The king without a kingdom
by TizonaRopera
Summary: Historia Ichiruki planteada en medio de la guerra contra los Arrancar. Habrá spoilers, lemon y bastante violencia. Intentaré explorar otras relaciones aunque la principal sea la anteriormente descrita. Los sucesos pasarán de diferente forma, con esto me refiero a que la batalla contra los Arrancar será solo la base en la que se establece.
1. Capítulo 1, Confusión y Dolor

Capítulo 1- Confusión y dolor.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo?" – Y yo qué cojones se- pensó Ichigo, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo.

Aún cuando había doblegado a su hollow interior, había algo que le bombardeaba en su interior, algo que no entendía. La respuesta que había recibido no le convencía.

"¿Instinto?"- No me jodas, y qué se supone que es el instinto...-

¡¿AAAHH?! ¿Acaso eres idiota, chaval? – Espetó su pálido engendro interior de pronto.

No estaba hablando contigo, déjame tranquilo- Dijo él.

¡¿Quieres hostias, eh Ichigo?! Apenas decidí ser tu medio de destrucción y ya estás con esa mirada patética de nuevo, espabila si no quieres que…

Ichigo… Se está nublando aquí dentro. -Interrumpió Zangetsu.

*sigh*- Suspiró el muchacho.

¿Cómo no iba a nublarse?, ella no estaba, no había absolutamente nada que pudiese parar la lluvia, aún si todavía no eran más que chispas acuosas. Cada día que pasaba, Ichigo sentía como un torrencial diluvio se acercaba más a él.

-Arranca el hierro de una herida y…

Ichigo saltó de su asiento asustado, con los ojos como plato al escuchar la palabra "Arrancar". De repente, su mundo se reformó a su alrededor, la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, a su lado la ventana mostrando un gris día, un grupo de cuerpos y caras sin forma le rodeaban. Consiguió distinguir entre todas ellas a Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime y Chad, mirándole incrédulos. De pronto recordó, estaba en clase de Español, Ishida estaba recitando a Bécquer como la profesora le había ordenado.

Kurosaki, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le dijo esta, preocupada.

Sin articular palabra, respirando con pesadez y sudando frío corrió al baño, quizá un poco de agua fría le ayudase a recomponerse.

Kurosaki-kun…- Dijo Inoue en voz baja, al verle salir corriendo.

Se miró en el espejo, solo veía miedo en él, desde el enfrentamiento con Ulquiorra y Llargo, Ichigo había conseguido dominar su hollow interior, con ayuda de los Vizards. Fue entonces cuando Rukia se marchó a entrenar para repeler la inminente amenaza, segura de que el pelinaranja estaría bien. Ichigo sin embargo, estaba asustado, asustado del poder tan inmenso que esas "cosas" tenían.

"¡¿Qué coño te pasa Ichigo?!"- Pensó para sí mismo- "No has tenido miedo jamás, ni al enfrentarte a delincuentes, ni al ver fantasmas, ni siquiera cuando ese maldito monstruo casi mata tus hermanas, ese monstruo…"

Algo le hizo pensar dos veces en sus palabras, siendo estas usadas como vehículo para transportarle inconscientemente una vez más a la causa de ese desgarro que había en su corazón, y que suprimía su parte salvaje para dar paso a una racionalidad asfixiante.

"Cómo podría sentir miedo, allí estaba ella… Ella atravesó mi corazón con su zanpakuto, y allí quedó su esencia, y esa herida solo parece suturarse cuando ella está cerca"- Recordaba la escena mientras a su mente venía la imagen de esos luceros púrpura que ahogaron el dolor de la laceración.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder!"- gritaba para sus adentros mientras golpeaba el lavamanos sintiendo como la rabia inundaba su ser, y le obligaba a soltar unas lágrimas y unos gemidos muy poco propios del impulsivo chico. Se sentía patético, estuvo allí un rato, mirándose en el espejo sin reconocer la cara que reflejaba, sin ver quién era, hasta que pareció calmarse y decidió volver a su aula.

*En su mundo interior*

\- Oi, viejo, esto se está cayendo a trozos- Le comentó su hollow interno a Zangetsu, con cierto aire de preocupación.

\- Tienes razón, quizá tengamos que ayudarle, al fin y al cabo, vivimos por él- Respondió solemne el viejo.

\- Sí… Le aceptamos como rey, a veces hasta los reyes necesitan que su guardia real les apoye- Dijo el pálido, con cierto rasgo de cariño hacia ese humano, al que al principio quiso dominar.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a clase, esta ya estaba terminando, quedaban apenas 10 minutos antes del receso.

Bien, para terminar…- Ichigo entró interrumpiéndola.

Lo siento mucho, sensei, creo que me dio un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido- Dijo el chico, serio.

Todos sus compañeros se miraron extrañados, qué era eso de Ichigo pidiendo perdón, con una voz tan patética.

Si te sientes mejor, por favor recita el poema, con esto habremos terminado por hoy- Dijo la profesora, arqueando una ceja y mirando extrañada a su normalmente asalvajado alumno.

Sí- Dijo Ichigo sin protestar, y comenzó a recitar:

_Como se arranca el hierro de una herida_

_su amor de las entrañas me arranqué,_

_¡aunque sentí al hacerlo que la vida_

_me arrancaba con él!_

_Del altar que le alcé en el alma mía_

_la voluntad su imagen arrojó,_

_y la luz de la fe que en ella ardía_

_ante el ara desierta se apagó._

_Aun para combatir mi firme empeño_

_viene a mi mente su visión tenaz..._

_¡Cuándo podré dormir con ese sueño_

_en que acaba el soñar!_

Ichigo titubeó varias veces, y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en ese poema, cuando terminó, la campana sonó.

*Riiiiiinnnggg*

Sus compañeros se levantaron pero él se quedó recostado en su sitio, pensando en el poema "Aun para combatir mi firme empeño… mi mente.. tu visión tenaz.." esas palabras revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza, como agujas punzantes que evocaban la imagen de la chica y se clavaban en sus adentros. Un remolino de ira, pena y algo que no sabría describir levantaban las arenas de su ahora húmedo desierto interior.

Ichigo, vamos a comer- Dijo Sado, con una voz solemne pero cercana.

¡Si Kurosaki-Kun!, seguro que te sientes mejor después de comer- Dijo Inoue con una gran sonrisa inclinándose para que Ichigo la viese. "Me duele verte así, Kurosaki-kun, me parte el corazón, quiero ayudarte".

Ichigo asintió, con la mirada perdida y caminando como un autómata siguió a sus amigos hasta la azotea, para comer un almuerzo que no le apetecía y escuchar unas palabras que no ayudarían.

Este no eres tú, y si ella te viese así, se reiría de lo patético que te ves, cabeza hueca- Le dijo en voz baja Ishida cuando pasó por su lado, como si le hubiese leído la mente al chico.

Esto sentó como una bofetada a Ichigo, una bofetada que le ayudó a despertarse, al menos por un momento.

"Te reirías, ¿eh enana?"- Pensó Ichigo, que al imaginar cómo se burlaría la pequeña chica, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por mínima que fuese. "No puedo seguir así, tengo que espabilar, aunque eso signifique…"- No pudo terminar la frase.

Siguió a sus amigos algo rezagado, mientras algunas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. "Como se arranca el hierro de una herida, su amor de las entrañas me arranqué, ¡aunque sentí al hacerlo que la vida me arrancaba con él!"

Fin capitulo 1.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un amargo sabor

Capitulo 2. Un amargo sabor

En la azotea, Ichigo se encontraba tumbado mirando al cielo, pensativo, mientras sus amigos compartían una conversación que a él no le interesaba.

¡Y entonces era una estrella de mar flotando por el rio, pero llegó Kurosaki-Kun vestido de dinosaurio y me salvó! – Contaba Inoue, muy alegre.

Dios Inoue, tu imaginación a veces me aterra- Le contestó Ishida, colocándose sus lentes

Hmm – Gruñó Chad, en un gesto de aprobación.

En ese momento, una chica de cabello negro abrió la puerta. Ichigo la vio por el rabillo del ojo y estuvo a punto de saltar y abrazarla, pero al mirarla de frente vio que era Tatsuki. Un gesto de tristeza y decepción se formó en su cara. Inoue se quedó embobada mirándolo, parecía tan vulnerable, solo pensaba en tumbarse a su lado y acariciar su cara y quizá así, él…. Él se acercaría y…

-¡Inoue! ¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?!- Le grito Tatsuki, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que diese un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. – Oi, ¿Por qué estás roja?, No quería asustarte- Dijo la pelinegra, al comprobar que Inoue estaba muy ruborizada.

-¿Eh?...- Se quedó pillada un rato, hasta que vio que todos la miraban extrañados, todos menos…- ¡Oh, Tatsuki! ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando llegué? ¡Llevo gritándote un rato ya!

\- ¡Lo siento! Pensaba en.. e-en qué voy a comer hoy.. quizá haga una sopa de pescado con trocitos de chocolate negro y..- Las arcadas de sus compañeros la impidieron continuar.

De repente, la fresa se levantó y se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie, todos decidieron dejarle solo unos días, pues era obvio que algo le preocupaba y si le atosigaban sería peor. Sumando a esto el ya conocido mal humor del chico, nadie quería arriesgarse a molestarlo. Una suave brisa movió uno de sus mechones y un rayo de luz se reflejó muy convenientemente en la mejilla del chico. Sólo Inoue vio que lo que corría por su mejilla era una sola lágrima.

Por cierto, Tatsuki, ¿Dónde están Keigo y Mizuiro? – Preguntó Inoue, intentando cambiar de tema y desviar la atención que se había centrado en Ichigo.

Ellos.. Decían que os notaban raros, como si ya no fuesen parte del grupo, asique se fueron a comer con los demás…- Dijo Tatsuki mirando al suelo, como sintiéndose culpable.

Si no quieren estar con nosotros, nadie les obligará- Contestó con orgullo Ishida.

¡¿Es su culpa?!- Contestó abruptamente Tatsuki- Incluso yo me siento así, últimamente nos ocultáis cosas, nos ignoráis y nos apartáis.

Tatsuki, eso no…- Intentó decir Inoue para calmar la situación

Me da igual, haced lo que queráis, yo suelo estar ocupada con el club de lucha asique no me importa- Espetó la pelinegra cruzando los brazos.

*Riiiingggg*

\- Volvamos a clase- Dijo una voz ronca, perteneciente a Sado.

Todos asintieron, pero para su sorpresa, al volver había un sitio vacío en el aula. Kurosaki no estaba, era raro que él huyese de la escuela.

-"No puedo calmar este zumbido que me acosa, cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ella, nunca había sentido algo así, me está destrozando por dentro, qué voy a hacer, cómo voy a aguantar sin ti… Rukia…"- Los pensamientos se le agolpaban junto con imágenes de la enana shinigami, qué estaría haciendo, por qué no había ido ni un solo día a verle… No, sabía que eso no era su culpa, estaba entrenando para protegerle, para protegerlos a todos, y él debería hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, esta estaba vacía, Karin y Yuzu estaban en la escuela y el viejo estaría probablemente en la clínica, fue a su cuarto y empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago de nuevo. El armario donde Rukia dormía, el escritorio donde dibujaba esos deformes conejos… Abrió la puerta del armario con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, durmiendo plácidamente pero solo vio una nota pegada en la parte de atrás:

"Me echas de menos eh cabeza-zanahoria, sabía que no podías estar sin mí, por eso vienes a revisar al armario." Debajo, había un dibujo de Rukia con orejas de conejo y una mirada desafiante en su cara, más bien, una mirada de superioridad.

Esto hizo que una vena en la frente del chico se hinchara, estrujo el papel mientras decía "¡Maldita enanaaaa…!". Cerró de golpe y se tumbó en su cama.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, me estoy martirizando a mí mismo, debo mantenerme ocupado con algo"- Agarró un boli y un trozo de papel y dejó una nota para que sus hermanas y su padre no se preocuparan:

"Estaré fuera de casa unos días, Yuzu, Karin, no os preocupéis, todo está bien."- Hecho esto, se dirigió hacia la guarida de los Vizards una vez más, allí debía entrenar y hacerse fuerte para la amenaza que llegaba. Sabía que tenía tiempo antes de que Aizen y los Arrancar decidiesen actuar, pero tenía que aprovechar cada día.

De vuelta en el instituto, la mañana había terminado, todos se preparaban para recoger sus cosas e irse, sin embargo, varios alumnos se quedaron rezagados para hablar de algo que les preocupaba. Estos eran Inoue, Sado e Ishida, ya que Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo habían decidido ir por su cuenta.

Ichigo está muy raro últimamente- Dijo Sado, plasmando lo que los demás pensaban

Deberíamos hacer algo para animarle… Quizá si alguno de nosotros fuese a su casa y hablase con él a solas, podría abrirse- Comentó Ishida inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de la chica a su lado que parecía un tomate.

P-p-pero eso… Eso no… ¡I-I-Iaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Inoue colocando sus manos en su cara y moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente, haciendo que se marease.

¡Oi! ¡Inoue! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritó Ishida recogiendo a la joven del suelo.

De todas formas, ¿por qué no vamos todos?, aunque solo sea para mostrarle que estamos ahí- Sado sabía lo que pensaba Inoue, también sabía que la idea de ir todos le calmaría

S-sí, seguro que eso le anima- En efecto, la idea de Sado le calmó.

Así los 3 se dirigieron a casa del pelinaranja, solo para enterarse de que él no estaba allí. Isshin saltó en cuanto vió a Inoue en la puerta.

¡Qué alegría, al fin el idiota de mi hijo ha encontrado una chica que se preocupe por el! ¡Y vaya chica!- Gritó este, acercándose cada vez más a Inoue, lo que la asustó y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. No tuvo tiempo de alejarse más, pues una patada voladora de Karin hizo caer al viejo, que salió corriendo y llorando hacia el altar de su difunta esposa.

¡Masakiiii, tu hija no me quiere! Oh, pero Ichigo ha encontrado a una _gran_ joven- Dijo esto último como susurrándoselo con picardía.

Los tres jóvenes decidieron ignorar la escena.

¿Dijo algo de cuándo volvería, Yuzu?

No, solo dejó esta nota, diciendo que estaría fuera unos días y que no nos preocupásemos- Le contestó la chica a Ishida, con cierta cara de preocupación al ver que sus amigos también lo buscaban. -¿Pasó algo?.

Kurosaki-kun… Estaba algo triste esta mañana, pero si él dijo que estaba bien entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse- Inoue esbozó una gran sonrisa para Yuzu, aunque tras ella se escondía un sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación.

El trío le dio las gracias a Yuzu y se marchó, cada uno a sus respectivos hogares y sin poder sacar a Ichigo de sus cabezas.

-Oh, mirad quién ha vuelto, ¿No tenías suficiente con la paliza que te dimos la primera vez?- Un hombre rubio salió al encuentro del pelinaranja.

-¿Paliza? Por poco no morís, y era una ventaja de 8 contra 1- Sonrió chulescamente el joven. -Vengo a entrenar, no puedo estar de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás se esfuerzan.

-¿Oh, y no será otra la causa de tu inquietud?- Shinji le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y pícara a lo que Ichigo solo contestó chasqueando la lengua. -Quédate el tiempo que necesites, eres uno de los nuestros, al fin y al cabo-

-Gracias, Hirako- Dijo el chico serio, Shinji se extrañó, Ichigo no era de esos que dan las gracias por todo, algo andaba mal con él. -De verdad, te tiene así de trastornado, ¿eh?- Dijo en voz baja el rubio, más para sí mismo que para Ichigo.

Este no le escuchó, y procedió a entrar en el derruido edificio y saludar al resto del grupo. Una chancla voló a su cara, quedándose pegada durante unos segundos

-¿¡Tan lento eres, calvo?!- Sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz, Ichigo se limitó a suspirar desganado y le devolvió la chancla a una enana que no era tanto de su agrado. Hiyori se quedó boquiabierta ante la falta de respuesta del pelinaranja que normalmente era bastante agresivo.

-Empezaremos mañana mismo, Ichigo, espero que estés preparado- Le dijo Shinji poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Mientras tanto, puedes dormir arriba.

-"Ellos no serán tus únicos rivales, rey, comprobaré de nuevo a dónde te lleva tu instinto"- Ichigo sabía de quién era esa voz, estaba preparado, para dominar a esa albina bestia de una vez por todas.

\- Aprenderé a usarlo, seré mucho más fuerte de lo que tú podrás ser.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ni siquiera sabes qué significa el verdadero instinto, eres como Hamlet, quieres ser salvaje, pero solo eres un cobarde que no para de pensar. – En cuanto a esa pequeña shinigami, no te preocupes, si no me vences, yo mismo seré quien la devore, de más de una manera…- Esto enfureció a Ichigo, quien golpeó la pared, agrietándola, ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño haces, calvo?!

\- Lo siento, estaré arriba- Respondió una vez más, solemne.

\- Pero qué pasa con él, ¿lo siento?, ¿gracias?, ¡Ni siquiera me ha devuelto el golpe!- Hiyori estaba extrañada de veras.

Ichigo se tumbó en la que iba a ser su cama durante algunos días, mirando al techo y suspirando. "Idiota", una voz dulce y familiar resonó en su cabeza, simulando lo que ella diría si le viese así. Se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir, tenía unos días muy duros por delante.

Fin capítulo 2.


	3. Capítulo 3 La guardia real

Capítulo 3. La guardia real

¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan condenadamente lento? - Shinji estaba furioso con el pelinaranja, ni siquiera estaba esforzándose. - ¡Espabila! - Con un mandoble de su espada hizo caer a Ichigo al suelo. – Vamos a parar aquí, no tiene sentido seguir.

Ichigo asintió, sus alrededores estaban destrozados, las altas rocas resquebrajadas y bajo su cuerpo se había formado un hoyo por el impacto. Si no hubiese estado usando su bankai probablemente tuviese un par de costillas rotas. En la lejanía el resto del grupo miraba decepcionado, Kensei negaba lo que estaba viendo, Hiyori ardía con furia y Hachi sentía lástima.

De todos los golpes que Ichigo había tratado de dar, ni uno solo llevaba fuerza, determinación o carácter. Solo eran meneos de espada. Eso no iba a funcionar contra un oponente como Shinji, mucho menos contra Aizen y los Arrancar. Ichigo se retiró sin decir una sola palabra, mientras subía las escaleras escuchó un grito cargado de rabia e impotencia.

¡¿No te pusieron tu nombre para proteger lo que te importa?!- Gritó Hiyori, harta de ver ascuas donde hubo fuego, en los ojos del que una vez fue un orgulloso guerrero - ¡Morirán Ichigo, todos morirán si sigues siendo tan patético!

Ichigo hizo un gesto como si mil puñales serrados entrasen y saliesen de su corazón, Hiyori había dado en el clavo, sin mediar palabra, continuó su camino. Todos la Hiyori, Lisa le lanzó una mirada queriendo decir que había ido demasiado lejos. A lo que la pequeña bufó y respondió:

Ninguno lo entendéis, ni siquiera sé quién es ese, quiero que Ichigo vuelva, el verdadero Ichigo. Es el único que consiguió entender mi rabia y a veces fusionarse con ella. Me hacía sentir mejor… - Dijo, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, antes de irse con paso pesado – Imbéciles, él es parte de nosotros…

Shinji la miró como si hubiese descubierto algo, algo que parecía habérsele escapado a todos los demás, es cierto, Ichigo no compartía la misma historia que ellos, sin embargo, era uno más. Cada uno sabía que, si tuviesen que arriesgar sus vidas por él, nadie dudaría, al igual que él tampoco lo haría. Hirako se echó a reir con una mano en su rostro.

Esa idiota… Ahora lo entiendo, no solo ha despertado a Ichigo, si no a todos nosotros junto a él- Se giró bruscamente, señalando a los miembros restantes, que lo miraban con sorpresa - ¡Y a qué esperamos, todos a entrenar! Demostrémosle a Aizen quienes somos, en quiénes nos ha convertido.

¡HAI! - respondieron al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, encorvado y con la cabeza fija en el suelo, un aura oscura parecía rodearle, aprisionándolo. Sollozaba con sus puños apretados, intentando soportar el dolor que le devoraba en su interior. Sí, debía hacer algo, él no era él, ¿Y quién hubiese salvado a Rukia si no? Desde luego, en su estado, Rukia estaría muerta. Se estremeció ante esa idea, como si su alma se hubiese enrollado sobre sí misma violentamente, atrapando su corazón y estrujándolo.

¡AAAAHHH, RUKIAAAAAA! – Estalló en llanto, ira y desesperación. La shinigami seguía viva, estaba entrenando, estaba bien. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que no estuviese cerca entonces? Era obvio, pero él no quería aceptarlo, por miedo. – "¿La amo? ¿De verdad la amo? ¿O es solo esta sensación de melancolía la que no me deja pensar racionalmente?" – Entonces Zangetsu le dio la respuesta que tanto temía.

¿Acaso te sientes así por Yuzu o Karin, por Inoue o Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, incluso Mizuiro y Keigo? No, les has dejado sin siquiera despedirte y no te importa. ¡Acéptalo Ichigo! ¡Enfréntalo con valentía, hasta que no recibas lo que tu corazón te presenta, serás una cáscara vacía! – Zangetsu también parecía furioso.

Una cáscara que no dudaré en rellenar, rey, y entonces haré todo lo que no te atreves a hacer, será peor que con Byakuya, créeme, a ella la atravesaré más de una vez, aunque solo sangrará la primera… - Las palabras de esa maldita cosa, fueron otra bofetada para despertar a Ichigo.

¡Cierra la puta boca! – Se estaba volviendo loco.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Desespérate, arde, sangra, llora y desgarra tu propia alma! ¡Así es como es, niñato incrédulo! ¡Para convertirte en un hombre, debes despedazarte y recomponerte, antes de que puedas darle esa seguridad que ansías darle! – Sin duda, ese puto psicópata lo estaba disfrutando, pero en el fondo sus palabras tenían sentido.

"¿Seguridad?... ¿Ansío… Protegerla? Esa mirada tan triste, ese dolor que le asfixia… ¿Podría ser? – Entonces una imagen asaltó su mente:

Una resplandeciente y esférica luna blanca brillaba en el cielo, reflejándose sobre un tranquilo lago, dos árboles flanqueaban la escena y en el medio, estaba él, con Rukia entre sus brazos, ésta tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus pequeñas manos se apoyaban en el musculoso pecho del chico. Estaba feliz, su rostro en calma, Ichigo levantó su cara para verla mejor, pero apenas pudo contemplar sus ojos violetas por unos segundos. Unos tambores sonaban amenazantes, mientras el ruido del acero golpeando lo acompañaba. Rukia se separó de él, desenvainó su espada. Ichigo se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a Zangetsu en su espalda.

*TAM TAM TAM* - Varias figuras aparecieron y rodearon a Rukia, algunas más inmovilizaron a Ichigo, quien observaba impotente la escena mientras el sonido de los tambores percutía su pecho.

\- ¡Soltadme, Rukia! – Ella no le oía, trataba de defenderse contra las numerosas sombras que le atacaban.

*TAM TAM TAM* - El cansancio hacía mella, las figuras conseguían herirle superficialmente, los ojos de Ichigo ardían mientras veía el pequeño cuerpo de la Shinigami escupía sangre. Trataba de liberarse, pero era imposible, las figuras que le agarraban reían, disfrutaban la escena.

*TAM TAM, CLANK* - El sonido del acero chocando se hizo más fuerte, los tambores percutían cada vez más deprisa, algo iba a pasar, Ichigo lo sabía, trató de convertirse en hollow, solo para ver que no era capaz. Una voz resonó en su cabeza "¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Sólo no puedes? ¡Esta es la realidad, estás solo, siempre lo has estado, todo lo has conseguido tú mismo! ¡¿NO VAS A PROTEGERLA?!

*TAM TAM TAM TAM TAM* *SHHHHHH*- Se hizo el silencio, cuando Ichigo levantó la cabeza, solo pudo ver a la chica que amaba, empalada por una zanpakuto, ella se giró, con la mirada vacía, y sus ojos muertos. Ichigo no pudo resistir esa imagen y cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo acabase. Una voz dulce resonó en su cabeza:

\- Levanta, hijo mío – Ichigo conocía esa voz.

\- Levanta, amor mío – También conocía esa otra voz.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, vio a Rukia y a Masaki, imbuidas de una luz blanca y poderosa.

No estás solo, no estás perdido, no dejes que pase de nuevo, ahora tienes la fuerza para proteger aquello que amas – La mujer se agachó y acarició su rostro – Es una buena chica, estoy contenta, no la pierdas por ser un maldito cabezón – Sonrió y se desvaneció.

Se encontraba en la misma escena, justo antes de que esa extraña figura empalase a Rukia. Ichigó recordó las palabras de su madre, y comenzó a sentirlo de nuevo, su fuerza, su determinación. Puso la mano en su pecho. Un laúd comenzó a sonar, sentía calma aun cuando la situación requería tensión, con un revés de su mano tumbó a las figuras que lo rodeaban. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, ¿era eso? No, es sólo que él se había vuelto demasiado rápido. El laúd se torno en guitarra eléctrica mientras Ichigo podía oír dos voces conocidas acercándose.

\- Es ahora, Ichigo, acéptanos, acéptate, no eres un humano normal, ya no, no quieres una vida normal, la quieres a ella, aunque eso signifique dejar el mundo de los vivos, y morir para estar junto a la persona que amas, dilo Ichigo, ¿Lo quieres, la quieres? – El sonido de la guitarra estaba ahora acompañado por una batería y se intensificaba.

\- Sí, quiero – Una espada atravesó su pecho, no reconocía su forma. En vez de la típica forma de katana, era una espada occidental, con una guardia en forma de cruz, una hoja recta, una hoja negra con un filo púrpura. No dolía, Ichigo la agarró para sacarla de su pecho y entonces pudo escuchar a Zangetsu y pudo mirar a sus ojos sin las gafas.

\- Solo cuando te unas a quien amas, naceré de verdad, comprueba lo que puedes hacer ahora que has madurado, ahora que has descubierto amor, ¡Dilo, Ichigo, grita nuestro nombre, ahora que tu alma, tu espíritu y yo somos uno!

-¡REVIVE, ARCÁNGEL MIGUEL!- Ichigó arrancó la espada de su interior, lanzando un getsuga tensho que rodeó a Rukia, desmembrando a las figuras que la rodeaban.

Ichigo se acercó a la pequeña shinigami, con ojos decididos y la barbilla alta, con postura erguida colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica, con la palma hacia arriba y la yema de los dedos tocando su piel, levantó su cara para mirar sus ojos. Movió su mano acariciando su mejilla, con el pulgar suavemente moviéndose cerca de sus ojos, y sin siquiera decir una palabra, la besó. Sintió como ella le apretaba contra su cuerpo y pasionalmente le besaba, con furia, acariciando sus brazos y su cuello. Mordiendo sus labios. Ambos se separaron y la chica rió, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

Idiota, cuanto has tardado, te amo. – Dijo la chica mirando profundamente en sus ojos. – Qué ganas te tenía, bobo. – Sonrío pícaramente.

Te amo, Rukia, ahora lo sé, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, no dejaré que vuelvas a sentir pena, si tu pasado te asfixia, te besaré para darte mi aire y que puedas respirar, todo cambiará hoy – Dijo el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, Ichigo deslizó sus ropas de Shinigami, y en el momento en que caían….

¡WOW, WOW! Rey cálmate, aun no llegamos a esa parte, eso tendrás que conseguirlo por tu cuenta…

Ichigo levantó la cabeza extrañado, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la azotea de su mundo interior, su hollow interior y Zangetsu reían.

¿Era… falso…? – Dijo este, creyendo que le habían gastado una mala broma.

No del todo, Ichigo, lo hicimos para que volvieses a ser tú, en cuanto a Arcángel, en cuanto aceptaste que tú eres esto, shinigami, hollow y que yo soy tu espada, parte de ti, nació el nuevo ser juntándonos a los tres. Va más allá de Shikai y Bankai, más allá de tu transformación en hollow. Arcángel es tu verdadera fuerza, la determinación de proteger, basada en una gran pérdida, aprenderás a usarla, pero no debes abusar de ella. Es una espada tremendamente poderosa, tanto que drenará nuestras almas cada vez que las uses, por ello no debes usarla sin Rukia.

¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia? – Preguntó Ichigo, aun conmocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

Ella es la parte de tu alma que te falta, te completa, sin ella, Arcángel te drenaría tan rápido que solo quedaría polvo, de lo que fue tu ser. Todo lo que te mostramos tiene un por qué, espero que lo hayas comprendido. – Afirmó Zangetsu.

A menos que lo que te molestase, era que no te dejamos terminar con esa pequeña shinigami, ¿No, Ichigo? – Se burlaba hollow, ver la cara que Ichigo puso fue tremendamente satisfactorio para él.

Un momento, tú… ¿tú me has ayudado? – Respondió Ichigo, al pensar en las palabras de Zangetsu.

No se está tan mal aquí, eres un buen anfitrión ¿sabes?, sin el poder de Zangetsu y el tuyo, no podría causar tanta destrucción como quiero. Además, somos tu guardia real, rey. Pero déjame salir alguna vez a crear algo de caos, incluso prometeré ayudarte cuando estés con la shinigami…- Respondió orgulloso el blanquecino engendro.

Tsk, ni lo sueñes, puto degenerado. – Espetó Ichigo, la protegeré, hasta de mí mismo.

Así se habla, calvo culo gordo – Dijo una voz lejana, proveniente del exterior.

Ichigó volvió en sí, seguía recostado en la pared, Hiyori le miraba, sonriente.

Lo dijiste en alto, aunque solo eso último, ¿qué soñabas? – Dijo esta.

A ti qué te importa, fea, solo quédate con que he vuelto – Dijo Ichigo, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Así me gusta, sin embargo… ¡¿A QUIÉN COJONES LE LLAMAS FEA?!- Gritó blandiendo su chancla y golpeando a Ichigo.

Las risas del resto del grupo les alertaron, estos habían subido y les miraban con un gesto feliz.

¿Estás preparado, Ichigo? – Dijo Shinji, apuntándole con su espada.

Para lo que sea que venga, Shinji – Contestó este, con el fuego en sus ojos reconstituido y su determinación blindada.

Todos miraron con un gesto aliviado, había vuelto, al fin había vuelto. Ahora podrían prepararse para el terrible enemigo que estaba por llegar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy diferente…

¡Reacciona! – Gritó un pelirrojo.

¿E—EH? ¡¿Renji?! – Respondió una figura conocida.

¡¿Cómo que eh?! ¡Estamos en medio del entrenamiento Rukia! ¡¿Pero en qué piensas?! ¡Si no estas concentrada te haré daño! – Dijo furioso el pelirrojo.

¡S-Sí!, perdona Renji, me perdí en mis pensamientos…

Fin capítulo 3.


	4. Capítulo 3x- Un nuevo entrenamiento

Capítulo 3x- Un nuevo entrenamiento.

En la Soul Society, ya hace un tiempo desde que los shinigami entrenan por su cuenta, si un ryoka causó tanto caos, sobrepasándoles en tan poco tiempo, significaba que no estaban honrando el título de dios de la muerte. Ahora que la central 46 había desaparecido, Genryusai Yamamoto contaba con poder absoluto en las decisiones.

Se instauró una nueva norma, los tenientes debían alcanzar el nivel de capitán y estos a su vez, superarse a sí mismos. Creando así 13 guerreros con el poder de un capitán comandante. Si era cierto que Aizen podía aunar 10 vasto lordes bajo su mando, no les bastaría con lo que tenían.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el viejo Yamamoto volvió a entrenar, tantos años batallando contra hollows de bajo nivel habían hecho mella sin duda. Se acercarían al nivel de poder de la guardia real, ese era el plan. Se pidió la participación de todos los capitanes y excapitanes a los que se les había perdido la pista. Estos eran:

\- Kisuke Urahara.

\- Yoruichi Shihoin.

\- Tessai Tsukabishi.

\- Isshin Kurosaki.

Y por supuesto, los vizards, sin la cúpula que los juzgó y desterró, podrían volver a la soul society si lo deseaban. Hirako Shinji seguía siendo alguien muy querido por el capitán comandante, otros guardaban estrechos lazos con los miembros del grupo liderado por este. Tal como Kyoraku Shunshui con Lisa y Shuhei Hisagi con Kensei. Nadie se opuso a la decisión.

Así, con los esfuerzos de Mayuri combinados con el ingenio de Urahara, se inventó un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento. Se le llamó "agogé", en honor al entrenamiento que los soldados espartanos realizaban. Solo se aplicó a capitanes y tenientes debido a la dureza del mismo. Consistiría en varias fases:

Adaptación al medio y supervivencia en equipo: Cada capitán sería ubicado en una localización secreta junto a su teniente. Esta localización sería simulada en una sala de entrenamiento similar a la que creó Urahara y Shinji. A cada capitán y teniente se le situaría en un lugar con condiciones totalmente adversas para obligarles a sobrevivir en un medio lo más hostil posible y a su vez estrechar los lazos con sus tenientes, para crear un vínculo irrompible en batalla. Esto ayudaría a su vez a desarrollar sus habilidades de trabajo en equipo y desarrollar tácticas pertenecientes a cada escuadrón. Creando así un sistema de batalla único para cada uno. Una vez superada esta fase, se separarían los equipos y se pasaría a trabajar individualmente.

Temple de las emociones: Parte del sadismo de Mayuri entró en escena, cada capitán entraría en un simulador y se pondría a prueba su mente, creando situaciones límite, siendo estas la muerte de un ser querido frente a sus ojos, una herida terrible causada a ellos mismos, diferencias abismales de poderes, cualquier cosa que bastaría para volver loco a alguien. Esto se hizo con el propósito de hacer a los capitanes y tenientes imperturbables en medio de la lucha, permitiéndoles pelear con una mente clara y despejada. Siendo capaces siempre de elegir la mejor alternativa.

Battle Royale- Finalmente, equipados con un gigai especial creado por Urahara, se combatiría a muerte entre los seleccionados, siendo esta muerte una simple eliminación, pues el asesinado solamente perdería su gigai y volvería a Soul Society. Esta parte final se hizo para medir realmente el poder adquirido por cada capitán y crear un sistema de poderes para futuras misiones, en el que se tendría en cuenta no solo las habilidades físicas si no las habilidades de estrategia y táctica de cada capitán.

Cada capitán y teniente aceptó, relegando los sistemas típicos como el sparring y el entrenamiento físico y de kido para los shinigami de más bajo rango. Sin embargo, hubo algunos shinigami no pertenecientes a las clases capitán y teniente que pidieron participar, solo se hizo la excepción con Ikkaku Madarame. Los vizards se someterían a su propio entrenamiento, ya que poseían cualidades diferentes que no entraban en los cálculos realizados por Mayuri y Urahara. Aunque Urahara realizó ciertas innovaciones de las que podrían beneficiarse…

Así pues, para cada capitán y teniente se seleccionaron cualidades específicas, siendo así por ejemplo el escenario para Toshiro Hitsugaya y Rangiku Matsumoto un desierto con fuertes vientos. Se estudiaron las debilidades de cada capitán para tratar de contrarrestarlas. Aquellos tenientes que no tenían capitán debido a la insurrección provocada por Aizen trabajarían juntos, siendo estos Izuru Kira y Momo Hinamori por un lado, y Shuhei Hisagi, que trabajaría con Ikkaku como compañero.

Se planteó añadir tabúes a la segunda fase, tales como la prohibición de hacer que Rukia pelease contra Kaien Shiba o Komamura contra Kaname. Sin embargo, tras extensas valoraciones decidieron añadir un interruptor de seguridad si la mente del sujeto peligraba, algunas de estas debilidades eran sabidas por Aizen, y no dudaría en aprovecharlas. No podían permitirse ser blandos, pero tampoco perder capitanes y tenientes por un entrenamiento demasiado exhaustivo. Así pues, si los niveles de reiatsu del sujeto superaban un límite de fluctuación determinado, se cancelaría la simulación, liberando al individuo y excluyéndole de la última fase.

Se determinó una fecha en la que comenzaría el entrenamiento, pues los preparativos llevarían algún tiempo. Mientras tanto, se realizaría el entrenamiento básico a modo de preparación.

Isshin, Yoruichi, Urahara y Tessai entrenarían en la tienda de Urahara, usando los gigais especiales, batallarían a muerte cada día entre ellos, estableciendo un sistema de rotaciones y victorias y derrotas. Mientras tanto, los vizards usaron un tenshintai fabricado con dos funciones, no solo materializaría a la zanpakuto, si no también al hollow interno de cada uno. Creando así una batalla para que cada vizard se comunicase con su hollow y lo dominase, o incluso cooperase con él, al mismo tiempo que comprendía a su zanpakuto.

Tenían un poder tremendo, pero no lo comprendían al 100%, ahí radicaba la naturaleza de este entrenamiento, entender cómo usar su poder para exprimirlo al máximo. Sabían que lo que se acercaba desde hueco mundo no era algo que se pudiese vencer con su nivel actual.

Ishida Uryu pediría ayuda a su padre, mientras que Inoue Orihime y Sado Yasutora se prepararían por su cuenta. Estos ya sabían del paradero de Ichigo, quien les había explicado la situación. Isshin también lo sabía, aunque no por su hijo, si no por Urahara y Yamamoto, que pidieron su participación a pesar de que había dejado sus años de shinigami atrás. Este aceptó por el bienestar de sus hijos, no dejaría que el legado que dejó Masaki fuese destruido.

*En soul society*

\- Rukia, dejémoslo por hoy, no sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero eres incapaz de concentrarte- Dijo Renji de mala gana. – El entrenamiento duro empieza mañana y si sigues así no vas a pasar ni de la primera fase.

\- Renji… Lo sé, me iré a descansar, creo que estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar – La pequeña shinigami miraba fija al suelo, sabía perfectamente lo que le preocupaba, pero también sabía que debía dejarlo a un lado, por su propio bien.

\- Espera, Rukia… Pase lo que pase en la segunda fase, recuérdalo, es solo el pasado, estaré apoyándote. – Dijo el pelirrojo, preocupado por la dura prueba que le esperaba a Rukia.

Sí, estaba claro, sabía como era Mayuri, y sabía que lo que más daño podría causarle sería revivir lo que pasó con Kaien, debía estar preparada.

"Ojalá estuviese él aquí… Todo es más fácil si está cerca" – En la cabeza de la oji-violeta daba vueltas la imagen de Ichigo. Tenía miedo, estaba muy asustada y no podía hablar de ello con nadie. Ni siquiera con Byakuya, le admiraba, pero era conocido por su frialdad, no podría entender lo que ella sentía. ¿Y Renji? No, no se sentía tan segura con él. Con Ukitake tampoco podía contar, también fue muy doloroso para él, no querría hacerle sufrir de nuevo. No, se lo guardaría, de alguna manera conseguiría superarlo. – "Pero ojalá estuvieses…".

Finalmente llegó a su compartimento, se tumbó boca abajo en el futón y apretó su cabeza contra la almohada, sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida. Se sentía tan sola, tan perdida, solo recordaba aquellos pocos días que vivió como humana, incluso aquel pequeño armario se sentía como una mansión para ella. Allí estaba su hogar, justo tras esas puertas, tumbado en la cama. A veces abría un poco solo para verle dormir plácidamente mientras la luna se reflejaba en su cara. Eso la calmaba, le hacía suspirar y dormir tranquila, aún sabiendo que había cometido un delito. Quería volver a esos días.

De repente una imagen le asaltó:

¡Onee-Chaaaaaan! – Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

¡GOOOD MOOORNIIINGG, RUUUKIAAAA-CHAAAAN! – Esta vez fue peor, le hizo revolverse de los pies a la cabeza.

Volvió a pensar en la cara de Ichigo mientras dormía, y se calmó de nuevo. Quería soñar con él, verle de nuevo, pero para ello tendría que pasar una terrible prueba.

Byakuya y Renji se habían reunido para empezar a prepararse. Estaban sentados en el porche del dojo, ambos miraban el cielo sin articular palabra.

¿Qué te preocupa, Renji? – Dijo Byakuya rompiendo el silencio, de forma seca.

No es nada, capitán, solo estoy algo nervioso – Contestó este, ocultando lo que realmente rondaba su cabeza.

Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, sin embargo, es una Kuchiki, sé que podrá con ello – Byakuya sabía de sobra lo que pensaba Renji – Además, ahora es diferente, desde que conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo tiene una nueva mirada.

Es eso lo que me preocupa… - Renji lo dijo en voz baja, esperando que Byakuya no lo hubiese escuchado.

¿Eh? – Definitivamente no lo había escuchado, al menos no todo.

N-nada nada- contestó nervioso.

Descansemos, Renji, esto no va a ser fácil para nadie- Dijo Byakuya solemne, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su compartimento.

En otro lugar no muy lejano…

¡Vamooooos capitán! ¿Por qué no quiere dormir con una mujer hermosa? ¿Tiene miedo de que le ahogue en mis pechos? ¿Es eso? – Rangiku adoraba sacar de quicio a su pequeño capitán.

Matsumotooooo… ¡VETE A TU DORMITORIO DE UNA VEZ! – Estalló el de ojos turquesa.

No puedo dormir capitán, ¿no va a dejar que me quede con usteeed? – Djio la voluptuosa mujer, haciendo pucheros

*sigh* Está bien, pero no quiero que hagas nada raro, estás avisada – Solo pudo oír los pequeños saltitos de alegría antes de que Rangiku se abrazase a él, decidió aceptarlo y dormir, sería peor si se quejaba. De hecho le gustaba, el calor de Rangiku en su espalda le reconfortaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿P-pero qué…?- Rangiku se había despertado para encontrar a su capitán enterrado entre sus grandes pechos. Sonrió con malicia, sabía que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. - ¡Aaaah capitáaaaan!- gritó para despertarlo, en cuanto comprobó que este se había dado cuenta de sus posiciones, siguió con su argucia – N-no creí que usted…

\- ¡L-l-lo s-siento M-m-m-m-matsumoto! – El pequeño capitán estaba visiblemente alterado, con su cara roja como un rubí. Sabía que ese error le costaría caro, viendo la cara de satisfacción que Rangiku había dejado escapar.

Cada cual se preparaba a su manera, en el mundo de los vivos las cosas no eran diferentes. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿estarían preparados? No solo estaba en juego sus propias vidas, si no las de sus seres más queridos y una ciudad entera, debían estar preparados, como fuese.

Fin capitulo 3x.


	5. Capítulo 4- Restricciónes y Promesas

Capítulo 4- Restricciones y Promesas.

Había acabado la primera fase del entrenamiento y los capitanes y tenientes habían aprendido muchas cosas del otro. Consiguieron sobrevivir en situaciones límite y los resultados fueron mejores de los que se esperaban. Podría incluso decirse que el viejo Yamamoto estaba contento, lo cual no era muy común en él. Se les concedió un día de descanso a capitanes y tenientes antes de empezar con la segunda fase.

Un joven pelirrojo tatuado corría por las calles del Seireitei, atribulado por algo, hasta que se encontró con un hombre de melena blanca y gesto relajado. Paró en seco.

¡Ukitake-san!- Gritó el chico para llamar su atención.

Teniente Abarai – dijo este, sonriendo.

¿Cómo ha ido la primera parte del entrenamiento? ¿E-está Rukia bien? – Consiguió decir, aunque algo falto de aliento.

Lo está, ha hecho un magnifico trabajo, sabía que podía confiar en ella como mi teniente – Trató de mantenerse sereno, pese a que la preocupación desmesurada de Renji le causaba cierta gracia. Le impresionaba lo mucho que habían cambiado tanto él como Byakuya en la forma de ver a Rukia. Un solo chico había conseguido romper las estrictas leyes de los shinigamis y había obligado a despertar a esos dos idiotas.

"_Menos mal…"-_ El alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, teniente, agradecería que la dejase descansar, en cuanto nos despedimos me pidió que nadie la molestase. – Dijo Ukitake, sin quitar su eterna sonrisa del rostro.

D-de acuerdo – El hombre se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Renji se acordó de por qué corría - ¡Capitán, espere! Casi se me olvida – Sus gritos asustaron a Ukitake, que dio un pequeño respingo.

¿Sí, Renji? – Dijo este, intentando mantener la dignidad.

Se me pidió que informase de que se ha decidido que una persona puede acompañar al sujeto en la fase 2, ¿Podría decírselo a Rukia? Yo tengo que informar al resto y ya voy retrasado. – Dijo el chico riendo incómodamente mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Claro, teniente – Contestó Ukitake, sonriendo una vez más.

Estas ultimas palabras aliviaron al hombre, no por él, si no por Rukia. Si algo salía mal, alguien estaría para protegerla, sabía que eso era muy importante. No estaba completamente de acuerdo con el sistema creado por Mayuri, si bien ayudaría a controlar las emociones de los sujetos, le parecía peligroso. No se puede superar un trauma reviviéndolo, solo el tiempo y la aceptación pueden hacerlo, forzarlo de esa manera… Podría salir muy mal.

El hombre suspiró y siguió caminando, de nada servía preocuparse, pues ya estaba decidido. Mientras tanto, Rukia estaba dándose una ducha.

"_fuuuuuuf… Estoy destrozada, me siento tan débil que incluso el agua me hace cosquillas, parece que me vaya a echar a reir o llorar en cualquier momento" – _Pensaba la shinigami mientras enjabonaba su cabello. El entrenamiento le había dejado exhausta mentalmente, parecía como si flotase, como si su cuerpo no fuese realmente suyo.

Oi, Rukia déjame que yo te limpie esta parte…- Una voz conocida resonó. Sintió nítidamente como alguien le susurraba al oído, y también sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su espalda baja, cuyos dedos rozaban su nobleza.

¡¿EEEEEHHH?!- Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no había nadie, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. – "_P-pero en qué estoy pensando, maldita sea Rukia…"_\- Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando. Aún más cuando se dio cuenta de los efectos de esa visión, algo que no era agua corría desde su ingle, por el interior de sus muslos hasta sus pies. – "_Soy una auténtica pervertida…"._

Terminó de ducharse y se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Su pelo había crecido un poco desde que volvió, sus ojos brillaban con ese color violeta que nadie más tenía, esos orbes tan especiales en los que Ichigo se había perdido más de una vez.

"¿_Podría gustarle? Soy… Soy guapa ¿verdad?"- _Pensaba mientras acariciaba su rostro y exploraba su cara, pero de repente se quedó muy seria, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre sus puntillas para poder verse. – "_No... ¿Cómo podría gustarle? Comparada a Inoue no tengo nada…"- _Un cuerpo pequeño, sin desarrollar, frente al musculoso torso de Ichigo, no se consideraba suficiente. Notó como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- "_Ahora no es momento de pensar en esto, debo descansar y prepararme". _Se lavó la cara, se puso su shikahuso y se propuso dibujar algunos conejitos para relajarse, sin embargo, en cuanto rozó su futón, cayó rendida, hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Ukitake entró para informar a Rukia de que alguien podía estar presente durante la segunda prueba, y que debía ser ella quien eligiese a esa persona. Tras meditarlo, eligió a Byakuya, sabía que la presión inconsciente de saber que su hermano estaría allí le ayudaría. También tenía confianza en que, si algo pasaba, la protegería, al fin y al cabo, había cambiado mucho tras la batalla con Ichigo.

Todos pasaron por la prueba, reviviendo hechos traumáticos y escenas posibles si fallaban en su misión, la destrucción de Karakura, de Soul Society y el Seireitei, la exterminación de los shinigamis… De entre todos estos, todos tenían en su cabeza a aquellos con perdidas recientes, como Hinamori, Komamura, Hisagi, Rangiku e Hisagi, para ellos sería especialmente difícil.

Prueba de Byakuya:

El simulador podía confundir incluso a alguien como él, aunque su mente le decía que no era real, todo su cuerpo le decía que sí. El olor y sonido del viento, las sensaciones en su piel, el mundo que le rodeaba. Todo parecía real, tanto que, si no estabas constantemente alerta, te absorbía, haciéndote creer que efectivamente lo estabas viviendo.

Byakuya paseaba por un bosque de cerezos con Rukia y una figura conocida, aunque no lograba verle la cara. Parecía apacible, los tres reían y pronto Byakuya olvidó que estaba dentro de una ilusión. Rukia echó a correr y la figura le persiguió, Byakuya trató de alcanzarlas, pero no era capaz. El cielo se tornó de un rojo suave, y la oscuridad empezó a flanquear al hombre, aceleró, presintiendo que algo estaba mal cuando vió a ambas chicas desaparecer tras una colina.

Al llegar a la cima de esta, vió como la figura abrazaba a Rukia de manera protectora, mientras un hombre se acercaba armado con una espada. Ambas lloraban, asustadas y paralizadas por el miedo. Byakuya corrió con todas sus fuerzas, solo para ver como él mismo atravesaba a la figura, a la que ahora distinguía perfectamente, era Hisana. Todo su interior se revolvió, su corazón parecía haberse despedazado, se quedó allí, inmóvil y helado mientras su clon extraía la espada del estómago de la que una vez fue la mujer que amó y la arrojaba a un lado. Su mirada se clavó en Rukia, ahora con la figura de una niña de 6 años, esta lloraba con su cabeza entre las piernas, sin mirar siquiera al hombre que sería su asesino. La niña gritó.

¡Tú eres mi esperanza, mi orgullo, por favor nii-sama, para! – Su figura era de nuevo la Rukia que Byakuya conocía.

No hay nada que me importe, solo el honor, y la gloria de pertenecer a una familia noble – El hombre armado se acercó, espada en mano, con un aura asesina rodeándole.

Byakuya despertó, corrió desenvainando su espada y poniendo su cuerpo entre Rukia y él mismo. Ahora que estaba cerca podía darse cuenta, no era él, su figura era la misma pero sus ojos eran oscuros, y no tenía boca. Entonces se dio cuenta, rechazó el ataque con su propia espada, haciendo que el engendro retrocediera un par de pasos, entonces le apuntó con su espada y dijo:

Ahora veo como era, no tenía sentimientos en mi mirada, solo era un cascarón vacío, sin palabras de mi propiedad, repetía lo que se me había enseñado. Lo que debía representar, la muerte de Hisana aún permanece clavada en mi corazón, pero esta vez no dudaré, protegeré lo que me queda de ella – Tendió una mano hacia Rukia, para ayudarle a levantarse, y le dio un cálido abrazo. Le acarició la cabeza mientras decía – No voy a fallarte esta vez, ahora lo entiendo, yo no soy él, ya no.

Nii-sama… - Respondió la chiquilla, con un gesto sereno y calmado.

Senbonzakura – Su espada se convirtió en miles de pétalos, que se dirigieron a la figura ahora deforme que yacía enfrente. Esta se deshizo, Byakuya escuchó una voz dulce que resonó por todo el espacio. – "Gracias, al fin podré descansar en paz, sabiendo que alguien la protegerá"-

Byakuya sonrió, tomó de la mano a Rukia y se dirigieron hacia la luz que se había formado delante suya. Había superado la segunda fase. Al salir vio a Rukia recostada en la pared, puso su mano en el cabello azabache de la chica y besó su frente. Rukia balbuceó sin poder decir ninguna palabra, puesto que no se esperaba tal gesto de su hermano. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, pero durante unos minutos, se calmó, solo podía pensar en que su nii-sama le había mostrado un gesto de afecto.

Prueba de Momo.

La dulce shinigami se había estado repitiendo a sí misma una frase todo el día. "No es real, Aizen no está, él traicionó a la sociedad de almas". Entró convencida de ello, no se dejaría engañar de nuevo, esta prueba no era diferente al kyoka suigetsu de su ex–capitán, no podía permitirse fallar de nuevo en algo así. Era una shinigami, eso estaba por delante de sus sentimientos, de todo lo demás, si tenía la oportunidad de matar a Aizen, debía hacerlo. Quería creer que estaba preparada, lo necesitaba.

Abre los ojos, Hinamori – Cuando sus párpados subieron, lo vió, frente a ella, con su pelo dividido por una raya en el medio y unas gafas cubriendo sus ojos.

Capitán Aizen – Cerró los ojos otra vez, como si un dolor insoportable se apoderase de ella - ¡No, no es cierto, no estás aquí! Debo… - Sintió como una cálida y suave mano se posaba en su mejilla, abrió los ojos una vez más, para ver como Aizen se había inclinado y cerrado los suyos, se acercaba a los labios de la inocente shinigami - ¿Acaso va a…? – Se perdió ante la idea del placer de Aizen besándola y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

*¡PLAF!

Momo sintió un gran impacto en su cara, una vez más despegó sus párpados y vio esa cara que le aterraba aun hoy, ese mechón de pelo que atravesaba la cara de su amado capitán, sus ojos desnudos y una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Le había golpeado, Aizen había usado gran fuerza en esa bofetada, como si realmente odiase a su víctima.

Hinamori… ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a besarte, que podría amarte? ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Solo fuiste una pieza en el puzle que era mi plan, jamás sentí un solo atisbo de amor por ti! – Momo se sentía estúpida, creía que estaba preparada, pero una vez más le había engañado, tan fácilmente.

Tobiume… - Respondió la chica, entre lágrimas y sollozos, iba a volverse loca de tanto dolor, debía actuar sin pensar. Atacó, creando explosiones en lo que en principio era el cuarto de Aizen, pero que ahora parecía un terreno yermo. En cada golpe puso toda su furia, y su amor por la persona en la que creyó confiar.

Aizen se paró en seco, riendo, desplegó sus brazos y soltó su espada, abrió sus vestimentas y señaló su corazón.

¡Vamos, Hinamori! Acaba conmigo, es tu deber – Aizen tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, estaba probando a Hinamori, burlándose de ella.

Lo haré, voy a superarte capitán – Hinamori cargó con su katana al frente, sin mirar al hombre que se proponía empalar. Sin embargo, cuando su espada estaba a unos pocos milímetros del corazón del cruel capitán, se detuvo.

Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡De verdad eres incapaz, eres patética Momo! – Aizen reía con una mano sobre su rostro, agarró del cuello a Hinamori y la levantó – No vales nada.

Hinamori sintió como una espada atravesaba su corazón, antes de caer, lo último que vio fue la espalda de su capitán, y en la lejanía tres figuras, un pelirrojo, un rubio y alguien de pelo plateado venían a recogerla.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la sala de la segunda fase. Había fallado. No paraba de llorar, apoyada en sus rodillas, golpeando el suelo con rabia. Cuando salió, vio a Renji, Kira y Toshiro esperándola. Los tres la abrazaron en cuanto vieron su estado.

No es tu culpa, era demasiado pronto – Dijo Renji, acariciando su espalda.

Preocúpate de que no vuelva a pasar, tú eres la única que puede decidir sobre su destino, Hinamori – Susurro Toshiro.

Kira no dijo nada, se limitó a apretarla fuerte contra él. Momo se alejó un poco para poder mirarlos a la cara.

No volverá a pasar, ahora sé por qué tengo que luchar, él… - Tomó un poco de aire para poder continuar – Él fue muy importante para mí, pero ahora entiendo que esa persona no existía, fue solo una cruel ilusión, ahora puedo ver lo que es real, vosotros. – Hinamori dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, pero sintió alivio, no estaría sola, incluso sin el capitán Aizen, no estaría sola. Abrazó a los tres chicos de nuevo – Gracias… - Los tres rieron mientras veían como Momo se alejaba, con una determinación nueva en sus ojos.

Había fallado la prueba, pero había aprendido, el objetivo estaba cumplido.

Prueba de Renji.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Renji estaba gritando a un grupo de shinigamis, llevaba una capa de capitán.

"¿Esto debería descuadrarme? Soy capitán, es el sueño de cualquier shinigami, ¿Habrá cometido Mayuri algún error?" – Se quitó su capa para ver qué escuadrón le pertenecía, cuando lo vio se quedó helado por uno segundos, el 6º escuadrón. - ¿Significa esto que Byakuya…? – Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Renji olvidase que todo era un espejismo, corrió a buscar a Rukia, ella tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Corrió por todo el seireitei hasta que la vio, ella estaba sentada con… -

"!¿Ichigo?!" – Se acercó corriendo - ¡Hey Rukia! – La chica dio un brinco y le miró con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente echó manu a su zanpakuto – Oi, oi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rukia? Soy yo, Renji- No entendía qué pasaba.

¡Sé muy bien quién eres, puto traidor, eres la persona que más odio en el mundo! – Gritó la shinigami, lágrimas de rabia brotaban de sus ojos. Renji intentó acercarse un poco más pero un fuerte brazo le paró y le empujó hacia atrás.

Un paso más Renji, y te descuartizo aquí mismo – Dijo Ichigo, mucho más serio que de costumbre, con un aura siniestra rodeándole. – No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño.

¡¿De qué cojones habláis?! ¡Aparta del puto medio, Ichigo, quiero hablar con Rukia! – Los ojos de Renji estaban desorbitados, ¿qué es lo que había hecho?

¿Hablar? Después de quitarme lo que más preciado era para mí… ¡¿Tan grandes eran tus ansias de poder, Renji?!- Gritó la pequeña shinigami, cargando contra él.

¡¿De qué hablas, Rukia?! – El pelirrojo se defendía, sin tratar de contraatacar.

¡Tú mataste a Byakuya, para ser capitán de su escuadrón, nunca te importé una mierda, no eres mejor que Aizen! – La shinigami atacaba sin cuartel y Renji tuvo que apartarse.

Eso no… Yo no podría… - Estaba paralizado, de pronto, todos los recuerdos le asaltaron, luchó contra Byakuya, matándolo, no por el puesto de capitán, si no porque había aceptado a Ichigo como prometido de Rukia.

¡Getsuga Tensho! – Renji no tuvo tiempo de defenderse completamente, sufriendo un profundo corte en el hombro.

¡Renji, no dejaré que lastimes más a Rukia, ella es lo que más amo en este mundo! – Ichigo atacó con toda su furia, tirando a Renji al suelo, quien no tenía el más mínimo ánimo de pelear.

Ichigo… permíteme unas últimas palabras- El pelirrojo había arrojado su arma lejos de él, si de verdad era cierto lo que había hecho, debía morir. El pelinaranja no dijo nada, pero apartó momentáneamente su espada del tatuado cuello del chico. – Rukia… lo siento, aún si no me amas como yo lo hago, siempre seré tu amigo, si debo morir para que seas feliz, que así sea. Me alegro de que sea él quien te proteja, no aceptaría a ningún otro, este soy yo, no el que mató a tu hermano. – Vio fugazmente lágrimas de pena en la cara de la pequeña shinigami, antes de cerrar los ojos – Hazlo, Ichigo.

El pelinaranja levantó su espada, y atravesó su pecho.

Gracias, Renji, nunca te olvidaré, ojalá hubiese sido de otra forma, ojalá pudiésemos haber sido amigos – Dijo Rukia entre sollozos, Renji murió en paz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Mayuri, riendo. Entonces lo recordó, era una ilusión, estaba en el simulador.

¿D-de qué te ries, friki? – Estaba sonrojado, no sabía si Mayuri había podido ver lo que él había vivido.

El simulador usa tus miedos, cada vez es diferente, pero este resultado… es muy interesante, eres uno de los que más dolor ha soportado, y has aceptado tu destino sin titubear, has pasado.

¡¿Cómo es que he pasado, si he muerto?! – Renji realmente no lo entendía, creía que había fallado en su misión.

El objetivo no es sobrevivir, teniente Abarai, hice este simulador con el objetivo principal de que superéis vuestros traumas, aceptéis dolorosas verdades y salgáis siendo personas mejoradas, más fuertes psicológicamente. Tú pareces haber entendido algo importante hoy, por tanto, has pasado.

Renji salió sin mediar palabra.

"¿Algo muy importante?" – Entonces vio a Rukia y lo entendió – "Quiero el bienestar de Rukia, aunque no sea conmigo, aunque no la tenga entre mis brazos, debo protegerla, ese es mi cometido" – Esa era una dolorosa verdad, sin duda, pero esperaba que al menos quien ocupase su lugar fuese Ichigo, seguía pensando que es el único al que podría relegarle esa posición.

¡Renji! – gritó la ojivioleta – Estaba preocupada, ¿cómo fue, estás bien? – preguntó

Mejor que nunca, Rukia, cuando entres recuerda, estamos contigo, Byakuya, yo, Ichigo… - Los ojos de la chica no pudieron evitar abrirse – Aunque él no esté aquí, estoy seguro de que está pensando en ti, no le decepciones. – Dijo el pelirrojo, agarrando los hombros de Rukia antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Renji… Gracias, es muy importante contar con vosotros. – Rukia sonrió todo lo que pudo.

Voy a descansar un poco, y volveré, para estar cuando salgas de tu prueba, ¿de acuerdo? Suerte, Rukia. – Dijo el chico mientras se iba.

La ojivioleta volvió a recostarse en la pared, ella era la siguiente.

Prueba de Rukia.

Algo iba mal, Rukia despertó en el momento exacto en el que debería estar atravesando a Kaien, sin embargo, no lo estaba haciendo, Kaien estaba a su lado. Suspiró con alivio, quizá no era esa la prueba, pero su alivio tornó en tormento cuando sintió sangre resbalando por sus manos, siguió la corriente carmesí para encontrar como su espada estaba clavada en alguien más. Alzó su mirada y su corazón se congeló y resquebrajó, aquel a quien estaba apuñalando, era Ichigo.

"No, no, no, no, no, no es cierto, no es cierto, no" – Su mente solo quería huir, mas sus ojos no mentían, Ichigo estaba muerto delante de sus ojos, atravesado por las manos de quien le amaba. Rukia estalló, cayó al suelo con las manos en su cabeza llorando y moviendo su testa de un lado a otro, todo en su interior era un caos. – "Ichigo… Ichigo está…" – No podía pensar claramente. - ¡ICHIGO! – Gritó.

¡Rukia, no te distraigas! – Gritó Kaien, viendo como una máscara se había apoderado del cuerpo del chico, quien había sacado la espada de su estómago y la había arrojado al lado de su portadora. -¡Rukia! – Kaien se interpuso, viendo el estado de Rukia.

Yo seré tu oponente, ven. – Atrajo al monstruo lo más lejos que pudo de la ojivioleta, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, sin ser parte de esa realidad, su cuerpo y su mente estaban muertos a pesar de estar completamente sanos a priori. – Lo siento, Rukia… Nejibana- Una vez que estuvieron alejados, Kaien se preparó para pelear con todo.

La máscara de Ichigo no era la que Rukia conocía, no era su hollow interior, era un gillian, Ichigo no era más que un monstruo sin sentimientos que buscaba la destrucción. Rukia lo sabía, tenía que detenerlo, como hizo con Kaien tiempo atrás, pero esta vez no pudo moverse, no podía… No esta vez, no a quien amaba.

Kaien e Ichigo intercambiaban feroces golpes, ensangrentando sus armas y sus cuerpos mientras Rukia miraba, impotente, como dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida se despedazaban. Podía salvar a Kaien, era lo único que quedaba, Ichigo estaba muerto, al fin y al cabo, ella lo había matado, era solo su carne la que se movía, no era él.

"No es él, no es él, no es él, no es cierto, no, no, no, no" – Su mente no quería entender nada, su cuerpo estaba en shock, no se sentía viva, no estaba muerta. Era peor que cualquier destino.

Kaien había conseguido hacer caer a Ichigo, dirigió su tridente hacia su cuello, dispuesto a matarlo, era su deber, nadie podía culpar a Kaien, no estaba matando a nadie, estaba purificando a un hollow. Kaien bajó su arma, una espada atravesó un cuerpo, no el de Ichigo. Rukia había clavado su propia espada en su corazón, incapaz de soportar el dolor de la escena que estaba viendo. Una estridente sirena sonó y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Byakuya sujetándola, y a Ukitake y Renji con ojos de terror rodeándola.

¿Estoy… viva? ¡Ichigo! – Rukia se revolvió entre los brazos de Byakuya con ojos aterrados y respiración agitada, sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Rukia, tranquila, era una ilusión, estabas en el simulador, Ichigo está bien – Dijo su hermano, abrazándola tratando de que se calmara. – No has hecho nada malo. – Escondió su cara para que nadie viera como una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla.

¿He fallado? ¿Por qué estáis todos dentro? Creía que solo una persona podía estar conmigo – Estaba más calmada, ahora que sabía que nada era cierto, aunque las imágenes seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Se disparó el interruptor de emergencia, tus niveles de reiatsu se descontrolaron y el simulador se cerró a sí mismo, es parte de la seguridad diseñada por Mayuri. – Dijo Ukitake – Sin embargo, no volvías en ti misma, solo decías "no, no, no, no", asique Mayuri nos hizo entrar, en caso de que tuviéramos que despedirnos de ti. – Tenía una voz realmente triste, como si de verdad pensase que Rukia iba a morir.

Es un milagro que estés viva, niña, ni siquiera yo pude haber calculado algo así, tu corazón se paró durante unos segundos y dejaste de respirar. – Apuntó Mayuri, serio, sabiendo que había sido descuidado, aunque fuese en un solo decimal.

Renji no pudo articular palabra, su corazón se había parado cuando Mayuri les dijo que Rukia estaba a punto de morir.

No podemos dejar que repitas esta prueba, y tampoco que entres a la tercera fase, ni siquiera sería seguro dejarte sola. – Dijo Mayuri.

Rukia, creo que lo más seguro sería enviarte al mundo de los vivos, para que descanses, avisaremos a Kurosaki Ichigo, ya ha terminado con su entrenamiento y podrá cuidar de ti. – Apuntó Ukitake, sabiendo que él era la única persona que podría ayudar a Rukia en los próximos días.

Nadie protestó, ni siquiera Rukia, solo asintió, aún consciente de el desastre que había provocado. No quería ser una carga para nadie, pero su espíritu y su corazón solo le pedían estar con él, verlo sería la única manera para olvidar la terrible pesadilla que acababa de vivir.

Fin capítulo 4.


	6. Capítulo 5- Todos mis poderes

Capítulo 5- Todos mis poderes.

Ichigo estaba tumbado en su cama, asimilando lo que había aprendido hace un par de días.

***Flashback* **

Un terreno yermo rodeado por rocosos pilares de irregular textura, el sonido de espadas chocando llenaba el ambiente, gritos de guerra, alaridos de dolor y determinadas promesas lo acompañaban. En cierto punto de este lugar, tres figuras luchaban sin cuartel.

¡Es mucho más divertido luchar contra ti cuando tienes esa determinación en tus ojos! ¡Vamos Ichigo, recuérdame una vez más por qué eres tú quien porta la corona! – Gritaba Hichigo mientras blandía su espada contra quien era su amo, su maestro.

Ya estoy aburrido de vencerte tan fácil – Dijo sereno el chico, usando shunpo y ejecutando una finta por el flanco derecho del engendro, engañándole y asestando un golpe por la izquierda.

El temperamento de Ichigo en batalla había cambiado considerablemente, había adquirido un gran temple. En vez de lanzarse con su espada en mano e improvisar como hacía antes, ahora analizaba a su enemigo en unos pocos segundos, identificando sus puntos débiles e ideando estrategias que agotaba a la vez que pensaba en más. Ya no era un simple guerrero, ahora luchaba como un general, mente y cuerpo siendo usadas en perfecta y brutal armonía.

¡¿Desde cuando eres tan arrogante?! ¡¿Vencerme fácil, a mí?! – El que otrora era mucho más fuerte que Ichigo se veía acorralado y eso le enfurecía.

Cierra la boca – Ichigo apenas movió su brazo, pero un corte preciso apareció en la mejilla del hollow. El chico había adquirido cierto sadismo y satisfacción en humillar al rival, lo que le recordaba a Byakuya. – Estás a años luz de mí. – Dijo con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando con superioridad a su lacerado rival.

¡JAJAJAJA Puto niñato! Prepárate… - Hichigo enderezó su postura, dejó caer la parte de arriba de sus ropas mientras Ichigo miraba desconcertado. – La sangre del espíritu es mi lengua. ¡Sangre, bulle! – Usando sus zarpas, desgarró su pecho creando tres marcas que brillaron con intensidad.

¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Ichigo, tratando de disimular su incomodidad al descubrir ese poder de su hollow por primera vez.

¡Vénceme y te lo enseñaré! – Gritó Hichigo a la vez que cargaba con gran velocidad y fuerza, haciendo retroceder al chico.

"¿Y esa fuerza? Ese reiatsu, es comparable al de Kenpachi" – Ichigo trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una abertura, pero era imposible, con cada golpe sus brazos temblaban, trataba de esquivarlo usando shunpo pero su rival era igual de rápido.

¡¿Dónde está ese orgullo de antes?! ¡Vuelve a mostrármelo! – El albino rió desquiciadamente, él sabía muy bien qué era ese sentimiento de sadismo que el aplastar a un rival producía. No iba a dejar que Ichigo lo sintiese con él.

Estuvieron peleando durante cerca de quince minutos, en los que Ichigo estaba siendo completamente destruido. Apenas se recomponía un golpe volvía a mandarlo al suelo. No era capaz de ver, de pensar, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. En un intento desesperado, volvió a intentar una finta, con éxito. Ya hacía un rato desde que su hollow había dejado de hablar. Ante la nueva herida, rugió y cargó de nuevo, incluso con más fuerza, pero sin una pizca de técnica.

¿Ya lo entiendes, Ichigo? – Dijo Zangetsu desde un lateral.

En parte, con el dolor se incrementa su fuerza física, pero es incapaz de luchar estratégicamente. – Respondió el chico, viendo que ahora podía engañar a su rival y esquivarlo.

Ese poder surgió cuando descubriste a Arcángel, debes entenderlo, pues es parte de esa espada. Como te dije, está compuesto por todas tus partes, si no comprendes qué conlleva cada una, no podrás usarlo – Dijo el viejo, que observaba como Ichigo hería a su rival. - ¡Así no estás consiguiendo nada! – Espetó, malhumorado.

"¿Cómo es que no consigo nada? Le estoy hiriendo, pronto venceré" – Pensaba el pelinaranja, todas sus batallas habían sido así, herir todo lo posible al otro hasta que caiga.

No va a ceder, Ichigo, ni aunque lo mates, ese poder no viene de su cuerpo. – Zangetsu trataba que el chico entendiese en lo que realmente consistía ese poder.

"¿Ni aunque lo mate? Si no viene de su cuerpo, entonces…" – Ichigo cerró los ojos e intentó sentir y ver la forma de ese poder, se había vuelto mejor identificando reiatsu. Pudo distinguir que no era la figura de Hichigo, si no un ser alado, pero solo en uno de sus laterales, las alas eran negras con los extremos de las plumas teñidos de púrpura.

Debes conseguir liberar a Hichigo, para conseguir así su parte de la transformación. – Apuntó Zangetsu.

"Liberarle…" – Entonces recordó las palabras del albino ser. – "Déjame salir a causar destrucción de vez en cuando" – Ichigo se paró quieto, abrió sus brazos mientras aún veía a la figura en su verdadera forma y dejo que le atravesase. Entonces, agarró la cabeza del ser, y la apretó contra la suya – Yo te acepto. – Susurró.

Un destello se formó, y entonces recordó la sensación de tener a Arcángel clavado en su pecho, no dolía, se sentía como si su pecho fuese su vaina. Entonces comprendió las palabras de Zangetsu, sus tres poderes convergían allí, en su corazón. Arcángel consumía el alma de quien lo usaba, pero no se trataba del reiatsu, ni de la fuerza vital, era el propio corazón. Entonces algo más vino a su mente, el requisito de fusionarse con Rukia, y a su vez las palabras que Kaien le dijo.

"Nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestros cuerpos, cuando pensamos en alguien, ahí esta nuestro corazón. Si fueses la única persona en el mundo, entonces tu corazón no estaría en ninguna parte"

Arcángel no podía devorar el corazón de Ichigo si él se lo daba a Rukia, puesto que viviría en ella.

Bien hecho, Ichigo, ya tienes la primera parte de tu poder, "El hijo", debo avisarte que este poder crece sin límite, no solo con tu propia sangre, si no con la de tus enemigos, y amigos. No uses esta parte si tu mente no está en armonía, podrías destruir aquello que amas. – Terminó Zangetsu mientras Hichigo volvía a su forma original.

Oi, Rey, tendremos que explicarle a Rukia por qué estamos tan juntos, no va a ser fácil… - El albino rió burlonamente. – Enhorabuena, al fin me has entendido, mi poder es tuyo, rey. – Hichigo volvió al mundo interior, su trabajo había concluido.

Has entendido la tercera parte, Rukia, pero no obtendrás ese poder hasta que no logres fusionarte con ella. Solo entonces obtendrás al verdadero Arcángel Miguel, la Santa Trinidad. Ese es el nombre de tu poder absoluto, sin embargo, en cuanto a la segunda parte, tendrás que vencerme a mí. – Zangetsu adelantó uno de sus pies y trazó una línea curva – Cuarto – Dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba contra Ichigo, quien había recobrado toda su fuerza tras ganar la batalla contra Hichigo.

Este observó algo extraño, un resplandor azul se formó en la línea que Zangetsu había trazado. Una onda celeste se acercó a él sin previo aviso, sin apenas tiempo, la rechazó con su espada, pero esta consiguió herirle superficialmente en su brazo.

"Esta sensación…" – Una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió su brazo, se sintió igual que cuando peleaba contra Ishida. – "No puede ser"- El chico trató de concentrarse y lanzó un getsuga hacia Zangetsu, que lo esquivó con cierta facilidad.

Ponte serio, Ichigo, no voy a contenerme – Zangetsu volvió a posicionar su pie delante y continuó la línea, creando un semicírculo – Mitad – El destello se hizo más fuerte, Zangetsu lanzaba ondas celestes rodeadas por lo que parecían rayos.

"Este poder, sin duda es Quincy, Pero ¿Cómo, acaso Arcángel despertó esa parte en Zangetsu?" – El chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, tampoco podía pararse a pensar, ya que Zangetsu ataca sin cuartel.

Ya te lo dije, somos tus tres partes, no hay nada en mí que no estuviese en ti – Zangetsu había rejuvenecido. – Se paró de nuevo y continuó la línea que casi completaba un círculo – Te enseñaré qué eres, Ichigo. Tres cuartos. – Zangetsu parecía un hombre joven de unos 30 años, un traje blanco servía como su armadura, y la espada parecía ahora un arco formado por dos guadañas unidas por el mango.

¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – Ichigo estaba asustado de lo que Zangetsu parecía sugerir – "Si soy un Quincy, significa que heredé esos poderes de alguien, ¿acaso papá…?" – El chico estaba sin duda desconcertado, su padre jamás había interferido con su trabajo de shinigami, si era Quincy significaría que podía verle, en ese caso, le hubiera dicho algo, ¿no es cierto?

Tras un largo rato de pelea, Ichigo aclaró su mente, debía vencer a Zangetsu y quizá entonces él se lo explicaría.

Zangetsu se quedó quieto una vez más, para terminar el círculo. – Entero – Tensa Zangetsu apareció, vestido con ropas Quincy, el arco había desaparecido, solo una cruz Quincy colgaba de su muñeca.

Ichigo se quedó quieto, inclinó su postura para prepararse ante el nuevo ataque, esperaba una nueva onda centelleante. De repente Tensa Zangetsu chasqueó los dedos, Ichigo pudo sentir como una flecha penetraba en su hombro.

Debes aceptar quién eres, Ichigo, solo así podrás continuar- Tensa Zangetsu

¡¿V…viejo?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – Gritó Ichigo, desconcertado por la figura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Yo soy Zangetsu, pero a la vez no, soy tu bankai, pero no solo eso – Respondió, lanzando varias flechas más hacia ichigo.

Tensa Zangetsu… Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?, ¿a qué te refieres con que eres más que mi bankai? – Ichigo quería respuestas.

Ya has visto mis ropas, y mi poder, lo que significa es obvio, pero sigues rechazándolo, tu verdadera zanpakuto es Hichigo, yo soy algo más, las respuestas de dónde vengo solo puede dártelas una persona, pero lo que soy, te lo estoy mostrando ahora mismo- Chasqueó sus dedos cinco veces, las cinco flechas impactaron en el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien observaba a Tensa Zangetsu incrédulo.

Bien, entonces tendré que liberarte, y preguntarle al viejo después – El dolor aclaró la mente de Ichigo, quien usó su hollowficación para quedar frente a frente con Tensa Zangetsu, la fuerza física de Ichigo era mucho mayor, por lo que la joven espada no pudo hacer nada.

Ichigo agarró la cruz quincy, y la apretó contra su pecho, esta ardía al principio, pero entonces sintió como ese dolor se calmaba y pronunció las palabras que le darían la segunda parte de su poder.

Yo te acepto- Dijo.

Zangetsu volvió a su forma original.

Buen trabajo, Ichigo, mi parte del poder se llama "El padre", la tercera que conseguirás de Rukia tiene el nombre de "El espíritu santo" y con ella completarás la Santa Trinidad, el poder de Arcángel.

Eso no me importa ahora mismo, ¿soy un Quincy, no es así? ¿Entonces, por qué puedo usar poderes de shinigami? Creía que acabaron con los poderes que Rukia me prestó. – Ichigo estaba bastante tenso.

También eres un shinigami por derecho propio, mas ya te he dicho, que no soy yo quien debe darte esas respuestas, si no otra persona. – Respondió el viejo, volviendo al mundo interior de Ichigo. – Has terminado tu entrenamiento, solo debes encontrar la manera de darle a Rukia tu corazón y de que vuestros hilos rojos del destino se unan, creando uno solo.

***Fin del flashback***

Ichigo volvió a su casa, pero su padre no estaba, aún no había terminado de entrenar, las respuestas que tanto ansiaba tendrían que esperar. Mientras seguía tumbado en su cama, con los brazos tras su cabeza y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana, posándose en su estómago.

Ichigo la cogió con sus dedos y la acercó para escuchar el mensaje:

"_Kuchiki Rukia será enviada al mundo de los vivos, para quedar bajo el cuidado de Kurosaki Ichigo, debido a que ha sido herida durante su entrenamiento y precisa reposo. Esta orden es absoluta y deberá ser acatada ya que así lo ha decidido la cámara de los 46._

_Sus acciones en el mundo humano no serán vigiladas y la responsabilidad de su bienestar caerá completamente en manos de Kurosaki Ichigo, hasta nuevo aviso. _

_Su llegada se estima para mañana al mediodía. _

_Eso es todo" _

Ichigo hizo que el insecto repitiese el mensaje ya que creía no haber escuchado bien.

"!¿Rukia está herida?!" – Una gran preocupación invadió al chico, pero luego pensó mejor que si estuviese herida de gravedad, no habría sido posible que viajase al mundo humano. Entonces otro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza – "¿C-cómo que bajo mi cuidado?"- Ichigo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo vestido de enfermera con un vestido muy corto mientras cuidaba a Rukia - ¿P-p-pero en qué cojones estoy pensando? – El chico estaba muy nervioso, ella iba a venir, al fin podría verla.

Fin capítulo 5.


	7. Capítulo 6- No me dejes sola

Capítulo 6- No me dejes sola.

La tenue luz del amanecer iluminaba el cuarto de Ichigo, que estaba despierto contemplando el techo. Era sábado y no tenía que ir al instituto, pero no podía dormir. Rukia iba a venir, y eso le hacía sentir muy nervioso, pero a la vez feliz, a pesar de que no entendía eso de que estaría bajo sus cuidados. El mensaje decía que estaba herida y eso le preocupaba, además de la idea de su origen Quincy, que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿He estado viviendo tantos años en una mentira? ¿Quién es mi padre, quién soy yo?" – Su madre estaba descartada, si ella hubiese tenido poderes de alguna clase, hubiese podido defenderse del hollow que la mató.

Necesitaba preguntarle a su padre, pero el viejo no estaba en casa, preguntó a Yuzu y Karin, pero la única respuesta que halló fue que llevaba unos días fuera, supuestamente en un congreso sobre medicina. Tampoco sabía si podría aguantar el peso de la verdad que quería descubrir.

Esto no me va a llevar a ningún sitio, será mejor que empiece a prepararme. – Dijo meneando la cabeza, escogió una camiseta que no estuviese muy gastada, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y uno de sus boxers más nuevos – "Espera, ¿por qué estoy eligiendo ropa interior bonita? Ni que fuera a…" – Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, eso le ayudaría a despejarse.

Al salir decidió tumbarse en el sofá para esperar, estaba viendo un programa sobre jardinería.

"Bf, despertarse tan pronto es un coñazo, qué mierda es esta…" – No había mucha emoción en contemplar como se regaban unas plantas, decidió cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Esos segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos, en horas.

***Beep beep* *beep beep***

**\- "**Q-qué.." – Fresa se sentía desubicado, hasta que de repente recordó qué estaba haciendo- "¡Mierda, Rukia! ¡¿Qué hora es?!" – Cogió su teléfono, marcaba las 14:30 – "!Estará al llegar, mierda, mierda!" – Se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas a toda prisa, corrió hacia la tienda de Urahara, rezando para que Rukia no hubiese llegado aún.

Una vez llegó allí, vio a Jinta y Ururu en la puerta.

Ururu, ha llegado… - Pero una voz burlona le interrumpió.

Menuda te espera, chaval, no quisiera ser tú ahora mismo… - Interrumpió Jinta.

Eso confirmó sus temores, había llegado y no parecía que estuviese contenta. El chico entró por la puerta aún si aliento, allí vio la figura de la chica que tanto ansiaba tener cerca, hablando con el rubio que sostenía un abanico delante de su boca. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para esconder a Isshin y Yourichi y recibir a la shinigami, para que ninguno de los dos sospechase nada acerca del padre de Ichigo.

¡Bienvenido, Kurosaki-san!

¡Tú, maldita cabeza de zanahoria! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡Llevo más de media hora esperando! – Gritó la ojivioleta, debía parecer dura, pero en realidad todo su espíritu se calmó en cuanto vio ese pelo color ámbar. – "¿Estaba tan guapo cuando me fui, o acaso soy yo que le he echado de menos?".

¡Cálmate enana, ¡¿de quién crees que es la casa en la que vas a dormir?! – Gritó de vuelta la fresa, aunque se sentía en paz al mirar esos ojos en los que parecía flotar.

Vaya, vaya… Sí que os habéis echado de menos vosotros dos… - Urahara no desaprovechó la oportunidad de meter baza y sacar de quicio a los dos adolescentes.

Sin embargo, ninguno respondió, estaban absortos en los ojos del otro, y aunque ellos no se diesen cuenta, llevaban así un buen rato.

"Está bien, él está bien" – Las imágenes de esa pesadilla que vivió en el simulador la habían acosado desde que salió de la prueba, sabía que no era real, pero necesitaba ver que Ichigo estaba vivo.

"No está herida, menos mal" – Las palabras del mensaje le preocupaban, todo lo demás había dejado de existir, su origen Quincy, los arrancar, en ese momento en el que miraba profundamente en los ojos de Rukia, nada más existía, el tiempo se había parado. El mundo, se había detenido.

Urahara tosió forzadamente, para sacar del trance a los dos chicos, ya que hasta él se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo. Los chicos dieron un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que hacían y se sonrojaron.

¡S-s-será mejor que nos vayamos, Urahara- san, gracias! – Dijo la chica, agarrando a Ichigo con un brazo y su equipaje con el otro.

Ambos pusieron rumbo a casa del pelinaranja, seguramente Yuzu habría terminado de hacer la comida y estaría esperando a Ichigo, que no había avisado de la visita y rezaba por que su ruidoso padre no estuviese allí. El chico vio como la maleta de la chica pegaba en sus tobillos al andar.

Deja que te ayude – Dijo, agarrando su maleta. - Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Rukia? Me tenías preocupado, en el mensaje decía que estabas herida y… - El shinigami sustituto estaba muy intrigado por eso de que estaba herida.

Yo… No… Eso… - La chica titubeaba, contarle su visión a Ichigo sería lo mismo que declarársele, y no estaba preparada para ello, menos aún para lo que creía un muy posible rechazo.

No te preocupes, Rukia, puedes contármelo cuando estés preparada, solo cuenta conmigo, ¿está bien? – La fresa le dedicó una amplia y cálida sonrisa, que hizo que algo se moviese dentro de la pequeña shinigami.

S-Sí, gracias, zanahorio – Contestó ella, intentando picarle para ver si rompía en uno de esos ataques de ira que tanto le divertían.

¿!A qué viene eso, enana?! – Objetivo conseguido.

¡A que me has tenido esperando media hora, idiota! ¿!Acaso olvidas que soy una noble?! A una dama se la debe tratar con caballerosidad y respeto… - Dijo esto levantando la cabeza, en signo de orgullo.

Perdóneme, lady Byakuya del palo metido por el… - antes de terminar vio que ya estaban al lado de su casa.

Si alguna vez terminas esa frase, te haré merecedor de ese título, _literalmente_ – Amenazó la diminuta chica, con lengua viperina y ojos de asesina, Ichigo tragó saliva.

*Toc Toc* Yuzu abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ichi-nii! ¿Dónde estabas? – No se percató de la presencia de la ojivioleta detrás de Ichigo.

\- Fui a recoger a alguien, vamos sal, no tienes 5 años para tener vergüenza de mi familia – Dijo mientras empujaba a Rukia para que la viesen.

\- H-hola, chicas, creo que tendré que quedarme aquí algún tiempo más, ¡espero que no os importe! – Dijo suavemente, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no, ya eres parte de la familia! – Contestó Yuzu sonriendo.

Los dos chicos pasaron e Ichigo se dispuso a llevar la maleta a la habitación de las chicas.

Espera, Ichi- nii, Rukia tendrá que quedarse en tu cuarto. – Dijo Yuzu mientras colocaba un par de platos más en la mesa.

¿E-eh? ¿Y eso? – No es que le molestase la idea, estaba acostumbrado a vivir con Rukia, pero no entendía el por qué.

Papá empezó lo que llamó "modificaciones" en nuestro cuarto, y ahora es un completo desastre, asique nosotras dormimos en su habitación mientras él no está – Respondió Karin, que estaba tumbada en el sofá jugando a lo que parecía Fifa.

Rukia no dijo nada, se acariciaba el brazo mientras miraba al suelo, solía dormir en el armario de Ichigo, debería estar acostumbrada, pero por alguna razón ahora le ponía nerviosa esa idea.

Llevaremos un futón luego, Ichi-nii – Yuzu se acercó a Ichigo – Más vale que lo uses tú y le dejes tu cama a ella – Susurró con el ceño fruncido.

Lo sé, Yuzu, ¿qué crees que soy? – Se había picado, como siempre.

La chica suspiró, y se sentó en su silla, indicándole a los demás que podían hacer lo mismo. Ichigo bajó y se dispuso a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Yuzu. Observó a Rukia de reojo, quien no había pronunciado palabra y estaba con la mirada algo perdida.

¿Tenéis planes para hoy, Ichi-nii? – Dijo Yuzu, intentando romper con el silencio.

Hmm.. En realidad no, ¿te apetece hacer algo, Rukia?

Lo siento… Estoy algo cansada, querría dormir un poco – Dijo la chica con una voz algo triste, era obvio que algo la atormentaba. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero se quedó en eso, un intento.

Oh… Bueno, Karin y yo nos quedaremos en casa, si os apetece bajar luego y quizá jugar a algún juego de mesa, puede ser divertido. – Dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa y mirada amable.

¡Sí, estaría guay! Tienes que ver como se pica Ichigo cuando pierde- Karin miraba fijamente a su hermano, esperando la reacción obvia. Sin embargo, este no dijo nada, estaba pendiente de Rukia y probablemente ni siquiera escuchó a la niña.

¿Es eso cierto, Kurosaki-kun? Oh vaya… Yo creía que serías buen perdedor – Rukia usaba su voz fingida, sabía que eso era una carta segura para sacarle de quicio.

Ya veremos quién pierde, os voy a hundir en cualquier juego, en cuanto a ti… Deberíamos apostar, enana – Había caído en la trampa.

Bien, decidamos los términos luego, za-na-ho-ria – Dijo la chica, contenta con el resultado de la provocación.

Terminaron de comer entre risas y no había rastro de la tristeza que había invadido a Rukia por unos segundos. Yuzu y Karin se quedaron fregando los platos y dijeron que luego se dormirían en el sofá, asique tenían tiempo para descansar sin que les molestasen. Los dos adolescentes subieron al cuarto de Ichigo, Rukia decidió cambiarse mientras el pelinaranja iba a por el futón.

Oi, Rukia, la cama es tuya, acomódate como quieras. – Dijo el chico, mientras salía de la habitación. – A propósito, ¿para qué la maleta? Supuse que en Soul Society no necesitabas nada. – Su voz sonaba lejana.

A ti qué te importa, idiota – Dijo esta, sonrojada. Ichigo no había podido escucharla, había bajado a por el futón.

Rukia era ya una adolescente, y los shinigamis tenían necesidades humanas, así como sufrían hambre, frío o calor, también tenían necesidades… higiénicas. Y justo en esos días, ella las tenía más que nunca. También portaba consigo misma todos los recuerdos del mundo humano y ropa que había comprado, no podía seguir dependiendo de la de Yuzu. La chica terminó de ponerse unos pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta que robó del armario del pelinaranja.

Cómo está esto de mier… - Ichigó entró al cuarto y vio a la pequeña shinigami de pie, con su camiseta cubriéndole hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. – "Está más preciosa que nunca" – pensó, entonces se preguntó si debajo de la camiseta llevaría algo, lo que le sonrojó sobremanera. – Oi, ¿quién te dio permiso para robarme, no eras noble? Cómprate tu propia ropa. – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para rebajar la tensión del momento.

¿De qué te quejas, zanahoria? Es obvio que ya no la usas, he cogido la más vieja que había. Además, ¿no me queda bien, kurosaki-kun? – Dijo esto último con su voz fingida, aunque estaba muy alegre de que el chico se sonrojase viéndola así.

Duérmete ya, pesada. – La fresa le tiró su almohada, que impactó en la cara de la ojivioleta.

Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. – Esta agarró la que estaba en la cama de Ichigo y empezaron una pelea en la que todo eran risas.

Bankai, Hane o tsumeta kabā, kizoku no sōshoku (funda rellena de plumas, destronadora de nobles) – Dijo el chico, imitando su técnica. – Estás perdida, Kuchiki Rukia. – Atacó, lanzando a la pequeña sobre la cama y cayendo sobre ella por la inercia.

Ambos reían a carcajadas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, solo una almohada actuaba de barrera entre sus cuerpos, y se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Una vez más, el tiempo se detuvo y ambos se aproximaron inconscientemente hacia el otro. La almohada resbaló e hizo caer a Ichigo, quien se golpeó con la rodilla de la chica.

Ppprrrfff ajajajajajajaj – La pequeña shinigami no podía parar de reir, parte por los nervios y la adrenalina de lo que estuvo a parte de pasar y parte porque la situación era terriblemente cómica. - ¿E- est…? Jajajajajajajaja No puedo, ¿estás bien, Ichigo? – Consiguió decir la enana entre risas, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y tratando de aguantar la risa.

¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?! Maldita enana, pudiste haberme roto un diente, heh – A pesar del golpe y la vergüenza que sentía, se le escapó una risilla al ver la cara de felicidad de la pequeña. Sintió sabor a sangre en su boca y la inspeccionó con la lengua para ver si en realidad sí que le faltaba algún diente, pero no, estaban todos.

Oi, Ichigo, ahora enserio, ¿estás bien? Estás sangrando – La ojivioleta se incorporó y pasó sus dedos por los labios de Ichigo. – Te los has… cortado un… poco – La chica estaba embelesada por la sensación de sus dedos corriendo por los labios del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Para, te vas a manchar. – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras sujetaba el dedo de la pequeña y lo limpiaba envolviéndolo con su mano. – Rukia se enrojeció aún más, los corazones de ambos latían deprisa, pero la cobardía se apoderó de ellos pues la situación anterior no dejaba de cruzarse por sus mentes. – S-será mejor que vaya a curármelo. – Giró la cabeza rápidamente, para evitar que Rukia viese lo ruborizado que estaba.

Déjame ayudarte, parte de la culpa fue mía. – Ichigo fue a por algodón y algo de alcohol para cicatrizar la herida y que parase de sangrar cuanto antes – "¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso iba a…? ¿Acaso _yo _iba a…? ¿Es posible, le gusto?" – Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la cama con una gran alegría en su pecho, tenía esperanzas. A Ichigo no parecía importarle su pequeño cuerpo, ni su mal humor, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero parecía que ella también le gustaba. – "No, tranquilízate Rukia, quizá sean imaginaciones tuyas, no puedes estropearlo así" – La chica se repetía una y otra vez, no era tan valiente, aún no.

Ichigo volvió y se sentó en la cama, mientras Rukia pasaba delicadamente el disco de algodón por su labio inferior.

Auch, auch… - Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de quejidos.

Oh vamos, no seas llorica, has soportado heridas peores, ¿o no eres quién venció al temible Kenpachi, el ryoka que causó el caos, el terrible… Kurosaki-kuuuun? – Usó su voz fingida de nuevo, para que el incómodo ambiente volviese a la normalidad.

Foy a fatadte un fia fe eftoz, erara (voy a matarte un día de estos, enana) – No podía pronunciar bien porque Rukia sujetaba con delicadeza su labio, separándolo ligeramente.

No te entiendo, Kurosaki-kun, tendrás que ser más claro – Seguía con su juego, echó a reír cuando vio como la vena en la frente del pelinaranja se hinchaba – Gracias, Ichigo, soy tan feliz aquí. – Dijo inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta que lo había pronunciado en alto.

Yo también soy mucho más feliz contigo cerca, Rukia – Contestó él, mirando hacia otro lado y esperando en parte, una bofetada. Pero la chica se había percatado de que lo había dicho en alto y la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella. Pero también la felicidad, allí era querida y aceptada. Eso le apaciguaba el alma.

Ya está, lo tienes un poco hinchado, pero se te pasará pronto, ahora déjame dormir de una vez, idiota. – Dijo ella, retirando el algodón y el alcohol y quedándolos en el escritorio de Ichigo.

La chica se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, el olor de Ichigo penetró en sus fosas nasales, no era un olor desagradable, era varonil, pero delicioso. Le hacía sentir como si él estuviese abrazándola, segura y cálida. Se acurrucó y pudo dormir enseguida, estaba agotada después de tantas emociones. Ichigo pudo observarla un rato, él no quería dormir, al fin y al cabo, había dormido toda la mañana. Su apacible rostro mientras dormía le reconfortaba y le hacía sentir una persona nueva. Allí estaba ella, dormida en su cama, sólo podía pensar en que si el futuro le brindaba esa imagen cada mañana, no podría pedir nada más. Retuvo sus impulsos por sentarse a su lado y acariciarla, seguro que si despertaba le golpearía, y no precisamente con cariño.

Pasó una hora así, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Rukia despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a Ichigo mirándola. Lo normal hubiese sido que se asustase, pero sonrió ligeramente. Estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

Deberíamos bajar. – Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mhm, pero antes tenemos que quedar una cosa clara – Respondió él.

¿Q-qué cosa? – Rukia se puso nerviosa, creía que querría hablar de la situación tan extraña que habían vivido antes.

La apuesta, si te gano, ¿qué vas a darme? – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa desafiante, lo cual calmó a Rukia.

No vas a ganar, cabeza de zanahoria, aun así, el que pierda hará una promesa que el otro decida. – Pensaba sacar provecho de esa promesa.

Te voy a hundir, enana. – Dijo él aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella adoraba ese jueguecito que tenían de picarse el uno al otro. Cada vez que le retaba él contestaba con esa sonrisa desafiante y pícara, la cual le hacía sentir una ligera corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Ambos bajaron y vieron a sus hermanas sentadas con una montaña de juegos preparados, estuvieron jugando durante toda la tarde entre risas y algún que otro enfado ocasional del pelinaranja.

¡Waaaaa! Se está haciendo tarde – Dijo Karin, estirándose.

Terminemos esta al menos. – Dijo Ichigo, picado porque estaba empatado con Rukia en victorias.

Jugaban al uno, Ichigo y Rukia tenían una sola carta en sus manos, y le tocaba a Rukia antes que a él, ella tenía una sonrisa que no le daba confianza al chico.

No tengo cartas que valgan, debería robar…- Dijo alargando su brazo hacia el mazo de cartas, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ichigo sonreía, había ganado si Rukia no podía echar ninguna carta - ¡O mejor robas tú, chúpate 4! Jajajajajaja – La cara de incredulidad de Ichigo no tenía precio. Había perdido y a saber qué le hacía prometerle la enana.

Maldita enana… ¡Ala, todos a dormir, se acabó! – Las tres chicas rompieron en carcajadas al ver el enfado del pelinaranja, pero finalmente asintieron y se retiraron a sus cuartos.

*En la habitación de Ichigo*

\- Ichigo, voy a darme una ducha antes de dormir, más te vale esperarme despierto para acatar tu castigo – Dijo Rukia con un aire algo malvado.

\- Tsk… Se te ve muy orgullosa… enana. – Dijo entre dientes Ichigo.

Mientras se oía el sonido del agua cayendo, Ichigo no paraba de preguntarse qué le haría prometer la ojivioleta. Conociéndola, seguro que le haría comprarle un conejito, o algo relacionado con Chappy o incluso vestirse de conejita Playboy. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó para esperarla.

¿Bien, estás preparado, Ichi…? – Entró viendo que se había dormido – Mira que te dije que esperases, idiota. – A ella también le gustaba mucho contemplar la cara de Ichigo mientras dormía, sin ese ceño fruncido que le acompañaba a todas partes. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le susurró – Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola, Ichigo.- Dijo con voz suave, acariciando un mechón de su pelo.

Eso es fácil de cumplir, deberías haber aprovechado mejor tu oportunidad, enana. – Entrelazó la mano de Rukia con la suya misma y se dio la vuelta para contemplar como la chica, que normalmente era tan pálida como la luna, parecía ahora el sol.

¿E-estabas despierto, idiota? Podrías haberme avisado… - Rukia sintió una gran vergüenza invadiéndola.

¿Es que acaso has hecho algo malo? – Ichigo fingía estar desconcertado, aunque en realidad, una felicidad inconmensurable corría por sus venas al descubrir lo que eso significaba.

N-no, pero… - La chica recogió su mano sin pensárselo, de lo cual se arrepintió el mismo segundo en que lo hacía, apartó su mirada y la fijó en el suelo.

Yo también te necesito a mi lado, Rukia, ahora descansa. – Susurró el chico dándose la vuelta para que la shinigami pudiese recuperarse. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, y sus ojos se humedecieron, subió a la cama en silencio y depositó un par de lágrimas en la almohada de Ichigo. Sentía que, en ese momento, todo estaba bien, durmió pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Ichigo y ella caminaban por un bosque cercano al Seireitei, sus manos entrelazadas y ambos sonriendo. Ichigo se separó de ella y cuando Rukia alargó su brazo para detenerle, su otro brazo había clavado su zanpakuto en el estómago de su enamorado.

"No, no, no, no otra vez, por favor, no" – Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de despertar. Ichigo sangraba, ella no podía parar de llorar y de suplicar a los cielos que la sacasen de esa pesadilla.

Rukia… - El ensangrentado joven acarició su mejilla. – No es tu culpa – Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de morir. Ella se quedó petrificada, hasta que de pronto, estalló en llanto, ira y desesperación.

¡Rukia! ¡Rukiaaa! – Escuchaba una voz lejana. - ¡Rukia, despierta! – Conocía esa voz, abrió sus ojos y allí estaba él.

Ichi…go. – No pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Él la abrazó, apretando su cabeza suavemente contra el pecho del chico, y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de hacerlo.

¿Estás bien? Era sólo una pesadilla, cálmate, estoy aquí Rukia. – Le susurró mientras acariciaba su pelo y la chica se aferraba a él. Tras un rato, su respiración volvió a ser normal.

Lo siento, Ichigo… - Dijo ella, agarrando su camiseta más fuerte.

Está bien, ¿quieres que duerma a tu lado? N-no ocupas mucho espacio y… - El chico se estaba empezando a poner nervioso mientras lo decía.

Sí – Le cortó la chica, antes de que se arrepintiese de sus palabras.

Ichigo se tumbó a su lado, y ella se acurrucó, con la cabeza y su mano derecha en el pecho del pelinaranja y su pierna abrazándole. Él la rodeó con su brazo derecho, dejando la mano cerca de su mejilla para acariciarla. Su otro brazo en la cintura de la chica, como si quisiese taparla completamente para que no sufriese ningún daño. Ella sonrió y rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormida, ahora estaba tranquila.

"Rukia… ¿qué me estás haciendo?"- Ichigo suspiró, y casi deja una lágrima de felicidad escapar, pero decidió contenerla. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y pronto dejó de resistirse al sueño.

Así permanecieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

¡GOOD MOOORNIING, ICHIG… AAAAH!

Fin capítulo 6.


	8. Capítulo 7- Estoy contigo

Capítulo 7 – Estoy contigo.

Isshin había decidido darle sus tradicionales buenos días a su hijo, sin embargo, en cuanto entró en la habitación, algo le sobresaltó. Vio la calmada figura de Rukia, que descansaba plácidamente envuelta en los brazos de Ichigo. No pudo observar el paisaje durante mucho tiempo, ya que el pelinaranja había ignorado al principio la presencia de su padre, liberándose delicadamente del abrazo de Rukia para levantarse.

Acto seguido, puso una mano en la boca de su padre y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

No quiero oír ni una sola palabra, puedo explicártelo, y no armes un escándalo. – Susurró la fresa, medio amenazando a su padre.

¿Ha pasado? ¿Por fin ha pasado? ¡Masakiiii! – El hombre salió corriendo escaleras abajo, obviando completamente lo que Ichigo le había dicho y despertando así a sus dos hermanas.

¿Ichi-nii? ¿Era papá? ¿Ya ha vuelto de su conferencia? – Preguntó Yuzu, quién se había asomado desde el cuarto de su padre, frotándose los ojos aún somnolienta.

Eso parece, Yuzu. – El pelinaranja se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, agradeciendo que sus hermanas estuviesen dormidas y no se hubiesen enterado.

Yuzu volvió a su cuarto para despertar a Karin y prepararse para empezar el día. Ichigo entró al baño para solucionar algunos "problemas matutinos" y volvió a su cuarto. Isshin estaba en cuclillas al lado de la cama, mirando a Rukia.

¡¿Pero qué cojones haces, eres un acosador o algo?! ¡¿Te das cuenta del susto que se va a llevar si abre los ojos y ve tu cara de gorila a su lado?! – Ichigo intentaba susurrar, pero todo su cuerpo pedía que gritase, creando un híbrido entre ambas formas de locución.

Oh, claro… Lo que ella quiere ver es la tuya, ¿verdad? Bien hecho, hijo mío. – Isshin tenía una sonrisa radiante, su pulgar hacia arriba en signo de aprobación. – Ahora vuelve a meterte en la cama y dale los buenos días que se merece. – Guiñó sus ojos de forma extraña mientras le daba sutiles codazos a su hijo.

¿!Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?! ¡No pasó nada de eso! Además… - Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había gritado, pero parecía que Rukia no se había despertado. – Además, deja de entrar así en mi cuarto, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiésemos hecho eso y nos vieses desnudos, viejo idiota? – Dijo susurrando de nuevo.

Más quisieras, cabeza de zanahoria. – Dijo la pequeña shinigami, con un ojo medio abierto y entre risas.

Ichigo se ruborizó, estaba despierta y le había escuchado, no sabía como escapar de aquella situación asique recordó los consejos de Kenpachi y usó la más útil de las herramientas, la violencia. Agarró a su padre y le echó a patadas del cuarto profiriendo palabras que resonaron en el mismísimo infierno, mientras este no paraba de reír.

Rukia había despertado entre gritos, pero aún así, fue una de las mañanas más felices de su vida. Así era como quería amanecer cada día, no con el padre de Ichigo imaginando fantasías sobre qué habían hecho, si no entre risas y, sobre todo, entre los brazos del pelinaranja. En el momento en el que el chico la había movido, se había despertado, pero su pereza la había mantenido en la cama, después simplemente fue el hecho de Isshin mirándola fijamente lo que le obligó a quedarse inmóvil, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su cara de paz en esa situación.

"Si pudiese quedarme aquí todo el día…" – abrazó la almohada mientras se acurrucaba una vez más. El olor de Ichigo la hacía sentir segura allí, cálida y feliz, intentaba evocar el recuerdo del adolescente abrazándola, en ese momento, todo desapareció, los arrancar, el recuerdo reciente de su casi ejecución, sus pesadillas… El mundo se detuvo para ellos dos, quería revivir esa sensación.

Ichigo entró dando una patada, aún maldiciendo a su padre, paró junto a la cama.

Oi, Rukia, yo l-lo siento, no quería decir que tú y yo… ya sabes… es solo que ese maldito viejo… - Se rascaba su brillante pelo mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, creía que su amiga se levantaría y le abofetearía por lo que había dicho antes.

Oh Kurosaki-kun, ¿Estás tan interesado en esas cosas? ¿Sólo quieres ver chicas desnudas? Así que así eres en realidad…- Rukia decidió aprovechar la ocasión y usar su voz falsa para sacar de quicio al chico.

Esto le pilló por sorpresa, y no pudo contraatacar, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a tartamudear palabras sin sentido.

Yo… Tú… Eres… ¡Agh! – Salió de su cuarto dando un portazo, solo para darse cuenta de que necesitaba entrar y prepararse, aún estaba en pijama. Entró sin mirar a Rukia, quien reía a carcajadas dando vueltas en la cama, se posicionó de espaldas a ella, frente al armario.

Ichigo, no pasa nada, sé lo que tratabas de hacer, y por cierto… - Se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hacia Ichigo, abrazándole por detrás con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del chico y su mejilla izquierda reposando en sus anchas espaldas. – Gracias por lo de ayer. – Susurró.

Toda la ira que invadía el cuerpo de la fresa desapareció. Puso sus manos encima de las de Rukia y suspiró.

No me des las gracias, lo haría mil veces más. – Ambos estaban ruborizados, pero sus posiciones les impedían ver la cara del otro, por suerte o desgracia. – Deberíamos prepararnos.

¿Para qué? Es domingo, Ichigo.

Sí, pero seguro que Inoue, Chad e Ishida se alegrarán de verte, podemos pensar en un plan para pasar el día. – Había estado pensando en ello, era obvio que las heridas de Rukia no eran físicas, por tanto, cuanto más tiempo estuviese riendo y con la mente ocupada, menos le dolerían esas secuelas.

Rukia asintió, aunque estaba algo preocupada por su estado, no quería dar un espectáculo delante de sus amigos si su mente se volvía contra ella otra vez. Aunque le calmaba el hecho de que Ichigo fuese con ellos, si sentía que se descontrolaba, podría simplemente mirarle y él sabría que la tenía que llevar a casa. Siempre se habían comunicado así, con miradas sabían completamente qué sentía y pensaba el otro, eso era sin duda, algo mágico entre ellos.

Voy a darme una ducha, puedes ir bajando y desayunar Rukia.

Hm – Asintió ella.

Mientras el agua caía, un amargo recordatorio golpeó la mente del chico. Debía hablar con su padre, este tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Le preguntaría por la noche, cuando hubiesen vuelto de ver a sus amigos, no quería que una verdad dolorosa arruinase el plan para animar a Rukia.

Bajó y aprovechó la patada voladora que Isshin intentó propinarle para tirarle al suelo, poner la rodilla en el pecho de su padre y susurrarle que tenían que hablar. Isshin asintió con seriedad.

¿Quieres consejos sobre eso, verdad? Tu padre es un hombre experimentado y seguro que… - Una patada hizo que se callase.

Es algo serio, papá. – Isshin endureció el rostro y esta vez si lo comprendió.

Esta noche, cuando Rukia y las niñas estén dormidas, te estaré esperando abajo, creo que quieres mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no es así?

Sí.

Volvieron a actuar para que todo pareciese normal y se sentaron a desayunar. Ichigo miraba a Rukia por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Esta reía con sus hermanas y cada vez que Isshin sacaba de quicio al pelinaranja.

Hijas, ¿No estáis felices? Papá va a dormir con vosotras. – Dijo Isshin, mirando hacia Yuzu y Karin.

Ni lo sueñes, el sofá lleva tu nombre, tú hiciste un estropicio en nuestro cuarto, asique el tuyo nos pertenece, a _nosotras_. – Dijo Karin sin levantar la mirada del plato, mientras Yuzu soltó una risilla.

Bien, entonces Rukia-chan… - Dos puños volaron hacia la cara del hombre, uno de su hija Karin y el otro… Bueno, podéis imaginarlo.

Vámonos Rukia, antes de que esto degenere aún más, ¡Ve a un psicólogo, simio senil! – Ichigo agarró a Rukia y la sacó corriendo de casa.

Suspiró y vio como ella reía silenciosamente.

Tu casa es muy divertida, Ichigo, ahora sé de dónde te viene ese carácter. – Rukia picaba a Ichigo una vez más, no podría cansarse de eso jamás.

No te pases enana, lo único que heredé de ellos fue el corazón de mi madre. – La cara de Ichigo reflejó el dolor que le producía recordar a su madre, además de que esa frase le hizo replantearse si no había heredado algo más.

Ichigo… - Rukia notó el dolor de su amigo, impulsivamente agarró su mano.

¿Rukia?... – Era un gesto que su pequeña compañera no solía hacer, aunque él no se quejaría si le daba por hacerlo.

P-perdón, no sé por qué he hecho eso, es que… ¡Cállate, zanahoria! – Apartó rápidamente su mano, y comenzó a caminar deprisa sin saber muy bien a dónde, se puso terriblemente nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡¿Y eso a qué viene?! ¡Ni siquiera me he quejado! – Protestó él.

¡Que te calles, idiota!

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ichigo se había encargado de enviar un par de whatsapps para quedar con sus amigos y decidir qué iban a hacer. Se reunieron en el parque cerca de la casa de Kurosaki. Tras unos cuantos abrazos y cortesías, empezaron a decidir qué sitio era mejor.

Vale, vamos a poner algunas reglas, tiene que ser en un sitio cerrado, hace frío. – Dijo Ichigo.

Y que no sea muy caro – Añadió Orihime.

¿Qué os parece el cine? No es caro, y estaremos resguardados – Uryu tenía la solución.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo. De camino al cine intercambiaron risas y algún que otro dardo entre Kurosaki y Uryu, lo normal. No estaban preocupados por los Hollow ya que desde que Aizen fue a Hueco Mundo no había aparecido ni uno solo. Quizá se estaban congregando allí. Entraron a ver una película en la que salía un conejito en la portada, por insistencia de Rukia. Una vez dentro, esta estaba maravillada por el olor a palomitas y la cantidad de chuches que podías comprar. Ichigo se separó del grupo argumentando que volvía enseguida y que le comprasen cualquier bebida.

¿Te gusta, Kuchiki-san? – Preguntó Inoue, al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía Rukia.

Sabía lo que eran las películas, pero este sitio es genial. – Contestó mientras giraba sobre sí misma para ver todo.

Ya verás cuando entremos a la sala. – Añadió Uryu.

Ichigo llegó corriendo, con sus brazos en la espalda escondiendo algo. Le hizo señas a Rukia para que fuese a su lado.

¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Hay algún problema?

Ninguno, adivina qué tengo aquí, enana. – Dijo con tono juguetón la fresa.

¿Tu cerebro, imbécil? – Respondió ella de mala gana, creyendo que estaba burlándose de ella.

Tsk, es una pena, si no fueses tan insoportable… - El chico le descubrió qué tenía tras su espalda, era un peluche de Chappy, casi tan alto como Rukia.

¡¿Es para mí?! – No pudo aguantar su emoción, juntó sus manos y las puso delante de su pecho, dando pequeños brincos.

Lo era, pero como eres un pequeño demonio, creo que se lo daré… A Inoue… - Rukia empezó a hacer pucheros, lo que cogió desprevenido a Ichigo. – O-Oi, era broma Rukia, no llores, toma. – Extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole el peluche.

Jajajajajja ¡Qué fácil es engañarte, toooontoooo! – Rukia reía mientras corría abrazada a su peluche.

La imagen de la pequeña corriendo con un peluche de su tamaño hizo que Ichigo no pudiese aguantar su risa. Entraron a la sala y se sentaron, quedando en orden Chad-Uryu-Inoue-Ichigo-Rukia-Peluche de Chappy. Rukia estaba muy emocionada y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al ver la gran pantalla. Las luces se apagaron y Rukia se asustó un poco, tensándose.

No te preocupes Rukia, es normal, es para que solo veas la pantalla. – Dijo Ichigo a su lado.

¿T-te crees que estaba as-sustada? Imbécil… - Sabía que lo estaba, pero no podía mostrar más vulnerabilidad delante del cabeza de zanahoria.

Ichigo estaba tranquilo, la película que iban a ver era para niños y tenía conejitos en ella, por lo que a Rukia le gustaría. En cuanto a él, bueno, toda esta parafernalia era para animarla asique, tendría que sacrificarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pasó sus palomitas a Rukia, quien no las devolvió.

Oi, enana, que son de todos, ya estas pas… - Rukia estaba muy tensa, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, ¿Qué pasaba? Si estaba bien hace nada. Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla y halló la respuesta, era un tráiler sobre una película en la que una chica debía asesinar a su novio ya que este se había vuelto un peligro para otras personas. – "¿Kaien? ¿Sería esa la pesadilla que sufría Rukia?" – Casi acertaba, pero la situación de la película era tan exacta a lo que ella sufría que todo su cuerpo se estremeció del dolor de recordarlo.

Ichigo pasó su mano por debajo del reposabrazos de su asiento y agarró la de Rukia.

Shhh, tranquila, no es real Rukia, eso ya no puede hacerte daño. – Susurró, se inclinó un poco y besó la cabeza de la Shinigami, quien parecía calmarse.

Ichigo… Yo… Tengo que contarte qué me pasa. – Susurró ella de vuelta.

Está bien, esta noche tengo que hablar de algo con mi padre, pero cuando termine, soy todo tuyo. – Apretó la mano de la chica, y no se dio cuenta de que esta se había ruborizado.

"Todo tuyo… Todo tuyo…"- Las palabras resonaban en la mente de la ojivioleta – Sí, ojalá… - Dijo en un tono aún más bajo que el susurro.

¿Hm? – Pronunció Ichigo, que no había escuchado qué había dicho.

N-nada, nada, mira ya empieza la película. – En cuanto vio al pequeño conejito dar brincos, su cara se iluminó, Ichigo se relajó al verlo, al menos iba a poder disfrutar de aquello.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de una tercera persona, Inoue, que miraba desconcertada la situación.

"¿Por qué ha cogido su mano? ¿Y ese peluche? Conmigo nunca ha…" – Trató de parar el torbellino de celos que azotaba su cuerpo, odiaba sentirse así hacia Rukia, pero no podía evitarlo. – "Él dijo que todo esto era para animarla, por eso no podíamos preguntarle por qué vino de la SS, seguro que está relacionado, no es que ellos dos estén…" – Agitó su cabeza para olvidar todo eso y disfrutar de la película, sin embargo, sabía que aquellos pensamientos la atormentarían algún tiempo.

Mientras todos estaban atentos a la película, Ichigo buscó alguna forma de distraerse, miró a Rukia. Su pequeña figura en el asiento, sin su chaqueta y bufanda vió que llevaba puesto un jersey amarillo claro que le quedaba algo grande, tapando hasta sus nudillos. El pelo corto parecía envolver su cara, y el mechón que colgaba entre sus ojos se balanceaba un poco de vez en cuando. El movimiento le parecía hipnótico.

"Qué mona es" – No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sus piernas envueltas en unos leggins negros. Ichigo se había fijado en lo mucho que realzaban las finas pero fuertes piernas de Rukia, por no hablar de lo que las coronaba, dos medias esferas perfectas, de simetría bella y peligrosa curva. – "¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Parezco el viejo…" – Trató de olvidarse de ese pensamiento mirándose a sí mismo.

No había tenido tiempo de planificar su vestuario, había cogido una camiseta ceñida y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros algo desgastados, al menos la camiseta, pantalones y zapatillas hacían juego en cuanto al color. Miró a Inoue, llevaba una falda y unas medias para evitar pasar frío, sus piernas eran esbeltas y bien formadas, su pecho rellenaba una camiseta azul de manga larga que se le ceñía bastante. Siguió subiendo y para su asombro, Inoue le miraba.

¿Kurosaki…kun? – Preguntó desconcertada porque él llevaba un rato mirándola.

P-perdón Inoue, estaba distraído. – El pelinaranja giró rápidamente la cabeza y la dirigió a la pantalla.

"¿Estaba… mirándome? Kurosaki-kun me miraba…" – Sus celos desaparecieron y sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, Ichigo no la sacó de su error, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había cometido.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin incidentes, Rukia reía y se emocionaba por la película, Ichigo mantenía su vista fija, aunque no le interesaba y los demás trataban de disfrutar de la película de animación. Cuando terminó, todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en silencio.

Ichigo… Sobre lo que va a pasar esta noche… - Empezó Rukia.

No tienes que contármelo si no estás preparada, ya lo sabes Rukia. – Cortó el pelinaranja.

N-no, no es eso… Solo quería decirte que estoy preparada, pero quiero que te prepares tú también. – Continuó.

¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconcertado.

Tú… Tienes un papel importante en todo esto.

Está bien, Rukia, sea lo que sea, estará bien. – El chico colocó una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña shinigami, y le descolocó un poco el cabello.

Estate quieto, zanahoria. No estropees el día. – Bufó ella.

Habían llegado a su casa, todos les esperaban para cenar. Se sentaron y disfrutaron de una cena en familia, al terminar, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que le esperara, ya que tenía que hablar con su padre, ella asintió. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba pensar en cómo se lo diría. Se cambió y se tumbó en la cama para pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo, mientras tanto, padre e hijo hablaban abajo.

Verás, papá, esto es complicado, no sé cómo empezar… - Ichigo sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no sabía cómo iba a decirlo. – Yo… soy… Soy un Shinigami.

Lo sé. – Respondió solemne el hombre.

¿Q-qué? – El pelinaranja esperaba algún bufido o algún gesto de incredulidad por parte de su padre, lo que le estaba contando no era algo que se dice todos los días.

Sé lo que eres, porque yo también lo soy. – Respondió solemne una vez más.

¡¿Q-QUÉ?! – La situación se había descontrolado, Ichigo esperaba que su padre fuese el sorprendido, pero en cambio, era él el que no podía procesar esa información.

Cállate, y deja que te lo explique. – Cortó el excapitán, contándole su historia como shinigami, y cómo dejó de serlo por Masaki, así como su ausencia por entrenar con Urahara, y la mentira del congreso para no preocupar a Yuzu y Karin.

Mamá… Entonces mamá era… - Dijo Ichigo para sí mismo, al final de la historia de su padre.

¿Qué has dicho, Ichigo? – Preguntó extrañado Isshin.

Mi Zanpakuto, me mostró poderes Quincy, si tú eres un Shinigami, entonces esa parte viene de… - El rostro del chico se endureció y parecía faltarle el aire, era demasiado que asimilar.

Sí, Ichigo, si tienes poderes Quincy, son suyos, ella era uno de ellos, pero el que tú tengas algo tan importante… hijo mío… - Isshin dejó caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad, el legado de su esposa no acababa con ella, se había transmitido a su hijo. Le contó toda la historia de su madre, toda la que el hombre sabía.

Pero entonces… entonces… ¿!Cómo es posible?! – Ichigo estalló. - ¡¿Cómo pudo matarla un simple Hollow si ella era Quincy?! – Ichigo estaba fuera de control.

Baja la voz, Ichigo, Rukia y las chicas están arriba. – Trató de calmarle Isshin. – Yo tampoco lo entiendo, nadie lo hace. Quería contártelo antes hijo, pero no sabía cómo. – Isshin bajó la cabeza.

Entonces es mi culpa… Siempre lo fue, se lanzó para protegerme y por eso… - Ichigo se agarró el pecho, parecía que su corazón fuese a romperse en una silenciosa pero funesta melodía. – Gracias por contármelo, papá, si no te importa voy a intentar dormir. – Se levantó sin mirar a su padre y se dirigió a su cuarto con paso taciturno y lento, sin ser dueño de sus propios movimientos.

Isshin le miró desde la mesa del comedor, con ojos tristes. Sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ¿le haría bien eso a su hijo?

Ichigo… Espero que lo entiendas, esto te hará más fuerte algún día. – Dijo para sí mismo Isshin, antes de dirigirse al sofá que sería su cama durante los próximos días.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cerrándola tras de sí. Vio que Rukia se había quedado dormida, había estado cerca de dos horas hablando con su padre y se había hecho tarde. Ichigo se arrodilló al lado de la cama, dejando caer sus brazos y su cabeza por su propio peso.

Rukia… - Alcanzó a decir con las fuerzas que le quedaban, que no eran muchas.

La chica se despertó. No había hecho apenas ruido, pero ella le había oído, entendía que esa llamada era de súplica, de socorro. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ichigo de frente y vio que este estaba llorando.

¿Ichigo? ¿!Ichigo, estás bien?! – Ahogó un grito, sabía que algo estaba mal si el pelinaranja lloraba, él nunca lo hacía. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que ella lo veía.

Rukia… Ayúdame… - Dijo el chico entre sollozos.

La pequeña shinigami se puso de rodillas y colocó sus manos tras la cabeza de Ichigo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ichigo rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y dejó que el pequeño cuerpo de la chica fuese su refugio durante algunos minutos en los que lloró silenciosamente. Rukia acariciaba su pelo y a veces bajaba su cabeza y la recostaba sobre la del chico, besando cariñosamente sus cabellos como él lo hizo en el cine.

Ven, sube, hace frío. – Tiró del cuerpo del chico hacia arriba.

Espera. – Susurró él, cambió sus pantalones por unos más cómodos y se quitó su camiseta, que le estorbaba. La oscuridad le cubría, pero en ese momento, no le hubiese importado que Rukia le viese cambiarse, estaba ajeno a todo lo que solía ser su mundo real.

Se acurrucó al lado de Rukia, mientras esta le abrazaba y acariciaba.

Cuéntamelo, Ichigo, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo la chica con voz preocupada, sin parar de acariciar el pelo del chico. Sentía sus músculos contraerse con cada sollozo, el cálido cuerpo del chico apoyado delicadamente en el suyo. En otra ocasión, esa sensación la habría vuelto loca, pero no en ese momento. Parecía que ella misma iba a echarse a llorar por ver así a Ichigo.

Este consiguió calmarse, estabilizar su respiración y voz. Y consiguió contarle todo a Rukia, haciendo varias pausas debido al nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

Yo la maté, Rukia… fue mi culpa… ella debería seguir viva, no yo… - Terminó el chico.

No es cierto, Ichigo, si murió por salvarte es porque le regalaste muchos años de vida, por eso pensó que, si se sacrificaba, valdría la pena. Tú la salvaste durante mucho tiempo, día a día. – Respondió la chica con una voz reconfortante. – Ahora tienes el poder para que nadie tenga que sacrificarse nunca más, ella te dio su poder, y tú tienes el tuyo propio, ella no morirá mientras tú seas parte Quincy. – Abrazó más fuerte a Ichigo.

Rukia… - Algo húmedo rozó la frente del chico, Rukia estaba llorando.

Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no eres digno de vivir, yo no lo haría si no fuese por ti. "Y en más de una manera" – La voz de Rukia se había roto. La fresa permaneció en silencio, solo abrazó más fuerte a la pequeña amante de los conejos.

Gracias, Rukia… Contigo todo es más fácil. – Ichigo intentó separarse para irse a dormir al futón, pero Rukia se lo impidió.

Quédate aquí, estoy contigo, Ichigo. – Le susurró.

Rukia se tumbó boca arriba, Ichigo también, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de la pequeña Shinigami mientras ella le acariciaba delicadamente. La testa del chico servía como manta para ella.

Rukia decidió que no era el momento para hablar de lo que a ella le preocupaba, se lo diría al día siguiente.

Ambos cayeron presas del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Isshin decidió no despertar a Ichigo, debido a la charla de la noche anterior. Fue Rukia la que lo hizo, de forma muy delicada, acariciándole de la misma manera con la que consiguió dormirle. El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y la vio sonriendo mientras le acariciaba, sus ojos violetas eran el paisaje más hermoso.

Buenos días, Ichigo. – Dijo con voz dulce, sin perder la sonrisa.

R-Rukia, b-buenos días – Respondió él, algo avergonzado de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, y que no se te olvide, estoy contigo. – Le recordó. – Ahora date prisa, maldita zanahoria, vamos a llegar tarde. – Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Los chicos se prepararon y se dirigieron al instituto.

Mientras tanto…

Será hoy, al fin, voy a destrozar a esos Shinigamis.

Tranquilo, Grimmjow, cíñete al plan de Aizen-sama.

Fin capítulo 7.


	9. Capítulo 8- Batalla, batalla

Capítulo 8- Batalla, Batalla.

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados tomando apuntes como para pensar realmente en nada más. Aún así Ichigo miraba a Rukia de vez en cuando, siempre le tranquilizaba su presencia y ella le miraba para asegurarse de que no quedaba rastro de la tristeza que le inundó la noche anterior.

Sus miradas se cruzaron furtivamente, Rukia se colocó un mechón tras su oreja y le sonrió al pelinaranja.

¿Desde cuándo estás tan amable, enana? – Susurró.

La chica cogió un portaminas de su estuche y se lo clavó en la pierna, aún sonriendo.

¡AH Joder! – gritó el chico inconscientemente.

No me subestimes, idiota – Masculló Rukia mirando al frente.

Sr. Kurosaki, ¿podría explicar el por qué de su arrebato? – Dijo la profesora, colocándose sus gafas.

No… bueno… yo… - No, no podía.

Cállese y siéntese, a la próxima llamaré a unos señores de blanco muy simpáticos con los que tendrá que marcharse, le sugiero que se calme. – Respondió socarrona, provocando las risas de toda la clase, Rukia incluida.

Sintió otra punzada, esta vez en su interior, abrió los ojos y miró a Rukia, ella también lo había sentido. Podía ver sus ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Crees que…? – No terminó la frase, ya que Rukia asintió.

Son ellos. – Afirmó. – Perdóname por esto.

¿Por qu…? – Un súbito codazo al estómago le hizo callar.

Lo siento, Sensei, parece que Kurosaki-kun no se encuentra bien, lo llevaré a la enfermería. – Rukia agarró al pelinaranja y lo sacó fuera, aún retorciéndose este del dolor.

De hecho, yo mismo también me encuentro horrible, y Chad parece pálido, ¿Podría Inoue acompañarnos? – Dijo Ishida levantándose sin esperar respuesta.

Todos se marcharon del salón, dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes.

¿Alguno más ha pillado lo que parece ser la malaria? – Dijo la profesora, seria.

Se encontraron todos fuera.

Ya que Kurosaki es un completo inútil detectando reiatsu, tendremos que guiarle – El peliazul se colocó sus gafas.

¡¿Quieres pelea, cuatro-ojos?! – Espetó el afectado.

Callaos los dos, esto es serio. – Rukia mostraba preocupación en su tono de voz.

Parece que viene del barrio de Kurosaki. – Afirmó Inoue.

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. – Presionó su placa contra el pecho, saliendo de su cuerpo. – Esperad, llevad mi cuerpo y el de Rukia a la enfermería, así no sospecharán, nos reuniremos allí. – Todos asintieron. – Vamos, Rukia.

Los dos corrieron en su forma de shinigami.

¿Cuál es el plan de Yamamoto, Rukia?

Solo enviará algunos capitanes a Karakura, el objetivo de Aizen es eliminar cualquier resistencia primero, asique creemos que atacará la SS, la mayoría se quedará allí para proteger el Seireitei. Con la ayuda de Urahara, tu padre y los vizards creemos poder aguantar aquí.

Conmigo basta, no voy a dejar que dañen a nadie. – Dijo decidido el chico.

Rukia se quedó embelesada mirándole un par de segundos, le encantaba cuando él ponía esa mirada tan decidida.

En el cielo se distinguía una gran fractura.

Garganta, ya están aquí. – Dijo la chica.

Cuanto antes, mejor. – Ichigo agarró su Zanpakuto y se lanzó al ataque.

Una vez en el cielo, vio a su padre preparado, verle en su vestimenta de shinigami le impresionó. Aunque ya sabía lo que él era, la vista le dejó estupefacto por unos segundos.

Me alegro de que estés aquí, Ichigo. – Dijo el hombre.

No me estorbes, viejo. – Sonrió orgullosamente.

Rukia se colocó tras ellos, para cubrir la retaguardia. De la garganta salieron numerosos hollows y arrancar, liderados por tres individuos.

¿Esta es la bienvenida que nos dais? Un viejo, un niñato y una cría, no vais a durarme ni cinco minutos. – El primero en hablar fue un individuo de pelo azul y sonrisa desafiante.

Tranquilízate, Grimmjow, nuestra única misión es causar todas las bajas posibles, esto es una escaramuza, no te excedas. – Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache caminó al frente.

¡Eres un aburrido Ulquiorra! Espero que estés preparado, niño. – El tercero se dirigió fijamente a Ichigo, su bigote y perilla recordaban a un español del siglo XV.

Tras ellos, se arremolinaba un grupo de arrancar que parecían de menor rango y lo que bien podría ser un ejército completo de hollows.

Rukia-chan, intenta eliminar a tantos hollows como puedas para que no nos interrumpan. – Le ordenó a la muchacha. – Ichigo, esos tres del frente son fuertes, más aún si esos arrancar no nos dejan concentrarnos, esto no va a ser fácil. – Agarró a Ichigo de su cabeza y la golpeó contra la suya. – Pase lo que pase, no mires atrás, lucha para proteger lo que más quieres, yo también lo haré.

Rukia lanzó su torbellino de hielo, eliminando a un grupo de hollows y desplazándose a la izquierda para atraer al resto.

Supongo que hemos empezado, ¿eh? – Grimmjow se lanzó contra Ichigo, con su escuadrón de fracción cubriéndole.

Creo que no hará falta que intervenga, Dordoni, el veterano es tuyo. – Dijo Ulquiorra, de forma serena.

Sea pues, más gloria para mí. – El otro hombre se lanzó a batalla singular, ya que ni él ni él ni el de los ojos verdes tenían soldados a su cargo.

Se escuchó el resonar del acero percutiendo, Isshin peleaba de igual con Dordoni mientras que Ichigo tenía problemas. Rukia estaba ajena a la batalla que transcurría más allá, ella misma estaba inmersa en la suya propia, tratando de agrupar hollows para acabar con ellos de manera eficiente sin que la rodeasen.

¡¿Esto es todo, shinigami?! ¡Es patético! – Gritaba el peliazul mientras percutía su katana contra la terrible arma de Ichigo.

Este solo podía defenderse, ya que la idea de contraatacar era erradicada al instante por los otros cinco arrancar tras él.

Ban…kai, Tensa Zangetsu. – Ichigo no dudó, necesitaría su mejor versión para sobrevivir las salvajes arremetidas de su rival.

Oh, el maravilloso Ban… - No pudo terminar la frase, por algo que ni él había determinado aún.

¡Shawlong! ¡Nakeem! – Gritó otro arrancar, al ver como una onda negra y roja había partido a la mitad a dos de sus compañeros.

Eso, era un Getsuga Tensho, esto no va a ser tan fácil como crees, arrancar. – Profirió el pelinaranja.

En ese exacto momento llegaron Uryu, Orihime y Chad.

Edrad, D-Roy, Yylfordt, ocupaos de los que acaban de llegar. – Ordenó Grimmjow. – Entretenme, Shinigami. – Apuntó su katana hacia Ichigo.

Las batallas transcurrieron, Chad e Ishida terminaron pronto con su encuentro y corrieron a socorrer a Inoue. Rukia seguía eliminando al aparentemente inacabable aluvión de Hollows mientras Isshin parecía llevar la ventaja contra Dordoni.

Siempre es un placer luchar contra alguien experimentado, como muestra de respeto te enseñaré la verdadera naturaleza de un arrancar. – Se quedó quieto, miró a Isshin a los ojos profundamente y dijo – Resurreccion, Giralda.

Isshin trató de protegerse contra el terrible ataque, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, la extremidad con forma de pico perforó su costado, haciéndole sangrar.

¡Viejo! – Gritó Ichigo con preocupación.

¡No te distraigas, estúpido! ¡Te dije que luchases sin mirar atrás! – Isshin se recompuso – Entonces te enseñaré qué es un shinigami. – Shikai, Engetsu. No necesito más que esto para derrotarte.

Ichigo suspiró con alivio, si su padre fue un capitán, sabría como cuidarse. Un nuevo envión por parte de Grimmjow le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo es que ni mi Bankai puede con él? Maldita sea…" – Ichigo atacaba sin descanso, pero solo provocaba la risa en el que era su enemigo. Esto le desconcertaba inmensamente.

¿Huh? – Grimmjow miró desinteresado a uno de sus laterales, para ver como Ishida y Chad despachaban al último de sus vasallos. – Oi, Ulquiorra, muévete.

Este caminó lentamente hacia los 3 jóvenes, sin desenvainar siquiera su espada, se plantó frente a ellos.

Sois conscientes de la diferencia de poderes, no podéis conmigo, quedáos quietos y os daré una muerte rápida. – Ishida y Chad saltaron al ataque, Ulquiorra los rechazó con el revés de su mano, estampándolos contra la pared y noqueándolos en el acto. – Tu turno, mujer.

Orihime, aterrorizada, no paraba de gritar, se lanzó al suelo llorando y lo único que pudo articular fue el nombre de su amado. El de cabello azabache se acercaba con paso calmado y sin solo ápice de sentimiento en su rostro, cuando estuvo enfrente levantó su dedo.

Es una pena, una mujer que no sabe luchar no debería estar en el campo de batalla. ¿Últimas palabras?

¡Koten Zanshun! – Dijo sin pensar, abrió los ojos horrorizada para ver cómo había cercenado el dedo de su enemigo.

¡¿Pero qué…?! – Presa del asombro, bajó la guardia, momento en el que recibió un getsuga de lleno, dejándole sin brazo.

Cuando Orihime levantó la mirada, vio a Ichigo con su máscara Hollow. Ulquiorra se lanzó contra él.

¡¿Qué cojones haces Ulquiorra?! ¡Él es mi presa! – Gritó Grimmjow.

Él es peligroso, Grimmjow, más vale que nos hagamos cargo ahora. – Miro fijamente al chico – Esto no te ha servido de nada. Murciélago. – Ulquiorra cargó contra el chico, arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás y rompiendo su máscara Hollow. Un nuevo brazo se generó.

"Esto no es bueno, rey. Ese tío es peligroso" – La voz de Hichigo resonaba en la cabeza del shinigami. – "Lo sé, esto no va bien".

Para su sorpresa, la otra figura vino volando a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia él.

¡No dejaré que Ulquiorra me quite a mi presa! ¡Pantera! – De dos zarpazos pareció abrir el pecho de Ichigo en dos partes. Este sangraba sin parar. - ¡Ocúpate de la mujer Ulquiorra! – Le gritó con desprecio.

Espero que no hagas nada imprudente. – Bajó una vez más hacia la mujer. – Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? – Dijo mientras volvía a levantar su dedo.

Orihime miró en sus profundos ojos.

Tristeza… ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – Dijo la voluptuosa chica, ajena a la situación en la que se encontraba,

¿Q-qué? ¿Eres consciente de que estás a punto de morir? –

Sí, pero quiero comprender por qué estás tan triste, yo… podría ayudarte. – Ulquiorra estaba ciertamente desconcertado, no comprendía en absoluto a esa humana.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Quieres ayudar al que va a ser tu asesino? ¿Cómo de estúpida puedes llegar a ser, mujer?

Me da igual si me matas tú, o si muero por alguna enfermedad, si puedo ayudar a alguien lo haré, no hay enemigos o amigos para mí, eso es todo. – Dijo decidida, mirando directamente hacia los ojos del ojiverde.

Eres… interesante, mujer. Creo que te dejaré vivir, por ahora. – Ulquiorra se retiró, voló hacia Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, terminemos esto, se hace tarde, los demás ya han terminado sus misiones y han vuelto. – Le dijo al peliazul.

¿Los demás? – Preguntó Ichigo, jadeante y al límite de sus fuerzas., por la cantidad de sangre perdida.

¿Oh? ¿Creíste que éramos los únicos? Se han enviado arrancar a diversas localizaciones donde se reúnen las fuerzas en nuestra contra, para recabar información y diezmar a los opositores. Supongo que, si ya han terminado, significa que no había mucho que pudiese resistir – Grimmjow colocó una mano sobre su cara, riendo desquiciadamente.

Grimmjow, cierra tu bocaza y terminemos de una vez. – Ulquiorra y Grimmjow atacaron al mismo tiempo a un sorprendido Ichigo.

¡Desgarrón! ¡Gran rey Cero! – Ambos impactaron a bocajarro, el cuerpo de Ichigo cayó, aparentemente inerte.

Isshin había dado la estocada final a Dordoni, solo para ver cómo su hijo recibía de lleno el impacto.

¡Ichigo! – Junto con su voz sonó una aterrorizada voz femenina, era Rukia.

Varios Hollow se abalanzaron sobre ella, y si no llega a ser por la afortunada intervención de un getsuga de Isshin, hubiese sufrido la misma suerte que Ichigo.

Él estará bien, aún siento su reiatsu, Orihime puede curarlo, concéntrate. – Le dijo el hombre, para tratar de calmarla.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se habían retirado, dejando solo a un puñado de Hollows que fueron rápidamente erradicados por Rukia e Isshin. Corrieron hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Ichigo había caído. Sólo vieron a Orihime arrodillada con su escudo sobre él, ésta tenía unos ojos desorbitados.

Orihime… ¿Está?...- Preguntó Rukia, al borde del llanto.

No, pero su cuerpo… Como estaba antes de que llegaseis… Yo… - Su cara mostraba una perturbación sin igual.

Olvida esa imagen Inoue. – Dijo con semblante duro Isshin.

No puedo, esa imagen me perseguirá siempre, no era humano… él… no tenía forma…

¡INOUE! – Gritó Isshin.

Se dio cuenta de la cara de Rukia, estaba aterrorizada, si seguía hablando podría derrumbarse.

Pero estará bien, no dejaré que nada malo le pase. – Sonrió la chica.

Rukia se partió en dos por dentro, Orihime le estaba curando, pero, ¿qué había hecho ella?. No había podido protegerle, y si esa otra chica no hubiese estado ahí, él hubiese muerto. La sola idea le hacía estremecerse de dolor.

La batalla aquí ha terminado, debemos descansar, ahora sabemos de qué son capaces estos monstruos. – Dijo Isshin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia.

Sr Kurosaki. – Inoue llamó su atención. – Ichigo… Necesitará descansar aún después de terminar, estas heridas son muy graves, no puedo revertirlas completamente. – Se acusó a sí misma.

No te preocupes, Inoue, haz lo que puedas y ve a tratar a Ishida y a Yasutora, ellos también te necesitan.

Así lo hizo, una vez que terminó con Ichigo, curó la herida en el costado de su padre. Isshin cargó el cuerpo aún inconsciente de su hijo a casa. Rukia le seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron a casa, el silencio fue la melodía predominante. El cabeza de familia se quedó abajo para decirle a Yuzu y Karin que su hermano se encontraba mal, y que así no entrasen en su cuarto.

Rukia-chan, dejo a Ichigo a tu cuidado hasta que despierte. – Dijo el hombre, depositando a su hijo en la cama.

Sí, Isshin-san, yo… lo siento mucho. – Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo? Si no hubieses estado ahí, ese enjambre de hollows nos habría devorado a ambos, le has salvado la vida, Rukia. – Dijo serio.

Verlo así me…

A mí también, pero agradezco no haber tenido que ver su cuerpo tras el impacto, por lo que sé, Orihime le ha visto sangrar muchas veces, pero su cara estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Debió haber sido horrible para ella. – Afirmó mientras miraba el cuerpo de su hijo, tendido en el colchón.

Sintió a Rukia sollozar un poco. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

Ambas hicisteis vuestra parte, no debes sentirte culpable, cuida lo mejor que puedas de él ahora. Te necesita, no pienses en nada más. – Terminó el antiguo capitán mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Ichigo… Si yo supiese sanarte como Orihime… De qué me sirve esta fuerza si no puedo protegerte" – Se sentó junto a él en la cama y lloró hasta por la noche, cada vez que miraba el lamentable estado de Ichigo, su cuerpo lanzaba una nueva andanada de lágrimas.

Rukia cogió su móvil para preguntar por sus amigos, la respuesta fue inmediata lo cual le tranquilizó, todos estaban bien. Preguntaron por Ichigo y pese a que Rukia dijo que su situación era estable, Orihime insistió en que le hiciese una foto para ver si sus heridas habían cicatrizado y las quemaduras habían remitido. Rukia lo hizo resignada, aún cuando le parecía algo macabro. Olvidó quitar el flash lo que hizo que el pelinaranja se revolviese.

¡Ichigo! ¿Estás despierto? – Rukia se abalanzó sobre él.

A saber qué piensas hacer con esas fotos, enana pervertida. – Dijo con dificultad el chico, tosiendo con gran fuerza al final.

¿No eras tú el que fantaseaba sobre mí durmiendo desnuda a tu lado? – Respondió con tono burlón.

No me hagas reír, que me duele todo el cuerpo – Hasta una simple sonrisa parecía un esfuerzo desmedido.

Rukia se sentó a su lado de nuevo, acariciando su pelo mientras observaba las muecas de dolor del chico.

¿Cómo están todos? – Preguntó él, sin abrir sus ojos.

Están bien, Ichigo, Urahara vino y confirmó que tanto su tienda como el refugio de los vizards estaban a salvo, quería saber si nosotros también. – Susurró.

Para ser una simple escaramuza, esos cabrones fueron con todo – Tosió una vez más.

Lo peor… Es que no sabemos si eso era realmente todo lo que tenían. – Dijo Rukia, con una mirada entristecida. – Ichigo… Yo… Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por protegerte.

Rukia, sin ti, hubiese muerto mucho antes de esta batalla, hiciste tu parte, y por ello podemos agradecer que no hubiese consecuencias realmente graves. – Su voz sonaba ronca, sin fuerzas. - ¿Dormirás esta noche conmigo también? Por favor – Acarició el brazo de la chica.

Sí, claro que sí, Ichigo. – Respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Isshin entró de pronto en el cuarto.

Oye, Ichigo… ¿Puedes explicarme por qué me han llamado del hospital diciendo que Rukia y tú estáis allí? – Dijo realmente intrigado el hombre.

¡Los cuerpos! ¡Siguen inconscientes en la enfermería! – Gritó Rukia.

No pasa nada, ahora mismo voy a por ellos, dadme los Soul Candy. – Dijo alegre Isshin, ahora que se había resuelto el misterio.

Rukia le dio a Isshin lo que pedía y se quedaron solos en su habitación de nuevo. Ambos rieron, aunque uno con más dificultad. Rukia se dio cuenta de que hoy tampoco podría contarle lo que tanto le preocupaba, debía dejarle descansar, no sabían cuando atacarían los arrancar de nuevo. Ahora que tenían información sobre sus rivales, irían con el único objetivo de acabar con ellos. Había visto lo que podían hacer, no les subestimarían más.

Rukia – Llamó la atención de la chica incorporándose para poder mirar las estrellas desde su ventana.

¿Sí, Ichigo? – Dijo esta, acercándose a él.

Por un momento creí que estaba muerto, lo último en lo que pensé fue… - Puso un gran gesto de dolor que hizo que Rukia se preocupase y colocase sus manos para ayudar al pelinaranja.

No hables, Ichigo, necesitas descansar. – Dijo preocupada.

Necesito decírtelo, porque quizá sea la última ocasión de hacerlo, he comprendido muy bien eso hoy – Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. – Lo último en lo que pensé fue en que no te vería más, y ese fue el verdadero dolor, Rukia.

Ichi…go.. – La pequeña chica rompió a llorar, abrazándole y provocando un grito de dolor por parte de Ichigo. – Perdón. – Se separó un poco de él, con sus manos aún en los vendados hombros del pelinaranja. – Aunque murieses Ichigo, yo misma realizaría tu entierro del alma, y te buscaría sin descanso por el Rukongai, no importa cuantos años me costase, te encontraría. – Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del chico y sollozó un poco más.

Hay que ver lo llorona que eres últimamente, ¿te estás ablandando, enana? – Dijo él burlándose.

Cállate, imbécil, zanahoria, tonto. – Se limpió sus lágrimas entre risas.

La próxima vez será diferente, estaré preparado, Rukia. – Dijo él

Ella asintió, y se tumbó haciendo un gesto para que él también lo hiciese a su lado.

"Ahora rey, bésala, y estaréis fusionados" – La voz de Hichigo resonaba, mientras Ichigo miraba los ojos violeta de la chica que estaba tumbada a su lado. No, no podía hacerlo, aún no tenía el arrojo suficiente. Cerró sus propios orbes y trató de descansar, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para las batallas venideras.

Rukia se dio la vuelta inconscientemente y se abrazó a él. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello y eso le daba escalofríos, pero no de esos con los que quieres terminar, y no los sentía precisamente en la espalda.

"jajajajajajaja Oi, rey, hasta yo puedo sentirlo, quieres arrancarle esa túnica ¿verdad?"

"Cállate de una puta vez, degenerado"

"No, sé sincero, tú también tienes esos deseos oscuros, quieres hacer que chille tu nombre"

"H-he dicho que te calles"

"Ichigo… Debes hacer que se fusione contigo, necesitarás la fuerza de Arcángel" – Una voz diferente resonó.

"!Callaos los dos! ¡Lo haré cuando sea el momento!"- Terminó la conversación

Ichigo se revolvía una y otra vez silenciosamente, no podía dormir, pensando en cómo le diría a Rukia lo que sentía por ella y cuándo lo haría. Si los Arrancar atacaban con más fuerza, no tendría nada que hacer. Incluso con su bankai y su máscara, fue derrotado sin gran dificultad, necesitaba más poder para proteger aquello que amaba.

Finalmente, apretó a Rukia contra sí mismo un poco más y suspiró con pesadez, la tentación de besarla era enorme, pero también el miedo que le subyugaba. Consiguió dormir tras un rato.

Había otra persona que no podía dormir, era una chica de pelo naranja, como el de Ichigo. No paraba de rememorar el cuerpo de su amigo, desgarrado y calcinado, nunca podría olvidar esa imagen, aunque ver la foto que Rukia le envió, con Ichigo plácidamente dormido en su cama le tranquilizaba.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser ella la que esté a su lado? Yo debería cuidar de él…" – Se dejó llevar por sus instintos oscuros, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ellos. – "Maldita Rukia Kuchiki, te odio, te odio" Se echó a llorar de rabia.

A veces invadían su mente imágenes muy diferentes, de unos ojos verde oscuro. Le intrigaba ese chico, esa profunda tristeza que había visto.

¿Podría curarle? Yo podría… Ayudar a ese chico. – Orihime tenía una cruzada personal para ayudar a todo aquel que necesitase ayuda, fuese amigo u enemigo, eso no importaba. Y la mirada de aquel joven hizo que se estremeciese, como sólo Ichigo lo hacía. – No, hizo daño a Ichigo, no puedo perdonar a nadie que le haya herido. – Trataba de convencerse a sí misma, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que eso no era posible.

Se acurrucó y abrazó su almohada, imaginando que era el chico del pelo naranja, como hacía cada noche.

"Por favor, Ichigo, no te fijes en ella, nunca te amará como yo lo hago" . Sollozó un poco más antes de dormir.

Fin capítulo 8.


	10. Capítulo 9- Fiesta de Guerra

Capítulo 9 – Fiesta de Guerra.

Ichigo se despertó primero, vio a Rukia abrazada a él y eso calmó el inmenso dolor que sentía. Colocó un mechón tras su oreja para poder verla mejor y acarició el brazo que cruzaba el vendado cuerpo del chico que con tanto mimo había envuelto ella la noche anterior.

"U-un momento, Rukia me ha…" – Algo cruzó su mente y le sonrojó, agitó a Rukia. - ¡Rukia! – Gritó.

¿¡Qué, qué pasa Ichigo?! – Se despertó sobresaltada, pensando que se le había abierto alguna herida o que los Arrancar atacaban.

No…verás… es que.. eh…

Ichigo, si me has despertado para nada, te juro que… - Apretó su puño dispuesta a estamparlo contra la cara del pelinaranja.

Tú… ¿Tú me vendaste? – Terminó por preguntar.

No, lo hizo Isshin, yo sólo le ayudé. – Escuchó un suspiro de alivio del chico. - ¿Por qué?

Porque si hubieses visto mi cuerpo, a saber qué habrías hecho, enana pervertida. – Respondió socarrón

Probablemente ir a vomitar, no me gustan las zanahorias desnudas. – Dijo ella, sacándole la lengua.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, amanecer junto a tu persona ideal es sin duda un regalo de incalculable valor.

*toc toc*

\- Ichi-nii, papá nos dijo que te encontrabas mal anoche, ¿estás mejor? – Preguntó Yuzu desde fuera.

\- Sí Yuzu, pero hoy no iré al instituto, me quedaré descansando para recuperarme del todo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo extrañada.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, además hoy no tenemos gran cosa, le diré a Inoue que me pase los apuntes. – Le susurró a la chica.

Entonces me quedo contigo, sin mí seguro que te mueres. – Dijo levantándose, algo le sobresaltó. - ¡Ah!-

¿Rukia? Pasa alg… - Ichigo trató de incorporarse para ver qué le había asustado.

¡Ni te muevas! – Empujó a Ichigo para que cayese en la cama.

¡Oye enana! ¡Ten cuidado, te he dicho que me duele todo el cuerpo! – Dijo furioso.

Sus cuerpos estaban apoyados en la pared de la habitación, Isshin debió haberlos dejado ahí. El gigai de Rukia llevaba aún el uniforme escolar, y la falda se había deslizado hacia arriba, permitiendo una vista clara de su ropa interior de conejitos. Quizá incluso el viejo pervertido lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Rukia entró en su gigai rápidamente, para solucionar el problema y acercó el de Ichigo para que él hiciese lo mismo.

Tras esperar a que todos abandonasen la casa, bajaron a desayunar y decidieron que discutirían estrategias para la batalla que se avecinaba. Habían descubierto muchas cosas sobre los arrancar, como que la liberación de su Zanpakuto se llamaba Resurrección, que podían tener soldados a su mando y que eran extremadamente fuertes.

Pasaron el día descansando en el cuarto de Ichigo mientras pensaban en posibles tácticas que usar. Por la noche, ambos estaban cansados y sentían una leve claustrofobia.

Rukia, ¿te apetece salir a pasear? Necesito salir de estas cuatro paredes. – Sugirió.

Sí, yo también estaba empezando a sentirme encerrada. – Se metió en su armario para cambiarse.

Ichigo también se cambió, aunque con gran esfuerzo debido al dolor. Mientras paseaban hablaban de temas sin importancia y reían, a veces Rukia olvidaba que el chico estaba herido y le propinaba algún golpe justificado por los comentarios socarrones de él. Sin darse cuenta, se les hizo tarde, se encontraban casi en las afueras del pueblo de Karakura.

Deberíamos volver, Ichigo, tu padre se preocupará si no estás en casa.

Tienes razón. – Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a casa, pero una figura con una vestimenta familiar se interponía en el camino.

Asique tú eres el que consiguió cortarle un brazo a Ulquiorra, es una pena, te has ido a encontrar con el Arrancar más rápido, soy Zommari Rureaux, tu ejecutor. – Los ojos de Ichigo y Rukia se abrieron de par en par, aterrorizados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó su placa contra sí mismo y salió de su cuerpo, mientras Rukia usaba a Chappy.

Lleva su cuerpo lejos de aquí, donde esté seguro. – Ordenó la pequeña shinigami, desenvainando su Zanpakuto.

No me importa si eres el más rápido, si crees que puedes matarme, solo eres un imbécil arrogante. – Dijo él, sacando su Zanpakuto y apuntándola contra el hombre de tez morena.

No voy a andar con tonterías, se me ordenó eliminaros y así lo haré, Brujería Gobernante. – Sin dar más detalle, Zommari atacó a Ichigo.

Rukia se interpuso, provocando una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro del enemigo.

Así me gusta. – Dijo, abriendo numerosos ojos y plasmando su sello en toda Rukia. – Ahora eres mía.

¿Q-qué? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Rukia, antes de ver como su cuerpo la desobedecía y atacaba a Ichigo, que fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla.

¡Tú! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Gritó Ichigo mientras se defendía.

Es el poder de mi Bujería Gobernante, cualquier cosa a la que mire, será mía y podré controlarla a placer. Será divertido ver como mueres a manos de tu aliada. – Echó a reír desquiciadamente.

Ichigo veía la turbación en el rostro de Rukia, y como sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

"Ichigo, lo siento, lo siento, por favor esquiva todos mis golpes, por favor" – Estaba reviviendo su pesadilla, y como si estuviese dentro de ella, sólo pedía despertar.

El pelinaranja solo esquivaba y usaba su espada de forma defensiva, no podía atacar a Rukia.

La única forma de vencerme, será matarla, si no lo haces, os mataré a ambos. – Zommari no había parado de reír, la situación le parecía tremendamente divertida.

Ichigo… hazlo… por favor… no podría soportar matarte – Consiguió articular la chica, entre sollozos y lágrimas.

¡¿Y crees que yo sí?! ¿!Crees que podría vivir en un mundo sin ti, sabiendo que yo mismo me privé de tu calor?! – Ichigo estaba furioso, mas no podía librarse de Rukia para atacar a Zommari. El dolor en todo su cuerpo lo hacía aún peor, no podía concentrarse ni moverse a su gusto.

*Clank* Un gran estruendo sonó, Ichigo había bloqueado el ataque de Rukia, pero algo le había golpeado por detrás. Liberó su guardia por un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado por Zommari para obligar a Rukia a atravesarle.

\- ¡NO! No no no no no – La ojivioleta ni siquiera podía ver, sólo distinguía la forma de Ichigo siendo atravesado por su espada, como su herida se helaba y la sangre teñía el hielo y las manos de la chica.

Sólo se escuchaba la risa de Zommari, que se había apartado para disfrutar del espectáculo.

E-está bien, Rukia… - Alcanzó a decir Ichigo, colocando su pulgar y limpiando las lágrimas de la pequeña shinigami. – Si tengo que morir en las manos de alguien, quiero que sean las tuyas, porque yo… - Ya no tenía nada que perder. – Te amo, Rukia, no dejaré que mueras aquí. – El chico retiró la espada de Rukia y ante su sorpresa y la de Zommari extendió sus brazos.

"!Ichigo no! ¡No estás fusionado con ella! ¡Si lo haces…!" – Ichigo acalló la voz de Zangetsu.

"Lo siento, a los dos, pero si voy a morir, prefiero sacrificarme protegiendo lo que más quiero" – Miró a Rukia – Lo siento Rukia, que alguien como yo se enamorase de ti, pero voy a hacer lo único para lo que fui creado, voy a protegerte, revive, Arcángel Miguel – Susurró de forma casi inaudible.

La hoja negra y púrpura se hundió en su pecho, Rukia calló de rodillas, sin salir aún de su pesadilla. Zommari observaba lo que pasaba, sin tener idea alguna de cómo protegerse. Ichigo se puso su máscara y utilizó el primero de sus poderes, debido a la tremenda herida de Rukia, sangraba sin parar y eso le daba un poder sin igual. Su reiatsu se disparó, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a estar cerca de Kenpachi, Rukia casi se desmaya.

Si esta va a ser mi última batalla, no voy a contenerme un ápice, lo siento por ti, Zommari. Te voy a desintegrar. – Atrasó su pierna haciendo un circulo completo. – Entero. – Su reiatsu era tan fuerte que rompía árboles, calles y paredes a su paso.

Hichigo y Zangetsu gritaban, pero Ichigo no podía escucharlos. Chasqueó sus dedos una y otra vez, con cada una cortando un miembro del cuerpo del Arrancar, que gritaba en agonía. Nadie podía ver las ondas de miles de getsuga tensho concentradas, siendo más rápidas que la luz y el sonido, sin dejar oportunidad de que el rival las esquivase. Cuando este fue reducido a una masa sanguinolenta, Ichigo se acercó, levantó su espada y dijo.

Por lo que has hecho hoy, querría que ardieses en el infierno, pero no voy a dejar que eso pase, de ti no va a quedar ni tu alma, Zommari. – De una estocada partió al hombre por la mitad, mientras sus restos se desvanecían en las sombras.

Tras eso, la espada desapareció junto con su reiatsu, Ichigo se desplomó, sólo pudo ver como Rukia corría hacia él.

"Lo… siento" – Fue su último pensamiento.

Rukia desesperada y entre lágrimas intentó reanimarle, su herida se había curado, dejando una cicatriz rodeada por un destello púrpura. Respiraba, pero no podía sentir su reiatsu.

¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo por favor no me dejes sola ahora! No ahora que estoy tan cerca… de ti… - Su voz se rompió, dejó su cuerpo caer junto al de su amado, cruzando los brazos en su pecho mientras lloraba amargamente.

Tras recuperar algo de aliento, llamó a Inoue, esperaba que ella pudiese curarle. Chad e Ishida llegaron tras un rato y ayudaron a Rukia a transportar el cuerpo del chico a la casa de Inoue. Esta esperaba preocupada.

¡¿Qué ha pasado, Kuchiki-san?! – Rukia les contó la historia de su batalla, de como ella le apuñaló y sobre la extraña espada.

Inoue colocó su escudo sobre Ichigo, tras algunos segundos este se rompió, para el asombro de todos.

¿Qué pasa, Inoue? – Dijo Ishida.

No… no lo sé… su cuerpo no… Es como si no quisiese ser sanado, su reiatsu está en un absoluto cero, esa herida del pecho, ese resplandor le está consumiendo, yo… No me deja curarle. – Echó a llorar y miró con rabia a Rukia- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Kuchiki-san! ¡Tú le has hecho esto! – Todos miraron desconcertados a Inoue, que no solía tener esos ataques de rabia tan repentinos.

Sí… Lo sé Inoue… Sé que es mi culpa. – Se echó las manos a su estómago y se puso de cuclillas, llorando como si estuviese ardiendo por dentro.

¡Inoue! ¡Rukia no es tu culpa, te estaban controlando! – Gritó Ishida, perplejo por la situación.

Chad se colocó entre las dos, para poner algo de distancia y que no se llegase a más y dijo.

Ichigo sigue luchando, mientras respire hay esperanza, Rukia, te ayudaré a llevar a Ichigo a su casa. Ahí es donde mejor estará.

Al llegar, Isshin miró sin comprender qué pasaba, era tarde de madrugada. Rukia le explicó todo una vez más.

Es mi culpa… Sr. Kurosaki.. yo… - Isshin se lanzó y abrazó a Rukia.

No es tu culpa, mi querida niña, contactaremos con Mayuri, quizá él sepa qué hacer, de momento debemos dejar que Ichigo descanse, Chappy ha dejado su cuerpo en su habitación, así como el tuyo, id y descansad.

Chad asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Rukia, por favor dinos si despierta. – Fue lo último que dijo, ella asintió y subió con ayuda de Isshin el cuerpo de Ichigo a su cuarto.

Háblale, seguro que escuchar tu voz le ayuda a seguir luchando, Rukia-chan. – Dijo Isshin antes de irse.

Rukia permaneció llorando sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo hasta tarde en la noche, incapaz de articular palabra. Bajó decidida a irse, ver a Ichigo así por su culpa la estaba matando, si se alejaba quizá él despertase.

Rukia-chan, ¿no estarás pensando en abandonarle? – Dijo Isshin desde el sofá.

Yo… Sin mí, él estará mejor, señor… - Dijo ella aún al borde del llanto.

Ven, siéntate a mi lado, voy a contarte algo.

Rukia obedeció y se sentó junto a Isshin.

Ichigo te dijo que yo fui un capitán, ¿verdad?

Así es.

Yo era un Shiba, Rukia-Chan – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Entonces, Kaien-dono…

Así es, Kaien sería primo de Ichigo. Yo nunca te he culpado de lo que hiciste, era lo necesario, pero por favor, no abandones a mi hijo. Sin ti morirá, no sé si te lo habrá dicho pero él… Él te ama, puedo ver en sus ojos lo mismo que había en los míos al mirar a Masaki. – Isshin sujetó las manos de Rukia con delicadeza, bajó su cabeza con la voz rota le dijo – Por favor, no dejes que muera, no dejes que el legado de Masaki se escape de mis manos.

Yo… También amo a Ichigo, Sr. Kurosaki, no volveré a fallarle a su familia, se lo prometo. – Se levantó con una dolorosa sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo de nuevo.

Él estaba en la misma posición, con la laceración en su pecho aún brillando con una tonalidad púrpura. Rukia se tumbó a su lado, colocando su pequeña mano en la relampagueante herida, y comenzó a susurrarle, contándole su pesadilla que hoy se había vuelto realidad.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar tres jóvenes se debatían una vez más entre la vida y la muerte.

He venido a por ti, mujer, quiero que vengas conmigo. – Dijo un ojiverde

¡No puedes llevártela, su lugar está aquí con nosotros! – Gritó Ishida mientras disparaba una salva de flechas que fueron fácilmente esquivadas.

Chado lanzó uno de sus poderosos puños, solo para ver que se perdía en el horizonte agarró a los dos jóvenes del cuello mientras miraba a Inoue.

Vendrás conmigo, o ellos morirán, no quiero que vengas a Hueco Mundo, solo tener unos días a solas contigo, hay algo en ti que me intriga y eso me molesta. – Amenazó.

Iré, con una condición.

Los dos chicos abrieron sus bocas del asombro.

¡Inoue! No…

Quiero que salves a Ichigo. – Interrumpió la chica.

Qué tengo yo que ver con el Shinigami. – Inquirió el ojiverde

No sé que le pasa, pero peleó contra un Arrancar, quizá tú…

Está bien, llévame a donde esté, después nos marcharemos.

Colocó a los dos jóvenes en el suelo y Orihime pudo abrazar a ambos.

Estaré bien, estoy segura de que él no es malvado. – Sonrió y se marchó hacia la casa de Ichigo.

Todo estaba en silencio, Rukia se sobresaltó a ver aparecer a Ulquiorra, sacó su Zanpakuto con furia y salió por la ventana, atacando sin dudar. Ulquiorra bloqueó y esquivó todos y cada uno de los golpes que Rukia trata de propinarle.

Estoy aquí para ayudar, estate quieta. – Inquirió el chico.

Kuchiki-san, he hecho un trato con él para que ayude a Ichigo, yo… siento lo que dije… estaba muy preocupada y…

No pasa nada, Orihime, lo entiendo- Le sonrió Rukia.

Ulquiorra entró en la habitación y examinó a Ichigo.

Esa herida, está consumiendo el alma del Shinigami.

¿Hay alguna manera de curarle? – Dijo Rukia, preocupada.

Él está luchando, sólo de él depende, ahora su alma está muerta, debe revivir. – Terminó Ulquiorra antes de salir.

Orihime y él se marcharon, dejando solos a Rukia e Ichigo. Rukia se sentó a su lado, y una vez más le habló.

Verás Ichigo, aquello que tanto me atormentaba, ahora veo que es una estupidez, y que debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo. Estaba aterrorizada por perderte, y aún lo estoy, en este mismo momento mi corazón no piensa en otra cosa más que en ti, en poder verte con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Tenía miedo, porque yo… yo también te amo, Ichigo. – Rukia se inclinó y rozó los labios del pelinaranja. – Recuerda esta sensación, espero que despiertes y la hagas más intensa.

Se abrazó a él mientras sollozaba, llena de pena. Rukia no se percató de ello, pero la herida del chico dejó de brillar por unos instantes.

"¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada. Bueno, tampoco es que importe, estoy muerto ¿no es así?" – Flotaba en una oscuridad inmensa, su mente no reaccionaba, estaba apalizada.

¿Qué es lo que dices, Ichigo? ¿Que nada importa? Me da asco cuando decides rendirte sin luchar siquiera. – Seguía sin ver nada, solo una línea blanca cruzó el horizonte, tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

Ya estoy cansado de luchar, no me queda nada.

No entiendo como puedes ser tan gilipollas, ¡¿nada?! ¿has olvidado por qué estás aquí ahora mismo? ¿por qué decidiste sacrificar tu propia alma? – Otra línea blanca pasó frente a sus ojos.

No sé nada, no recuerdo nada, no siento nada, no sé quién soy, no sé dónde estoy, ni siquiera sé si estoy vivo

Bueno, estás muerto, pero a la vez no, no estás en el Rukongai, no tienes alma.

¿Qué es la vida, y qué la muerte? Ahora soy todopoderoso, y a la vez, no puedo nada, soy un rey, sin reino.

Vaya, hay que joderse, incluso te pones profundo. Espabila, Ichigo, aquello por lo que decidiste morir está a su vez muriendo sin ti. – Una chispa púrpura acompañó a la línea blanca, esta produjo un sonido, pero totalmente inaudible.

Un completo silencio se apoderó del espacio, de repente un estruendo y una sensación, acompañando un sentimiento, focalizada en los labios del chico.

No soy un ente físico, no puedo sentir, entonces… ¿qué fue eso?

No entiendes nada, eres lo que queda de tu alma Ichigo, la parte de ti que no estaba en tu cuerpo, la parte que decidiste darle a ella en tus últimos momentos.

¿Ella?- La chispa púrpura se intensificó.

Sí, valiente gilipollas, ella, no estás completamente muerto por esa chica, recuérdala, quién te dio tus poderes.

¿Quién?

De nuevo la sensación, la oscuridad comenzó a resquebrajarse, mostrando algunos colores.

Quién te mostró que tu vida tenía un significado.

¿Quién?

Quién paró la lluvia en tu interior.

¿Ella?

Quién te ayudó a soportar la velocidad del mundo

¿Esa chica?

Quién pudo revivir las ascuas de tu espíritu, destrozadas tras la muerte de tu madre.

Ella es…

Dilo Ichigo, di su nombre, ella es tu salvadora.

¡Rukia!

La oscuridad le había abandonado, abrió sus ojos y vio como la pequeña shinigami se abalanzaba sobre él, besándolo. Sin saber qué hacer, no pudo corresponder inmediatamente.

Ichigo… No vuelvas a dejarme sola… Maldita zanahoria… - Echó a llorar una vez más, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Rukia… ¿m-me has…?

Te amo, yo también te amo, no me diste tiempo a responder siquiera, grandísimo imbécil. – De nuevo le besó, esta vez siendo correspondida, Ichigo colocó sus brazos envolviendo a Rukia y la apretó contra sí mismo. Se besaron con pasión durante varios minutos, hasta que por la necesidad de aire se separaron.

Rukia… Es bueno morir, si vas a revivir así- Dijo él en tono de burla.

Rukia le abofeteó furiosa.

No bromees con eso, Ichigo yo… Creí que moriría sin ti. Pero ahora, ahora me siento tan ligera, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho. – Se dejó caer a su lado, con un gran suspiro de alivio.

Rukia.. lo siento… no volveré a dejarte, lo prometo. – Acarició la cara de la muchacha, besando su frente con gran cariño. – Podrías explicarme qué pasó después de…

Sí, pero creo que tú también tienes que explicarme varias cosas, zanahoria. – Dijo molesta, al descubrir que le ocultó sus secretos. El chico gruñó incómodo – Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez, porque estoy feliz – Dijo con voz juguetona – Descansemos, te lo mereces, mañana hablaremos sobre todo. – Se inclinó para besar a Ichigo, cerró los ojos al ver como este accedía a su propuesta. – Buenas noches, Ichigo, te amo. – Aunque ya estaba ratificado, decirlo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Buenas noches Rukia, te amo – Dijo él acariciándola y tumbándose detrás suya, abrazándola de forma protectora. Se le hacía raro decir eso, pero no era una sensación desagradable, sólo algo desconocido para él.

Ambos durmieron pensando en el pasional beso, su sabor, el calor del otro, era la primera vez que dormirían juntos sin sentir vergüenza. Rukia estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de informar a sus amigos. Entonces recordó que Inoue había hecho un pacto con Ulquiorra.

"¿Qué le habrá prometido?" – Pensaba la pequeña shinigami, sabía que en cuanto se lo dijese a Ichigo, este querría correr a ayudarla, pero debía recuperarse de sus tantas heridas, incluida la que ella misma le había infligido.

Pasó sus manos por donde hace unos minutos había una gran fisura en el cuerpo de su amado, no había nada, estaba totalmente curada, solo una línea nívea cruzaba su pecho, como recordatorio de aquella noche en la que Ichigo murió y revivió en brazos de la persona que más amaba.

Fin capítulo 9.


	11. Capítulo 10- Un nuevo despertar

Capítulo 10- Un nuevo despertar.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y se separó del abrazo de Rukia, quien aún dormía. Se sentó y colocó su mano en el pecho, aún podía sentir el hielo dentro de sí mismo.

Veo que te tengo que explicar varias cosas, la idea es que tú entres en ella, no que ella te penetre a ti. – Hichigo reía.

¡¿Tenéis que despertarme tocándome los cojones cada mañana?! ¿No puedo tener un solo día en el que piense que la vida es maravillosa? – Replicó el pelinaranja

¿Es que no es maravillosa? Mira a quién tienes al lado, bésala, despiértala con un beso, métele la lengua hasta… - Un bufido le interrumpió

Ya había pensado en eso, ahora cierra tu maldita boca de pervertido, me da asco pensar que tengo que compartir mi cuerpo contigo.

Ichigo acalló a su Hollow interior, acarició a Rukia y le apartó un par de mechones de la cara mientras besaba cálidamente su mejilla, su cuello, sus labios. Rukia se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

Buenos días, Ichigo. – Acarició su mentón y sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ímpetu.

Si no paras, no nos vamos a levantar nunca. – Dijo la pequeña shinigami entre risas.

¿Tienes prisa? – Su voz sonaba juguetona.

*Toc toc*

Isshin asomó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo despierto, aunque este empezó a gritarle algunos improperios. El antiguo Shiba se limitó a sonreír al ver cómo en los ojos de ambos había un amor desvelado y salió del cuarto en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Ichigo? – Preguntó extrañada Rukia.

¿Qué coño le pasa? No ha gritado, ni ha intentado golpearme, algo no está bien…

Creo… Que sólo estaba preocupado por ti, ayer nos asustaste mucho, imbécil. – Se apoyó en el pecho del chico para cerciorarse a sí misma de que estaba bien, y su pesadilla se había acabado.

Rukia… - La separó para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Lo que pasó ayer no fue culpa tuya, usé un poder que me estaba prohibido aún sabiendo que eso podía matarme y… - No pudo continuar al ver cómo los ojos de Rukia se humedecían. La abrazó una vez más, con toda la fuerza que pudo aunar. – Ahora está todo bien, hoy tampoco iré al instituto, asique tenemos toda la mañana para que te explique qué pasó.

Rukia asintió, aún entre sus brazos. Tras unos minutos se separaron, sintiéndose extraños sin el calor del otro. Ichigo se levantó saltando a Rukia y se propuso salir del cuarto, pero ella le detuvo.

Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, la cicatriz… Se te marca y si Yuzu o Karin lo ven, se asustarán. – Dijo mirando al suelo.

Eh, quita esa cara de pena. – Se acercó a ella y le hizo levantar la cara, para que le mirase. – No fue culpa tuya, estoy aquí por ti, Rukia. – Juntó su frente con la de Rukia y cerró los ojos, la besó tiernamente una vez más. Nunca podría cansarse de esa sensación.

No era solo el calor de sus labios, ni la pequeña sonrisa que ella esbozaba inconscientemente, tampoco sus manos que trataban de alcanzarle. Cada vez que la besaba, todo su cuerpo se erizaba y sentía una felicidad tan grande que podría hacerle llorar. Eso era lo que ella provocaba en él, por eso no podía aguantar que se sintiese culpable, cuando precisamente ella fue su salvadora.

Cuando se separó de ella, pudo observar como sus ojos pedían más, suplicaban que aquella sensación no parase nunca. Ichigo le sonrió y se dirigió al armario. Rukia se quedó boquiabierta cuando este se quitó su camiseta.

I-chigo… ¿Te vas a cambiar aquí? – Dijo con un gran sonrojo visible en sus mejillas.

Su musculosa espalda estaba al descubierto, Rukia se moría de ganas por recorrerla de punta a punta con sus dedos.

Solo la camiseta, dijiste que si Yuzu y Karin me viesen sería un problema, me las puedo cruzar camino al cuarto de baño. – Esa fue la excusa, pero en realidad Ichigo sólo quería provocar a la pequeña shinigami que descansaba en su cama. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y de paso para exhibir su parte frontal. - ¿Hay algún problema? – Dijo con aire burlón.

Rukia mordió su labio inconscientemente y por un momento se pudo ver un brillo de lascivia en sus ojos. Su abdomen marcado estaba frente a ella, las fibras que componían su pecho parecían cables de acero y deseaba poder acariciar sus hombros y brazos. Vio de nuevo su cicatriz, y eso cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza, de lo que Ichigo se percató.

Esto es la marca de que soy solo tuyo, Kuchiki Rukia. – Se acercó una vez más a ella, agarró su mano suavemente e hizo que sus dedos recorriesen la cicatriz. - ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Rukia abrió sus ojos atónita, se podía notar el frío contrastar con la calidez de su cuerpo.

¿T-te duele? Está helado y…

Se siente cálido por dentro, me gusta porque simboliza la noche en la que te dije algo que me aterraba decir, tú acabaste con ese miedo y lo convertiste en alegría al hacer lo mismo. – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rukia. – Incluso si estás lejos, esta cicatriz me recordará a ti, es una parte de ti, dentro de mí. Es la marca de nuestra unión, por eso no debes sentir pena cuando la mires. – Rukia no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas mientras reía.

¿De qué te ríes, enana?

De la suerte que tengo, aunque te apuñale me seguirás queriendo.

De todas formas, con una vez tengo suficiente.

Ichigo se levantó, preparó la ropa que iba a ponerse y fue al baño.

"¿No había dicho que iba a ponerse aquí la camiseta? Esa zanahoria… quería jugármela… La próxima vez me reiré yo" – Se había dado cuenta de lo que Ichigo trataba de hacer, y no iba a quedar así.

Se cambió y se puso unos leggins de cuero que no hacía mucho que había comprado, junto con una camiseta de manga larga azul oscuro con los puños sueltos en forma de flor. Iba a devolvérsela al pelinaranja.

Ichigo entró a la habitación.

Oi, Rukia, ¿estás lista? – Preguntó desde la pared frontal de su habitación.

Sí, déjame que coja el detector de hollows y bajamos. – Rukia se inclinó sobre el escritorio excesivamente, mostrándole a Ichigo la perfecta figura que los apretados leggins marcaban. Este se sonrojó y tragó saliva, miró a todos lados intentando deshacerse de la imagen, pero ya se había incrustado en su mente. - ¿Pasa algo, Kurosaki-kuuun? – Puso su voz fingida para terminar la travesura.

Ichigo no pudo articular palabra, se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa del cuarto, respirando con agitación.

"Esa enana… Joder…" – Trataba de controlar su respiración, no quería darle oportunidad a Hichigo de decir nada, sabía que lo estaba deseando.

La ojivioleta sonrió con malicia en la habitación, ante el resultado de su provocativo experimento. Puso sus manos en su pecho y suspiró alegre.

"No me sentía tan feliz desde que… No, ni siquiera con Kaien estaba tan feliz. Ichigo, no sé si fue el destino o si fue una casualidad, pero le doy gracias al cielo por haberte conocido" – Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras recordaba los besos de Ichigo, como un miedo tan grande y tan duradero se apagó con tan solo un roce de sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Oi, Rukia! ¡¿Vas a bajar o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?! – Gritó el chico desde las escaleras, al ver que su compañera tardaba más de lo necesario.

¡Ya voy, no me metas prisa fresa! – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Aunque se gritasen, no era por odio, si no por amor. Por difícil que fuese comprenderlo, era su manera de comunicarse y cuando lo hacían entraban en una especie de simbiosis que hacía su relación única. Dos gruñones de ceño fruncido y pasado duro, que anestesiaban sus heridas estando cerca el uno del otro.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar y Rukia vivió otra de las típicas mañanas Kurosaki, aunque sin Isshin intentando golpear a Ichigo. A veces el hombre tenía cierto grado de cariño y cuidado por su hijo.

El pelinaranja intentaba moverse con agilidad, sin embargo, el dolor por las frecuentes batallas le invadía de vez en cuando. Su cara mostraba el incipiente dolor, aunque lo disimulaba rápidamente. Cada vez que esto pasaba Rukia colocaba su mano en la pierna del chico, tratando de hacerle saber que ella le cuidaría. Esto generó varias miradas de incredulidad y extrañeza por parte de Yuzu y Karin, no sólo por los extraños gestos que hacía su hermano, si no también por la rara actitud de Rukia, quien no solía ser tan cariñosa.

Ichi-nii, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Yuzu miró preocupada a Ichigo, lo que hizo que este se pusiese nervioso ante qué podría preguntar la chiquilla.

S-sí, claro Yuzu, ¿qué pasa? – Forzó una sonrisa que no le pegaba, lo que terminó de convencer a las chicas de que algo no estaba bien.

¿Aún no te has recuperado? Papá nos dijo que estabas mejor. – Esto calmó a Ichigo, quién recordó la excusa perfecta que Isshin había preparado dos días atrás.

Todavía duele un poco Yuzu, pero pronto estaré bien. – Esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, ante la preocupación de su hermanita.

Si bueno y de paso, ¿qué pasa contigo y Rukia? – Espetó Karin. Ichigo se atragantó y Rukia escupió de pronto todo su café.

¿Q-q-qué h-has dicho Karin? – Titubeó el chico.

Que qué os pasa, estáis más raros de lo normal, en vez de discutir te está acariciando. – Dijo la chica de la forma más natural del mundo.

S-sólo me da pena, Karin-chan, no hay nada entre nosotros ni nada, cómo si pudiese haberlo jajajajajaja – Forzó una risa muy poco convincente, lo que hizo que Isshin se carcajease y mirase a Ichigo felicitándole levantando su pulgar.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas incómodas.

Ya… Lo que vosotros digáis. – Terminó Karin.

Ella y Yuzu prepararon sus maletines y salieron para ir a la escuela. Mientras, los chicos se dirigían al cuarto de Ichigo cuando Isshin los detuvo.

Ichigo, Rukia, hay noticias desde la Soul Society. – Los dos se dieron media vuelta y se sentaron junto a Isshin, para oír lo que tenía que decir. – Sin embargo, antes me gustaría saber cómo te recuperaste, Ichigo.

El joven se sonrojó, una cosa era explicárselo a Rukia y otra muy diferente, contarle a su padre que Rukia y él estaban juntos.

Un momento, tú… ¿sabes lo que pasó ayer? – Inquirió Ichigo.

No pasa nada, Ichigo, yo se lo conté. Además, también quiero saber qué viviste. – Dijo ella suavemente, agarrando su mano.

Ichigo les contó la historia de Arcángel, y ahora sí, sin omitir el detalle de que necesitaba unirse con Rukia, entrelazando sus lazos rojos.

Yo… necesitaba que Rukia y yo estuviésemos unidos, que una parte de mi alma estuviese en la suya para que Arcángel no la consumiese toda. Sabía que usarlo me condenaría, pero no veía otra salida para protegerla, para protegerte. – Miró a Rukia con fervor en sus ojos.

Veo que eso está _casi_ solucionado – Dijo Isshin de forma burlona.

¿Casi? Está solucionado, ambos nos confesamos, fue eso lo que me salvó.

Ichigo, fusionarse con una mujer… Aún no os habéis entregado el uno al otro, vuestros lazos aún no están completamente mezclados, para eso hay que… - Un bufido de Ichigo le interrumpió.

¡Ya sé lo que hay que hacer! – Le espetó sonrojado, miró rápidamente a Rukia para ver cómo esta tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba tan roja como él. – Déjame terminar, viejo.

Ichigo contó su experiencia y como el descubrir que su razón de vivir era Rukia, le había devuelto su alma. El hecho de que Rukia le apuñalase y él le confesase su amor, hizo que parte de su alma se transfiriese a ella, quien al corresponderle tocando el lugar en el que había sido apuñalado, le devolvió parte de esta.

Por eso brillaba… - Dijo Rukia para sí misma.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ichigo.

Cuando todo pasó, tu herida brillaba, como si estuviese reclamando algo.

Isshin asintió y sonrió.

Bien, todo explicado, ahora Rukia-chan… ¡Bienvenida a la familia Kurosaki, espero que me des muchos nietos! – Gritó Isshin abriendo los brazos, esperando que la pequeña shinigami se lanzase a ellos. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un golpe proveniente de su hijo.

¡Al grano viejo, dinos las noticias! – Le espetó Ichigo.

Ayer hubo ataques arrancar localizados, contra la tienda de Urahara y los vizards, aunque Shinji y su grupo están heridos, no hay ninguna baja que lamentar. En la tienda se produjo una retirada rápida por parte de las fuerzas enemigas. – Dijo mirando a ambos. – Yamamoto-san cree que esto ha retrasado los planes de Aizen, ya que ha sufrido varias bajas y no se prevé un nuevo ataque en bastante tiempo. Mientras tanto, se reforzará la seguridad del Seireitei y se enviará allí a los vizards, ya que no parece que Karakura sea su objetivo real. Sólo trataba de mermar nuestras fuerzas para la batalla final.

Estas noticias animaron a Rukia e Ichigo, podrían tener al fin unos días de tranquilidad para ellos.

Urahara permanecerá alerta, ya que desde ayer ha detectado un reiatsu de Arrancar, pero no es capaz de encontrar su localización exacta, ya que está siendo disimulado por otro reiatsu. Es posible que varios Espada hayan desertado y estén huyendo de Aizen. – Terminó Isshin.

Ese Arrancar, es Ulquiorra, está con Orihime. – Dijo Rukia, mirando con pena a Ichigo, quien abrió sus ojos con gran preocupación.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?! – Gritó Ichigo encolerizado.

¡Porque sabía que saldrías corriendo a pelear, y no puedes en este estado! Si algo te pasase otra vez… yo… yo… - Rukia comenzó a sollozar, por el recuerdo de la noche anterior y el enfado de su reciente declarado novio.

*sigh* Lo siento, Rukia, no quería gritarte. Explícanos todo lo que sepas. – Ichigo se calmó, consciente de que su tono podía herir a la ojivioleta.

Hizo un trato con Ulquiorra, para que nos ayudase a ver qué te pasaba, y cómo podíamos curarte. – Miró a Ichigo con sus ojos todavía húmedos, implorándole que la perdonase con la mirada.

¿Qué tipo de trato? – Preguntó serio.

No lo sé, pero no parecía que Ulquiorra quisiese hacerle daño.

Ichigo había saltado de su silla y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Isshin puso una mano en su hombro y le obligó a sentarse.

No puedes hacer nada, por ahora preocúpate de curar tus heridas, hablaré con Urahara y empezaremos a investigar. No hagas ninguna estupidez, Ichigo. – Argumentó solemne el hombre.

Aunque no le convencía la idea, tuvo que aceptarla. Su estado no era el mejor y tendría que esperar si quería tener alguna oportunidad.

Ahora, pasando a otro tema… Rukia, ¿cuándo vais a decírselo a las niñas?

¿El qué? – Bufó Ichigo

¿Cómo que el qué, imbécil? Pues que estáis juntos. – Respondió Isshin.

¿U-usted cree que es buena idea, ? – Dijo tímidamente Rukia.

No me llames , soy papá – Rukia se estremeció ligeramente ante esa idea.

M-mejor le llamaré Isshin-san, no quiero romper todas las formalidades – Intentó sonreír, pero su incomodidad no le dejó.

Como sea, tenéis que decírselo, a ellas les encantará saber que el idiota de su hermano está con una chica tan maravillosa como Rukia. Sólo tenéis que hacerlo de una forma delicada.

Pensaremos en algo viejo, ¿algo más? – Terminó Ichigo, ansioso por volver a su cuarto.

Isshin negó con la cabeza y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto del pelinaranja.

Ichigo… Hay otro problema. – La voz de Rukia sonaba extremadamente preocupada.

¿Cuál? – Contestó intrigado Ichigo.

Mi hermano… ¿Cómo se lo diremos a él? – Ichigo no había pensado en eso, se puso extremadamente tenso y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

E-esperemos un poco a que todo se calme. – Rukia asintió y se acercó a Ichigo, que tenía un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

Sé que estás muy preocupado por Orihime, yo también lo estoy, pero por favor, no hagas nada imprudente. – Dijo Rukia mirándole a los ojos.

Lo sé, no te preocupes, confiaré en el viejo y Urahara mientras me recupero, no voy a volver a alejarme tanto de ti, Rukia. – Puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la shinigami y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos delicadamente.

Debería escribir a Ishida y a Sado, estarán preocupados por ti.

¿Ellos también lo saben?

Cuando te desmayaste, me ayudaron a llevarte con Inoue para que ella te curase, pero no dio resultado. Tu cuerpo rechazaba su barrera y… - La voz de Rukia se quebró.

Ya estoy bien Rukia, no pienses más en ello, escríbeles, pero diles que aún me encuentro algo débil. No estoy de humor para aguantar a Uryu recriminándome lo de Inoue. – Dijo Ichigo desplomándose sobre su cama.

Rukia se acercó a él despacio, gateando en la cama y colocándose encima suya.

¿Para esto también estás débil? – Dijo acercándose lentamente a él, hasta que solo un milímetro separaba sus labios.

No, para esto no. – Ichigo sonrió chulescamente y besó a Rukia, colocó las manos en su espalda y la atrajo para sentir todo su cuerpo.

Tras varios minutos de besos y arrumacos, Ichigo movió su mano recorriendo la espalda de su amada, parando en las curvas que marcaban sus apretados pantalones. Sólo con el roce de su mano, Rukia suspiró, al contrario de lo que Ichigo pensaba, que creía que se había ganado un bofetón.

¿No estarías más a gusto sin esto? – Dijo el chico mientras rozaba su mano contra los pantalones de la chica.

A-aún no estoy preparada… Ichigo… lo sien… - Un beso la acalló.

Está bien, Rukia, no hay que precipitar las cosas, cuando tenga que pasar, pasará. – Dijo Ichigo acariciando su mejilla. Esto hizo sonreír a Rukia, aumentando aún más la confianza que tenía en el pelinaranja.

Eso no significa que… - Rukia descendió de los labios de Ichigo hacia su cuello, haciendo que este suspirase. – Oh Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien? – Usó su voz fingida, a sabiendas de que eso sacaba de quicio al joven.

Cállate, enana. – Consiguió decir este, con respiración entrecortada.

Con cada beso, Rukia sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y su corazón latía más y más deprisa. Se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta, sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo del joven, descendiendo por su abdomen, se encontró con el botón del pantalón del chico.

Ichigo, ¿quieres que…? – Susurró Rukia.

Solo si tú quieres hacerlo. – Respondió él, suavemente.

Rukia desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Ichigo no podía creer lo que vivía, la noche anterior le había declarado un amor que creía imposible a Rukia, y ahora ella estaba a punto de verle desnudo, de tocarle. Estaba en una nube y se sintió volar cuando esta introdujo su mano, salvando la goma de sus boxer y sintiendo directamente su masculinidad.

¡ah! – Ichigo dio un pequeño respingo, lo que hizo que Rukia se asustase.

¿E-estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? – Dijo Rukia tímidamente.

N-no, es solo que tienes las manos muy frías. – Dijo él de la misma manera.

Para cualquiera que los viese, eran dos novatos que no sabían qué estaban haciendo. Ambos sin ninguna experiencia y muertos de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, para ellos, cada roce era placer absoluto, aun sin la técnica y la experiencia, el hecho de que ese roce era propinado por la persona que más amaban lo convertía en algo sublime.

Rukia sintió como crecía y se endurecía, lo que la excitaba sin comprender muy bien por qué. Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y Rukia mordió su labio inferior ante esa reacción. Bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior y pudo verlo en todo su esplendor.

Woah… Ichigo… E-es muy… - La chica estaba embelesada ante tal visión, lo agarró con firmeza y comenzó a hacer movimientos de pistón.

A-auch, Rukia hazlo un poco más despacio. – El chico gruñó de dolor por los súbitos movimientos.

S-sí, lo siento Ichigo. – No muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acercó su cara y dejó que su olor penetrase en sus fosas nasales. Lejos de asquearla, el aroma masculino de Ichigo le nublaba los sentidos. Con gran nerviosismo, pero también decisión, sacó su lengua y lamió la cabeza del miembro de Ichigo, mientras continuaba con sus movimientos, ahora más suaves. - ¿Así m-mejor? – Susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Ichigo no pudo pronunciar un sí, de su garganta sólo salían gemidos y suspiros, que incitaban a Rukia a seguir.

Aahh… Ru-kiaaa... – Dijo en un tono casi suplicante.

Esta se colocó de tal forma que pudiese besarle sin soltar su miembro.

Rukia, voy a…

Hazlo, hazlo Ichigo – En cuanto sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Ichigo explotó ante la sorpresa de Rukia. No podía creer que pudiese salir tanto.

Tras limpiarse y limpiar las sábanas lo mejor que pudo, Rukia se tumbó al lado de Ichigo, escuchando su respiración aún agitada. Este se subió los pantalones cuando su erección disminuyó y abrazó a Rukia, que estaba aún ruborizada.

Ha sido genial, gracias, Rukia. – Tras dedicarle una tierna mirada, la besó y la apretó contra sí mismo. Ichigo se sentó y colocó a Rukia encima suya, abrazándola y mirando hacia la ventana. Ambos se sintieron completos viendo como las tonalidades anaranjadas daban paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Rukia cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio.

La próxima vez, no pienso dejar que te quedes con las manos vacías, enana. – Dijo con voz provocativa.

¿Por qué esperar? – Contestó ella de la misma manera.

¿Q-qué? – No se esperaba esa reacción.

Yo te he visto, creo que lo justo es que tú también me veas, aunque no esté preparada para dar el último paso. Me siento segura a tu lado, sé que no harás nada que yo no quiera. – Colocó sus manos en la cara del chico y le besó. Este la levantó entre sus brazos y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama.

De nuevo intercambiaron besos, aunque esta vez era Ichigo el que descendía, con mucho cuidado retiró el jersey, para su sorpresa, Rukia no llevaba ropa interior en la parte superior. Ella hizo un reflejo de taparse, la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el cuarto, permitiendo que todo fuese visible.

I-Ichigo, si no te gustan… - Dijo con extrema timidez apartando la mirada y cubriendo sus pechos con las manos.

Cállate enana, me gusta todo de ti. – Ichigo retiró con cuidado sus manos. – Y te lo voy a demostrar. – Colocó su mano derecha en el pecho derecho de Rukia con mucho cuidado, mientras lo masajeaba delicadamente. Su boca se ocupó del izquierdo, con suaves movimientos de lengua.

Mhah… I-chigo – Ahora era Rukia la que no podía articular palabra.

Si te hago daño, dímelo. – Dijo él, antes de volver a su ocupación.

No… Está bien, sigue. – Acarició su pelo mientras sonreía.

Que a Ichigo le gustasen sus pechos era algo que la hacía muy feliz. Le preocupaba mucho que Orihime, con su esbelta y voluptuosa figura le gustase mucho más que ella. O que a Ichigo le pareciese desagradable su pequeño y fino cuerpo.

Ichigo continuó bajando y se entretuvo en su vientre, con mucha ternura desabrochó su pantalón y Rukia alzó sus piernas para indicarle que estaba bien. Ichigo retiró su pantalón y recorrió con uno de sus dedos la femineidad de Rukia por encima de sus braguitas de conejito. Subió para poder besarla.

Siento que esté tan… salvaje… es que no esperaba que…

Está bien, Rukia. Como te he dicho, me gusta todo de ti, además no te has quejado de que yo tampoco estuviese depilado. – Ichigo notaba como la chica empezaba a humedecerse, bajó una vez más. – Rukia, ¿puedo…? – Ella afirmó con la cabeza e Ichigo retiró con ternura su ropa interior.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando la belleza oculta de su novia, la espesura azabache cubría un melocotón con pinta muy apetecible, las dos medialunas de Rukia reposaban contra el colchón, con sus piernas abiertas, Ichigo tenía una gran vista. Se acercó y suspiró muy cerca para que Rukia pudiese sentirlo, ahora era el momento de vengarse por lo de esos pantalones. Decidió desesperar a la pequeña shinigami, besando la parte interior de sus muslos, el monte de venus, pero nunca llegando a imprimir su lengua contra el más apetecible bocado.

Había conseguido su objetivo, pues ella, harta de esperar, colocó la mano tras la cabeza del chico y lo dirigió a su vagina. Ichigo sonrió y ahora sí, estampó su lengua contra ella. Rukia creía que se volvería loca solo por eso, una ola de placer la sacudió, haciéndola temblar.

Ichigo recorrió el interior y exterior de Rukia, saboreando el salado líquido que salía de ella. Una vez encontró eso que llamaban "el timbre del diablo", colocó su lengua sobre él y empezó a dibujar letras. Dibujó "Te amo" pero Rukia estaba tan inmersa en el placer que no se percató. Cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban y que estaba a punto de llegar, levantó su cabeza.

¿I-chi…go? – Soltó un quejido ya que quería más. Este la miró y lamió su dedo medio y anular. Sin darle tiempo a responder, sonrió y los introdujo. – Ahhhhh, Ichigo…. – No pudo evitarlo, arqueó su espalda del placer.

Ichigo lamía suavemente el clítoris de Rukia mientras jugaba con sus dedos dentro de ella, el sabor, olor y la sensación casi hacen que él eyacule de nuevo. Sin embargo, fue Rukia la que colocó una de sus manos en el cabello de Ichigo, mientras entrelazaba la otra con su mano libre. Su femineidad palpitaba y sus piernas tenían convulsiones, Ichigo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y aumentó la velocidad.

I-chi… ¡gooooo! – No pudo reprimir el grito final, Ichigo saboreó cada gota que salía de ella mientras sentía sus piernas cerrarse contra sus orejas. Una vez terminó limpió el excedente con la lengua y secó a Rukia.

Ella colocó sus manos en la cara de su novio y tiró de él para que se tumbase a su lado. Se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Ichigo la tapaba con las sábanas y acariciaba su cabello.

Ichigo, no sé cómo voy a aguantar… - Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

¿El qué?

Esto ha sido con el gigai, aunque no debería ser mucha la diferencia, sí la hay… La próxima vez quiero hacerlo con nuestra forma real. – Susurró.

El no pudo evitar reírse, había satisfecho a la mujer que más quería en el mundo, y eso le llenaba de felicidad. Se perdió mirando la luna, siempre le había parecido fascinante, pero aquella noche, tenía un brillo especial.

"!Bien hecho rey! No eras tan inútil después de todo" – El comentario erizó a Ichigo, le incomodaba que su Hollow interior pudiese verlo todo, y Zangetsu…

"Su Zanpakuto también puede verlo, Ichigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, nosotros solo sentimos la unión de vuestros lazos" – Lejos de calmarle, ese comentario le hizo estremecerse aún más.

Abrazó a Rukia, ya que la noche era fría y había comenzado a llover. La sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, piel con piel, era algo que le parecía una auténtica maravilla.

Buenas noches Rukia, te amo. – Susurró antes de dormir.

Te amo, Ichigo. – Contestó ella, pegándose un poco más a él.

Mientras tanto…

"¿Cómo estará Ichigo? ¿Habrá despertado ya?" – Pensó Chad.

Fin capítulo 10.


	12. Capítulo 11- Me intrigas

Capítulo 11 – Me intrigas.

¿Por qué estamos aquí, mujer?

Solo dijiste que querías estar conmigo, me siento más segura en mi casa, y estaré cerca de Ichigo por si pasa algo.

Dos jóvenes hablaban en una sala levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Un ojiverde se apoyaba contra la pared mirando a la mujer que le acompañaba, sentada sobre sus rodillas a una distancia prudencial.

Si quisiese asesinarte, podría hacerlo aquí mismo. No puedo entender por qué te guías, si es valentía o estupidez.

Yo… Sólo quiero ayudar a los demás y… sobre todo a Kurosaki-kun. No me importa qué me pase, si ellos están bien.

¿Crees que él haría lo mismo por ti, mujer estú…

Sí, y no solo él, sé que Kuchiki-san, Uyruu-kun y Sado-kun también. Es algo que alguien como tú nunca podría entender.

Ulquiorra se movió, acercándose a la chica. Esta se puso en pie de un brinco y adoptó una posición defensiva que abandonó en cuanto vio como él levantaba sus manos simbolizando rendición.

¿Alguien… como yo? – Preguntó, alejándose un poco de ella para hacerla sentir segura.

Sí, por lo que he visto los Arrancar no tenéis corazón, hacer que Kuchiki-san apuñalase a Ichigo… Es muy cruel, demasiado. ¡¿Es que nunca sentís amor?! – La voz de Inoue se resquebrajó con la última frase, aún afectada por el estado de Ichigo.

No, yo jamás he sentido algo como el amor. Nadie me ha enseñado nunca qué podría ser.

¿No sabes qué es… el amor?

No – Dijo totalmente inalterable Ulquiorra.

Es… Pensar en el bienestar del otro aún a costo del tuyo. Pensar en esa persona al levantarte y antes de dormir, sentir como tu cuerpo enloquece mientras el mundo cobra sentido a su lado. El amor es orden y caos al mismo tiempo, y diferente para cada persona, el amor es indescriptible, si no puedes sentirlo.

Ulquiorra se sentó, meditando sobre aquellas palabras.

Quiero que me lo muestres, mujer.

¿Q-qué?

Quiero que me enseñes, qué es y cómo puedo sentirlo.

Eso… No es… Necesitas encontrar a la persona indicada, sentir amor puro es un milagro que no sucede normalmente.

Entonces me quedaré contigo, hasta que descubra qué es, mujer.

No me llamo mujer, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, puedes llamarme Inoue.

Está bien, yo soy Ulquiorra.

Orihime se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con una gran sonrisa. Lo que hizo que Ulquiorra se extrañase y la mirase con un gesto de pura confusión.

Respecto a mi propuesta, ¿sería posible permanecer a tu lado hasta que encuentre esos sentimientos?

Tú solo nos ves como enemigos, es imposible amar a tu enemigo.

Solo sois mis enemigos por orden de Aizen-sama, otros Arrancar han desertado, yo puedo hacerlo también. No hay nada que me obligue a continuar a su lado.

¿Quieres decir que serás nuestro amigo?

No, no tengo intención alguna de luchar a vuestro lado, pero tampoco en vuestra contra.

Orihime soltó una pequeña risita.

Sabía que no eras malvado, Ulquiorra-kun. – Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico mientras le sonreía. – Ya es tarde, y mañana debo ir al instituto. – Orihime entró en su cuarto, saliendo algunos segundos después con un futón y tendiéndolo en el suelo. – Puedes dormir ahí.

No necesito dormir.

Hmmm… Tampoco puedo dejar que andes por ahí con esas pintas, mañana compraré algo de ropa para ti. Aunque se supone que no deberían poder verte, ¡ah! Pero Uryuu-kun y Sado-kun se preocuparán. – La joven empezaba a divagar como era costumbre. – Ulquiorra-kun, si vas a quedarte conmigo, deberás conocer a mis amigos, hay distintos tipos de amor, y la amistad es uno de ellos.

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el plan de la joven.

Bien, entonces, ¡hasta mañana, Ulquiorra-kun! – Dijo alegre Inoue, pareciendo haberse olvidado del estado de Ichigo y de lo peligrosa que era la situación en la que ella misma se encontraba.

Ulquiorra se sentó en el balcón, observando la luna y la noche del mundo de los vivos, algunos de sus sentimientos empezaban a despertar.

"Lo que siento por esa mujer… ¿Puede ser… amor?" – Pensó en ello durante toda la noche.

En ese mismo instante, un pasional y anhelado beso tomaba lugar no muy lejos de allí.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron la cama de la joven, que se levantó como un día cualquiera. Se dirigió a la cocina y dio un brinco al ver al joven sentado en el salón. Había olvidado completamente su presencia.

B-buenos días, Ulquiorra-kun.

Buenos días, Inoue. – Contestó el chico imitando a Orihime, entendiendo que esa era una formalidad propia del mundo de los vivos.

La pelinaranja preparó su desayuno y su fiambrera para el descanso en el instituto, se sentó junto al ojiverde y le ofreció parte de su extraña comida. Este negó con la cabeza y miró atento como ella consumía su parte.

Hablaré con Uryuu-kun y Sado-kun, ellos lo entenderán. Kurosaki-kun quizá se… - Su cara mostró una gran tristeza al recordar el estado de su amado. – Kurosaki-kun…

Lo que sientes por él, ¿es eso amor? – Preguntó inalterable Ulquiorra.

S-sí, creo que sí lo es. – Dijo ella ruborizándose

Ulquiorra sintió una punzada en el pecho, sin comprender a qué se debía, se dijo a sí mismo que sería consecuencia de su estancia en el mundo de los vivos.

Bien, ¡Me voy, Ulquiorra-Kun! ¡Espérame aquí, traeré a Uryuu y Sado para que los conozcas! – La chica se levantó, cogiendo sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

De camino al instituto su cabeza sólo pensaba en el pelinaranja, pero de vez en cuando, pensamientos sobre el de pelo azabache y su extraño comportamiento asaltaban su mente. Cuando Ulquiorra apareció, alegando que quería llevársela, sintió pánico, pero el hecho de que podría ayudar a Ichigo dominó su miedo y la obligó a actuar. Se imaginó todo tipo de cosas, que la torturaría, violaría o experimentaría con ella, sin embargo, el chico no mostró ningún atisbo de maldad. Pudo ver que realmente sentía curiosidad por los humanos y pensó que quizá, si descubría lo que ellos pueden sentir, se convertiría en un aliado.

Cuando Orihime entró en la clase, vio como dos pares de ojos se abrían de par en par y dos chicos se dirigían a ella a toda prisa.

¡Inoue-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese monstruo? – Preguntó Ishida con gran preocupación, cogiendo a Inoue por los hombros. Chad, detrás suya, no dijo nada, pero podía verse una clara preocupación en sus ojos.

Estoy bien, chicos. Ulquiorra-kun no es malo.

¿Ulquiorra…kun? – Preguntó Ishida, sin comprender por qué ese respeto.

Orihime les contó lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Inoue-san… Respeto tu deseo de ayudar a los demás, pero no me pidas que confabule con aquel que casi te quita la vida. – Dijo Ishida serio, colocándose sus gafas.

Si quiere ser nuestro amigo, tendrá que demostrarlo, ¿pudo ayudar a Ichigo? – Añadió Chad.

No… Pero por favor, dadle una oportunidad, aunque sea por mí. – Orihime juntó sus manos e hizo algún puchero.

*sigh* Está bien, Inoue-san, pero si veo el más mínimo indicio de traición, no dudaré en matarlo – Dijo Ishida antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en su asiento.

Solo confiaré en él si Ichigo también lo hace. – Dijo Chad antes de imitar a Uryuu

Orihime respiró aliviada. Esperó a que Ichigo apareciese por la puerta, pero no fue así, no tuvo noticias suyas en todo el día. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, los tres jóvenes comían despacio en un aire enrarecido, que Tatsuki notó.

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la pelinegra, ajena a todo lo que había acontecido días atrás.

Sólo me preguntaba cómo estaría Kurosaki-kun, él aún no ha…

No se ha recuperado de su enfermedad estomacal – Cortó Ishida, Orihime se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Ese idiota, a saber qué ha comido para ponerse así – Murmuró Tatsuki.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, todo estaba más tranquilo sin el pelinaranja. Parecía casi idílica la aparente paz. Al terminar la mañana, Ishida y Chad irían a casa de Orihime, ella prepararía comida para todos y así podrían conocer a Ulquiorra, para asegurarse de que sus intenciones no eran hostiles.

*Hueco Mundo*

Un hombre miraba la oscuridad gobernante en sus dominios. Su gesto de suma tranquilidad, inalterable. Otro hombre le hablaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Cambio de planes? – Preguntó un hombre de pelo plateado.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Gin, los Arrancar, sean espada o no, solo son instrumentos para hacer mi plan más factible. De ninguna manera son indispensables. – Respondió el primer hombre sin darse la vuelta, con su mirada aún fija en la eterna noche.

¿Oh? Entonces entiendo que nuestras fuerzas se reducen a los que quedamos. – En su tono de voz había cierta burla.

Puedo crear cuantos Espada como se me antoje, tanto los que murieron, como los que han decidido abandonar ya han cumplido su cometido, ahora sé con exactitud a qué nos enfrentamos. – Dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Déjeme perseguir a los cobardes, Aizen-sama. – Añadió un tercero que acababa de llegar.

No es necesario, todos recibirán su veredicto el día señalado. – Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos comandantes. – Ahora, tomemos té.

*De vuelta en Karakura*

\- ¡Estoy en casa, Ulquiorra-kun! – Orihime entró la primera, vio que el chico estaba sentado frente a la mesa tal y como lo había dejado.

Sado e Ishida entraron tras ella, sin articular palabra. Ulquiorra miró fijamente a los dos chicos y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Orihime miraba hacia ambos lados desconcertada y un poco incómoda.

V-voy a hacer algo de comer, id conociéndoos. – Dijo para escapar de la tensión.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a Ulquiorra, Ishida fue el primero en romper el silencio.

No sé qué estás planeando. Pero te quiero dejar claro que no voy a confiar en ti, seríamos imbéciles si te dejásemos estar con nosotros como si nada, cuando hace dos días no te hubiese importado matarnos a todos. – Espetó con cierta rabia.

No me importa lo que tú pienses, solo me interesa ella. Podéis estar seguros de que no le haré daño. – Dijo inalterable Ulquiorra, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Ishida.

Si es así, no tengo problema con que te quedes. – Añadió Sado, con la misma expresión de Ulquiorra.

Si no hubiese sido por la tensión, hubiese sido un gran momento. Sado y Ulquiorra batallando por quién era más indiferente, una auténtica lucha de titanes. Reinó el silencio hasta que Orihime salió de la cocina y colocó una olla en el medio de la mesa, se retiró para colocar el resto de los cubiertos mientras Sado E Ishida se asomaban para ver qué contenía. Para su sorpresa, no tenía mala pinta, parecía que había usado ingredientes normales.

Inoue, por curiosidad, ¿qué le has echado a la sopa? – Preguntó Ishida al ver como Inoue se acercaba para colocar los platos.

Pruébala y lo sabrás. – Sonrió ella mientras iba a por los vasos.

Sado y él se miraron sin saber muy bien si querían arriesgarse a ello. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra, al comprender que eso era una costumbre humana, se sirvió y tomó una cucharada. El sabor le horripiló de tal manera que rompió su siempre inalterable semblante, generando una mueca comparable a la de un bebé chupando un limón. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los dos chicos enfrente suya, que no pudieron evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa. Justo entonces llegó Orihime, quien colocó los vasos y se sentó para degustar lo que para ella sería una deliciosa comida.

Oh, Ulquiorra-kun, veo que ya te has servido. ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó ella sonriéndole.

S-sí, gracias. – Aunque no era su estilo, sabía que si decía que no pondría triste a Orihime, y de alguna manera, no quería aquello.

Entonces toma toda la que quieras. – Dijo ella sirviéndole algunas cucharadas más ante el asombro del pelinegro, que no podía pensar en una excusa para librarse.

Sado E Ishida no pudieron más y se echaron a reír. La escena era demasiado cómica como para que el clima de tensión la dominase. Ulquiorra les dedicó una mirada fulminante y Orihime les miró extrañada.

Me alegro de que lo paséis bien. – Dijo, creyendo que era alguna broma entre ellos y Ulquiorra. – Servíos vosotros también, he hecho de sobra. – Dijo mientras metía el cazo en la olla y servía a sus dos amigos, que se miraron con pánico. El karma les iba a devolver sus risas.

Sonrieron para no ser descorteses y tomaron una cucharada ante la atenta mirada de Orihime. Sado estaba acostumbrado a la comida mexicana y por ello sus papilas no sufrieron en demasía, sin embargo, Ishida pudo notar el sabor a pescado mezclado con flan de huevo y caramelo. Tragó y puso todas sus fuerzas en permanecer con un rostro calmado, aun cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía y un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda. Sonrió cuando se aseguró de que no vomitaría, y cuando Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa, se sintió mejor.

Bien, entonces… Ulquiorra-kun, ¿crees que podremos ser amigos? – Preguntó Orihime con cierta preocupación.

"¿Amigos? Nunca he tenido amigos, ni siquiera en Hueco Mundo." – Pensó Ulquiorra, pero afirmó con la cabeza porque sabía que para la pelinaranja era importante.

¡Bien! ¿Y vosotros qué pensáis? – Miró esta vez hacia sus amigos.

Está bien Inoue-san, mientras se porte bien contigo. – Terminó aceptando Ishida, con una leve sonrisa.

Lo mismo digo. – Aportó Sado.

Los tres siguieron conversando y Ulquiorra aportaba algo de vez en cuando, aunque no era mucho. Con gran esfuerzo se terminó su plato y sintió como era una de las pruebas más duras que había tenido que superar. Ishida conseguía comer alguna cucharada cada cinco minutos, y se extrañaba al ver el plato de Sado casi vacío, cuando el suyo parecía estar más lleno.

"La comida de Inoue-san es tan fuerte como para aturdir los sentidos de un Quincy" – Se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba al exterior por las ventanas en el balcón. Le pareció ver a Sado moverse por el rabillo del ojo. – "Qué raro, de verdad que esta comida me está sentando mal" – Pensó mientras seguía concentrado en el atardecer. Otra vez sintió a Sado moverse y sus reflejos hicieron que mirara hacia él. - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Sado sujetaba su cuchara y derramaba su contenido en el plato de Ishida con gran discreción, así era como se había librado de la espantosa sopa. Ishida no daba crédito y antes de poder decir nada más, Sado se levantó.

Ha sido un placer Inoue-san, gracias por la comida, espero poder contar contigo Ulquiorra-kun – Dijo antes de levantar la mano y salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

¡Será cabrón! – Gritó Ishida.

Inoue la miró extrañada y vio como su plato estaba lleno, mientras que Sado y Ulquiorra habían terminado.

¿Te sientes bien, Uryuu-kun? Apenas has comido. – Preguntó preocupada.

No, es que… - No pudo continuar, ya que Orihime puso una mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Estás algo acalorado, deberías ir a casa, Ulquiorra-kun, ¿podrías acompañarlo? – Ella aprovechó la situación y sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a rebatir su decisión se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa. - ¡Cuento contigo! – Dijo desde allí.

Ulquiorra no estaba muy conforme con la idea, pero una vez más, lo haría por ella. Además, había sentido cierto regocijo durante la comida, los humanos eran ciertamente una especie singular. Ishida, por su parte, estaba contento, era la oportunidad perfecta para librarse de esa sopa y alimentarse tranquilamente en su casa. Ambos salieron y se encaminaron hacia casa de Ishida en completo silencio. Esta vez fue Ulquiorra quien decidió hablar.

Se que no confías en mí, yo tampoco lo haría. Pero esa mujer provoca algo en mí que no puedo reconocer, y también siento interés por el resto de los humanos. Aunque no puedo decir que me expondría a recibir una herida por vosotros… - Ishida hizo el amago de hablar, pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. – Creo que sí me gustaría intentar ser vuestro… - Suspiró- Amigo, al menos por ella.

Ishida se quedó boquiabierto, tras unos momentos para organizar sus pensamientos habló.

Yo tampoco saltaría al combate por ti, pero Inoue-san te aprecia, y eso es más que suficiente para que los demás te aceptemos. Además, lo mismo decía de Kurosaki-kun y ahora… - Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, al recordar que Ichigo estaba en coma.

No era fácil para ellos aceptarlo, en muchos momentos parecía mentira pero entonces la verdad golpeaba sus mentes y les hacía reaccionar.

Intentaré ayudarle a él también. – Murmuró Ulquiorra.

¿Q-qué?

He dicho que intentaré ayudarle, él es importante para esa mujer. – Dijo más alto.

Ishida rio contra su voluntad.

Ahora sí que espero que se despierte, va a ser un auténtico espectáculo cuando se entere de que somos amigos de un Arrancar. – Sonrió para sí mismo. – "Espera, ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Qué seremos… amigos?" – Lo dijo sin pensar, pero eso era señal de que en su subconsciente ya lo había aceptado.

Gracias. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ulquiorra.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Ishida, se despidieron formalmente y Ulquiorra se dirigió de vuelta a casa de Orihime. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que estaba en el balcón, sentada con sus piernas recogidas mirando como caía la noche y aún no sabían nada de Ichigo.

¿Estás bien, mujer? – Preguntó el chico, apareciendo volando enfrente suya.

No me llames así, te he dicho que me llames Inoue. – Dijo ella murmurando, algo molesta.

Está bien, I-Inoue-san – Una ola de vergüenza recorrió el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, que en solo dos días había sentido más que en toda su vida.

Sólo estoy preocupada por Kurosaki-kun, me niego a pensar que pueda morir, pero… - Encajó su cabeza entre las rodillas y sollozó calmadamente.

Ulquiorra sintió muchos impulsos, pero el dominante fue el sentarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro.

Yo… Te ayudaré, os ayudaré a todos. – Dijo él, con una voz casi inaudible.

Orihime lo miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó a abrazarle.

Gracias, Ulquiorra-kun, sabía que en realidad eras bueno… - Susurró.

El pelinegro permaneció impactado, no sabía a qué se debía, pero una cascada de calidez dominó todo su ser. Miró la cabellera de la pelinaranja y supo que ella era la causa, y aunque no sabía nombrar esa sensación, le gustaba. La rodeó con un brazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, permanecieron así unos minutos, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche. Una noche en la que el murciélago ya no era ciego, podía ver muchas cosas nuevas en la oscuridad.

Todos estaban unidos por el mismo sentimiento, la misma persona.

"Ichigo… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has despertado ya?" – Pensaron al unísono.

Fin capítulo 11.


	13. Capítulo 12- Sorpresas

Capítulo 12- Sorpresas.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, acariciando levemente el rostro de Ichigo y haciéndole despertar. Se estiró y sintió frío, pero no le dio importancia, besó levemente a Rukia en la mejilla. Esta se quejó y se acurrucó para seguir durmiendo, gesto que le causó gracia al chico, al que le parecía una niña pequeña y adorable muchas veces. Cumplió su deseo y saltó por encima de ella para no despertarla. Bostezó y se quedó mirando a la nada algunos segundos, sin procesar nada de qué había pasado la noche anterior.

¡Gooood Mooorniiing Ichii… - Su padre entró reanudando la rutina, pero paró su patada voladora y se quedó boquiabierto. - ¡Ese es mi hijo! – Dijo con los brazos en jarra y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿E-eh? ¿Qué dices viejo senil? – Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba desnudo. Y se dio cuenta de algo aún peor, Rukia también lo estaba. - ¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO! – Espetó con furia.

Rukia se había despertado ante los gritos, frotó sus ojos, bostezó y finalmente miró a su alrededor. La escena era ciertamente… Incómoda. Su suegro enfrente de su novio desnudo, y ella apenas tapada con las sábanas desnuda también.

¡Ah! – Fue lo único que consiguió articular, antes de hacerse un ovillo con las mantas para evitar cualquier percance.

¡Bien hecho, Rukia-chan! ¡Pronto seré abuelito! – Gritó el hombre.

¡¿Pero qué coño?! – Una tercera voz se escuchó, y los tres participantes giraron sus cabezas hacia la ventana.

¿Podía ir peor? Sí, allí estaba Renji, en la ventana de su cuarto con la cara rivalizando con el color de su pelo. Ichigo con mini-fresita colgando, Rukia hecha un ovillo de lana en la cama e Isshin riendo como un desquiciado. Pero eso no era todo, la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor a veces e hizo que Yuzu, al escuchar todo el jaleo se preocupase y entrase al cuarto de su hermanito.

Ichi-nii… ¿Estás bie… ¡AHHHHH! – Lo había visto, su hermanito desnudo, y Rukia y otro chico que no conocía. Se tapó la cara con las manos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

¡Yuzu! – Gritó Ichigo, sin saber ni dónde estaba aún.

Oi, ¿qué os pasa tan temprano? – Dijo Karin mientras se dirigía lentamente al interior de la habitación. Por suerte, Isshin la interceptó y la cargó en sus hombros, corriendo al comedor. - ¡Suéltame, viejo idiota! – Gritaba y pataleaba la chica.

El cuarto de Ichigo se quedó en un silencio terriblemente incómodo. Rukia miraba a Ichigo, Ichigo a Renji y Renji a Rukia. Tras un buen rato, el pelirrojo habló.

R-r-r-r-ukia, y-y-o… Ukitake… I-Ichigo. – Tartamudeaba el tatuado.

R-renji, espera, podemos explicarlo. – Dijo Rukia, aún presa de la inmensa vergüenza.

N-no si ya lo veo, volveré luego, para que… Todos aclaremos nuestras ideas. – Dijo el pelirrojo saltando de la ventana, necesitaba irse y procesar lo que había visto, y los dos en el cuarto también.

De nuevo, un silencio sepulcral.

Pues si que empezamos bien el día- Dijo Ichigo, mirando a Rukia.

Ella no pudo articular palabra, pues delante suya estaba Ichigo en todo su esplendor. Tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él, todo su cuerpo le pedía tocarle. Pero no podía perder su imagen de chica dura, asique se tapó la cara con las manos dejando un espacio para poder mirar.

¡T-tápate, zanahoria idiota! – Gritó. Aunque no es lo que ella realmente deseaba.

¡P-perdón! – Contestó él, antes de agarrar ropa interior y los pantalones del instituto y ponérselos.

"Joder, así está hasta mejor" – Pensaba Rukia, que se mordía su labio inferior inconscientemente. La imagen de Ichigo semidesnudo hacía que le diesen vueltas la cabeza.

Rukia, tú también deberías vestirte, vamos a tener un día… - Suspiró con pesadez – Algo movido.

Eso la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, sin duda iba a ser un día duro, tendrían que explicarle todo a Yuzu y Karin, además de a Renji, y eso solo significaría que no debían tardar mucho en decírselo a toda la Soul Society y por tanto, también a sus amigos del mundo de los vivos. Ambos suspiraron, se miraron y rieron a carcajadas, al procesar la mañana tan rara que habían comenzado. Rukia se levantó, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo a los tenues rayos de sol y caminó hacia el armario, apartando a Ichigo provocativamente.

"Ya que estamos así, me voy a divertir un poco" – Pensó Rukia con malicia. Se agachó para abrir su bolsa y preparar su ropa del instituto, lo hizo un poco más de lo necesario para darle a Ichigo una magnífica vista. Sintió como este tragaba con pesadez y supo que su travesura estaba siendo un éxito. Entonces se puso sus braguitas despacio, como si estuviese invirtiendo un striptease, se colocó su sujetador y con voz seductora le dijo a Ichigo que se lo abrochara.

"Mierda, ¿Cómo funciona esto?" – Ichigo tenía problemas, primero porque nunca había manejado un sujetador, la noche anterior Rukia ni siquiera llevaba uno. Segundo porque la vista que le había dado hacía que sus manos temblaran. Rukia se echó a reír - ¿Te parece gracioso enana? – Bufó él.

Oh, asique el gran Kurosaki-kun ni siquiera sabe poner un sujetador. – Usó su voz fingida antes de reír de nuevo. Entonces le apartó y le mostró muy despacio como se hace.

Tsk…Eres insoportable – Bufó de nuevo, mientras terminaba de vestirse con una camiseta y la chaqueta del uniforme. Rukia hizo lo mismo y se le quedó mirando, entonces le empujó contra el escritorio y se inclinó para besarle.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar el inminente beso, pero se dio cuenta de que tardaba demasiado, entonces los abrió y vio a Rukia mirándole con aires de superioridad.

Mo-ji-ga-to – Dijo, picoteándole la nariz y sonriéndole seductoramente.

¿Ah sí? – Ichigo la agarró de la cintura, para no dejarle escapar, entonces colocó el antebrazo en su trasero, por debajo de la falda y la impulsó hacia arriba, haciendo que esta envolviera sus piernas sobre la cintura del chico.

¿Qué te crees que haces, zanahoria? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, era ella la que llevaba la delantera, no le gustaba ese cambio tan repentino.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo la miró profundamente a los ojos y le estampó un pasional beso, cuando se separaron para tomar aire la bajó, ignorando su quejido.

Vamos, o llegaremos tarde, hay muchas cosas que explicar. – Dijo él, sonriendo victorioso.

"Esta te la pienso devolver, zanahoria" – Pensó enfadada Rukia mientras descendían por las escaleras para desayunar.

Al sentarse a la mesa todos creyeron que si la tierra se abría y se los tragaba en ese momento, sería casi un regalo divino. Todos excepto Isshin, que estaba pletórico con la imagen de su nieto revoloteando en su cabeza.

C-creo que tenemos que explicarte algo, Yuzu. – Dijo Ichigo rascándose su cabeza y con la mirada desviada.

N-no, Ichi-nii ya está en la edad de… - Comenzó a decir la niña sonrojada.

¡No! ¡No es eso! – Interrumpió Ichigo. – Lo que viste fue solo mala suerte, y tú quita esa mirada de depravado, maldito viejo. Rukia y yo no hicimos nada. – Espetó.

"Bueno… nada nada…" – Pensaba Rukia, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Aunque sí es cierto, que… Estamos juntos. – Prosiguió Ichigo, mirando a Rukia. Ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y juntos miraron a las niñas.

¿D-de verdad Ichi-nii? ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo una feliz Yuzu, olvidando por un momento la imagen que probablemente le perseguiría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me habría decepcionado mucho que no hubieseis acabado así. – Añadió Karin, apoyando a su hermano y a su nueva novia.

¡Y ya que no habéis hecho nada, deberíais poneros a ello! – Gritó Isshin molesto por sus sueños rotos.

Esta vez fue Karin la encargada de acallarlo, y con un golpe directo a la sien lo noqueó y lo arrastró fuera del comedor. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente, la primera ronda no había ido tan mal pero aún quedaba lo peor, sus amigos. Y aún peor sería el tener que contárselo a Byakuya, eso le daba escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Vámonos Rukia. – Dijo él, colocándose sus zapatillas ya en la puerta. Rukia asintió y se levantó, pero antes de salir alguien agarró la manga de su chaqueta.

Cuida bien de él, a veces puede ser un idiota pero es muy buena persona, de verdad. – Le susurró Yuzu, antes de dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

Lo sé, no te preocupes Yuzu, no dejaré que nada malo le pase. – Dijo la ojivioleta dedicándole otra sonrisa y una caricia en el pelo.

Ambos se pusieron en camino al instituto, picándose mutuamente en el camino y riendo. En cierto momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se hizo el silencio. Una vez más, sonrieron comprendiendo lo que el otro le decía con la mirada.

¿Sabes, Ichigo? – Comenzó ella mientras agarraba su brazo y se apoyaba ligeramente en él. – Siempre he creído que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz y tras lo que pasó con Kaien decidí que ni siquiera lo merecía. – Apretó un poco el brazo del chico, mientras este le miraba invitándola a continuar. – Pero desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos, he tenido la necesidad de refugiarme en ti. Y aunque a veces eso me asuste, también me calma. Saber que si me derrumbo tú estarás ahí, para mí. – Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ichigo con algo de pena en el rostro.

Él no dijo nada, solo se agachó un poco y besó a la pequeña shinigami. Un beso corto pero cálido, que hizo que ella sonriera y reafirmase que con él, era mucho más fuerte. Continuaron su camino discutiendo sobre qué les dirían a sus amigos.

Primero deberíamos pensar en como rescatar a Inoue, creo que eso es más importante ahora. – Dijo Ichigo serio, al recordar que Inoue estaba desaparecida.

Rukia asintió y apretó la mano de Ichigo para calmarle. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Ambos entraron en clase y se sentaron, esperando a sus amigos para contarles la recuperación de Ichigo y tratar de trazar un plan para rescatar a Inoue. Chad e Ishida fueron los primeros en llegar, sus caras mostraban asombro y felicidad al ver a Ichigo con tan buen aspecto.

¡Ichigo! – Gritó Chad corriendo hacia él y abrazándole con tal fuerza que Ichigo sintió como si todas sus heridas se abriesen de nuevo.

Chad… Por favor… Me duele. – Consiguió quejarse el pelinaranja, con voz entrecortada. La situación provocó una pequeña risilla por parte de Rukia.

Kurosaki, me alegro de que estés bien. – Profirió Ishida sutilmente. - ¿Has despertado hoy?

No, lo hizo hace un par de días, pero estuvimos algo… ocupados… Mis disculpas por no avisaros. – Dijo Rukia, provocando una expresión de desconcierto en la cara de los dos chicos.

Eso es igual ahora, ¿Sabéis algo de Inoue? – Preguntó Ichigo ansioso.

Ella está bien, aunque hay algo que tiene que contarte. – El comentario de Ishida calmó a Ichigo, aunque algo le preocupaba.

¿Fuisteis a rescatarla? ¿El Arrancar está muerto? – Siguió preguntando el pelinaranja.

Como te he dicho, es ella la que debe contártelo. – Terminó Ishida, dando media vuelta y sentándose en su sitio.

Ichigo miró a Chad, buscando una respuesta más aclaratoria, pero este comprendió la actitud de Ishida y le imitó.

¿Pero qué coño les pasa a estos dos? – Bufó Ichigo.

Seguro que tienen alguna buena razón, lo importante es que Inoue está bien. – Dijo Rukia con una voz amable.

Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a ese lado tan dulce de Rukia, no es que le desagradase, pero se le hacía extraño. Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Se puede saber qué miras, zanahoria? – Espetó ella.

Echaba de menos que fueses una enfadica, siempre es gracioso ver a una enana molesta. – Dijo él con voz burlona, ganándose una brutal colleja. - ¿No te has tenido que subir a la silla para eso? – Otra. - ¡¿Ya está bien no?! – Se quejó irritado.

¡Pues deja de meterte conmigo, imbécil! – Profirió ella.

Ichigo sonrió, también le encantaba sacarla de quicio, ponía una cara muy linda cuando se enfadaba. En cuanto Rukia vio su sonrisa, todo la irá se diluyó y le sonrió de vuelta.

No sé ni cómo te aguanto. – Dijo con una voz amable y hasta dulce.

Yo también me pregunto eso cada día. – Le dedicó otra cálida sonrisa.

El tiempo pareció pararse y ambos olvidaron donde estaban, se acercaron hasta que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros.

¡Kurosaki-kun! – La voz de Orihime y sus pasos acelerados les devolvieron a la realidad, haciendo que se separasen inmediatamente.

Orihime se lanzó a Ichigo, apretando su voluptuosa figura contra la del chico, lo que provocó una pequeña corriente de ira y celos por parte de Rukia.

Estás bien, gracias a dios que estás bien. – Dijo la pelinaranja, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico y sollozando levemente.

Menos mal que tú también lo estás, Rukia me contó lo que pasó. – Dijo él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de Orihime para apaciguarla.

Rukia estaba pasando un mal rato, aunque sabía que era perfectamente normal, no pudo evitar interrumpir el abrazo.

Inoue-san, ¿Cómo escapaste de Ulquiorra? – Preguntó Rukia fingiendo tranquilidad y separándola de los brazos de Ichigo con cierta fuerza.

¿Oh? No escapé, él está viviendo conmigo ahora. – Contestó ella sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

¡¿Quéee?! – Vociferaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mientras Ishida miraba la escena expectante desde su asiento.

Inoue les contó el trato con Ulquiorra y lo que aconteció en esos días, para sorpresa de ambos.

Kurosaki-kun, ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad? Él dijo que quería ayudarte.

¡¿Acaso sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?! ¡¿Ese monstruo te secuestra después de querer matarnos y quieres que sea su amigo?! – Ichigo estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

¡No es un monstruo! Si le conocieses te darías cuenta… - Ichigo pudo ver la inmensa tristeza en los ojos de Inoue.

¡Inoue, a veces parece que eres… - Rukia apretó fuerte la mano de Ichigo para que no dijese algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

Es cierto que quiso ayudarte, Ichigo, y ya oíste a tu padre, muchos Arrancar han desertado, es posible que sea un buen aliado. – Dijo Rukia calmadamente para tratar de apaciguarle.

Por favor… Kurosaki-kun… Él es bueno, solo te pido que le conozcas. – Orihime estaba al borde del llanto.

Ichigo mordió su lengua y respiro hondo para calmarse.

Está bien, Inoue, pero no esperes que sea amable con él. – Espetó Ichigo, dando su brazo a torcer por su amiga.

¡Sí! Gracias Kurosaki-kun, sé que seréis grandes amigos. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica.

Ichigo solo chasqueó su lengua y se dio la vuelta para sentarse. No le agradaba la idea, pero es cierto que Inoue estaba bastante sola y él podía hacer al menos ese pequeño sacrificio por ella.

La profesora llegó en ese instante y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Ichigo aún maldecía entre dientes y aunque Rukia quería hacer algo para apaciguarlo, sabía que en ese estado lo mejor era dejarle solo.

Al terminar la clase todos subieron a la azotea para almorzar como de costumbre.

Podríamos quedar con Ulquiorra-kun para hacer algo divertido. – Dijo Orihime sacando un extraño sándwich de su mochila.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? Es un hueco, no tiene forma física como tal. – Añadió Ishida.

Quizá a Urahara se le ocurra algo. – No tuvo tiempo de decir más, un poderoso reiatsu pareció aplastarles.

Ichigo se puso en pie inmediatamente, agarrando con fuerza su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Rukia puso una mano en su muñeca, su cara denotaba miedo, pánico mas bien.

No dejaré que vuelva a pasar. – Dijo decidido, mirando a Rukia profundamente.

Ni yo dejaré que pelees solo. – Contestó ella.

Inoue, Sado, Uryuu, llevad nuestros cuerpos a casa y luego venid a ayudarnos. – Dijo serio Ichigo.

Todos asintieron y recogieron los cuerpos que caían cuando los dos jóvenes entraban en su forma espiritual. Ichigo y Rukia corrieron al lugar del que provenía usando shunpo y Renji se les unió por el camino.

¿Vosotros también lo habéis sentido? – Preguntó el chico a la vez que se colocaba a su lado.

No es uno solo, todos estos reiatsus…

Los venceremos Rukia, sea como sea lo haremos. – Dijo decidido el pelinaranja.

Un cero venido de la nada los puso en guardia mientras miraban a su alrededor.

Bien, ni siquiera he tenido que buscarte. Creía que estabas muerto, pero una corazonada me decía que no, asique tuve que venir a comprobarlo. – Dijo una voz burlona y conocida. El peliazul apareció con sonido enfrente de los tres shinigamis. - ¡Qué alegría que no lo estés! Así puedo destrozarte tal y como yo quiero, sin que ese maldito Ulquiorra se meta de por medio.

No será como la última vez, tu nombre era Grimmjow, ¿verdad? – Dijo Ichigo señalando al Arrancar. – Siempre es bueno saber el nombre de quien está a punto de morir.

Grimmjow bufó y miró molesto a Ichigo.

¿Y vas a ser tú quien me mate? – Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. – Bien, pero no quiero que nadie se entrometa. Iwao, el pelirrojo es tuyo. Osamu, para ti la niñata. Ryuu, vuelve a Hueco Mundo y prepara a Osore y Hebikurai.

Dos Arrancar salieron de los laterales y otro más escapó por una garganta recién creada.

Iwao, un Arrancar de más de dos metros con una mandíbula cuadrada y muy marcada, vistiendo unos pantalones típicos de Arrancar y armadura solamente en su brazo derecho, dejando el resto de su torso desnudo. Sus ojos grises no mostraban sentimiento alguno.

Al otro lado Osamu, un joven de larga melena turquesa, de facciones delicadas. Portando una túnica de los colores de su facción. Sus ojos constantemente cerrados y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, las palmas aleteando contra sus hombros.

Grimmjow miró a Ichigo y desató su resurrección inmediatamente.

Lo siento, Shinigami, pero no voy a contenerme. – Se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo esquivó su ataque con cierta facilidad y entró en Bankai con su máscara de Hollow.

Sea pues, ¡Yo tampoco voy a ponértelo fácil! – Sus espadas chocaban intensamente, parecían estar a la par.

En los laterales también había empezado una cruenta batalla.

¡Uarrrghh! – Iwao había desatado su resurrección, convirtiéndole completamente en un hombre de piedra. Renji desató su Bankai sabiendo lo peligrosa que era la situación. Sin mediar palabra, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Rukia se puso en guardia con Sode no Shirayuki en shikai. Sin dar tiempo a que el contrincante contraatacase invocó la primera danza, que impactó de lleno.

Primera regla, el hielo no me afectará. – Cuando la neblina se disipó, Rukia vio que su contrincante tenía algunas heridas, pero no se movía.

¿Cuál es tu poder, Arrancar? – Preguntó Rukia algo escamada, al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Cada vez que reciba daño, puedo poner una regla que se cumplirá hasta el final de la batalla. Es el poder de mi resurrección. – Contestó el chico sin abrir los ojos.

Rukia sabía que no tenía poder en fuerza bruta para vencerle como Ichigo o Renji, pero ella sabía elaborar estrategias. Si ese chico podía poner reglas infinitas pero recibía daño igual, solo tenía que atacar devastadoramente para hacer que sus heridas no le dejasen continuar.

Se lanzó hacia él blandiendo su zampakuto, apuñalándole en el corazón.

Segunda regla, todo corte será sanado instantáneamente. – Profirió el chico sin decir nada más.

¿Q-qué? – Rukia estaba anonadada al ver como la herida se cerraba alrededor de su espada. La sacó deprisa para que no quedase encajada. – "Ahora sí tengo problemas, ¿no puedo cortarle?"

Quizá esto te interese, mis reglas tienen niveles, cuantas más reglas ponga, más poderosas serán. – Añadió el escuálido joven.

Las cosas no iban mejor para Renji, que no conseguía cortar a través del cuerpo de piedra de Iwao, ni siquiera su hikotsu taiho parecía hacerle nada. Mientras Ichigo y Grimmjow peleaban de igual a igual, intercambiando heridas. La sangre chorreaba por doquier, pero ninguno cedía un solo golpe.

"Ichigo, sólo estás parcialmente fusionado con Rukia, pero eso te permite usar una de las tres habilidades de Arcángel individualmente" – Dijo Zangetsu, al ver cómo Ichigo sufría por mantener el ritmo.

"Gracias, Zangetsu. Tú, paliducho, préstame un poco más de tu poder."

"A sus órdenes mi inútil rey." – Contestó Hichigo.

Las heridas de Ichigo brillaban de un rojo intenso, otorgándole más poder al atacar. Grimmjow retrocedió algunos pasos ante la imparable ofensiva.

¿Oh? Asique tienes más secretos, bien en ese caso… - Grimmjow se colocó apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades. – Resurrección, segunda etapa, ¡pura bestia! – Su cuerpo oscureció totalmente.

Ichigo no perdió de vista al ser ni un solo momento, pero este parecía desvanecerse en las sombras y aparecer de pronto sin previo aviso. Más heridas se formaron en el cuerpo de Ichigo, que se esforzaba por comprender cómo se movía el peliazul.

¡Ichigo! – Gritó Rukia aterrada, al ver la intensa batalla.

No deberías distraerte señorita, hasta ahora sólo me he defendido, pero eso no significa que no pueda atacar. ¡Cero!

Rukia esquivó de milagro el ataque.

¡Rukia! – Ahora era Ichigo el que estaba en pánico.

Vaya… Es interesante, ¿Te gusta la niñata, shinigami? – Se burló Grimmjow.

Ichigo aprovechó el momento y asestó un corte en la espalda de la oscura bestia.

No me subestimes, Grimmjow. – Dijo solemne.

Renji había recibido varios impactos de su oponente y estaba en su límite. Iwao se disponía a ejecutar el último golpe.

¡Renji! – Gritó Rukia antes de lanzar un torbellino helado para parar al imponente Arrancar de piedra, pero parecía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Renji cerró sus ojos esperando el veredicto final, cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo. Abrió sus ojos pensando que había muerto, pero para su sorpresa, un hombre musculoso de pelo cano se interpuso, parando el puño de Iwao con su palma.

G-gracias, pero ¿quién eres? – Preguntó Renji aún en el suelo.

¡Levanta, ya habrá explicaciones luego! Mi nombre es Kensei. – Giró la cabeza para mirar a Renji y que este viese su máscara.

¿U-un vizard? Yamamoto nos lo contó, pero…

¡He dicho que te levantes y pelees! – Espetó el Vizard antes de empujar a su oponente.

Rukia suspiró aliviada.

He dicho señorita, que no debería distraerse, cer… - No pudo continuar, pues su cabeza había sido arrancada de cuajo por un disparo proveniente de Urahara.

Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, kuchiki-san – Dijo el tendero colocándose el abanico sobre su boca.

Rukia estaba atónita, realmente así era la guerra. Enemigos poderosos morían sin previo aviso y lo mismo podía pasarle a ellos si no prestaban atención.

Iwao se lanzó al ataque, pero fue interceptado por Lisa, que clavó su lanza en las costillas del hombre de piedra.

¡Tiene puntos débiles, apuntad a las axilas y a la nuca! – Gritó mientras extraía su lanza.

El resto de vizard aparecieron, con Hirako Shinji al frente, atacando como Lisa había dicho y derrotando al enorme enemigo en poco tiempo. Una vez la batalla estuvo terminada, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Ichigo, al que habían atravesado las garras de Grimmjow.

¡Ichigo! – Gritó Rukia y usó shunpo inconscientemente para ayudarle.

Grimmjow se separó y observó que sus subordinados habían muerto.

Tsk, esto se me ha ido de las manos, bien niñata, te vienes conmigo. – Usó su velocidad para agarrar a Rukia y desaparecer una vez más, abriendo una garganta por la que volver a Hueco Mundo. - ¡Ven a buscarme Shinigami, terminaremos nuestra batalla en mi terreno!

¡Grimmjow, vuelve aquí! ¡Rukiaa! – Alargó su brazo para intentar sujetar a Rukia, pero no llegó a tiempo.

¡Ichigo! – Gritó desesperada ella, tratando de liberarse del agarre del Arrancar.

Fue inútil, tras unos pocos segundos, ambos habían desaparecido. En ese mismo instante llegaron Orihime, Ishida y Chad. Todos miraron como Ichigo se convertía en un ser de rabia y desesperación.

Inoue-san, por favor ayuda al teniente Abarai. – Habló calmadamente Urahara.

¡Ichigo! ¡Deja de lamentarte patéticamente y ven aquí, trazaremos un plan para salvarla ahora mismo! – Gritó Shinji, también furioso por lo sucedido.

Todos se reunieron en la tienda de Urahara.

Lo primero sería pedir ayuda a la Soul Society, no nos podemos internar en el territorio de Aizen sin saber siquiera qué nos encontraremos. Menos aún si es una trampa para dividir nuestras fuerzas. – Señaló Urahara.

No parecía que estuviera con Aizen, más bien parecía una rencilla personal con Kurosaki. – Añadió Ishida.

Aún así, el riesgo es alto. Es probable que se envíe un grupo de élite para recuperar a Kuchiki-san lo más rápido posible sin dejar ningún campo desprotegido. – Volvió a hablar el tendero.

¡No necesito a nadie, iré yo solo si es necesario! – Gritó un furioso Ichigo. – ¡No dejaré que le haga daño, y tampoco perderé tiempo en pedir ayuda!

¡Cierra el pico Ichigo! ¿!No entiendes que aunque vencieses a Grimmjow, puede haber otros tantos como él o más fuertes?! – Espetó Shinji.

¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada Shinji! Yo.. yo la.. ¡Yo la amo! – Al terminar de decirlo recibió un fuerte bofetón por parte del rubio. Ichigo estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra él, pero entonces comprendió la razón, a su lado estaba Orihime con los ojos desencajados y sollozando levemente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Se levantó y se marchó corriendo, ante un arrepentido Ichigo.

Eres un maldito imbécil, nadie aquí está mas preocupado por Rukia que tú y yo, créeme, pero solos no duraríamos 5 minutos allí, Ichigo. – Dijo Renji con voz algo apenada.

Ichigo cerró sus puños y apretó sus dientes, intentando contener la marea de emociones que le asaltaban.

Yo iré contigo, dejaré a Kensei o a Love al cargo, asique ya tienes un ejército de tres personas. – Dijo Shinji con voz calmada, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo antes de salir por la puerta, haciendo señas para que los otros vizards le siguiesen.

Yo también te seguiré, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san es mi mejor clienta y además, podría aprender mucho de mi estancia allí. Tessai, te quedas al mando. – Afirmó Urahara.

Ichigo, Sado y yo también iremos, y seguro que Inoue… - Empezó Ishida.

No, vosotros debéis quedaros aquí. – Interrumpió Urahara. – Como he dicho, no sabemos si es una trampa y si no hay suficiente protección aquí, Yamamoto nunca dará su visto bueno al rescate. Por tanto, os quedaréis bajo el mando de Isshin Kurosaki.

¡¿El padre de Ichigo?! – Espetó Chad.

Oh, cierto, vosotros no lo sabíais. Bueno, él os lo explicará. – Dijo Urahara con una risa nerviosa, la había cagado, vaya si la había cagado. Pero en ese momento no importaba. - Ichigo, quiero que te quedes aquí descansando, prepararé un Senkaimon para que mañana mismo viajes a la SS y hables con Yamamoto de lo sucedido. Yoruichi, Ichigo estará a tu cuidado mientras yo preparo la puerta.

Todos asintieron, Ishida y Chad se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a esperar ordenes de Urahara o de Isshin, intentarían hablar con Orihime cuando se calmase. En cuanto a Ichigo, se levantó y se dirigió al área de entrenamiento.

Ichigo, ¿dónde vas? – Preguntó Yoruichi con cierto tono de preocupación.

Necesito desahogarme, así es imposible que me esté quieto. – Contestó él de mala gana.

Entonces te acompaño. – La morena mujer le siguió.

Urahara suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó, iba a tener unos días muy ajetreados.

Orihime llegó a su casa corriendo y llorando desconsoladamente, abrió la puerta y en cuanto esta se cerró tras de sí misma, se tiró en el suelo intentando soportar el gran dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Ulquiorra la escuchó y fue hacia dónde estaba.

¿I-Inoue? – El chico no sabía que le ocurría, pero verla así hacía que él sintiese un terrible dolor en su interior.

Puso su mano en su cabeza y acarició lentamente su pelo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Se estaba moviendo por impulsos.

U-ulquiorra-kun. – Continuó sollozando.

Ulquiorra la recogió del suelo y la llevó a su cama.

¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo él de nuevo, con su siempre calmada voz. Aunque podía notarse un tono ligeramente distinto, uno de preocupación.

Inoue se incorporó y se calmó, le contó a Ulquiorra lo que había pasado entre sollozos y cuando terminó no pudo evitar soltar otro desgarrador grito. Colocó sus manos en su pecho como si su corazón estuviese cayéndose a trozos y continuó llorando.

Ulquiorra colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella y cuando se calmó, la lanzó a la cama, quedando él encima suya.

No vas a estar sola, tal y como tú me has enseñado amor, deja que te enseñe lo que es ser amada. – Dijo solemne, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿Ulquiorra…kun? – Dijo ella sorprendida.

Se asombró aún más cuando él imprimió sus labios sobre los de ella de forma salvaje. Sujetando sus muñecas mientras la respiración de ambos se agitaba. Orihime pronto dejó de resistirse y correspondió su beso.

Gracias, Ulquiorra-Kun. – Dijo antes de colocar las manos en su mandíbula y acercarle hacia ella, para ser ella la que diese el primer beso esta vez.

Fin capítulo 12.


	14. Capítulo 13- La terrible espera

Capítulo 13- La terrible espera.

Gracias, Ulquiorra-Kun. – Dijo antes de colocar las manos en su mandíbula y acercarle hacia ella, para ser ella la que diese el primer beso esta vez.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido y pasional beso, aunque Ulquiorra parecía un ser frío, era increíble como la pasión le controlaba y movía su cuerpo por impulsos. Ambos empezaban a notar el efecto del largo beso, no solo en el enrojecimiento de sus caras si no también entre sus ropas. Ulquiorra, sintiendo que su atuendo le pesaba, se deshizo de su chaqueta.

Orihime observó el lánguido pero bien formado cuerpo de Ulquiorra, su marcado abdomen, su fuerte pecho y sus protectores brazos. Acarició su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Ulquiorra coló las manos bajo la camiseta rosa de Inoue y desabrochó su sujetador, ante el sonrojo y la sorpresa de ella.

Si quieres pararme, hazlo ahora, porque a partir de esta noche serás mía, Inoue Orihime. – Dijo él, con voz seria.

Sin saber por qué, ese comentario hizo que Orihime se entregara totalmente, quizá era arriesgado. Podía ser la lujuria controlándola, pero también podía ser amor, un amor que no había imaginado. Totalmente diferente del que fantaseaba tener con Ichigo. Ella afirmó con su cabeza dándole permiso y él le despojó de su camiseta y su ropa interior.

Profundizaron el beso y juguetearon con sus lenguas, mientras el pecho de Orihime era presionado por el del Ulquiorra. Duro contra suave, Hollow contra humano, hielo contra fuego. Lo único que tenían en común era el amor que compartían. Sus lenguas combatían una contra la otra, y exploraban completamente el interior del otro mientras caricias demostraban lo que las palabras no podrían expresar.

Ulquiorra se deshizo de sus pantalones, mostrando a Orihime todo su ser. Delicadamente puso la mano de la chica sobre su sexo, ella comprendió lo que quería y lo acariciaba suavemente primero, pero luego aumentó la fuerza del agarre y la velocidad. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de placer y se apresuró a quitar las piezas de ropa que le quedaban a Orihime. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Se levantó y se colocó a la altura del ombligo de Orihime, arrodillado a los laterales. Tomó delicadamente los pechos de Orihime y envolvió con ellos su miembro. Ella, queriendo satisfacerle lamía la punta cuando esta sobresalía y presa de la lascivia aumentó el ritmo con el que Ulquiorra embestía alternando sus pechos con sus manos. Ulquiorra aprovechó esto para deslizar una mano hasta su femineidad y usarla a su gusto. Poco a poco, el aire se calentó y la única música que podía escucharse eran los gemidos y suspiros de ambos amantes.

I-Inoue voy a…

Hazlo, Ulquiorra-kun, no me importa. Y llámame Orihime a partir de ahora. – Dijo entre suspiros. Deseaba sentir la caliente semilla del chico sobre ella, del único que la había amado como ella ni siquiera sabía que se podía.

Con un gruñido, Ulquiorra estalló, desperdigando su blanca esencia y marcando a Orihime como suya. Con una risilla, Orihime se levantó y fue al baño para limpiarse. Al volver vio como Ulquiorra aún no estaba saciado (para su alegría, ya que ella necesitaba desahogarse).

Ulquiorra iba a levantarse pero con un ágil movimiento, Orihime le tumbó. Colocándose en cuclillas sobre su miembro. Puso las manos en el pecho del chico y de un solo movimiento se fusionó con él. Dejando escapar un grito de dolor que hizo que Ulquiorra se incorporase colocando una mano en la mejilla de Inoue. Ella colocó su propia mano encima de la del chico y le sonrió.

Estoy bien, Ulquiorra-kun, dame un momento. – Dijo tratando de disimular el dolor.

Llámame solo Ulquiorra, a partir de ahora yo también soy sólo tuyo. – Dijo él, besando a su amada.

Tras unos segundos ella empezó a botar sobre Ulquiorra, dándole una magnífica visión de sus pechos que se balanceaban por el impacto y de su cara presa del inmenso placer. La velocidad aumentaba y con ella, los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Orihime podía escuchar los húmedos sonidos que producía el movimiento y que solo la calentaban más. Ulquiorra le dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, embistiendo con gran fuerza y velocidad. Con su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho de Orihime y con la derecha acariciaba el interior de sus piernas.

Hmmm… aaahh.. U-ulqiorra, h-hazlo fuera, por favor. – Consiguió decir Orihime al borde del orgasmo.

Ulquiorra sintió como Orihime se estrechaba sobre su pene, aumentó aún más la velocidad y se tumbó sobre ella para poder besarla. Sintió las vibraciones del gemido de Orihime mientras la besaba y rápidamente se alejó para explotar fuera, como ella le había pedido.

Inoue tenía la lengua fuera buscando aire tras el intenso beso y el orgasmo que le había golpeado con suma potencia. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir de nuevo el caliente producto del chico sobre todo su cuerpo. Ulquiorra se levantó y fue a buscar algo de papel con el que limpiar a su amada y a él mismo. Tras pasar delicadamente el papel por cada zona que había manchado, se tumbó a su lado y besó cálidamente su mejilla.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando hacia arriba, Orihime se abrazó a él, con la cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello, y eso le decía que estaba vivo. Que incluso alguien como él, podía amar. Acarició su cabello y la besó.

Orihime, voy a ir a ayudar a Ichigo. – Dijo firmemente.

¿P-por qué, Ulquiorra-kun? Quiero decir, estoy muy contenta por eso pero, no quiero que te hagan daño. – Dijo Orihime, con aire de preocupación.

Primero porque debo detener a ese psicópata de Grimmjow, y segundo porque quiero ser parte de tu vida. Ellos son tus amigos, y yo también quiero ser parte de eso ahora. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. – Dijo sonriendo, o intentando sacar una sonrisa.

Esto provocó la risa de Orihime, ya que no le había salido del todo bien la sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, me gusta. – Dijo entre risillas y acariciando los labios de Ulquiorra.

Es porque es la primera vez que me siento feliz. – Tras esas palabras la besó.

Pasaron esa noche abrazados, habiendo encontrado al fin el amor que ambos buscaban.

Ichigo en cambio, entrenaba con Zangetsu hasta altas horas de la noche bajo la atenta mirada de Yoruichi. El pelinaranja gritaba con toda su rabia en cada ataque, intentando liberarse de lo que sentía. Su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, clavando a Zangetsu en el suelo mientras sollozaba. Yoruichi suspiró apenada y con un shunpo se colocó tras el chico.

Ven, deja que te ayude a calmarte. – Dijo, cogiéndolo por los hombros y llevándolo hasta una gran roca cercana.

Yoruichi se recostó sobre la roca y colocó la cabeza de Ichigo sobre sus piernas acariciando levemente su cabello mientras le susurraba para tranquilizarle.

Sé lo que sientes, de verdad, y sé cuanto amas a esa niña. Pero si vas tú solo y estás en peligro, ella se lanzará a salvarte y no le importará dar su vida por ti. – Ichigo levantó la cabeza para mirar a los orbes dorados de Yoruichi. – Nunca te recuperarías de eso, Ichigo. Asique por favor, no seas tan cabezón como siempre y trata de pensar con serenidad para conseguir ayuda de Yamamoto. Yo te acompañaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ichigo asintió, aunque sintió como otra repentina ola de dolor invadía su cuerpo.

Yoruichi… Me duele. Me duele tanto que parece que vaya a morir. – Dijo entre sollozos nuevamente.

Lo sé, mi querido niño. Pero eso es el amor. – Estrechó suavemente la mano del pelinaranja. – Pero yo estoy contigo, confías en mí, ¿verdad? – Dijo amablemente.

Sí. Has sido mi mentora y siempre has cuidado de mí, gracias Yourichi. De corazón, gracias. – Las palabras de Ichigo arrancaron una lágrima de la excapitana, que sabía cuan raras y sinceras eran.

Vamos, te acompañaré a tu cama y me quedaré contigo hasta que consigas dormir. – Dijo limpiándose esa solitaria lágrima.

No soy un niño, Yoruichi, no es necesario que…

Eres más niño de lo que piensas, deja que te ayude, al menos por hoy.

Ambos subieron y en cuanto Ichigo se enroscó en el futón, Yoruichi se sentó a su lado, cantando una dulce nana.

No sabía que cantaras tan bien. – Dijo Ichigo, sorprendido.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, ahora túmbate y no luches contra el sueño. – Dijo calmadamente una vez más.

Ichigo disfrutó cada segundo de la melodía, la voz de Yoruichi era realmente angelical. Pronto, no pudo luchar más y durmió, soñando con Rukia y con que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

Tras la puerta alguien más disfrutaba del canto, alguien que ya lo había escuchado antes.

"Cuanto hacía que no te escuchaba cantar, Yoruichi. No has perdido ni un poco de tu talento" – Pensó Urahara, sin luchar contra la melancolía que le invadía.

Cuando Yoruichi salió, este ya no se encontraba ahí. Suspiró y se encaminó a su propio cuarto para descansar.

"Ojalá alguien me ame así algún día. Qué suerte tienes, Kuchiki Rukia" – Pensó antes de dejarse caer en su futón.

La pequeña shinigami estaba en la mente de todos aquella noche. Rezaban para que Grimmjow solo la retuviese para atraer a Ichigo, y que no le estuviese haciendo daño. Aunque conocían a Rukia y sabían que jamás se comportaría de forma sumisa.

¡Quítame las putas manos de encima! – Gritaba una asustada y pequeña shinigami.

¡Tranquilízate niñata! ¡Ryuu, cuida que no escape!

Grimmjow había llevado a Rukia a su escondite, una cueva alejada de Las Noches. En cuanto llegaron la ató a un poste con ayuda del resto de su escuadrón y había tratado de marcarla para aumentar la ira de Ichigo. No contaba con que Rukia pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, usaba sus dientes y cualquier cosa que le sirviese para alejarlo, por lo que Grimmjow acabó desistiendo.

Frente a ella se imponía ahora una mujer voluptuosa, portando una chaqueta de pronunciado escote. Su pelo carmesí refulgía con la poca luz que entraba en la cueva y sus ojos, negros como el carbón, eran intimidatorios e infundían respeto solo con mirarlos.

Grimmjow salió de la cueva, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, shinigami? – Preguntó de manera calmada la mujer.

Eso no te importa. – Respondió ella de manera seca.

La mujer rio ante la inesperada respuesta.

Escúchame niña, a mí me da igual vuestra absurda guerra. Me da igual Aizen y lo que quiera hacer con el mundo de los vivos. Lo único que me importa acaba de salir por esa puerta, deserté con él porque creo en que será el próximo rey de Hueco Mundo. – Rukia la miraba seria, pero atenta. – Es puro instinto y destrucción, yo quiero seguir esa estela de ruina y miseria que deja tras de sí, y pasaré por cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino. De momento estás segura conmigo, hasta que Grimmjow diga lo contrario. – Siseó.

Es curioso. – Rukia miró directamente a los azabaches ojos de la mujer. – Yo también pasaré por encima de cualquiera que trate de dañar a Ichigo, no me importa quién sea, por cada gota de sangre que él derrame, yo derramaré un litro de sus enemigos. – Frunció el ceño y su presión espiritual se disparó. – No me subestiméis, Arrancar, soy una diosa de la muerte.

La mujer soltó de nuevo una carcajada.

Veo que estamos hechas de la misma pasta, espero no tener que matarte.

Grimmjow volvió con lo que parecía comida.

Come, niñata. Es lo que comían Aizen y los otros dos capitanes, asique supongo que también servirá para ti. – Dijo dejando el planto frente a Rukia.

¿Cómo quieres que coma si estoy maniatada? – Dijo ella, secamente.

Ryuu, suéltala y vigílala.

Sí, mi señor.

En cuanto estuvo libre, Rukia usó shunpo y se colocó frente a Grimmjow mirándolo con pura ira. Tal y como él hacía, le enseñó los dientes como una leona furiosa. Grimmjow no pudo evitar sonreír desafiantemente.

¿Oh? La niñata tiene agallas, quizá tenga que calmarte los humos. – Grimmjow alzó sus dedos y realizó la resurrección sólo en su mano, para cortar ligeramente la mejilla de Rukia. Ella sólo le miraba inmóvil.

Soy una Kuchiki, actos como esos ni siquiera harán que tiemble. – Su valor era el de su hermano, el de Ichigo. Quienes habían cuidado de ella.

Me estás empezando a causar curiosidad. – Dijo Grimmjow siseando. Ryuu miraba con desagrado la escena y la cercanía de ambos. Rukia seguía desafiándolo con la mirada. – Sí… Mucha curiosidad. – Con un ágil movimiento distrajo a Rukia y la besó.

Rukia no tardó en reaccionar, un fuerte bofetón mandó a Grimmjow al suelo y para cuando este se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba conjurando shakkaho. De no ser porque Ryuu se interpuso en medio, Grimmjow hubiese recibido un impacto a bocajarro.

¡Si vuelves a tocarme así, no esperaré a que Ichigo llegue para darte tu merecido! ¡¿Te queda claro?! ¡Ten cuidado, Grimmjow! No toques lo que no es tuyo. – Dijo temblando por la ira que sentía, cada palabra parecía caer del mismísimo cielo.

¡Ten cuidado tú también niña! Si le haces daño, yo tampoco esperaré para despedazarte. – Cuando el humo se disipó, Rukia vio como la mujer había realizado la resurrección en su estómago. Cubierto por escamas negras y verde intenso, y como su shakkaho no le había rasguñado siquiera. Su cara también mostraba un gesto de ira similar al de Rukia.

¡Basta! Come de una puta vez, niñata. No sería interesante pelear con ese idiota si estás muerta, seguramente ni siquiera se resistiría a morir él mismo. Pero escúchame muy atentamente. – Grimmjow se levantó, apartando a Ryuu y se colocó enfrente de Rukia. - ¿Que no toque lo que no es mío? Ahora mismo tú eres mía, en todos los sentidos, si quisiera podría atarte de nuevo a ese palo y violarte hasta que estuviese saciado. – Dijo con voz amenazante y lleno de ira.

Y aún así no sería tuya. – Contestó Rukia, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo ante las palabras del Arrancar. No podría volver a mirar a Ichigo a la cara si Grimmjow la mancillaba así.

Ryuu se llenó aún más de ira ante lo que Grimmjow pretendía hacer, no por el hecho de la violación, si no porque iba a yacer con otra mujer.

Tsk, y yo que creía que eras interesante. – Giró su cabeza para mirar a Ryuu – Ryuu, ¿Dónde están Osore y Hebikurai?

Cazando, mi señor. Dijeron que se aburrían aquí. – Contestó la mujer, con voz animosa.

Ve por ellos, yo vigilaré a la niñata. – Dijo dándole la espalda a Ryuu y volviendo a mirar a Rukia.

S-sí, señor. – No le agradaba la idea de dejar a Grimmjow solo con ella.

Ryuu salió usando sonido y Grimmjow se sentó enfrente de Rukia y la bandeja de comida.

Come, si no, no podrás luchar cuando sea necesario.

Rukia bufó, pero hizo caso, se sentó a horcajadas y comió delicadamente lo que Grimmjow le había llevado. Cuando terminó, miró a Grimmjow que aún tenía la mirada fija en ella.

¿Por qué desertaste? Por lo que veo, lo único que quieres es luchar con alguien fuerte. – Dijo seria.

No me gusta que me den órdenes, solo las aceptaré de quien me derrote limpiamente en cuerpo a cuerpo. Y aún nadie ha sido capaz.

¿Ni siquiera Aizen?

Sus tácticas no son limpias. Sinceramente, el único con el que realmente me causa emoción luchar es ese shinigami tuyo. – Sonrió desafiantemente.

Has llegado demasiado lejos secuestrándome por algo tan egoísta. – Rukia cruzó sus brazos y miró a Grimmjow con el ceño fruncido.

Bien, mal… Nada de eso importa, mientras cumplas tu objetivo. Todas esas reglas morales que humanos y shinigamis habéis inventado no son nada para mí. – Grimmjow colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Tus amigos murieron por ello. – Rukia apretó sus puños, sentía como la ira la invadía de nuevo.

¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos, ellos solo han decidido seguirme. – Gruñó el peliazul.

¿Y qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Ryuu? – Los dientes de Rukia rechinaban.

No me importa lo que le pase, ni a ella ni a los otros, solo quiero matar a ese shinigami.

Rukia no aguantó más y le propinó otra bofetada. Grimmjow iba a lanzarse contra ella para quedarle claro quién era, pero algo le perturbó. Rukia se mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y luchaba por aguantar las lágrimas.

¡No menosprecies las vidas de aquellos que te ayudan! ¡Para ellos tu absurda lucha no es nada! ¡Al menos esa mujer, te sigue porque te aprecia! ¡No eres nadie para tirar sus vidas a la basura por tu lucha sin sentido! – Sus puños apretados con fuerza y su respiración agitada.

Grimmjow sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior, pero no quiso ceder.

¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, maldita niñata! – Fue todo lo que acertó a decir, golpeó con gran fuerza la pared, agrietándola y le dio la espalda a Rukia con un bufido.

Rukia se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada, se sentó fuera, admirando la noche y pensando en Ichigo. Grimmjow la siguió rápidamente.

No voy a intentar escapar, no tengo manera de abrir una Garganta. Esperaré a Ichigo aquí. – Dijo molesta.

Hablas como si fuese solo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Qué pasará si lo mato? – Dijo Grimmjow burlón.

Eso no pasará, incluso si lo derrotas, nunca dejaré que lo mates. – La voz de Rukia sonaba serena, su vista fijada en la eterna noche de Hueco Mundo.

Tsk… Pareces muy segura, enana. – La mención de ese apodo hizo que Rukia abriese los ojos como platos y mirase furiosa a Grimmjow.

¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – Espetó con gran rabia.

Grimmjow se sorprendió, pero se dijo a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo, podía darle al menos ese gusto a su rehén.

Me voy a dormir. – Dijo Rukia levantándose y caminando hacia el interior de la cueva. Se paró justo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta para mirar al peliazul. – Oh y una cosa más, Grimmjow…. Pobre de ti si decides tocarme un solo pelo esta noche. – Había aprendido a poner la sonrisa maliciosa de Unohana, y le vino muy bien para esta ocasión.

Grimmjow rio, no tenía pensado intentar nada más con ella. Estaba claro que no conseguiría nada de valor. Rukia entró y se enroscó en una esquina, no había nada parecido a una cama pero la arena era blanda y cómoda. Usó su propio brazo como almohada y trató de dormir para que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

"Ichigo, ven pronto. No me gusta dormir sola" – Pensó mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos que tenía con él. Poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta quedarse dormida.

Ryuu llegó con dos hombres, Grimmjow les esperaba en la entrada de la cueva.

Osore era un hombre alto y delgado, de larga cabellera negra y ojos inexpresivos, completamente blancos. Llevaba un kimono blanco y negro. Sus manos metidas en las mangas y su boca cosida. Miró a Grimmjow y pasó al interior de la cueva.

Osore, no le hagas nada. Deja que duerma. – Dijo Grimmjow serio. Osore asintió y observó a la pequeña chica. Tras unos segundos salió y se recostó sobre la pared de la cueva, como hacía cada noche. En absoluto silencio.

Tras él Ryuu discutía con Hebikurai. Una chica baja de tez morena, con la complexión de una niña y ojos reptilianos que tenía por costumbre sisear su lengua.

¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, es muy desagradable! – Le recriminaba Ryuu.

*Hisssss* Oblígame a parar entonces, vieja.

¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Ryuu golpeó la cabeza de la niña.

Maldita vieja arrugada… - Susurró Hebikurai para sí misma.

Puedo escucharte maldita cría. – Ryuu cerró su puño para golpearla otra vez pero ella salió corriendo al encuentro de Grimmjow.

¡Grimmy! – Dijo animada antes de saltar hacia él.

Grimmjow se apartó con un rápido movimiento y la dejó caer en la arena. Ella gruñó enfadada y estaba a punto de gritar, pero Grimmjow le hizo un gesto de silencio y señaló hacia Rukia. La niña sonrió maliciosamente y antes de entrar, el peliazul la agarró del brazo.

No se te ocurra despertarla. – Su voz sonaba amenazante. La niña sonrió pícaramente.

¿Acaso estás enamorado, Grimmy? – Dijo burlonamente.

Haz caso y cierra el pico. – Ryuu llegó desde atrás y descargó su puño sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Hebikurai entró y se sentó cerca de Rukia observando cada detalle.

"Asique este es el tesoro por el que los shinigamis arriesgarán sus vidas" – Alargó su brazo para tocarla, pero notó la peligrosa mirada de Grimmjow desde la puerta y se apartó. – "No me parece para tanto."

Los Arrancar se reunieron fuera y hablaron de la batalla que se avecinaba. Todos ofrecieron sus vidas para Grimmjow y este recordó las palabras de Rukia. Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

La luz iluminaba la tienda de Urahara y todos se habían puesto ya en marcha, todos menos Ichigo.

Ichigo, Ichigo…. ¡Ichigo! – Gritó Yoruichi al ver que el chico no respondía.

¡Ah, Rukia! – Gritó él al despertarse.

No, pero si necesitas un beso de buenos días… Yo podría… - Yoruichi provocó al chico y cumplió su objetivo, Ichigo se alejó rápidamente y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Come algo y nos pondremos en marcha. – Yoruichi salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala principal, donde Urahara y los demás desayunaban.

Ichigo se preparó rápidamente y la siguió. Su mente no paraba de pensar en cómo estaría Rukia, si Grimmjow le habría hecho daño.

El Senkaimon está preparado Ichigo. – Dijo Urahara con su abanico sobre la boca.

El pelinaranja no dijo una sola palabra, se limitó a asentir, ya que su mente estaba en otros asuntos. Terminó rápidamente con su comida y se levantó.

Llévame a la puerta, cuanto antes me vaya, mejor. – Dijo sereno.

Espera, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, está esperando fuera. – Dijo Urahara sin destapar su rostro.

Ichigo salió y vio a Ulquiorra fuera, rápidamente llevó su mano al mango de su Zanpakuto.

¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Se disponía a cargar contra él cuando la voz de Yoruichi le detuvo.

¡Espera, Ichigo! Va a ayudarte. – Gritó la morena.

¿Q-qué? No pienso aceptar tu ayuda, es por vuestra culpa que Rukia no está aquí. – Espetó Ichigo

Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, quiero detener a Grimmjow y ayudarte a rescatarla. Ella es importante para Orihime, y Orihime es importante para mí. – Dijo Ulquiorra, inalterable.

¿Que es importante para ti? ¡Hace no mucho, estabas intentando matarla! – Gritó Ichigo, encolerizado.

Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello. Pero ya no soy el mismo, esa mujer me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Piénsalo Ichigo, él puede crear una garganta para que vayas a Hueco Mundo, ha vivido allí y lo conoce. Además, ha luchado junto a Grimmjow, sabe como pelea. - Apuntó Yoruichi.

Tsk, está bien, pero no esperes que arriesgue mi vida por ti. – Bufó Ichigo.

Ulquiorra asintió.

Te esperaré aquí, cuando vuelvas de la SS, crearé una garganta para ir a Hueco Mundo. – Terminó el ojiverde.

Yoruichi hizo una seña a Ichigo para que la siguiese hasta el Senkaimon. Una vez entraron, Yoruichi agarró la mano de Ichigo, apretándola un poco.

Recuerda ser respetuoso con el capitán comandante, y te repito, piensa con la cabeza fría. No rechaces ayuda que pueda ser útil. – Miró a Ichigo con cierto enfado, lo que hizo que este bajase la cabeza y chasquease la lengua. – Y ni se te ocurra dar pistas de tu relación con Rukia, si lo descubren, probablemente te impidan ir a por ella y mandarán a otro.

En cuanto llegaron, se dirigieron al Seireitei y pidieron una audiencia con Yamamoto para contarle lo ocurrido.

Hm, ya veo. Es inaceptable perder a alguien como la señorita Kuchiki. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar el Seireitei desprotegido, por tanto, solo permitiré que un capitán y un teniente te acompañen.

Gracias, Yamamoto-san. – Terminó Ichigo, haciendo una reverencia.

Yoruichi y Yamamoto se miraron sorprendidos. Ichigo había mostrado respeto por una vez. El viejo comandante no puedo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

"Si que debe ser importante para ti, Kurosaki Ichigo"- Pensó el anciano- La reunión ha terminado, convocaré otra con los capitanes y se designará a tus acompañantes. – El hombre dio un golpe con el bastón dando por finalizado su encuentro.

Yoruichi hizo una reverencia y salió con Ichigo para esperar la decisión.

¿A quién crees que enviará? – Preguntó curiosa.

Espero que no sea Byakuya.

La diosa de la velocidad no pudo evitar reírse.

Te mataría si se enterase de lo que le haces a su hermana. – Dijo pícaramente, mirando a Ichigo.

¡Y-yoruichi! ¡Basta! – Gritó algo molesto mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

El tiempo pasó y ambos esperaban pacientes. Finalmente, la capitana Unohana salió y se acercó al chico.

Yo seré tu acompañante, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Creía que también me acompañaría un teniente.

El teniente Abarai fue designado, aunque él ya se había nombrado a sí mismo, ¿no es cierto? – Sonrió delicadamente.

Aunque Renji no había ido a la SS, Yamamoto sabía que no le cedería ese lugar a nadie. Como también sabía que la única manera de que Byakuya no intercediese para ir, era enviando a alguien de su confianza.

Entonces, ¿por qué tú, entre todos los capitanes? – Preguntó inocente Ichigo.

¿Acaso te molesta que vaya yo? – Dijo Unohana con su sonrisa siniestra, lo que asustó en gran medida a Ichigo.

¡N-no! ¡Agradezco mucho su ayuda capitana! – Yoruichi soltó una carcajada al ver al normalmente altivo muchacho, asustado como un conejito.

Se me ha designado por mis habilidades curativas. No sabemos el estado en el que estará la señorita Kuchiki, y mi intervención podría ser necesaria. – Terminó la capitana.

Ese comentario perturbó a Ichigo, que no trató de disimularlo. La idea de que Rukia pudiese estar herida lo estaba matando por dentro. Unohana notó la preocupación del muchacho y puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

Rukia es mucho más fuerte de lo que creemos Kurosaki, no necesitas preocuparte por ella. – Dijo con voz reconfortante.

Volvieron a la tienda de Urahara para discutir algunos detalles sobre el plan, antes de poner rumbo a Hueco Mundo. Una vez todo estuvo claro y todos los miembros presentes, Ulquiorra abrió Garganta para empezar la misión.

Fin capítulo 13.


	15. Capítulo 14- Nube Negra

Capítulo 14- Nube Negra.

El grupo conformado por Shinji, Renji, Ulquiorra, Urahara, Unohana e Ichigo entró en Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra hizo una señal para que se quedasen quietos y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar el reiatsu de su compañero. Tras unos segundos lo localizó e hizo señas para que le siguiesen. Renji se colocó al lado de Ichigo.

Byakuya me envió un mensaje ayer – Dijo el pelirrojo colocando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

Ya me puedo imaginar qué es. – Dijo con un pequeño escalofrío.

Decía que, si Rukia sufre el más mínimo daño, ambos moriremos. – Renji sonrió. – Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad? – Apretó un poco el hombro de Ichigo mostrándole su apoyo.

Si Rukia sufriese algún daño sin que pudiésemos protegerla, ambos moriríamos con gusto, ¿no es así, Renji? – Ichigo le sonrió agradeciéndole su apoyo.

Caminaron durante largas horas por las dunas que no parecían tener fin. Cuando Ichigo se percató de algo, un pequeño cuerpo tirado en la arena, de verde cabellera. El pelinaranja corrió y levantó a la pequeña Arrancar del suelo.

Pesche… Dondochakka… - La chica parecía tener una pesadilla.

¡Oi! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Gritó Ichigo viendo las heridas de la pequeña, la zarandeó levemente.

¿Huh? – Abrió los ojos, asustándose al ver al shinigami y saltó de sus brazos. - ¿Q-quien edez, edez malo?!

¿Nelliel? – Dijo Ulquiorra.

Oh, tú edez Udquioda, ¿qué hacez con loz maloz? – Dijo Nelliel levantándose.

No son malos, ahora son mis… - Titubeó antes de decirlo. – Amigos.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Si de verdad era su amigo debía demostrarlo en la batalla que se avecinaba.

¿Pueden zer miz amigoz también? – Dijo Nelliel saltando, lo que provocó que su herida sangrase. - ¡Ay, ay, ay! – Se tumbó en el suelo agarrando su cabeza

Ichigo corrió hacia ella y la sujetó en sus brazos.

Espera, estate quieta, tienes una herida bastante grande. – Nelliel miró a Ichigo a los ojos. – Unohana, ¿podrías curarla?

Claro que sí, ven aquí pequeña. – Nelliel fue hasta Unohana y se sorprendió con el kido curativo.

Que lucecitaz tan bonitaz. – Dijo la niña sonriendo mientras miraba el resplandor verde.

Bien, listo. – Dijo Unohana, retirando el kido.

Aún duele un poquito. – Nelliel se rascaba la cabeza, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Unohana.

Te dolerá un poco algún tiempo, pero mañana estarás como nueva. – Dijo la capitana acariciando la cabellera esmeralda de la niña.

Deberíamos llevarla con nosotros, no sobrevivirá sola. – Dijo Ichigo agachándose para que la pequeña subiese en sus hombros. Nel saltó corriendo y riendo. – Mi nombre es Ichigo, la mujer que te curó es Unohana. El pelirrojo con cara de simio se llama Renji.

¡Oi! ¡¿Qué te crees que… - Ichigo le ignoró y prosiguió.

El del sombrero es Urahara – Urahara hizo un ademán con el sombrero como saludo. – Y el rubio del corte de pelo raro se llama Shinji.

El rubio ignoró a Ichigo y saludó a la niña.

Espera Ichigo, ella era una Espada. – Dijo Ulquiorra.

¿Q-qué? – Contestaron todos al unísono.

Nelliel, ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Dónde están Pesche y Dondochakka? – Preguntó Ulquiorra.

Yo… Zolo zé que quizimoz irnoz, pero Nnoitra noz llamó traidorez y… - Nelliel se revolvió con sus manos en la cabeza, un dolor punzante le impidió continuar. - ¡Pesche! ¡Dondochakka! – Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos miraron a Ulquiorra, que estaba pensativo.

Parece que desertó y peleó con Nnoitra, un espada. Probablemente él haya matado a sus amigos y sea el culpable de que esté en esa forma. – Dijo el murciélago.

¿Esta forma? – Preguntó Ichigo, extrañado.

Sí, Nelliel era una mujer adulta cuando la conocí.

Hmmm… Qué interesante. – Dijo Urahara. – Pequeña, ¿quieres que seamos tus nuevos amigos?

¡Zí! Me guztan Itzigo y zuz amigoz. Aunque Udquioda me dá miedo. – Dijo la pequeña contenta, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo de nuevo.

Bien, entonces puedes venir con nosotros. – Sonrió Urahara, pensando en descubrir los secretos de esa pequeña Arrancar.

Nelliel se agarró a la cabeza de Ichigo, gritando y arreándole como si fuese un caballo. Ichigo reía y eso enterneció a Unohana, que pensaba en lo buen padre que sería. Urahara se acercó a Ulquiorra pidiéndole que le contase todo lo que sabía sobre ella. Ulquiorra asintió y le contó la historia de Nel, de su fracción ahora fallecida y sobre Nnoitra.

Hay veces que los Arrancar muestran sentimientos como la benevolencia, pero Nelliel era una excepción. Ella era más humana que Hollow en lo que respecta a su comportamiento. – Relató Ulquiorra.

Hmmm… - Urahara estaba pensativo, el solo hallazgo de la niña merecía el haber ido hasta Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo y Nelliel jugaron todo el camino, a veces Unohana se unía a ellos, sacando su faceta más maternal. Shinji hacía el tonto para que la niña se riera y Renji era el objetivo del bullying por parte de los demás. Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra y Urahara seguían conversando en la retaguardia.

¿Y por qué habeiz venido, Itzigo? – Preguntó Nelliel, agarrada de la mano de Ichigo.

He venido a rescatar a mi nov… - Se quedó callado y en pánico por lo que estuvo a punto de decir enfrente de Unohana. – A una amiga. – Rectificó. Nel hinchó sus mejillas y le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Ichigo.

Bueno… Mientraz zolo zea una amiga… - Dijo en voz baja

¿Qué? – Preguntó el pelinaranja al no escucharla bien.

¡N-nada! ¡Vamoz a jugar al pillapilla otra vez! – Nel salió corriendo e Ichigo corrió tras suya.

Jugar con la niña hacía que su mente estuviese más tranquila y distraída, aunque seguía ansioso por ver cómo estaba Rukia.

Estamos cerca. – Dijo Ulquiorra, señalando la cueva en la lejanía.

Nel, ven aquí. – Dijo Unohana sonriendo. La niña hizo caso y corrió hasta Unohana. – No puedes separarte de mí hasta que Ichigo haya rescatado a su amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió.

Nosotras os acompañaremos hasta las cercanías, pero no entraremos en la lucha, sería peligroso para ella. – Dijo mirando a Nel.

¿Lucha? ¿Vaiz a pelear? – Dijo Nel sollozando. - ¡No quiero quedarme zola otra vez! – Ichigo la escuchó y fue hasta ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

No vas a estar sola, es solo que alguien malo se llevó a nuestra amiga. – Dijo el pelinaranja acariciándole la cabeza. – Además, la capitana Unohana se quedará contigo hasta que volvamos.

Unohana le sonrió y agarró su pequeña mano.

Si noto algún cambio brusco en vuestros reiatsus o percibo que el de la señorita Kuchiki está débil, iré inmediatamente para ayudaros. – Dijo la capitana, seria.

Todos prepararon sus armas y se acercaron con cautela a la cueva. Grimmjow les esperaba en la puerta, con Rukia amordazada y maniatada a un poste tras ellos. Cuando Rukia vio a Ichigo, trató de advertirle, el hecho de que estuviese así era una trampa para provocarle. Pero nada más que murmullos salían de su boca.

Ichigo cayó de lleno, en cuanto observó a Rukia atada al poste, todo su cuerpo se lleno de ira y cargó contra Grimmjow, invocando su bankai y su máscara de Hollow. Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y cargó contra él en su segunda resurrección.

¡Osore! ¡Ryuu! ¡Hebikurai! ¡No dejéis que interfieran hasta que haya terminado! – Gritó la pantera.

Shinji y Urahara cargaron por la izquierda, pero Osore y Hebikurai les taparon el camino. Renji lo intentó por la derecha para encontrarse con Ryuu y Ulquiorra invocó su primera resurrección para ayudar a Ichigo contra Grimmjow.

¡Tú! ¡¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?! – Gritó el peliazul al ver a Ulquiorra.

He venido a pararte, eres un maldito psicópata. Además, ellos son mis amigos ahora. – Dijo mirando a Ichigo, buscando su aprobación.

Ichigo asintió, aunque a regañadientes. Les estaba ayudando y eso bastaba al menos por ahora, se había lanzado a la batalla sin dudar contra su antiguo aliado. Confiaría en él.

¡Ulquiorra, déjamelo a mí, ayuda a Renji! – Gritó Ichigo.

Ulquiorra asintió y voló al lado de Renji. Rukia veía como sus amigos habían venido a por ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse como la primera vez que Ichigo la rescató en la cima del Soukyoku. Se sintió feliz, a pesar de que había hecho que todos arriesgasen sus vidas por ella.

¡Rukia, aguanta un poco! Pronto te desataremos. – Renji activó su Bankai, no perdería un solo segundo.

Vaya si tienes pretendientes, princesita. – Dijo Ryuu, burlándose. – Me temo que eso no es posible, chico. Resurrección, ¡Ruge, Dragón! – El cuerpo de Ryuu se cubrió de escamas negras y verdes, desplegando dos enormes alas. Su espalda cubierta de espinas, terminando en una fuerte cola. En su cabeza, los cuernos formaban una corona y sus dedos estaban acabados por temibles garras. Sus ojos negros no reflejaban ninguna luz y su pelo carmesí adornaba su blindado cuerpo.

Renji chasqueó su lengua, aún recordaba lo molesta que fue su última batalla con un enemigo blindado. Pero esta vez tenía que ganar, si no liberaba a Rukia, Ichigo no podría luchar enserio. Ulquiorra llegó como un torbellino, directo a desatar a la pequeña shinigami. Sin embargo, Ryuu echó a volar y se interpuso. Desplegó su cola y creó un círculo de espinas alrededor de Rukia.

Esas espinas son explosivas, si las tocas, ten por seguro que tanto tú como tu amiga moriréis. – Dijo Ryuu sin dejar de mirar a Ulquiorra.

Aléjate Renji, si la derroto esas espinas deberían perder su poder. – Dijo Ulquiorra.

Y lo harán, si podéis derrotarme, claro. – Ryuu soltó una carcajada y mordió uno de sus dedos en signo de diversión.

En el otro extremo, Urahara y Shinji habían desenvainado sus shikai, a la espera del enemigo.

¡Osore! ¡Mira que peinado tan ridículo! – Hebikurai reía revolcándose en el suelo, señalando a Shinji.

Tsk, no pienses que voy a ser blando contigo, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con mocosas molestas. – Dijo haciendo círculos con su espada.

Urahara y Osore se miraban fijamente, fue Urahara el que atacó primero, con un cero. Osore solo se inclinó hacia un lateral, esquivando fácilmente el ataque.

Vaya, vaya, esto no va a ser fácil. – El blondo miraba a su adversario, quien tenía un aspecto realmente temible.

Ichigo y Grimmjow cruzaban espada y garras, y como la otra vez, la sangre brotaba de sus cuerpos. Ichigo pensó en usar el poder de su Hollow, guardaría el de Zangetsu como elemento sorpresa ya que aún no había descubierto la tercera parte de Arcángel, que conseguiría al fusionarse con la pequeña shinigami. Entonces recordó las palabras de Zangetsu.

"Este poder crece con la sangre de tus amigos y enemigos, además de la tuya. No lo uses si tu mente no está en armonía" – Su mente no lo estaba, y si perdía el control todo estaría decidido. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos.

Grimmjow retrocedió, expectante de lo que sucediese. Ichigo formó un círculo completo en la arena con su pie.

Entero. – Dijo calmadamente. Un estallido se produjo y se cubrió de un reiatsu azul, su espada se tornó en el arco-guadaña.

Grimmjow gruñó y atacó de nuevo. Una onda azul y negra impactó de lleno en él. Apenas salió de ella, vio como un puñado de ellas se dirigían directamente a su rostro. Consiguió esquivar tres, sin embargo, las otras dos le hicieron sangrar.

Eres una caja de sorpresas. – Dijo Grimmjow jadeando y limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Tú te buscaste tu propia muerte. – Profirió Ichigo.

Grimmjow se lanzó hacia él con toda su fuerza, pero el pelinaranja bloqueó sus zarpas con la guadaña y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca la hizo girar. Cortando levemente el abdomen de la pantera. Si Grimmjow no hubiese usado sonido en ese momento, probablemente estaría cortado por la mitad.

La pantera miró fijamente a la fresa y rugió con tal fuerza que Unohana pudo escucharlo.

Itzigo… - Dijo Nel, abrazándose a la capitana.

Estará bien, Ichigo no puede perder con lo que está en juego. – Dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

Se lanzó una vez más y volvieron a cruzar acero contra acero.

Ulquiorra había recibido varias heridas graves por parte de Ryuu y estaba jadeando.

No me dejas opción. Resurrección, segunda etapa. – Ulquiorra curó sus heridas en su forma final y se lanzó hacia Ryuu, empujándola varios metros hacia atrás con su ataque. Renji esperaba por su oportunidad e hizo que Zabimaru mordiese el hombro de la mujer, lanzando un Hikotsu Taiho a bocajarro.

Una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada y al disiparse el humo pudo verse como Ryuu había perdido un brazo. Grimmjow pudo verlo y por un momento pensó en ir a ayudarla, pero su objetivo estaba en frente, no iba a desperdiciar cuanto había hecho. Ellos ofrecieron su vida voluntariamente, si la perdían, no era su problema.

Hebikurai y Osore habían entrado en su resurrección. Hebikurai había cubierto su cuerpo de escamas negras y sus ojos relucían.

Osore no había cambiado apenas, solo sus ojos cambiaron del blanco al negro absoluto.

Urahara se acercó para atacar con su espada, cuando estaba cerca, Osore abrió sus brazos, dejando salir gran cantidad de sombras. Asustado, el blondo retrocedió un par de pasos para poder observar mejor. Osore había convocado varios espectros que chillaban y revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando Shinji decidió que era el momento de usar su shikai realmente. Todo el campo de batalla dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, para sorpresa de Hebikurai, que no pudo esquivar el ataque del blondo. Un profunde corte en su garganta y la joven Arrancar cayó al suelo. Shinji no pudo evitar sentir pena y disgusto, corrió a ayudar a Urahara.

¿Cómo de lejos vas a llevar esto, Grimmjow? Uno de tus aliados ya ha muerto, no era necesario. ¡Si has desertado del ejército de Aizen, no tienes nada que ver con nosotros! ¡Vive lo que te quede con tus amigos! – Gritó Ichigo, irritado por tener que luchar una batalla tan absurda.

¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Lo único que me importa es ser el más fuerte! ¡Si ellos decidieron seguirme, es su propia responsabilidad! – Todo aquello era más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Ichigo. Es cierto que estaba sintiendo pena por Hebikurai y le preocupaba Ryuu. Pero se aferraba a sus ideales porque era lo único que creía tener.

Los fantasmas de Osore cargaron contra Urahara, atravesándole sin que este pudiese reaccionar. Se quedó paralizado, reviviendo una y otra vez la noche que Aizen convirtió a los vizards en lo que hoy en día son. Miró a Shinji con los ojos desencajados antes de caer al suelo, numerosas heridas escupían sangre.

¡Urahara! – Gritó Ichigo.

¡Concéntrate Ichigo, déjanos esto a nosotros! – Gritó Shinji, que con shunpo recogió a Urahara.

Unohana llegó rápidamente con Nel a sus espaldas.

¡Cuida de él! – Shinji depositó el cuerpo de Urahara al lado de la capitana y con shunpo volvió velozmente a su batalla.

Grimmjow… - Dijo Nel. – Tenemoz que ayudar a Itzigo, ese hombre… Grimmjow… Ez muy poderoso…

Ichigo también lo es, confía en él. – Dijo Unohana colocando su barrera de kido sobre Urahara.

Shinji se colocó frente a Osore.

¿Qué es esa habilidad tuya? ¿Qué le has hecho? – Preguntó furioso.

Banshees, anuncian la muerte de alguien querido. – La voz de Osore resonaba por su cuerpo, pero su boca no se abría.

¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Tu amigo morirá, las banshees han anunciado una muerte y han designado que era la suya.

Shinji se quedó helado, si lo que decía era cierto y Urahara estaba muerto, la pérdida sería irremplazable. Aclaró su mente y miró de nuevo al temible hombre.

Imagino que esas banshees son tu ejército, ¿no es así? – Declaró Shinji.

Así es, las banshees declaran una muerte del enemigo, desgastándole con pesadillas hasta que fallece. Cuando lo hace, declaran la muerte de otro enemigo. Es un poder invencible.

Tsk, eso es molesto. – Shinji miró a Unohana. - ¡Capitana! Coloque la barrera de Kido más poderosa que tenga, separándonos a mí y a este engendro.

¡Si hago eso, Urahara…

¡Estará bien, confíe en mí!

Unohana asintió, revocando la barrera que había colocado en Urahara y creando un muro espiritual que aislase al rubio y al pavoroso hombre.

¡No lo deshaga hasta que yo lo diga! – Gritó Shinji antes de que el círculo se cerrase.

Una vez encerrados la oscuridad les envolvió. Osore soltó una carcajada desquiciada.

Acabas de anular tu propio poder, no puedo estar confundido si no veo. Mientras tanto, tu amigo se muere lentamente sin que puedas hacer nada, mientras las banshees declaran una muerte, yo soy una mera sombra, no puedes tocarme. – Declaró el manipulador de espectros.

Lo sé, ya había imaginado eso. Bankai, Sakashima Yokoshima Happoufusagari. – Unos pétalos envolvieron a Shinji, refulgiendo en tonos púrpura e iluminando el recinto.

¿Qué crees que puedes hacer? No me importa lo que tu Bankai represente, soy invencible. – Osore se carcajeó una vez más.

Tu dijiste que declaraban la muerte de un enemigo, ¿Verdad?, por tanto confían en tu propio espíritu para identificar eso.

Así es. – Confirmó Osore.

Mi Bankai, hipnotiza hasta esa parte de ti, tus banshees no sabrán quién es enemigo y quién es amigo. Tratarán de escapar para localizar a su objetivo de entre todos los que están fuera, pero no podrán confiar en tu espíritu. Así pues, ¿quién será el elegido? – Shinji sonrió ante la expresión de pánico que puso el hombre.

Las banshees revoloteaban y chillaban de un lado a otro, a veces designándose a sí mismas y destruyéndose. Otras gritaban el nombre de su elegido, pero al no poder alcanzarle cambiaban de parecer.

¡Ichigo! ¡Grimmjow! ¡Ryuu! ¡Nelliel! – Nombre por nombre se fueron designado ante la incapacidad de Osore para controlarlas.

Finalmente, las dos restantes eligieron.

¡Shinji! – Dijo la primera.

¡Osore! – Chilló la segunda.

Shinji se envolvió en sus pétalos, protegiéndose del ataque y cuando escucho a esta gritar el nombre del último hombre que quedaba, desplegó los pétalos para ver como Osore era atravesado por sus propias Banshees. El hombre escupía sangre por doquier y su cuerpo parecía convulsionar sin control. Sus ojos empezaron a sangrar y entonces las Banshees se quedaron quietas, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Shinji esperó, y cuando estuvo seguro, gritó para que Unohana abriese la barrera.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Urahara toser y recuperarse, y a Shinji salir victorioso con su shikai sin un solo rasguño.

¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Unohana intrigada.

Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Respondió Shinji, agachando la cabeza.

Grimmjow había sentido la muerte de Osore, y cada vez planteaba más la idea de rendirse, antes de que su única amiga cayese también. Miró a Ryuu, que luchaba desesperadamente contra Ulquiorra y Renji.

¡Grimmjow! ¡Es imposible que ganes, solo te queda una aliada y está malherida! ¡¿Acaso no te importa que ella también muera?! – Gritó Ichigo. – Tu estado y el mío es lamentable, ambos estamos muy heridos y sabes que no aguantarías si tienes que enfrentarte a todos ellos. Acaba con este absurdo derramamiento de sangre. – No es que a Ichigo le importase lo que le pasase a Grimmjow, al fin y al cabo, había secuestrado a su novia. Sin embargo, la situación le ponía furioso, que por una lucha tan egoísta muriesen aquellos que le juraron lealtad hacía que su sangre hirviese.

Grimmjow paró quieto por un momento y Ryuu le miró. En ese descuido Renji aprovechó y con shunpo desató a Rukia, siendo ella misma la que se quitó su mordaza.

¡Eres la persona más despreciable que he visto en mi vida, Grimmjow! – Gritó la ojivioleta. - ¡Si dejas que esa mujer muera, mas te vale olvidarte de ser el más fuerte! ¡Eso marcará que solo eres el más ruin!

Las palabras de Rukia apuñalaron a Grimmjow, que se quedó paralizado viendo como Ryuu se desangraba poco a poco.

Yo… le seguiré hasta el final… señor… - Dijo Ryuu sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Grimmjow cayó de rodillas, casi al borde del llanto. Todos pararon, ante la inminente rendición del peliazul. Miró a Ichigo fijamente, quien se acercó y le tendió la mano.

Acaba con esto, Grimmjow. – Dijo el pelinaranja.

No… - Susurró – No, no, ¡NOO! – Sus impulsos tomaron control de su cuerpo y le lanzaron hacia arriba, atravesando con su mano el estómago de Ichigo. Todos se quedaron en shock

¡Ichigo! – Gritó Rukia horrorizada.

Eres un maldito imbécil, Grimmjow. – Dijo Ulquiorra y atravesó con su lanza el pecho de Ryuu, ante la mirada de la pantera.

¡Ryuu! – Gritó

Qué es lo que he hecho…- Grimmjow se llevo las manos a su cabeza y dejó salir un alarido desgarrador. Usó sonido para llegar hasta Ryuu y Rukia hizo lo mismo para llegar hasta Ichigo, al cruzarse Rukia miró con intenso odio al peliazul.

Ichigo se apoyó sobre su arco escupiendo sangre. Rukia llegó hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos y evitó que se desplomase. Colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre la ensangrentada cara del chico para que le mirase.

Estoy aquí, Ichigo estoy aquí, Unohana te curará enseguida, por favor aguanta. – Decía entre sollozos, una vez más el pánico de perderlo se apoderó de ella.

Estoy bien… Sé que Unohana… Rukia, escúchame. – Dijo con hilo de voz. – Sus heridas no podrán curarse tan fácilmente… - Dijo señalando a Grimmjow, un ataque de tos se apoderó de él, su boca se llenó de sangre que tuvo que escupir. – Que no… muera. – Unohana llegó y apartó rápidamente a Rukia, enseguida colocó una barrera para parar la hemorragia y empezar a curar al chico.

¡Capitana Unohana! ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarla?! – Dijo Rukia ansiosa.

En su estado no puede ayudarme, señorita Kuchiki, debe calmarse. – Dijo la capitana frenética por curar la terrible herida que Ichigo sufría.

Shinji sujetó a Nel, que trataba desesperadamente de ir con Ichigo.

No puedes ir ahora, él estará bien. – Dijo suavemente Shinji.

Urahara cogió a la niña y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

Recuerda que te dije que volverías con nosotros, tus nuevos amigos. – El comentario de Urahara reconfortó un poco a la pequeña Arrancar.

Ulquiorra sentía impulsos de matar a Grimmjow por actuar así, creía que finalmente reaccionaría y vería lo que estaba haciendo. Rukia llegó con shunpo hasta Ulquiorra y Renji para transmitirle las palabras de Ichigo.

Ha dicho que no quiere que muera. – Dijo Rukia con ira evidente en su rostro. Si por ella fuera, despedazaría a Grimmjow allí mismo.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Ulquiorra.

No lo sé, pero eso significa que debemos capturarlo hasta que despierte, para que explique a qué se refería.

Grimmjow estaba frente a ellos, arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ryuu con la poca vida que le quedaba. Giró su cabeza y les miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

No hace falta que me capturéis, yo mismo me rendiré si me dejáis compartir los últimos momentos de Ryuu.

Los tres asintieron y se separaron, yendo al lugar donde se encontraba Ichigo para ayudar a Unohana.

Ryuu miraba a Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

Le dije… que le seguiría siempre. – Dijo riendo.

Ryuu… perdóname… Hasta ahora no me doy cuenta. – Grimmjow sollozaba, un gran dolor ahogaba sus palabras.

No hay nada que perdonar… Disfruté mis días con usted, solo hubiese querido poder seguirle un poco más. – Ryuu alargó su brazo restante para tocar la mejilla de su amado.

Si no hubiese sido tan idiota… Es como si una nube negra hubiese tapado mis ojos, y solo ahora pudiese ver.

Entonces déjeme ser su luz, por unos instantes.

Grimmjow inclinó su cuerpo y la besó, para inmensa sorpresa de Ryuu.

Tengo un último deseo…

¿Cuál es?

No vuelva a cometer el mismo error… Viva y… ame, como yo le amé. – Ryuu sonrió se recargó sobre el pecho de Grimmjow, cerrando los ojos plácidamente.

Tras unos minutos, Grimmjow notó como su cuerpo se quedaba frío.

¿Ryuu?... Ryuu… - Grimmjow dejó salir otro desgarrador alarido, y se aferró al cuerpo de su ya fallecida compañera. Sollozando durante algunos minutos, finalmente se acercó a donde estaban los vencedores y se puso de rodillas. – Solo tengo una petición que hacer, después aceptaré mi castigo, sea cual sea. – Rukia se levantó dispuesta a golpearle, pero Ichigo agarró su tobillo y negó con su cabeza. Ella obedeció. – Hacedle el entierro de almas a Ryuu y a Hebikurai, por favor. Su alma era pura, a pesar de ser Arrancar. – Pegó su cabeza a la arena y apretó sus dientes.

Renji colocó una mano en su hombro.

Está bien, creo que es lo que Ichigo quiere. – Renji usó shunpo y junto a Grimmjow, le dio la despedida final a sus amigas. Las puertas del infierno se abrieron solo para llevarse a Osore, por lo que Grimmjow supo que las dos chicas, habían sido purificadas.

Gracias. – Fue lo único que pronunció Grimmjow cuando volvió con los demás. Urahara le aplicó un kido de restricción para que no pudiese moverse.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que Unohana finalmente dijo que Ichigo estaba a salvo, aunque aún tenía heridas que curar. Decidieron usar la cueva que Grimmjow usó como escondite para que Ichigo descansase antes de volver a SS. Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, con los demás alrededor suyo y de Grimmjow.

Ichigo, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que no querías que Grimmjow muriese? – Preguntó Rukia.

Grimmjow, has entendido algo importante, ¿no es así? – Dijo Ichigo, aún débil.

Sí. – Respondió secamente.

Como ellos murieron por ti, tú debes vivir por ellos, cumplir sus voluntades.

Si lo llevamos a la SS, se dictará la pena de muerte para él. – Dijo Renji.

Por eso vamos a dejar que se vaya. – Dijo Ichigo. Todos le miraron incrédulos. – No te pido que nos ayudes, Grimmjow. Quiero dejarte vivir porque aún si estúpida, tu intención no era malvada. Pero que te quede algo muy claro, si vuelves a acercarte a Rukia, yo mismo seré quien te ejecute. – Unohana y Rukia miraron a Ichigo sin salir de su asombro, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan maduro? ¿Tan buen líder?.

Todos secundaron la idea y se liberó a Grimmjow.

Gracias. Buscaré la forma de enmendar mi error, mientras busco quién soy realmente. – Grimmjow miró a Rukia. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Solo aceptaré órdenes de aquel que me derrote limpiamente. Ichigo, eres realmente alguien especial. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre las dunas de Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo se levantó con esfuerzo.

Bien, volvamos. – Miró a Nel – Todos juntos.

Nel sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinaranja.

Un momento, ¿quién es ella? – Preguntó Rukia, confundida.

¿Y tú? ¿Cuál ez tu relazión con Itzigo? – Dijo Nel mirando molesta a Rukia.

Bueno..eh.. él es.. mi.. – Rukia titubeó

Novio. – Terminó Unohana, ante la sorpresa de todos. – No soy estúpida, era evidente. Pero tranquilos, no diré nada en SS, eso os corresponde a vosotros. – Dijo riéndose.

Nel murmuró algunas maldiciones que Ichigo pudo escuchar.

No te pongas celosa Nel, tú también me gustas. – Dijo bromeando el pelinaranja

¡Itzigoooo! - Nel se puso a llorar en el pecho del chico. Provocando un gemido de dolor. – Peddón.

Ulquiorra abrió una garganta para volver. Urahara pidió que Nel se quedase con él, pues quería averiguar cosas sobre ella. Renji y Unohana volvieron a la SS para informar del éxito mientras que Ichigo, Rukia y Shinji volvieron al mundo de los vivos. La amenaza de Aizen aún estaba latente y debían estar preparados. Rukia ayudó a Ichigo a levantarse y cargó con parte de su peso.

Eres mi mayor apoyo, la luz que disipa mis nubes y para la lluvia. – Dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza para besarle. Pero la diferencia de altura hizo que el cuerpo de Ichigo resbalase de su punto de apoyo y cayese sobre el de Rukia. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar.

¡Te eztaz intentando aprovechar de Itzigo! – Gritó Nel molesta.

¿No podéis esperar al menos a llegar a casa? – Se burló Urahara.

Rukia ayudó de nuevo a levantarse a Ichigo y ambos intentaron esconder su sonrojo.

Sí, podemos esperar al menos hasta llegar a casa. – Dijo Rukia sonriendo. Ichigo solo agarró su mano y la apretó un poco, al fin estaban juntos otra vez.

Fin capítulo 14.


	16. Chapter 15- Noticias

Capítulo 15- Noticias.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando volvieron, habían pasado un día entero luchando y todos tenían las fuerzas justas para no desplomarse. Antes de que Renji y Unohana entrasen en el Senkaimon, Rukia detuvo al pelirrojo.

Renji, ¿por qué viniste al mundo de los vivos? Nunca pudimos hablar y… explicarte… - Rukia se sonrojó al recordar la escena y esquivó la mirada de Renji.

Os lo contaré cuando vuelva, y no te preocupes por eso… Solo me sorprendió, estoy feliz de que alguien como él esté a tu lado. – Renji sonrió cálidamente y Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ichigo trataba de despedirse de Nel, la niña se había aferrado a su pierna llorando y gritando que no se fuese.

Nel, vendré a verte, estaremos muy cerca. – Decía sacudiendo su pierna ligeramente.

¡Iztigoooo! ¡Nel no quiere que te vayaz con eza! – Dijo Nel señalando a Rukia.

Urahara soltó una carcajada.

Vamos, vamos Nel. Te quedarás conmigo, ¿no suena eso emocionante? – Urahara tenía su abanico sobre la boca.

¡Nel quiere estar con Itzigooo! – Lloraba y pataleaba Nel.

A Rukia le pareció divertida la situación y se acercó a Ichigo, mirando a Nel con una sonrisa maliciosa. Puso una mano en su pecho y se inclinó para besarle. Ichigo correspondió el beso y pudo escucharse a Nel maldecir a Rukia por lo bajo.

¡No quiero verte maz! ¡Vete, me rompez el codazón! – Se dignificó Nel, dándole la espalda a Ichigo y cruzando los brazos.

La joven pareja rio a carcajadas ante la actitud de la niña. Rukia cogió la mano de su amado y a paso lento se encaminaron hacia su casa.

Ichigo, ¿te duele? – Dijo Rukia preocupada, colocando su mano en el estómago del pelinaranja.

Llevo tantas heridas consecutivas que no sé ni cual me duele. – Bromeó, pero vio como Rukia ponía cara de tristeza. – Rukia, mis heridas no son culpa tuya, ¿cuándo vas a comprender eso, cabezona? – La pequeña ojivioleta frunció el ceño, pero al momento dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Lo único que me preocupa es que tendré que cuidarte, y eres una zanahoria quejica. – Bufó Rukia.

Debería haberte dejado allí. – Gruñó él.

¡Ha! Como si pudieras vivir sin mí.

Y así comenzaron otra de sus tantas discusiones que les hacían reír por dentro. Lejos de alejarles, esas pequeñas riñas les hacía más cercanos.

Isshin esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hijo y su tercera hija. Daba vueltas sin parar por el salón. Chad había aparecido hace dos días con sus cuerpos en casa y solo dijo que los Arrancar atacaban antes de salir corriendo. No fue hasta que Urahara le encomendó el entrenamiento de los dos humanos y el Quincy que se enteró del secuestro de Rukia y del nuevo aliado que habían encontrado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar a los dos jóvenes, que ni siquiera hicieron el intento por esquivarle, estaban demasiado cansados.

Viejo… Suelta… agh… *cof cof* - Ichigo tosió algo de sangre debido al fuerte apretón de su padre.

¡Ichigo! – Rukia lo sujetó antes de caer al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de Isshin.

¡¿Estás herido, hijo?! – Gritó el adulto.

No hagas tanto ruido… No es nada, Unohana me curó. – Dijo Ichigo con una voz débil, antes de perder la consciencia.

Isshin ayudó a Rukia y llevaron a Ichigo a su cuarto, tumbándolo con cuidado en la cama.

Rukia-chan, ¿te importaría bajar conmigo y describirme su herida? – Dijo Isshin amablemente.

Rukia asintió y siguió al hombre. Antes de salir del cuarto dirigió una mirada de profunda preocupación a Ichigo y suspiró. Una vez abajo, le contó toda la historia de su batalla y la enorme herida que sufrió.

Hmm… No dudo de la habilidad de la capitana, pero por lo que parece, Ichigo está en su límite. – Dijo Isshin con la mano en su mentón.

¿Su límite?

Como ya sabes, el kido puede curar heridas completamente, pero con laceraciones de esa magnitud es imposible. – Miró a Rukia antes de proseguir. – Ichigo ha sufrido muchas heridas graves en los últimos días, su cuerpo gasta toda la energía en terminar de curarlas y el cansancio se acumula. Eso sin contar con que no descansa y sigue sufriendo nuevas heridas. – Suspiró profundamente. – Ichigo no puede luchar más, Rukia, no hasta que sus heridas hayan sanado. Si no, irremediablemente morirá.

Las palabras de Isshin asustaron a la ojivioleta.

No te preocupes, solo tenemos que apartarle del combate por unas semanas. No corre peligro ahora mismo. – Dijo para calmarla. – Inoue podrá echarle un vistazo para acelerar el proceso, pero quiero que tú le mantengas a raya.

Lo entiendo, no dejaré que haga ninguna estupidez. – Dijo seria.

Buena suerte con eso. – El hombre finalmente rio, quitándole algo de seriedad al asunto. - Me alegro de que Ichigo te conociese, Rukia-chan. – Se levantó sin dar tiempo a que Rukia respondiese y se acomodó en el sofá. Dándole a entender que era hora de dormir, para que volviese con Ichigo.

Rukia lo entendió y subió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba sentirse así de querida y necesaria.

"Si pudiese cumplir un solo deseo, sería quedarme con él para siempre" – Era lo primero que pensaba cada vez que veía la pacífica cara de Ichigo durmiendo.

Se acercó y acarició su rostro y su pelo durante algunos minutos. El sueño empezó a vencerle, asique se acurrucó a su lado y se abrazó a él, tapando a ambos con las mantas. Antes de quedarse dormida sintió como Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la envolvió en sus brazos, ese simple gesto le hacía inmensamente feliz, sentía que nada podría hacerle daño. Cuanto había echado de menos dormir sintiendo la calidez de su novio, aunque solo hubiese estado una noche sin él. Volver a ese refugio era sin duda, lo más cercano al paraíso.

El sol entró con fuerza por la ventana, Rukia de desperezó y vio que era mediodía.

"Pero ¿cuánto hemos dormido?" – Pensó la chica aún somnolienta. Miró a su lado y vio como Ichigo aún dormía. No pensaba despertarlo, necesitaba ese descanso.

Sonrió mirándolo y besó su mejilla delicadamente, no entendía como algo tan pequeño y simple como eso, le llenaba de energía y felicidad. Abrió el armario y vio como su gigai estaba ahí, junto con el cuerpo de Ichigo, y decidió hacer una travesura. Una vez terminó, se vistió con una camiseta de manga larga negra con aberturas en los brazos y pantalones blancos y bajó a la cocina, donde se encontró con Yuzu.

¿Ya habéis vuelto de vuestra excursión, Rukia-san? – Preguntó cálidamente la joven.

S-sí, gracias por preguntar Yuzu, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Lo de la excursión seguramente fuese cosa de Isshin para explicar la ausencia de los enamorados asique lo mejor era seguir con la mentira.

Claro. – Sonrió Yuzu.

Rukia se había levantado dispuesta a hacerle algo especial de comer a Ichigo, pero pronto vio que era un completo desastre en la cocina. Por suerte estaba Yuzu para ayudarla.

Dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, pero no es por el sabor de la comida, si no por la intención al querer agradarle, Rukia-chan. – Dijo con gran amabilidad Yuzu, al ver la frustración de la ojivioleta. – Además, ya aprenderás, Ichi-nii también cocinaba fatal al principio.

¿Ichigo cocina? – Le sorprendía una faceta así de Ichigo.

Y ya lo hace muy bien además. – Sonrió cálidamente. – ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa, Rukia- chan?

¡Sí! – Al fin algo en lo que no haría el ridículo.

En el salón estaban Isshin y Karin viendo la televisión, en cuanto Isshin vio a Rukia, corrió para despertar a su hijo, pero esta se interpuso justo en las escaleras.

Isshin-san, quería pedirle que por favor no entrase sin avisar en el cuarto de Ichigo, por si acaso… - Rukia se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos inocentemente.

¡Oh! Claro, sí, es cierto. Debo dejar que trabajéis para darme un nieto. – El hombre rio a carcajadas, provocando un poco de irritación en Rukia, que se veía como una máquina de hacer bebés. – Además es cierto que debe descansar, pero también comer, dejaré que seas tú la que le despierte. – Dijo con un guiño volviendo a su asiento.

Ichigo se había despertado solo, agradecía que Rukia no estuviese ahí ya que aún sentía calambres en su estómago que lo hacían retorcerse de dolor y si ella lo viese, seguro que ponía esa cara tan triste que Ichigo odiaba. Cuando el dolor remitió se levantó y vio la puerta del armario abierta, con su gigai en el interior. Supuso que Rukia lo había dejado así para que se acordase de no salir en su forma espiritual por ahí, caminó lentamente y se metió en él. Notó que algo le molestaba en la entrepierna y revisando que no había nadie se bajó los pantalones.

"¿Pero qué coño es esto?" – Pensó cuando observó un trozo de papel envuelto en su masculinidad. Lo retiró y no pudo disimular la vergüenza al ver lo que estaba escrito:

"Propiedad de Rukia Kuchiki, no manipular sin el debido permiso"

Ichigo estrujó el papel.

"Esa enana, si que le gusta hacérmelo pasar mal" – Pensó para sí mismo.

"¿Qué dices rey? ¡Si es perfecta, dale lo que quiere!" – Hichigo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. - ¡Vamos, sabes que quieres, te lo está pidiendo a gritos!

"Ichigo, has estado en un gran peligro últimamente, debes fusionarte con ella cuanto antes para poder usar a Arcángel" – Añadió Zangetsu.

"!¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Pensaré en una manera! No quiero asustarla"

"!¿Asustarla?! ¡Te ha puesto una etiqueta en la polla marcándola como suya!"

"¡He dicho que te calles! Quiero que sea… especial para ella." – Solo pudo escuchar una inmensa carcajada por parte de Hichigo.

Entonces vio a una pequeña figura reír desde la puerta. Asomada por la esquina estaba Rukia, riendo como una niña pequeña ante la travesura. Ichigo se subió los pantalones rápidamente para ir tras ella, para su sorpresa, la ojivioleta cerró la puerta y se le quedó mirando.

¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a huir? ¿Debería hacerlo, Kurosaki-kuuun? – Normalmente su voz fingida ponía de los nervios a Ichigo, pero esta vez hizo que un cosquilleo bajase por todo su cuerpo, hasta la zona que Rukia había marcado como su propiedad.

Quizá debería, señorita Kuchiki. – Dijo burlándose, se acercó despacio y arrinconó a Rukia contra la puerta, usando sus brazos para encarcelarla.

Lejos de asustarse, Rukia besó apasionadamente al chico. Las ganas que se tenían habían ido creciendo desde aquella noche en la que vieron sus cuerpos por primera vez. La pequeña shinigami pudo sentir como Ichigo reaccionaba al beso y rio pícaramente.

¿Me echabas de menos, eh? – Dijo con voz suave.

¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – Se burlaba él.

Esto. – Rukia palmeó la incipiente erección del pelinaranja, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.

Ichigo la besó de nuevo, arrimándola a él para sentir su cuerpo.

¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ichi-nii! ¡La comida está lista! – Gritó Yuzu desde abajo, provocando que los dos jóvenes tuviesen que separarse contra sus deseos.

Dame un momento, voy a vestirme. – Dijo Ichigo, Rukia asintió y bajó.

Ichigo solo había ido al instituto un día de esta semana, pero por suerte era la última ya que les darían las vacaciones de navidad. Ichigo tendría que estudiar durante esos días, pero también tendría tiempo de pensar planes especiales para Rukia y él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ilusionado por las vacaciones, y por comer el _christmas cake_ con ella. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey beige y bajó a comer con toda su familia. Durante la comida, Ichigo notó que Isshin estaba extraño, le miraba mucho y cuando Ichigo se giraba para hacer contacto visual, le esquivaba rápidamente.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, viejo? – Dijo molesto.

Hablaremos luego. – Dijo en un tono serio que casi asusta a Ichigo. Miró a Rukia buscando pistas, pero ella encogió sus hombros en señal de "No sé de qué va esto".

Cuando terminaron, los únicos que se quedaron en la mesa fueron Ichigo e Isshin.

¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dijo Ichigo serio.

¿Quieres a Rukia? – Dijo el hombre

¿E-eh? Claro que sí.

Entonces debes dar el segundo paso.

¡¿Q-qué dices?!

Ichigo, soy tu padre y como tal, debo hablar contigo de estos temas. – Ichigo abrió la boca para contestar, pero Isshin lo detuvo con una señal de su mano. – Ella te quiere de corazón, Ichigo. Deberías darle el placer de que te haga suyo.

Ichigo se sentía incómodo al hablar de estos temas con su padre, aunque al fin y al cabo, él tenía más experiencia y quizá dijese algo coherente para variar.

Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo especial para ella y no sé muy bien cómo. – Su mirada fija en la mesa.

¡Eso es fácil! Piensa en un lugar que sepas que le va a encantar, haz que se ría y lo pase bien sin recordarle nada de lo que posiblemente la preocupe. Todo este tema de los Arrancar debe quedar a un lado, mímala con caprichos y… ¡Ya sé! Avísame el día que decidas hacerlo y me llevaré a las niñas de acampada. Así podréis tener intimidad. – Isshin estaba tan ilusionado como Ichigo, su plan de tener un nieto por fin iba tomando rumbo.

G-gracias viejo, a veces puedes llegar a ser buen padre.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. – Isshin levantó su pulgar, arruinando todo el momento. Aún así sus ultimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ichigo.

Subió a su cuarto pensando en qué podía hacer para Rukia. Entró en su cuarto y la encontró recostada en la cama con su móvil.

Ichigo. – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. – Orihime dice que tiene algo importante que contarnos.

Seguramente tendrá que ver con Ulquiorra. – Ambos se miraron. - ¡¿Será que…?!

Rukia no dijo nada, pero estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Nos reuniremos a las siete en su casa. – Terminó Rukia.

Está bien, voy a aprovechar para estudi..!agh! – Ichigo cayó al suelo por el dolor, otro tremendo calambre le había azotado.

¡Ichigo! – Rukia saltó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado. Ichigo gemía de dolor y se retorcía. - ¡No sé qué hacer! – La voz de Rukia sonaba a auténtico pánico.

Ichigo levantó una mano y Rukia rápidamente la entrelazó con la suya. La expresión de Ichigo pareció calmarse un poco. Tras unos pocos segundos más, su gesto de dolor se relajó.

No tengas miedo… Pronto se me pasará, además duele menos si estás cerca. – Dijo en un susurro. Rukia le ayudó a levantarse y se tumbó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto para que se tumbase encima de ella.

Ichigo se colocó entre sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo con cariño. Ichigo la rodeó con sus brazos y se sintió relajado, el dolor había desaparecido completamente.

Rukia.

¿Sí?

¿Te gustaría salir los dos solos? Pensaré algún plan para…

¿Para llevarme a la cama, zanahoria pervertida?

¡Oi! ¡Lo decía enserio! – Bufó molesto.

Claro que me gustaría, Ichigo. – Dijo suavemente tras una pequeña risa. Él la miró y Rukia aprovechó el momento para besarle la frente. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí, ya no duele. – Dijo amablemente.

Entonces, con tu permiso, voy a darme una ducha, y creo que tú también deberías… - Dijo aleteando su mano en la nariz.

Ichigo se apartó y disimuladamente intentó descubrir si olía mal. Rukia le miró en ese mismo instante y no pudo aguantar la risa.

Era broma idiota, me gusta tu olor. – Dijo sonriendo, antes de salir por la puerta.

El pelinaranja suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba, tratando de pensar en un plan perfecto durante un largo rato.

Oi. – Una voz conocida le interrumpió. Ichigo se asustó y pegó un brinco hacia atrás.

¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿!Y por qué sigues viniendo sin avisar?!

Tengo que informaros a ti y a Rukia de las nuevas órdenes, ¿dónde está?

En la ducha, pero puedes ir contándomelo a mí.

Prefiero que esté ella, así me ahorro el decirlo dos veces.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Oi, Renji.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué le gustaba hacer a Rukia en SS? Tú la conoces más que yo y…

¿Oh? Preparando una cita, ¿eh Ichigo?. – Miró burlón.

¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!

Sí, sí. Tranquilízate. – Suspiró. – Cuando éramos niños, Rukia nunca paraba quieta. Tampoco lo hace en el Seireitei, siempre está entrenando o instruyendo a los jóvenes. Asique te sugiero que hagas que se mueva o se aburrirá

Ichigo asintió, escuchando cada detalle.

Su obsesión por los conejos ya la conoces, y también su afán por pintarlos, aunque ya has visto sus dibujos… - Dijo rascándose la cabeza y provocando que Ichigo lo hiciese también. – Le gustan los lugares altos, el pepino y el huevo y…

El sonido de la puerta le interrumpió y ambos miraron hacia la entrada. Rukia entró solo con una toalla atada al cuerpo.

Ichigooooo… Tengo una sorpresa para ti… - Dijo con voz seductora, voz que se cortó en cuanto vio que no estaba solo. - ¡Ah! ¡Renji! ¡¿Quieres dejar de venir sin avisar?!

¡Es que tengo que informaros! ¡Tú no eres la Rukia Kuchiki que yo conozco! – Renji hizo un extraño puchero y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana.

Rukia entró en el armario para cambiarse en intimidad, mientras Renji e Ichigo se miraban incómodos.

Es algo… fogosa… ¿no? – Dijo Renji para romper el hielo.

¡¿Pero qué coño dices Renji?! – Gritó Rukia desde el armario.

N-no lo sé, lo siento. – El pelirrojo jugaba incómodo con sus dedos

Tras algunos segundos Rukia salió ya vestida, aunque su pelo aún seguía mojado y eso le daba un aire muy sexy. Ambos se quedaron embobados mirándola.

Renji, habla. – Dijo Rukia con seriedad.

S-sí. Yamamoto ha decidido que debéis volver a la SS, se le ha preparado una estancia en los cuarteles de la división 13 y estará bajo tus órdenes y las de Ukitake-san. Durante tu estancia allí, se te reconocerá como miembro de la división 13.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y algo tristes.

No será permanente, solo hasta que esta maldita guerra finalice. Se decretó un tiempo de una semana para que vayas voluntariamente. Si el periodo se cumple y no has ido…

Ya me imagino, Renji. De acuerdo, en una semana nos presentaremos ante él. – Dijo serio Ichigo

Respecto a lo que tenía que deciros la otra vez… Ichigo, ¿sabe Tatsuki algo de todo esto? – Preguntó incómodo Renji.

¿Tatsuki? No, no sabe nada. – Afirmó.

Ukitake había detectado que ella y tu hermana Karin tienen bastante poder espiritual. Y ahora que se ha decretado tu regreso al Seireitei, quería entrenar a ambas como shinigamis sustitutas para proteger Karakura en tu lugar.

Ichigo no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

Renji, deja fuera de esto a Tatsuki y a Karin. Ellas no tienen por qué estar en peligro. – Rukia colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Ichigo.

Si tienen un reiatsu denso… Es posible que ya lo estén, los hollows las buscarán Ichigo. Creo que lo mejor es que entrenen para poder defenderse.

El pelinaranja se quedó mudo, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que decidiría.

Ichigo… Me temo que esto no es tu decisión, ya conoces el modo de actuar de la SS. – Dijo Renji apenado.

¡¿Quieres que exponga a mi hermana al mismo peligro que yo he sufrido?! ¡Tatsuki no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, déjala al margen! – Ichigo estalló.

¡Yo no he decidido nada maldito imbécil! ¡Deja de gritarme como si fuese mi culpa! – Ichigo suspiró pesadamente.

Renji, informa a Ukitake que solo aceptaré si sois tú y mi padre quien las entrenará. Si no acepta, no solo no iré al Seireitei, si no que me opondré abiertamente y seré un enemigo más.

¡Ichigo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Gritó Rukia, ante la enorme estupidez que Ichigo acababa de decir.

Bien, le diré eso con otras palabras. Ten cuidado en el modo en que te expresas, Yamamoto te habría matado si hubieses dicho eso en su presencia. – Terminó Renji con un gesto de disgusto. – No voy a dejar que hagas llorar a Rukia con tu muerte. – Susurró para que solo Ichigo pudiese oírle.

Inmediatamente después salió por la ventana y con shunpo desapareció.

Ichigo… Sé que no te gusta pero… - Rukia no sabía como hacerle entrar en razón.

Lo sé, sé que es lo mejor. – Dijo suavemente, agarrando la pequeña mano de Rukia. – Es solo que… Tengo miedo, Rukia, tengo miedo de perderos

Estaremos bien, nosotros nos protegemos unos a otros. – Rukia coló los brazos bajo los de Ichigo y apretó su pecho con las manos mientras descansaba la cabeza en su espalda. – No dejaré que te hagan más daño. – Susurró decidida.

Rukia… - Ichigo volvió a poner sus manos sobre las de la ojivioleta y giró su cabeza un poco. – Te amo.

Te amo, Ichigo. – Se separaron solo para poder besarse tiernamente.

Se abrazaron durante algunos minutos, lo justo para que Ichigo se calmase.

Deberíamos movernos si no queremos llegar tarde a casa de Inoue. – Dijo Rukia, separándose de Ichigo.

Es verdad, deberíamos aprovechar y contarles la decisión de Yamamoto. Yo se lo diré al viejo esta noche, para que nos cubra con Yuzu y… Supongo que con Karin no será necesario. – El pelinaranja se dejó envolver por la tristeza, pero finalmente sonrió para que Rukia no se preocupase.

El rejol marcaba las 18:30, asique ambos pusieron rumbo a casa de Inoue. Por el camino no hubo más que silencio, eran muchas las veces que habían estado en silencio sin sentirse incómodos, pero esta vez era diferente, el gesto de Ichigo denotaba preocupación. Estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

Mhmh.

¿Estás pensando en tu hermana y Tatsuki o es que no te agrada tener que ir al Seireitei?

Mhmh

¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

Mhmh – El que Ichigo la ignorase le sacó de sus casillas.

Creo que voy a acostarme con Renji e Ikkaku a la vez, ¿qué te parece?

Mhmh

¡Ichigo! – Su voz aguda le hizo salir del trance.

P-perdona Rukia, ¿qué decías? – Rukia suspiró profundamente y sujetó la mano del pelinaranja.

Puedes desahogarte conmigo Ichigo, sé que las decisiones de Yamamoto pueden parecer injustas, pero las hace pensando en lo mejor para la SS.

¿Ejecutarte injustamente era lo mejor? – Dijo con voz grave.

Rukia guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

Aún así… Tú estabas para salvarme, y también estarás para Tatsuki y Karin. – Apretó un poco más su mano.

Ichigo suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para Rukia que ella devolvió gustosa. Siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia y picándose el uno al otro como normalmente hacían hasta llegar a la casa de la pelinaranja.

¡Bienvenidos! - Dijo Orihime desde la puerta, Chad e Ishida ya estaban dentro. – Por favor sentaos.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, Orihime repartió una taza de té para cada uno y empezó a hablar.

Veréis… Lo que tengo que decir es… Es que… U-ulquiorra y yo e-estamos… juntos. – Fue bajando el tono de voz según decía la frase, lo que hizo imposible para los demás escucharla.

Lo siento pero no te he oído Inoue, ¿puedes repetirlo? – Dijo Ichigo sinceramente.

Que… que… Ulquiorra y yo estamos… - Fue bajando de nuevo la voz.

Por favor, Inoue-san, ¿podrías hablar un poco más alto? – Dijo Ishida tratando de que no sonase agresivo.

¡Ulquiorra y yo estamos juntos! – Gritó de una sola vez, tapándose la boca inmediatamente y sintiendo como un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de ella.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos excepto Ichigo, que sonrió.

¿Sabes, Orihime? Si me hubieses dicho esto hace un par de días, seguramente me hubiese molestado un poco. – Comenzó a decir Ichigo con tono amable

¿Un poco? Te habrías puesto hecho un basilisco como siempre. – Apuntó Ishida colocándose sus lentes.

Déjame terminar, gafas. – Lanzó una mirada asesina a Ishida. – Pero ahora creo que podría incluso considerarlo mi amigo, me alegro por ti, Inoue. – Terminó con una cálida sonrisa que reconfortó a su amiga.

Por cierto, Inoue-san, ¿dónde está? – Preguntó Ishida, buscándolo con la mirada.

Decidió quedarse un poco más en Hueco Mundo para averiguar los cambios que Aizen había hecho. – Contestó Rukia.

Y aunque él no quiera admitirlo, para echarle un ojo a Grimmjow. – Añadió Ichigo. Orihime asintió y sonrió.

Urahara vino a contármelo. – Miró hacia el exterior. – Creo que os parecéis mucho, Kurosaki-kun. Ambos lo negáis, pero tenéis buen corazón. – Dijo, dándose la vuelta para mira mirar al chico a los ojos.

Ichigo se sonrojó y estaba a punto de contestar, pero Rukia puso una mano en su pierna y le sonrió.

Nosotros también tenemos algo que deciros… ¿Ichigo? – Miró hacia él pidiéndole permiso, él asintió. – Nosotros también estamos juntos. – La confesión provocó la risa de todos. - ¿P-por qué es gracioso? – Rukia estaba desconcertada.

Se le escapó al imbécil de Ichigo cuando Grimmjow te secuestró. – Contestó Ishida amablemente.

¡Oi! Eso no es… Solo dije que la amaba. – Contestó Ichigo a regañadientes.

Hasta yo sabía que ella a ti también, Ichigo. – Chad levantó su pulgar, poniendo incómodos a los presentes.

Rukia le miró y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Hay algo más… - Ichigo bajó su mirada y el tono de su voz se notaba triste. – Debemos volver a la SS en una semana, debo permanecer allí hasta que Aizen ataque y… - Miró a Inoue como si estuviese a punto de confesar un crimen. – Quieren entrenar a Tatsuki y Karin.

A Orihime le brillaron los ojos tras esa declaración.

¡Eso es genial, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ya no tendremos que escondernos! – Dijo alegre, lo que molestó a Ichigo.

¡¿No lo entiendes Inoue?! ¡Estarán en peligro! – Estalló, para la sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de la pelinaranja, que no pudo retener un gesto de dolor.

Ya lo están, Kurosaki-kun. Sólo por estar cerca nuestra. – La voz de Inoue parecía romperse.

Ichigo, es verdad. Si Inoue o yo no hubiésemos descubierto nuestros poderes habríamos muerto hace mucho. – Añadió Chad. Ishida solo miraba a Ichigo, que parecía haber entrado en razón y volvió a sentarse.

Lo siento, Inoue. Ya perdí a mi madre por un Hollow, no quiero que… - Rukia puso su mano sobre la de Ichigo.

No pasará. – Dijo decidida.

Se hizo un silencio durante algunos segundos.

Entonces, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san ¿os estáis despidiendo de nosotros? – Chad prefirió cambiar el tema.

Creo que al menos por un tiempo, sí. Pero volveremos en cuanto todo esto haya acabado. – Ichigo intentaba sonar seguro, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba.

Sé que lo harás, si Kuchiki-san está contigo, no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. – Sonrió Orihime.

Ichigo, no hagas ninguna de tus estupideces, no mueras. – Bajo esas palabras, podía notarse la preocupación de Ishida.

¿Por qué no os quedáis a cenar? Prepararé algo para todos. – Todos entraron en pánico.

G-gracias Inoue-san, nos encantaría, pero tenemos que…

Hablar con mi padre sobre todo este asunto. – Ichigo sacó del aprieto a la pequeña shinigami y sin dar tiempo de que nadie replicase la levanto y se despidió.

Te estaremos esperando, Kurosaki-kun. – Ichigo cerró la puerta, dejando como escena a unos pálidos Ishida y Chad y a una sonriente Orihime.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y rieron.

Qué poco ha faltado… - Dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

Tenemos una semana para nosotros solos. – Rukia miró seductoramente a Ichigo.

Sí, y ya tengo varias ideas de qué hacer. – Dijo él, devolviendo la mirada.

Esa misma noche, Ichigo habló con su padre de las noticias que Renji trajo y, contrario a lo que Ichigo pensaba, le pareció una buena idea siempre y cuando él fuese el responsable de tal entrenamiento. También hubo una discusión acerca de contárselo a Yuzu, ya que sería la única que no entendiese lo que pasaba y no había suficientes excusas en el mundo para convencerla, por tanto, Ichigo dejó en manos de su padre el revelarle la verdad sobre su familia. No hubo discusión acerca de la estancia de Ichigo en la SS, ambos sabían que era lo mejor.

Mañana, viejo. Déjanos la casa mañana. – Dijo Ichigo sonriendo. Isshin hizo la misma mueca y golpeó el hombro de su hijo cariñosamente.

Como tú ordenes, mas te vale ser un hombre respetable mientras no estoy. – Dijo burlonamente, y con un guiño se levantó y como cada noche, se dirigió al sofá.

Ichigo también se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde esperaba Rukia. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, leyendo lo que parecía un manga. Ichigo se acercó en silencio y saltó encima de ella.

¡AAAH! – Rukia rápidamente escondió el manga, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía la cara roja.

¿Rukia? ¿Te pasa algo?

¡N-nada! ¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo? Jejejej – Su risa no sonaba para nada convincente.

¿Qué leías? – Preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

¿Y a ti qué te importa, zanahoria?

Ichigo bufó y levantó a la chica para coger el manga que tenía bajo su espalda.

¡Ichigo! ¡No, esp… - Era demasiado tarde.

¿Hana to Usagi? – Ichigo lo abrió para ojearlo. – U-un momento… Esto es… - Se sonrojó e inmediatamente se lo devolvió. (Era un manga yaoi)

P-puedo explicarlo. – Dijo una muy nerviosa Rukia.

N-no no, si te gusta ese tipo de…

¡Que no es eso imbécil! – Rukia golpeó a Ichigo.

¡¿Pero a qué viene eso?!

Lo compré porque salía un conejito en la portada…

Ahá, ¿y por qué lo sigues leyendo?

Bueno, es que… - Rukia hizo un puchero y puso cara inocente. – Ya que lo compré…

Ichigo soltó una carcajada y Rukia, molesta, se lanzó sobre él para golpearle. Al final acabaron en una posición algo comprometedora.

Ichigo… Creo que ya estoy preparada para… - Rukia apartó su mirada, llena de vergüenza.

No hay que apresurarnos, quiero que sea especial para ti. – Dijo él amablemente, jugueteando con el mechón que caía por la cara de Rukia.

Sí pero… - Puso sus manos en la mandíbula del chico, sujetándola delicadamente. – Cuando vi como Grimmjow casi te mata, solo podía pensar en haber aprovechado más el tiempo junto a ti, haber hecho cada segundo único y especial… - Sus ojos clavados en los luceros de Ichigo.

Ya lo haces, Rukia. Pero es un momento muy importante, no quiero forzarlo. – La besó suavemente.

Ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Un ser tan salvaje y hostil, siendo tan dulce solo con ella… Le encantaba sentirse tan especial.

Además, he preparado algo especial para ti. – Dijo separándose de ella un poco.

¿E-el qué?

Mañana lo verás.

Ichigo la atrajo hacia sí mismo para besarla otra vez. Un día más, un día más y sería suya, y él suyo.

Fin capítulo 15.


	17. Capítulo 16- Un maravilloso día

Capítulo 16 – Un maravilloso día.

Rukia fue la primera en levantarse, miró a su alrededor y por un momento sintió como si fuese a abandonar su hogar. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa casa que ya le parecía suya, pasó la mano por su cabello y miró al pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Entonces comprendió que él era su verdadero hogar, y que daba igual lo que tuviesen que enfrentar si estaban juntos. Se inclinó y acarició su rostro, correteó con sus dedos por sus hombros y finalmente besó su mejilla, pero nada despertaba al chico.

Había pasado una mala noche, y aunque su dolor había disminuido en gran medida, aún tenía fuertes achaques. No era tarde, asique dejó que durmiese un poco más y decidió acurrucarse a su lado durante al menos unos minutos. Pensó en la sorpresa que Ichigo tenía para ella y entonces recordó la que había preparado el día anterior, pero que la aparición de Renji y sus noticias había frustrado.

"Se la daré esta noche" – Pensó, con sonrisa malévola.

Rukia… Rukia… - La ojivioleta se asomó para ver si estaba despierto, pero parecía que estaba murmurando en sueños.

"Tengo que aprovechar esto, dicen que si les preguntas cosas a los que hablan dormidos, no pueden mentirte" – Era una oportunidad magnífica. – Ichigo… ¿Quieres a Rukia? – Susurró.

Claro que sí, más que a nada en el mundo. – La respuesta le hizo feliz, asique decidió continuar,

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde la primera vez que la vi, su elegancia, sus ojos… Pero lo que me enamoró fue su fuerza y delicadeza, ha pasado tanto… No quiero que sufra más, quiero… Quiero hacerla feliz. – Rukia contuvo algunas lágrimas de felicidad para no despertarlo.

¿Y quieres… quieres tener hijos con ella? – Preguntó algo sonrojada.

Sí, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de… - Rukia abrió sus ojos expectante, esperando la respuesta del pelinaranja, pero esta no llegó.

Ichigo se revolvió y se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y sonrió con gran sinceridad.

Buenos días, Rukia. – Dijo amablemente.

Ella estaba molesta porque no había podido escuchar la respuesta, pero al ver sus ojos color miel, solo pudo pensar en una cosa, besarlo. Un beso corto pero tierno.

Buenos días, Ichigo. – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo se lanzó a ella para jugar y hacerle cosquillas, tenían tiempo e Ichigo no pretendía salir del calor de las mantas tan pronto.

Oi, para Ichigo. – Rukia no podía parar de reír. – Ichigo enserio, para. – El pelinaranja hizo caso omiso. - ¡Que pares! – Rukia aprovechó un momento para asestarle un rodillazo en el mentón, que lo tumbó en la cama.

¡¿Pero qué te pasa en la cabeza?! ¡Eso duele! – Dijo sobándose la zona afectada.

¡Te dije que parases! – Bufó molesta.

¡Te estabas riendo!

¡Claro que me estaba riendo idiota, me estabas haciendo cosquillas!

Una mañana más, una discusión más, nada fuera de lo normal. Tras unos segundos, Rukia gateó hasta Ichigo y se tumbó encima suya.

¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar en cual será la sorpresa que me has preparado. – Sus dedos hacían círculos en el pecho de Ichigo.

Pronto la descubrirás, comeremos con el viejo y mis hermanas y después, tengo preparado un día solo para nosotros. – Ichigo sonrió pícaramente y acarició los cabellos de la shinigami. – Voy a darme una ducha, si quieres venir… - Sugirió seductoramente.

Rukia se mordió su labio inferior, la idea era realmente tentadora, pero la familia de Ichigo estaba en casa y no quería que sus hermanas tuviesen esa imagen de ella. Asique solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Quizá cuando estemos solos… - Susurró, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriese todo el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Mientras Ichigo se duchaba, Rukia revisó toda la ropa que tenía y vio un conjunto de ropa interior que Yoruichi le había regalado. Era demasiado provocativo asique nunca lo había usado, pero quizá hoy fuese buena ocasión. Era un tanga de encaje negro y lila, con un sujetador a juego. Las transparencias estaban estratégicamente colocadas y resaltaban su fina pero atlética figura. Sobre ello llevaría unos pantalones azules y un jersey de un pálido color rosa. Para terminar, se pondría su abrigo blanco con cuello y puños de pelo sintético rosa.

Para cuando Ichigo salió del baño, Rukia ya estaba vestida. El pelinaranja entró aún mojado, y Rukia se maravilló ante la vista que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

¿Disfrutando las vistas, Rukia? – Dijo Ichigo burlón.

Bueno… Podrían ser mejores. – Señaló la toalla, indicándole a Ichigo que quería que se la quitase.

De eso nada… Tendrás que ser buena todo el día, y luego quizá te deje disfrutar… Del paisaje. – Una sonrisa desafiante se formó en su rostro y Rukia emitió un quejido, pero decidió no insistir.

Ichigo la dejó caer, dejando que disfrutase de una magnífica vista de su trasero bien contorneado y su musculosa espalda. Rukia se deleitó con mucho gusto, antes de ver como él se ponía unos bóxer apretados rojos, unos pantalones grises de vestir y una camisa morada, para que hiciese juego con los ojos de su novia. No era su estilo habitual, pero estaba realmente guapo. Además, a Rukia le agradaba que se esforzase por parecerle atractivo.

Bajaron y Yuzu ya estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Isshin y Karin veían la tele tumbados en el sofá. Ichigo fue a la cocina para ayudar a Yuzu mientras que Rukia se sentó con su suegro y cuñada.

Buenos días, Rukia-chan – Dijo Karin amablemente. Isshin la miró y levantó el pulgar sonriendo, algo le decía que tenía que ver con el plan de Ichigo.

El programa de Don Kanonji estaba en la tele, y los tres se quedaron absortos viéndolo y comentándolo. Rukia no pudo evitar pensar en como Karin sería mucho más poderosa e importante que el farsante que veían, eso le alegraba, pero en parte, también le entristecía. Tras un rato, Ichigo y Karin llegaron con la comida, la cual transcurrió con normalidad. Yuzu le contó a Ichigo y a Rukia que Isshin las llevaría de acampada, la niña desbordaba felicidad. Antes de irse, Isshin le deseó buena suerte a Ichigo y levantó su pulgar. A estas alturas, Rukia no tenía ninguna duda de lo que planeaba el excapitán.

¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Ichigo.

¿A dónde?

Al primer destino de tu sorpresa, vamos a ir a la tienda oficial de Chappy el conejo y podrás comprar lo que quieras. – Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y se lanzó a abrazar a su novio.

Por el camino, Rukia no paraba de hablar ilusionada de que no sabía que existiese un sitio tan maravilloso en el mundo de los vivos. Al llegar, vio una enorme tienda pintada de rosa y con una gran figura de Chappy en la puerta, agarró de la mano a Ichigo y corrió adentro con una enorme sonrisa. Verla tan feliz alegraba inmensamente al pelinaranja, que la siguió sin rechistar. En el interior había numerosos pasillos con estanterías llenas de peluches, dispensadores de caramelos, artículos para disfrazarse, juguetes, accesorios… Todo tipo de elementos inspirados en el conejito. Rukia daba brincos de un lado a otro sin perder ni un solo segundo la sonrisa, le señalaba a Ichigo aquellos objetos que le gustaban o le causaban curiosidad. Los dos jóvenes jugaban, Ichigo estaba tan animado que se dejó colocar un par de orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, para inmenso deleite de su pequeña novia. Tras explorar toda la tienda, Rukia eligió dos broches para el pelo con forma de Chappy y un colgante de plata de este.

¿No quieres algo más grande? – Preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

No, quiero esto para poder llevarlo siempre conmigo, y acordarme de ti. – Dijo sonriendo y apretando el colgante entre sus manos.

El lado dulce de Rukia siempre enternecía al pelinaranja, normalmente ocultaba ese lado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, pero desde que había empezado a descubrirlo, le encantaba cada vez más verla así. Pagaron y Rukia se colocó el colgante inmediatamente.

¿No te pones los broches?

No son para mí. – Dijo sonriente.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja al no comprender a qué se refería, pero Rukia solo le cogió de la mano y dijo "Ya lo entenderás".

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Habían pasado algunas horas en la tienda.

Hay un restaurante de Chappy detrás del edificio, comeremos allí y luego te llevaré al próximo destino.

Rukia caminaba balanceando la mano que tenía entrelazada con Ichigo, y daba pequeños saltitos. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo en esos momentos.

En cuanto entraron, una camarera vestida de conejita les asaltó y les dirigió a su mesa, agarrando a Ichigo del brazo. A Rukia le pareció que se agachaba demasiado al tomarles nota, pero decidió no darle importancia.

De acuerdo. – Dijo terminando de apuntar lo que habían pedido. Arrancó otro pequeño trozo de papel y lo escondió tras el servilletero, haciéndole señas a Ichigo para que lo cogiese.

Ichigo la miró extrañado y en cuanto se fue, recogió la nota y la leyó. No pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto que le produjeron las palabras:

"Cuando dejes a tu hermanita pequeña en casa, puedes venir a la mía, déjame tu número aquí y yo te llamare. "

¿Ichigo? Te has puesto muy serio. – Preguntó Rukia, sin haberse dado cuenta de la nota.

N-no es nada, no te preocupes. – Sonrió el pelinaranja, Rukia se dio cuenta de que trató de deshacerse de la nota tirándola al suelo y con gran agilidad la recogió.

¡Rukia, espera! – Demasiado tarde, ella ya la estaba leyendo.

Su cara cambió a una de profunda ira, que escondió tras una sonrisa como Unohana hacía, eso hizo a Ichigo estremecerse. La camarera volvió con su comida y se quedó mirando a Ichigo esperando su respuesta.

¿Buscas algo? – Dijo Rukia en un tono serio.

¿E-eh? – Rukia le enseñó la nota, la tenía agarrada entre dos dedos y el gesto de su cara era de profundo desagrado. - ¿Por qué no le devuelves eso a tu hermanito? – Dijo la camarera riéndose incómoda.

Te voy a explicar un par de cosas, uno, el trabajo no es lugar para flirtear. Dos, no es mi hermano, si no mi novio. Y tres, te aconsejo huir de este lugar antes de que yo vuelva, porque ten por seguro, que volveré. – Rukia no alzó la voz en ningún momento, lo dijo de manera elegante pero terrorífica, la camarera se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina sin articular palabra.

Ichigo estaba intentando contener la risa, sin éxito alguno. Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminadora y con el mismo tono que usó con la camarera le indicó que la escena no era graciosa.

Con esa mirada podrías arrebatarle el puesto a Yamamoto. – Dijo Ichigo de manera burlona.

Ichigo… - Respondió ella suavemente, moviendo su pie hasta la entrepierna del chico y haciendo leve presión. – No quieres quedarte sin tu espada, ¿verdad, Ichigo? – Su voz seguía siendo calmada, lo que hizo que Ichigo tragase saliva y negase con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces olvidemos todo esto.

Zangetsu y Hichigo reían endiabladamente por la escena, y aunque el pelinaranja no pudiese notarlo, Sode no Shirayuki también disfrutaba con aquello.

Tras la comida, Ichigo contemplaba el rostro de Rukia sorbiendo un batido de fresas que había pedido de postre, tan feliz, que parecía que nunca hubiese conocido la tristeza.

¿Te gustan las fresas? – Dijo él inocentemente.

Sí, hay algo sobre su…sabor, su olor… que me vuelve loca. – Dijo seductoramente, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua sobre una fresa entera que habían colocado como decoración.

Ichigo sintió de inmediato como su cuerpo se endurecía, _todo_ su cuerpo. Rukia rio y miró desafiante a Ichigo a los ojos.

De verdad que eres una zanahoria pervertida. – Dijo entre risas.

¡Has empezado tú! – Replicó como un niño, cruzando sus brazos y provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de Rukia.

Una vez hubieron pagado, y estaban por salir, Rukia corrió unos metros delante de Ichigo, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó y miró de manera dulce a su amado.

Y ahora, ¿dónde vamos? – Su cara exultaba felicidad, ya había olvidado el episodio de la camarera y estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era su próximo destino.

Vamos a subir a las nubes.

¿Q-qué?

Lo que has oído, ven. – Ichigo agarró de la mano a Rukia delicadamente y con shunpo se dirigió a los montes cercanos, a cierta altitud podías ver los cumulonimbos y sentirte realmente, como si estuvieses sobre las nubes.

Tras algunos minutos, llegaron a un escarpado acantilado, en su cima sólo se erigía un solitario árbol, ahora desnudo. Ichigo soltó a la pequeña shinigami y dejó que mirase el paisaje. Sus ojos brillaban, sus manos entrelazadas en asombro y su boca totalmente abierta. Veía las nubes bajo sus pies, tan cerca que, si alargaba la mano, podría tocarlas. Tras ellas podía ver el inmenso valle en el que la ciudad de Karakura estaba situada, flanqueado por el resto de los montes.

La experiencia no era solamente visual, si no que el gélido viento acariciaba su piel y le permitía respirar un aire totalmente puro. El olor de la naturaleza y la nieve que se amontonaba a su alrededor le embriagaba. El sonido del silencio, la tranquilidad que podía palparse en aquel solitario lugar. Sólo le faltaba algo para cumplir su deleite en los 5 sentidos.

Ichigo… - Su novio estaba detrás de ella, al escucharla reclamarle, se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, sus brazos envolviéndose sobre el cuello de la ojivioleta. – Gracias… - Susurró antes de fundirse en un cálido beso.

No sabía si era buena idea, hace frío, pero Renji me dijo que… - Rukia sonrió.

Asique Renji te ayudó, ya decía yo que era muy buena idea para habérsete ocurrido a ti solo.

¡No es eso! Él solo me dijo que te gustaban los sitios altos… - No iba a dejar que el pelirrojo se quedase con el mérito. Rukia dejó escapar una pequeña risilla y se soltó del abrazo de Ichigo para sentarse en el borde, haciéndole señas para que se sentase con ella.

Así permanecieron un largo rato, hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron y apenas podían mover la boca para hablar.

Podemos irnos, Ichigo. – Dijo Rukia alegre. – Pero creo que nada de lo que tienes preparado podrá superar esto.

Aún no hemos terminado aquí, ven. – Ichigo se levantó y caminó hasta el solitario árbol. – Rukia, este árbol siempre ha estado solo aquí, a pesar de las tempestades siempre ha aguantado solo… - La ojivioleta miraba atenta a Ichigo, invitándole a continuar. – Este árbol, era yo. Pero ahora te tengo a ti, por eso… - Sacó una pequeña bolsa de su abrigo, y se la dio a Rukia. – Quiero que plantemos un árbol más, porque tanto él como yo, hemos encontrado alguien que nos acompañe. – Ichigo dejó salir la sonrisa más sincera de toda su vida, llena de amor, de alegría y de agradecimiento.

Rukia le abrazó y cumplió su deseo, entre los dos plantaron un árbol y aunque el invierno sería duro, estaban seguros de que crecería, como lo hacía su amor.

Ichigo, tengo algo que pedirte. – Dijo ella, mirando al árbol. – Cuando nuestra familia crezca, debemos plantar un árbol por cada uno.

¿Te refieres a…?

Sí, a nuestros hijos.

Los ojos color miel de Ichigo se llenaron de lágrimas, por primera vez, no se sentía molesto al oír a alguien hablar de él teniendo hijos, se sentía feliz. Tenía alguien que sería una madre tan cariñosa como lo fue la suya y si él fuese como su padre… Bueno, no le importaría tanto.

Está anocheciendo, vámonos, aún tengo un par de sorpresas más. – Besó la mejilla de su novia cálidamente, y con shunpo se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde una enorme pista de hielo se había construido para celebrar la navidad.

Aterrizaron en las cercanías de la pista para no causar revuelo y caminaron hasta la misma. Rukia podía ver como la gente patinaba sobre la fina capa de hielo, algunos eran muy hábiles y realizaban bonitas fintas, saltos y piruetas, lo que maravillaba a la pequeña shinigami.

¡Vamos, Ichigo! – Dijo agarrando el brazo del chico y corriendo entusiasmada hacia la pista.

¡Ey, espera! Aún tenemos que alquilar los patines. – Rukia le miró extrañada, entonces se fijó en los zapatos especiales que llevaban los patinadores.

Ichigo pagó y con mucho cuidado le retiró sus zapatos a Rukia para colocarle los patines, colocándose los suyos después. Sujetó a Rukia suavemente por la mano y la dirigió hacia la entrada de la pista.

Ten cuidado, patinar no es fácil. – Dijo Ichigo con voz suave.

¿Con quién te crees que hablas, zanahoria? Yo manejo el hielo a mi gusto. – Replicó la ojivioleta.

En cuanto entraron, Ichigo la soltó y observó divertido como tras dar unos torpes pasos, Rukia se cayó de bruces.

Ya veo que lo manejas a tu gusto, sí. – Dijo burlón. Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminadora. – Ven, te ayudaré hasta que aprendas. – Se acercó despacio y le tendió su mano, que Rukia aceptó con resignación.

Ichigo sujetaba delicadamente sus manos y Rukia no se separaba de él, aunque iba mejorando muy deprisa.

Creo que ya puedes. – Ichigo la soltó y se alejó.

¡Ichigo, no! ¡Ayúdame! – Presa del pánico, Rukia se desesperó tratando de llegar hasta él.

Confía en ti. – Rukia suspiró profundo y trató de hacerle caso al pelinaranja, una vez calmada pudo deslizarse sin problemas.

Rukia reía y pronto pudo hacer piruetas y patinar marcha atrás, para sorpresa de Ichigo. Tras unas vueltas rápidas, se colocó enfrente de su novio y ajustó la velocidad a la suya.

¡Esto es muy divertido! – Dijo la ojivioleta, llena de felicidad.

Sabía que te gustaría. – Ichigo se acercó puso las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacia sí mismo. Ella correspondió abrazándolo y compartiendo un suave beso.

Ichigo abrió los ojos para observarla mejor y entonces vio como se dirigían directos hacia dos personas.

¡Rukia, cuidado! – Demasiado tarde, los dos arrollaron a la pareja. - ¡L-lo siento mucho! No prestábamos… - Ichigo enmudeció al ver quienes eran. - ¡¿Hirako?! ¡¿Hiyori?!

¡Mira por donde vas calvo! – Hiyori propinó una dolorosa patada a Ichigo.

Asique, ¿en una cita, Ichigo? – Añadió Shinji con su típica sonrisa burlona, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

¿Y tú? – Respondió él, aún sobándose el estómago por el golpe.

Hiyori se puso roja de ira y se lanzó a por Ichigo, pero Rukia la detuvo.

No sé quién eres, pero no voy a dejar que le golpees más. – Dijo seria. Shinji e Ichigo rieron ante la cara de incredulidad de Hiyori.

Son los vizard, Rukia. – Dijo Ichigo, presentándole a Shinji y Hiyori. Rukia se puso roja de la vergüenza y pidió disculpas repetidas veces.

No tienes por qué disculparte, Kuchiki-san. Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a… - No pudo terminar por un golpe al mentón por parte de Hiyori.

Asique, ¿no estáis en una cita? – Dijo Ichigo sincero.

¡Claro que no! ¡¿Quién querría salir con un pelón como él?! – Dijo señalando a Shinji. – ¡Ofrecimos el plan a todos, pero nadie quiso venir!

Shinji sonrió suavemente.

Nosotros nos vamos ya, ¿verdad, Hiyori? – Ella asintió. – Que lo paséis bien, Kuchiki-san, Ichigo. – Shinji pasó al lado del pelinaranja y deslizó algo en su mano.

El shinigami sustituto lo notó y abrió su mano para ver qué era.

¡Será subnormal! – Gritó lleno de ira y vergüenza al ver lo que era. Un condón, Shinji le había dado un condón.

Rukia se avergonzó al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaría que la noche acabase así, aunque no iba a utilizar aquel pedazo de goma para su primera vez con alguien.

Ichigo, tengo algo de frío, ¿nos vamos? – Dijo Rukia amablemente, Ichigo asintió y salieron de la pista para ponerse de nuevo sus zapatos normales.

Caminaron tomando una ruta alternativa, para que Rukia pudiese ver las luces de navidad. Los destellos se reflejaban en sus grandes ojos y la hacían aún más bella.

El mundo de los vivos es maravilloso. – Dijo con un tono algo triste.

Rukia… Cuando todo esto termine, podemos quedarnos aquí si lo deseas. – Dijo Ichigo.

Ojalá pudiese ser tan fácil, de verdad. – Ella bajó la mirada, sabía que eso era imposible. Ichigo se agachó para quedar a su altura, y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, acariciándole la mejilla de paso.

Ya buscaremos la manera. – Dijo suavemente, besándole la frente.

Rukia sintió como todas sus preocupaciones se marchaban, era un efecto realmente mágico el que estar cerca de él producía.

Tras un largo paseo, llegaron a casa. El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche. Ichigo le indicó a Rukia que se sentase.

Esta es tu última sorpresa, voy a prepararte una cena especialmente para ti. – Dijo el pelinaranja acariciando la mano de la ojivioleta.

No quiero que este día termine, Ichigo. – Dijo ella, sintiéndose algo alicaída porque el que estaba siendo el día más feliz de su vida, se acababa.

Tendremos muchos más como este, te lo prometo, no dejaré de esforzarme por hacerte feliz. – Rukia sonrió y le abrazó, se sentía muy afortunada.

Tras un rato, Ichigo apareció con un gran plato de ensalada de huevo y pepino y otro repleto de dumplings de arroz.

Renji me dijo que eran tus favoritos. – Ichigo colocó los platos en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de la ojivioleta.

Yuzu me dijo que cocinabas muy bien… Espero que no te cargues mis comidas favoritas, zanahoria. – Mordió un dumpling e inconscientemente puso una cara de absoluto placer.

¿Estoy aprobado?

Sí, pero con un cinco raspado. – Mas bien un absoluto 10, pero no podía dejar que se subiese a la cabeza.

Ambos disfrutaban de la cena y hablaban de temas sin importancia, hasta que a Ichigo le asaltó una duda.

Rukia, ¿recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de llegar al Rukongai?

¿Mi vida como humana? No, nada. Todo lo que sé me lo contó nii-sama, al parecer mi hermana Hisana me abandonó siendo un bebé, supongo que morí en el mundo de los vivos con esa forma. – Dijo sincera, sin mostrar pizca de dolor. Aunque a Ichigo si le entristeció un poco el duro pasado de la ojivioleta.

Entonces yo llenaré de recuerdos tu mente. – Dijo decidido.

Rukia le agradeció con la mirada. Ichigo decidió cambiar de tema y pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de las excentricidades de los shinigamis, entre risas terminaron de comer. Ichigo se levantó y trajo dos pequeños trozos de tarta, una de fresa y la otra de zanahoria.

¿Cuál prefieres? – Dijo él.

Me da igual, elija la que elija voy a comerme la otra después. – Dijo seductoramente.

¡Oi! Yo también quiero comer, ¿sabes? – Respondió molesto. Rukia se golpeó la frente con su palma, ante la estupidez del pelinaranja.

Ichigo, piensa. – En cuanto lo comprendió, la cara de la fresa adquirió un notable tono rojo.

Ya no podía esperar más, terminó su tarta a toda prisa y subió con Rukia a su cuarto, impaciente por iniciar la acción. Ella no se quejó, pues también lo estaba.

Ichigo lanzó a Rukia a la cama y la besó con pasión.

Espera, Ichigo.

¿Te hago daño? – Preguntó preocupado, por si había hecho algo mal.

No, es que quiero hacerlo en mi forma real, sin el gigai.

Rukia se puso sus guantes especiales y sacó su forma espiritual de su cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo con Ichigo. Guardaron sus cuerpos vivos en el armario y volvieron a la cama, reanudando lo que habían interrumpido.

No había cabida para besos delicados, los dos compartían sus labios como bestias salvajes, presas de la lujuria y las ganas que se tenían. Sus lenguas luchaban y se envolvían una sobre la otra, mientras intercambiaban caricias. Tras unos minutos, Ichigo puso sus manos en los suaves hombros de Rukia y deslizó su shikahusho para arrebatárselo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la nívea piel de la chica, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

Asique tú también tenías una sorpresa para mí… - Dijo Ichigo seductoramente, al ver que Rukia había recortado su cabello púbico, dejando solamente una línea que cruzaba su monte de venus.

Rukia sonrió al ver que eso agradaba a Ichigo y le desnudó sin rodeos, viendo que él había hecho lo mismo por ella, con la excepción de que el suyo era un rasurado completo.

Sí que habías pensado en todo, ¿no, zanahoria pervertida? – Dijo entre risas. Ichigo hizo una mueca desafiante y se colocó encima suya para poder sentirla.

Ichigo se deslizó desde sus labios hasta su cuello, pasando por sus pechos y acabando una vez más, en su femineidad. Su lengua acariciaba la sensible zona de Rukia, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pequeños pechos con firmeza y cariño. Usó su otra mano para introducir dos de sus dedos dentro de la pequeña shinigami y moverlos, haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionase.

Ichigo podía escuchar como Rukia susurraba su nombre cuando su respiración agitada se lo permitía. Separó su lengua por unos segundos.

Puedes gritar si quieres, no te contengas. – Dijo antes de volver a su placentera tarea.

Rukia alzó su voz poco a poco, según iba acercándose al clímax. La sensación era muchas veces más intensa que en su gigai, su mente se quedaba en blanco y sólo podía pensar en el inmenso placer que sentía.

¡Ichigoo! – Un gran grito, acompañado de su espalda arqueada y el temblor de sus piernas, le indicó al pelinaranja que había hecho un buen trabajo.

La ojivioleta vio como la masculinidad de Ichigo estaba en su plenitud, sonrió ante su suculento bocado y se arrodilló enfrente del chico. Con presteza, introdujo a Ichigo en su boca, sin dejar un solo centímetro libre. Aunque le costaba trabajo no sentir arcadas, le gustaba la sensación que le producía tener a Ichigo así.

El chico suspiraba, tratando de reducir el placer que sentía, sin éxito. Rukia envolvía su pene con la lengua y se ayudaba de sus manos mientras movía su cabeza de atrás hacia delante y viceversa. Sus ojos se fijaban en los luceros ámbar de su novio, y la dulce cara de agonía que Ichigo dejaba escapar, le calentaba en gran manera.

Cada vez que el pelinaranja miraba los ojos de la pequeña shinigami, en una postura tan lasciva, sentía que un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Rukia Kuchiki, la princesa de hielo, siempre tan noble y elegante, de rodillas enfrente suya, desnuda y devorándole con ansia. Cada segundo era una placentera tortura, tratando de retener su orgasmo.

Rukia… voy a… - La ojivioleta aumentó el ritmo, indicándole que quería que lo hiciese en su boca. - ¡Ahh, Rukiaa! – Gritó en el momento del clímax.

Con gran esfuerzo, la pequeña shinigami tragó todo lo que él había dejado escapar. Rukia tosió un poco y soltó una pequeña risilla inocente. Se aprovechó de la debilidad momentánea de Ichigo y lo tumbó en la cama. Aún podía aguantar otro orgasmo más, de hecho, parecía que estuviese rogando por otro.

Se colocó en cuclillas encima suya y puso la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de su vagina.

Rukia, ¿estás segura de…

Sí, quiero hacerlo contigo, Ichigo. – Dijo amablemente.

Deberíamos usar lo que Hirako me dio.

No quiero que mi primera vez contigo sea con un trozo de goma de por medio. – Dijo decida.

Bajó sus caderas lentamente, dejando que Ichigo entrase en ella, su cara mostraba un gesto de dolor intenso. Ichigo entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pequeña shinigami, y poco a poco se produjo la fusión entre dos almas. De un solo golpe, Rukia terminó de juntarse con Ichigo. No pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de dolor intenso al hacerlo.

¿Estás bien, Rukia? – Susurró él. Ella se dejó caer un poco para apoyarse en el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

Sí, solo dame unos segundos. – Necesitaba acostumbrarse al dolor antes de poder moverse.

Ichigo acariciaba su espalda mientras la besaba para reducir su dolor. Tras unos segundos, Ichigo le dio la vuelta con cuidado, situándose él encima.

Deja que yo me mueva por ahora, cuando ya no te duela podrás hacerlo tú. – Dijo al ver la mueca de disgusto que Rukia había puesto.

Con suavidad, movía su cintura de adelante hacia atrás, procurando no hacerle daño a Rukia. Sus suspiros pronto se convirtieron en suspiros de placer, en vez de dolor. Tras unos segundos, entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinaranja.

Puedes ir más rápido, Ichigo. – Él asintió y aumentó la velocidad.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que entraba y salía de la pequeña shinigami, el calor le envolvía y su estrechez le hacía difícil aguantar. Rukia envolvió a Ichigo con sus piernas, para que este pudiese entrar aún más profundo en ella.

Sólo podían escucharse gemidos de placer, sus nombres entre susurros y los lujuriosos sonidos que producía su acto. Pronto las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, y los susurros se convirtieron en gritos. Ichigo descendió para poder besarla y juntó sus cuerpos completamente, sin reducir en el poder de sus movimientos. Sus manos se posaron en el firme trasero de Rukia, azotándolo y descubriendo que eso era del agrado de su novia. Levantó un poco sus caderas y usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Pudo sentir el orgasmo de Rukia ya que su interior se estrechó envolviéndole y las vibraciones de un gran gemido retumbaron en su boca. La ojivioleta le apretó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo sentirle cerca. Tras unos segundos, le miró y sonrió desafiante, le dio la vuelta y se colocó como al principio.

Se le ocurrió una idea malvada al recordar el azote que le había propinado momentos atrás y giró sobre sí misma, con Ichigo aún dentro suya, para darle una viste de su fina y elegante espalda, acabada por sus bellas medias lunas.

Sin darle tregua, Rukia le cabalgaba. Compartiendo gemidos, Ichigo agarró a Rukia de la cintura para añadir más fuerza a sus movimientos. La visión del trasero de Rukia estampándose contra su ingle le estaba volviendo loco y el sonido de plaf que hacía, combinado con los gemidos de la ojivioleta, le parecía la más bella serenata jamás compuesta.

Tras unos minutos, ambos se acercaban al clímax, Ichigo se incorporó y abrazó a Rukia por detrás, agarrando sus pechos y besándole el cuello.

¡R-rukia… voy a… sepárate! – Rukia se levantó, retirando el pene de Ichigo hasta el inicio de la cabeza, solo para volver a sentarse y aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad a toda la que le quedaba. - ¡Ah, Rukiaa! – Ichigo apretó aún más a la pequeña shinigami, explotando dentro de ella.

Rukia sintió como el caliente líquido la llenaba de nuevo, y no pudo evitar tener otro orgasmo. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, aún abrazados. Si alguien hubiese visto sus lazos espirituales en ese momento, hubiese observado como se entrelazaban y fusionaban, creando uno nuevo.

Rukia, podrías quedarte embarazada, ¿por qué no…

No me importa, Ichigo. Si es contigo, está bien. – Puso sus manos sobre las del pelinaranja y recostó la cabeza en su cuello por unos segundos. – Te amo.

Te amo, Rukia.

Cuando recobró el aliento, se separó de él y fue a por papel para limpiarse. Delicadamente limpió también a Ichigo, tumbándose a su lado y recostándose sobre su pecho. Se dedicaron caricias en silencio, asimilando lo especial e importante que ese momento había sido. Ambos se sentían en paz, en completa felicidad.

"Buen trabajo, Rey" – Se carcajeó Hichigo.

"Ahora puedes usar el tercer poder de Arcángel, y la Trinidad, podrás curar todas las heridas no mortales." – Añadió Zangetsu.

Ichigo ignoró a ambos, no le importaba nada de eso en ese momento. Lo único importante para él, estaba descansando a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

El pelinaranja la envolvió entre sus brazos, acurrucándola contra sí mismo y compartiendo su calor. La luna había sido el único testigo de la bella unión que había tenido lugar, un anhelo, un deseo cumplido.

Dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, que al final estaban juntas.

Fin capítulo 16.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Un nuevo hogar

Capítulo 17- Un nuevo hogar.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y trató de moverse, con agujetas en todo el cuerpo. Rukia y él habían aprovechado cada oportunidad para demostrarse su amor, en la última semana lo habrían hecho por lo menos dos veces por día. Rukia no aprovechó su treta de la ropa interior la primera vez, pero si lo había hecho todas las demás.

Los días pasaron rápido y la fecha de su partida llegó. Ichigo se despidió de su familia y junto a Rukia, se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara. El tendero les esperaba con su abanico en la boca, como era habitual.

Ichigo, ¿te importaría que le hiciese algunas modificaciones a tu gigai? – Dijo Urahara sin apartar el abanico.

¿Modificaciones?

Vas a estar mucho tiempo en el Seireitei, tu cuerpo humano se degradará si lo dejas así.

¿Y qué piensas hacer a mi cuerpo? – Contestó el pelinaranja de mala gana, arqueando una ceja ante las mil ideas perversas que podrían ocurrírsele a Urahara.

Solo voy a hacer que… Se conserve mejor. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Ichigo no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, es cierto que su cuerpo necesitaría cuidados. Yoruichi les guio hacia el Senkaimon y puso su mano de manera reconfortante en el hombro de Ichigo, comprendiendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

¿Y Nel? – Preguntó antes de cruzar la puerta.

Creímos que era mejor que no supiese que te ibas, asique le dijimos a Tessai que la llevase al parque. – Respondió la pelivioleta.

El pelinaranja asintió, golpeó su pecho con su insignia y suspiró pesadamente, recopilando todo lo que significaba cruzar esa puerta. Rukia le miró apenada, se sentía culpable por aquello, pero iba a estar con él y asegurarse de que pensase en ello lo menos posible. Agarró su mano y le sonrió para darle su apoyo, sin palabras.

Ichigo se la devolvió, intentando no preocuparla y caminaron juntos hacia el Senkaimon.

¡Bienvenidos, Kurosaki, Kuchiki! – Gritaron varias personas al unísono.

Gran parte de los escuadrones del gotei 13 les esperaban, solo faltaba el general comandante y su teniente, debido a que debían hacerse cargo de asuntos más apremiantes. Byakuya tampoco estaría, muy a su pesar, tenía que patrullar los barrios del rukongai por orden del mismísimo Yamamoto.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron rápidamente sus manos, pero ya era tarde. Rangiku los había visto, y eso era más que suficiente para que los rumores surgieran por todo el Seireitei.

¿Por qué este recibimiento? – Preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

Sabemos que estás aquí por obligación, asique quisimos hacerte saber que tienes nuestro apoyo, aunque veo que no era necesario… - Contestó Rangiku, emocionada por los días que pasaría tratando de averiguar _todo_ sobre lo que había visto.

¡Ichigo, atento! – Ikkaku apareció de la nada blandiendo su lanza y saltando para atacar a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja apenas tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su espada para bloquear el ataque.

¡Teniente Madarame! Ichigo es nuestro invitado y un aliado muy importante en nuestra batalla contra Aizen, guarde su sed de sangre para cuando esta haya acabado. – Dijo un muy serio Toshiro, acercándose al pelinaranja y apartando a Ikkaku.

¡Ichigoooo! – El capitán Zaraki Kenpachi corría espada en mano hacia el ahora miembro de la división 13.

Su carrera fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

Bakudou no roku juu ni, hyapporankan – Unohana había aplicado un kidoh restrictivo, aprisionando al capitán por unos segundos. – Por favor, capitán Zaraki, absténgase de luchar contra Kurosaki, ambos podrían resultar heridos, y eso no sería favorable para nosotros… - Unohana no intentaba usar su sonrisa siniestra con Kenpachi, sabía que no funcionaba.

Por el gran respeto que el enorme capitán sentía hacia su compañera, gruñó y se liberó fácilmente del kidoh.

Tendremos que esperar, Ichigo. – Dijo con un gruñido al final.

El pelinaranja se sintió aliviado, pero ese alivio pronto se convirtió en tensión al ver la pícara sonrisa que la capitana les estaba dando. Tras saludar a todos, Ukitake les dirigió a lo que sería la nueva residencia de Ichigo.

Era una habitación privada, con solo dos shoji, uno que daba al pasillo al que flanqueaban el resto de las habitaciones de la división, y otro que daba al balcón. Inmediatamente, Ichigo se apoyó en la barandilla, admirando el bello jardín ante él.

Siempre hay una magnífica vista de la luna desde aquí. – Dijo Ukitake, posando su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

El de la blanca melena terminó de enseñarle todas las instalaciones a Ichigo, los baños comunales, el patio de entrenamiento, la sala de reuniones… Todos los lugares que a partir de ahora frecuentaría.

Rukia esperaba en las puertas del cuartel a que la visita terminase, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Rukia. – La voz de Renji le sobresaltó.

¡Renji!

Quería hablar contigo de algo. – Renji estaba serio, más de lo normal.

¿Hm? – Arqueó una ceja e hizo una seña para que Renji se sentase a su lado.

¿Eres feliz? - Espetó de pronto el pelirrojo.

¿Q-qué?

Que si eres feliz.

¿A qué viene eso, Renji? – El tatuado respiró pesadamente.

Rukia, he estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, no sería sincero si dijese que ya no lo estoy. – Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en signo de tremenda sorpresa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Renji le detuvo. – Sé que es imposible, ya he aceptado eso, pero solo dejaré que alguien más te tenga si esa persona te hace feliz.

Renji... Soy feliz, Ichigo me hace feliz. – Renji sonrió, aunque con algo de dolor y estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Rukia tiró de él para que se volviese a sentar a su lado. – Pero no sólo él, no podría serlo sin ti, sin nii-sama… Mi pasado aún duele, pero soy capaz de aguantarlo si sé que vosotros estáis conmigo. – La ojivioleta abrazó a Renji unos segundos, solo para separarse y sonreírle. – Estaría perdida si alguno de vosotros me faltase.

Entonces más me vale cuidar de ese imbécil pelopincho y procurar que no se meta en problemas. Suerte que me tiene como amigo.

Sí – Dijo Rukia entre risas. – Suerte que te tenemos como amigo.

Siguieron hablando durante algunos minutos sobre temas sin importancia, y reviviendo algunos de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Finalmente, Ichigo y Ukitake salieron.

Eso es todo, Kurosaki-kun. En lo referente a tus tareas, estarás bajo el mando directo de Rukia. – Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la ojivioleta le escuchase.

¡Ya has oído zanahoria! ¡Ahora soy tu teniente! – Dijo levantándose de golpe, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Me niego! ¡No cumpliré órdenes de una enana!

Hmm… Quizá debamos pedir tu traspaso a la división 11… - Murmuró Ukitake.

¡No! ¡Eso no! - Respondieron los dos casi al unísono.

Bien, entonces tendrás que aceptar a la señorita Kuchiki como tu teniente. – Terminó el de pelo plateado antes de marcharse.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua, aceptando lo duros que serían sus próximos días.

De hecho… A mí también me tienes que llamar teniente, Ichigo. – Añadió Renji.

¡En la puta vida, Renji! ¡Bastante tengo con la sargenta enana! – Esas pocas palabras le bastaron para ganarse un golpe por parte de Rukia.

¡Muestra respeto! – Dijo furiosa ella.

Renji soltó una sonora carcajada y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba, dejando atrás a una furiosa Kuchiki y a Ichigo aún dolorido y sobándose la cabeza.

Oye, Rukia…

¿Qué quieres ahora, fresita?

No me llames así.

Te llamaré como quiera, soy tu superior.

Eso… bah, como sea. Me preguntaba… - Ichigo dejó unos largos segundos de silencio.

¿Qué quieres Ichigo? Escúpelo.

¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

¿Oh? ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? – Contestó divertida, viendo a dónde quería llegar Ichigo.

No me vaciles enana, tú tampoco vas a poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin…

Pues lo vas a tener difícil, yo voy a dormir en la mansión Kuchiki, con mi nii-sama…

Ichigo tragó saliva ante la sola idea de que Byakuya le descubriese colándose en el cuarto de su hermana para mancillarla.

Además, podría aguantar perfectamente zanahoria. Pero como veo que tú no… - Miró a Ichigo invitándole a que lo admitiese. – Vamos, dilo.

Que diga qué.

Que no puedes aguantar sin estar conmigo.

Más quisieras, enana.

Bien, pues espero que puedas controlarte durante el laaaaaargo tiempo que pasaremos aquí, viéndonos cada día, pero sin poder tocarnos… besarnos… sin poder…

¡Está bien, basta! N-no puedo aguantar sin ti - Murmuró.

¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?

Q-que no puedo aguantar sin ti. – Dijo en el mismo tono que antes.

Sigo sin oírte.

¡Que no puedo estar sin ti, enana del demonio! – Estalló, ante la risa de la ojivioleta que esperaba ese momento.

Ya pensaremos en algo, de momento, empecemos con tu entrenamiento como un auténtico shinigami.

Rukia pasó todo el día enseñándole a Ichigo los lugares del Seireitei que necesitaría, además de instruirle en las labores típicas de un shinigami y las leyes de la SS. Ichigo se caía del agotamiento y del bombardeo de información, asique Rukia decidió tomar un descanso en los jardines del cuartel.

Alguna vez me tendrás que ayudar con el papeleo, el capitán Ukitake suele estar enfermo y eso me da el doble de trabajo.

¿No es eso trabajo de los tenientes y el tercer asiento?

Ichigo, eres de sobra tan fuerte como para ser el tercer asiento, además… piénsalo… podríamos estar a solas… - La cara de Ichigo enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

Oh vamos, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿aún te da vergüenza? – Inquirió Rukia molesta.

C-cállate Rukia, no es eso…

¿Aceptas entonces?

Está bien, al fin y al cabo, debo acatar tus órdenes. – Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de la ojivioleta al escuchar eso.

Veo que vas entendiendo como funciona todo.

Rukia se recostó sobre el hombro del pelinaranja, tomando un pequeño descanso y suspirando pesadamente. Él la rodeó con su brazo derecho, arrimándola un poco más y apoyando su mejilla en el suave pelo de la shinigami.

Por primera vez en este día, me siento en paz. – Ichigo cerró sus ojos, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, el correr del agua y sintiendo la respiración de Rukia a su lado.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que Rukia se separó suavemente y se levantó. Se dirigieron al interior del edificio y le mostró las montañas de papeles de los que se tendrían que hacer cargo. Tras varias horas, consiguieron terminar con la mitad aproximadamente. Rukia se estiró y le hizo una señal a Ichigo para que le siguiese.

Vamos, aún tengo cosas que enseñarte, zanahoria. – Extendió su mano para ayudar a Ichigo a levantarse y con shunpo le dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

¿Vamos a entrenar de verdad? – El pelinaranja desenvainó rápidamente su espada.

No vas a necesitar eso.

¿Huh?

Te voy a enseñar kidoh, Aizen es un experto y sin conocimientos sobre las artes demoníacas, no vas a durar dos segundos contra él.

Rukia se colocó enfrente del chico y sacó una libreta con un conejo deformado en la portada.

Oh no…

¿Has dicho algo?

N-nada nada.

Bien, atiende. – Rukia empezó a pasar las páginas mientras explicaba las escenas dibujadas. - ¿Lo has entendido?

Sí, primero tengo que convertirme en un horrible conejo. – Rukia le propinó una patada a la velocidad de la luz. - ¡Auch! Creo que algo he pillado.

Demuéstramelo, conjura sakkaho. – Rukia estaba molesta, sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? El inútil de Renji no había sido capaz, pero Renji era eso, un inútil. Respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos al frente.

¡Sakkaho! – Una enorme bola roja salió de sus manos a gran velocidad. - ¡Ha! ¿!Lo ves?! ¡No era tan difícil! – Dijo mirando a Rukia con un gesto de victoria en su rostro.

¡Ichigo cuidado!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en cuanto se giró vio como la bola había vuelto hacía él, estallándole de lleno. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Rukia corriendo hacia él.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, dos jóvenes se abrazaban en la cama solamente cubiertos por las sábanas.

Orihime, pronto volveré a Hueco Mundo. – El silencio reinó en la habitación durante algunos segundos.

¿Por qué tienes que volver tan pronto? Sólo has estado una semana aquí, conmigo…

He decidido luchar contra Aizen, y sé que muchos otros también lo harían si se lo ofreciésemos.

¿Te refieres a Grimmjow?

Sí, pero no sólo a él.

Entonces iré contigo.

Es peligroso Inoue, Hueco Mundo está lleno de enemigos fuertes.

¡Estoy harta de que me protejáis! Kurosaki-kun también lo hacía, yo también puedo ser de ayuda. – Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los grandes ojos de Inoue.

Ulquiorra le abrazó, acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

Está bien, pero no dejaré que me acompañes sola. Puede que tus amigos quieran acompañarnos y… - El rostro de Ulquiorra mostraba un gesto pensativo. – Si ese hombre consigue que Nelliel vuelva a su forma original, será una gran aliada.

¿Esa niña?

Es cierto que solo la conoces en esa forma, pero Nelliel fue una Espada poderosa, si contásemos con ella y Halibel…

Ulquiorra, quería hablarte de otra cosa. – Orihime mordía su labio de forma nerviosa.

¿Sí?

¿Q-quieres quedarte conmigo? Quedarte de verdad…

Nada me haría más feliz, Orihime.

¿Lo dices de verdad?

Por supuesto. – Los ojos grises de la chica se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas.

Entonces debemos hacer que Urahara te haga un gigai, para vivir en el mundo humano. – Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

En cuanto termine esta guerra, buscaré la forma de quedarme contigo, te lo prometo.

El ojiverde sujetó la barbilla de la chica y la besó cálidamente. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso, olvidando el inminente peligro por unos segundos.

La guerra nunca cambia, trae calamidad, ruina y dolor, pero también une a las personas que en otras circunstancias no podrían haber confesado su amor. La constante sensación de que puedes morir te hace actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, esa es la única premisa que seguir cuando miras a la muerte a los ojos, todo o nada. Serían muchos los que aceptarían vivir o morir siguiendo esa convicción.

De vuelta en la SS.

Ichigo despertó en las instalaciones de la 4ª división, a su lado estaba Rukia dormida en una silla. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar por qué estaba ahí, hasta que recordó la enorme bola de energía estallando en su cara. Se inspeccionó el cuerpo, pero no encontró ninguna herida, ni siquiera vendajes, estaba completamente sano. Por la ventana se colaba la luz del atardecer y ya se veía una tempranera luna.

Habría estado allí por lo menos tres horas y la pobre Rukia había caído rendida ante el agotamiento. Ichigo sonrió al ver lo dulce que era con él y con cuidado, levantó su cuerpo de la silla y la colocó en la cama en la que él mismo había dormido, arropándola y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta. La shinigami estaba sumida en un sueño tan profundo que no se percató de ello.

Al salir se encontró con Unohana apoyada en la barandilla, admirando la caída del sol.

Capitana Unohana. – Dijo el chico para advertirla de su presencia, ella tenía su pelo suelto, sin la típica trenza que solía llevar.

Kurosaki-san, me alegro de ver que ya has despertado. – Dijo ella sin girarse para verle, ensimismada en la vista ante sí.

¿Puedo quedarme viendo la puesta de sol con usted? – Ichigo no solía ser tan correcto en las formas, pero guardaba un gran respeto por aquella mujer. Se colocó a su lado y juntos admiraron como los tonos naranjas se tornaban en otros más oscuros.

Kurosaki-san, ¿la amas? – Preguntó suavemente. Normalmente Ichigo se habría sobresaltado ante la pregunta, pero no esta vez.

Sí, capitana, no tengo duda alguna. – Ichigo respondió serio, determinado. Unohana le miró y vio que ya no era un chico, tenía el poder de las palabras de un hombre.

¿Sabes quién es Kaien?

Sólo sé lo básico, que fue el superior y mentor de Rukia y que ella tuvo que matarlo. – Su gesto mostraba dolor.

Pídele que te cuente todo, con sus propias palabras cuando estéis a solas, quizá tú puedas curar esa herida.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No estuve allí, no soy nadie para hurgar en su pasado. – Unohana rio levemente.

Solo tienes que escucharla, dejar que sangre por última vez para ser tú quien finalmente suture ese corte en su alma.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Ichigo pensó detenidamente en las palabras de la capitana, hasta que finalmente las comprendió.

Gracias, capitana Unohana. Por curar mis heridas, y permitirme curar las de Rukia. – Dijo mirando profundamente en los ojos de la capitana, que se ruborizó un poco ante la imagen tan poderosa que Ichigo tenía en esos momentos. El pelinaranja comenzó a caminar hacia dentro para esperar a que Rukia despertase, pero la capitana le detuvo agarrándole el brazo. - ¿Capitana?

Esto que voy a hacer no está bien, pero siento que eres alguien importante, y que estás entrelazado en todos nuestros destinos. Mi nombre real es Yachiru, Ichigo. Confió en que este secreto quede entre tú y yo. – Ichigo se dio la vuelta y colocó la mano de la capitana encima de la suya, sin entrelazarla.

Su secreto es ahora el mío, y si necesita que yo vende sus heridas como usted lo hace conmigo, siempre querré escucharla y observar el paisaje con usted. – Dijo serio, mirando a Unohana directamente a los ojos. Deslizó su mano por el brazo de la capitana y puso uno de sus dedos en la cicatriz del cuello de la mujer. Acto seguido y sin decir palabra, entró en el edificio.

La capitana se quedó estática unos segundos, nadie había tenido tanto valor como para tocarla de esa manera, respetuosa pero afectiva al mismo tiempo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Sí que debes ser algo para seducir incluso a una vieja como yo, quizá pueda _desnudarme_ ante ti" – Pensó mientras reía para sus adentros.

Unohana siguió al pelinaranja y lo encontró sentando al lado de Rukia, se acercó sin hacer algún ruido y se colocó tras el chico.

Mañana haré que dos amigos vengan y si consigues derrotarles, dejaré que intentes curar mis heridas, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Susurró antes de desaparecer.

Si alguien hubiese podido ver la cara de la capitana en esos momentos, probablemente se le habría parado el corazón. Incluso Ichigo sintió algo de terror, un escalofrío bajando por su espina dorsal. Sin embargo, había algo en un desafío así que le excitaba.

"Supongo que sí soy un poco como Kenpachi" – Pensó el pelinaranja mientras sonreía, sintiendo la adrenalina de lo que prometía ser peligro.

Todos tienen un lado oscuro, y es cuando conoces ese lado que puedes decir que alguien es amigo. Ichigo quería conocer el lado oscuro de esa mujer tan aparentemente pura, quería ser capaz de ayudarla. Sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos y liberado una enorme cantidad de reiatsu por la emoción.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Rukia mirándole asustada. Se acercó para tocarla, pero ella se alejó rápidamente.

¿Rukia? – No entendía por qué la situación de la muchacha, sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia todas partes, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando. – Rukia, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

La pequeña shinigami no dijo palabra y con shunpo salió del recinto a toda prisa. Ichigo la siguió sin comprender qué pasaba y usando su rapidez, consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos para que parase.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! – Rukia pataleaba y gritaba con auténtico pánico.

Ichigo soltó y se dejó caer al suelo.

¿Rukia? Por favor, dime qué pasa. – La voz de Ichigo sonaba algo asustada, sin comprender el por qué de la actitud de la chica que amaba.

¿Ichigo? ¡Ichigo! – Rukia se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole.

Rukia por favor, explícame qué pasa, no entiendo nada.

L-lo siento… Me desperté porque sentí algo terrorífico y al despertar mi cuerpo reaccionó presa del pánico, no he dejado de sentir ese reiatsu tan terrible hasta ahora. Ni siquiera podía pensar racionalmente, mi mente solo me pedía huir y no veía más que sombras, no quería hacerte daño… - Su respiración aún estaba agitada.

Ichigo no dijo nada más, comprendió de quién era ese reiatsu, abrazó a Rukia fuertemente y acarició su pelo durante algunos minutos. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Rukia agarró de la mano a Ichigo y le levantó.

Hace frío y es tarde, será mejor que vuelva a la mansión o Nii-sama se preocupará. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Las niñas buenas tienen que estar en casa pronto… - Dijo en tono burlón.

Cállate zanahoria, iba a invitarte a la cena, pero ahora te aguantas.

¿Oh? ¿No estás preocupada por mí? Quizá tenga alguna herida grave…

La capitana Unohana dijo que estabas perfectamente, es solo que la explosión de reiatsu hizo que te desmayases idiota. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

¿Y entonces, por qué estabas dormida a mi lado?

¡Porque soy tu maldita novia y quiero estar a tu lado incluso cuando haces estupideces!

Ichigo soltó una corta carcajada ante el semblante enfadado de Rukia. Puso sus manos en la fina cintura de la chica y mirándole directamente a los ojos la besó.

Hasta mañana, mi teniente. – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña mujer antes de irse con shunpo.

Después de proferirle todo tipo de maldiciones, Rukia se dirigió a la mansión.

"¿Qué fue esa sensación? No había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida…" – Todo el camino estuvo pensando en la sensación tan extraña que había vivido, Ichigo había conseguido disipar el miedo, pero aún estaba alerta, sin saber siquiera el origen de ese sentimiento.

Ichigo vio que las luces del pabellón principal estaban encendidas y entró, se encontró con que todos los miembros de la 13ª división estaban cenando animosamente.

¡Kurosaki-san! – Gritó Ukitake moviendo su brazo de un lado hacia el otro para indicarle que se sentase con él.

El pelinaranja cogió una bandeja y la llenó de todo tipo de comida y bebida. Se sentó al lado de Ukitake, Kiyone y Sentaro estaban sentados en frente.

¿Qué tal tu primer día? – Dijo amablemente Ukitake.

Ruk… Digo, la teniente Kuchiki me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de la vida de un shinigami, no sabía que sería tan duro. – Respondió Ichigo mientras devoraba su cena.

No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. – Dijo Sentaro, golpeando su pecho orgulloso.

¡No! ¡Yo te ayudare! – Interrumpió Kiyone.

¡No me copies!

¡Cállate!

Vamos, vamos, es suficiente. – Dijo entre risas Ukitake. - ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste, Kurosaki-san?

Veamos… Me enseñó el papeleo, los lugares del Seireitei e intentó instruirme en kidoh, lo que me envió al hospital de la 4ª división. – Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

Sus compañeros rieron y Ukitake le puso la mano en el hombro.

Pronto mejorarás, en cuanto al papeleo, tan pronto como te acostumbres, se hace mucho más rápido. Y cuando estéis en una misión, podéis delegar ese trabajo en Kiyone y Sentaro.

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su cena.

¿Rukia nunca cena ni duerme aquí? – Preguntó el pelinaranja mientras sorbía sus fideos.

Ella es de una de las familias nobles, dormir aquí podría ser peligroso. Aunque a nadie le importaría que la teniente estuviese cerca. – Contestó amable el de la melena.

Ya veo… ¿Siempre os dais estos banquetes?

La inocencia de la pregunta provocó la risa en Ukitake una vez más.

Supongo que no nos falta comida nunca, Kurosaki-san.

Creo, que podría acostumbrarme a esta vida con algo de tiempo.

Ichigo se había planteado muchas veces abandonar su vida humana para compartir la eternidad con Rukia, este tiempo en el Seireitei le serviría para comprobar si realmente podía hacerlo.

Terminaron la cena entre risas y charlas sin importancia. El sentimiento de fraternidad y compañerismo entre miembros de la misma compañía llenaba el ambiente y eso alegraba a Ichigo. Podía sentirse en casa aún estando tan lejos.

Al terminar, cada uno se dirigió a su estancia. Ichigo se tumbó en el futón que había colocado estratégicamente en dirección a los jardines, para poder observar la luna cada noche.

"Ukitake tenía razón, la vista es maravillosa"

Pronto tuvo que cerrar las puertas, el aire frío se le calaba en los huesos. Se acurrucó en su futón y en cuanto cerró los ojos, sintió como otra bocanada de aire frío entraba. Se levantó molesto para cerrar las puertas otra vez, cuando vio la figura de Rukia en la puerta. Su mirada fija en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo sujetando su muñeca derecha.

¿P-puedo dormir contigo? – Susurró la ojivioleta.

¿Tanto me echas de menos?

No es eso idiota. – Replicó molesta.

Ichigo abrió la cama, invitándola a entrar. Rukia cerró las puertas y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ichigo de forma amable, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda y pelo.

Esa sensación de antes… No desaparece, no podía dormir.

¿Tienes miedo?

Sí… Pero no entiendo por qué… es irracional y yo nunca tengo miedo.

Está bien Rukia, es normal tenerlo a veces. Ahora estás conmigo… - El pelinaranja besaba la cabeza de la pequeña shinigami para reconfortarla. – Rukia… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La ojivioleta levantó la cabeza extrañada. - ¿Quién era realmente Kaien para ti?

La pregunta le impactó y se quedó helada, el silencio reinó en la habitación durante algunos minutos.

N-no importa, perdona, no debí haberte preguntado eso… No soy nadie para hurgar ahí. – Dijo Ichigo creyendo haberla molestado.

No… Está bien, Ichigo.

Rukia le contó la historia de Kaien, lo mucho que significó para ella y lo que su muerte supuso. Sollozaba en ciertos momentos de la historia, lo que provocaba que Ichigo la abrazase y acariciase para calmarla. Tras una hora aproximadamente, Rukia terminó en un desgarrador llanto, soltando todo el dolor que había contenido durante años.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio, dejando que Rukia se desahogase. Tras algunos minutos más, su respiración se calmó y dejó de llorar. Ichigo limpió las ultimas lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias por contármelo, Rukia. – Susurró.

Gracias a ti por escucharme, siento como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, estoy feliz de que me lo hayas pedido.

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Rukia había preferido no decirle a Ichigo que él era en realidad un Shiba, eso debía hacerlo su padre.

Ichigo… ¿Quieres…

Sí.

Una vez más, se entregaron, haciendo dulcemente el amor y reposando en los brazos del otro.

Voy a echar de menos tu calor cuando no pueda dormir contigo. – Dijo el pelinaranja acariciando el pelo de la pequeña shinigami.

Dejaré mi balcón abierto para que puedas entrar, y si no puedes, vendré yo aquí. – Respondió ella, acurrucándose en los brazos de Ichigo.

Pronto ambos cayeron presas del agotamiento y durmieron. Finalizando así otro día como ya era costumbre para ellos, juntos.

Fin capítulo 17.


	19. Capítulo 18- Contienda

Capítulo 18- Contienda.

Ichigo no era una persona madrugadora, ni en el mundo humano, ni mucho menos lo sería en el Seireitei. Pero, para su desgracia, los demás sí lo eran. El ruido de la división poniéndose en marcha le hizo despertarse y sentir frio, echaba de menos a alguien a su lado. En el lugar que Rukia debía estar ocupando había un trozo de papel con dos conejitos dibujados, bajo el dibujo se podía leer "No llores porque no esté, zanahoria".

"Esa enana y sus papelitos…" – El pelinaranja se desperezó, se puso su uniforme y colocó su espada en su espalda, acto seguido se dirigió al pabellón principal para desayunar con sus compañeros.

Era una mañana animada, como prometían ser todas en ese lugar.

Kurosaki-san, la capitana Unohana dijo que te reunieses con ella tan pronto como te sea posible, te está esperando en la plaza central. – Dijo Sentaro, sentándose en frente de Ichigo.

De acuerdo Sentaro, si viene Rukia dile que estoy ocupado con eso.

El chico terminó su desayuno a toda prisa y se dirigió a la plaza principal, ansioso por conocer qué desafío le habría preparado Unohana. Fue dando un paseo para espabilarse, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan pronto.

¡Ichigo! – Renji caminaba hacia él despacio.

¿Qué quieres Renji? Tengo prisa.

Tu humor no mejora nunca, ¿eh? Tengo buenas noticias para ti.

¿Buenas noticias?

Sí, tu petición ha sido aceptada, yo entrenaré a Tatsuki e Isshin hará lo propio con tu hermana.

Eso me calma, en parte. Buena suerte con Tatsuki, en un par de días te estará dando auténticas palizas. – Se burlaba el pelinaranja.

¿Oh? ¿Acaso te las da a ti? Será mejor que me vaya. – Renji se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. - ¡Ah! Una cosa más, Ichigo.

¿Sí?

Despídeme de Rukia, esto me llevará mi tiempo y no voy a poder estar por aquí.

De acuerdo Renji.

Ambos agarraron sus antebrazos en signo de despedida y respeto, con una sonrisa de aprobación en sus rostros. Tras eso, cada uno continuó su camino.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la plaza se encontró con dos hombres flanqueando a Unohana.

Buenos días, Kurosaki-san. – Dijo con su conocida sonrisa,

¿Ellos son de quien me hablabas? – Respondió él impaciente.

Así es, Roderigo y Saladino.

Roderigo era un hombre de mediana edad muy apuesto, con bigote afilado y perilla. Su pelo largo pero domado y su mirada poderosa, penetrante. Portaba un estoque en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, una camisa de arpillera blanca y sobre esta un chaleco de cuero negro, acabado en el hombro derecho con una placa metálica con cenefas violeta que servía de protección. Unos pantalones anchos negros y una capa morada terminaban el atuendo del hombre. Con la excepción de un sombrero desgastado con una pluma y botas altas del mismo color que los pantalones.

Saladino, por su parte, llevaba un turbante color bronce con un broche turquesa y cuya cola descansa en su hombro. Su cuerpo lo adornaba un hermoso sherwani negro, con bordados dorados, a la altura su hombro derecho, unas cadenas de oro viajaban rodeando su brazo izquierdo. Unas babuchas de los mismos colores protegían sus pies y en ambos lados de su cintura, portaba dos finas cimitarras.

Saludos, Kurosaki Ichigo, mi nombre es Roderigo y pertenezco a la Santa Compaña. Me llaman "El almogávar". – Dijo con una elegante reverencia el primer hombre.

Yo soy Saladino, miembro de los Hashashin, mi sobrenombre es "El jenízaro" – Dijo el segundo, con otra reverencia diferente pero igualmente bella.

¿Santa Compaña? ¿Hashashin? ¿Y qué hay con esos apodos? – Preguntó sin discreción el chico, como solía hacer.

Esto provocó la risa de los dos hombres.

Tanto la Santa Compaña como los Hashashin son organizaciones Shinigami, no creerías que toda la labor de un Shinigami era quedarse protegiendo el Seireitei, ¿verdad? – Ichigo arqueó una ceja intrigado, invitando a Roderigo a continuar. – Verás, la Santa Compaña se ocupa de entidades espirituales que divergen de los hollows, no solo hay gillian, adjucas y vasto lordes. Muchos Hollow adquieren otro tipo de poderes espirituales, convirtiéndose en lo que conocemos como vampiros, banshees, monstruos…

Mientras que los Hashashin se ocupan de la exploración y recolección de material delicado, haciendo frente a algunos de los seres y condiciones más letales de la naturaleza del mundo espiritual. – Añadió Saladino.

Ambos coincidieron conmigo en la Academia y fuimos grandes compañeros y amigos, pero luego cada uno tomó su propio camino, no deberías tomarles a la ligera, Ichigo. Tienen el poder de un capitán y un estilo de lucha totalmente diferente. – Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. – Aprende de lo que te enseñen, y si consigues vencerles, hablaremos de nuevo. Buena suerte. – Terminó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Saladino hizo una señal para que Ichigo le siguiese y con shunpo llegaron a la entrada de los bosques cercanos al Rukongai.

Empezarás conmigo, Roderigo esperará hasta que seas lo suficientemente hábil. – Dijo Saladino, encaminándose hacia el interior del bosque. – Espero que estés preparado, no voy a contenerme y el más mínimo fallo, podría significar tu muerte.

No soy alguien fácil de derrotar. – Con esas palabras, Ichigo desenvainó su espada y siguió a Saladino.

Rukia llegó a toda prisa a los cuarteles de la 13ª división tratando de localizar a Ichigo.

¡Sentaro! ¡Kiyone! ¿Habéis visto a Kurosaki?

¡Teniente Kuchiki! Está en una misión asignada por la capitana Unohana. – Respondió amable Kiyone.

¿Por la capitana Unohana? Ella no tiene poder sobre los miembros de otras divisones, ¿lo sabe el Capitán Ukitake? – Se mostraba algo de molestia en su cara.

Sí, él dio el permiso. ¿Pasa algo grave teniente? – Preguntó Sentaro, extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

N-no, no es nada… Sólo me parecía algo extraño, gracias a los dos, volveré a mis tareas.

Rukia se alejó pensativa, la sensación de terror que había sentido el día anterior no se había ido y estaba preocupada por Ichigo, no era común que Unohana pidiese ayuda de otros miembros, ni mucho menos que esa misión fuese tan enigmática.

"Más tarde hablaré con Ukitake, hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta" – La ojivioleta volvió al papeleo del que tenia que hacerse cargo, aunque no podía quitarse a Ichigo de la cabeza.

En el mundo de los vivos.

Renji había ido al instituto para encontrarse con Tatsuki y en el descanso para comer, la había asaltado.

Hola. – Dijo el chico con algo de timidez.

Uuuh… ¿Hola? Tú eras el primo de Ichigo ¿no? ¿Renji?

Sí, ósea no.

¿Eh?

Es complicado, sígueme por favor, hay algo que debes saber.

Ey ey ey, vas un poco rápido ¿no crees?

¡No es eso! – Renji se ruborizó comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelinegra.

Está bien, pero si intentas algo raro…

No lo haré, puedes confiar en mí.

Renji llevó a Tatsuki a un lugar alejado y le contó la historia sobre los shinigami, Ichigo y que ella podría convertirse en algo como Orihime y Chad.

No es que crea que estás loco pero… Nada de eso tiene sentido. – Respondió la chica, alejándose un poco de Renji.

Te lo demostraré. – El pelirrojo comió su gikon y salió de su cuerpo, para la sorpresa de la pelinegra. - ¿Me crees ahora?

S-supongo.

Entonces solo queda una pregunta por hacerte, ¿estarías dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida y ayudar a tus amigos y a nosotros en las próximas batallas?

Sí, si puedo proteger a Ichigo y a Orihime, lo intentaré.

Bien, entonces sígueme, hay muchas otras cosas que debes saber.

Así, el pelirrojo sujetó la mano de la chica con algo de rudeza y con shunpo, recorrió la ciudad en busca de algún lugar solitario, para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento.

El pelinaranja estaba exhausto, Saladino había colocado trampas por todo el bosque y a estas alturas, Ichigo ya había sido quemado, helado, colgado y envenenado. Con las manos sobre sus rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

¡Creía que íbamos a luchar! ¡¿Qué tipo de combate sin honor es este?! – Ichigo gritaba a la infinidad, sin saber dónde estaba Saladino.

¿Honor? ¿Por qué debería tener honor, si mi único deber es acabar contigo? – La serena voz de Saladino resonaba por los bosques, haciendo imposible rastrearla.

¡Así es como combaten los hombres de verdad!

No, Ichigo, así es como combaten los idiotas. Si pones tu vida y las de tus compañeros en juego, no hay lugar para el honor, hay una línea muy fina entre valentía y estupidez. – Las palabras de Saladino hicieron mella en el corazón de Ichigo, y resonaban en su cabeza.

¡Sal de una vez!

¡Haz que salga! ¡No sólo vas a enfrentarte a enemigos cara a cara, aprovecha el terreno, comprende como piensa tu rival y úsalo contra él! ¡Conoce tus propios límites y aprende cuando retirarte!

Ichigo sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, miraba a su alrededor, pero no conseguía encontrar a su rival, ni tampoco sentir su reiatsu. El seseante sonido de una jabalina le hizo reaccionar y saltar hacia atrás, de no haber sido así, su pie estaría ahora clavado al suelo. Vio que un papel colgaba del mango y con suma precaución, se acercó para leerlo.

"Al norte hay un claro, si consigues llegar hasta allí, dejaré que descanses una noche."

En cuanto Ichigo levantó la mirada, oyó como decenas de jabalinas se dirigían hacia él. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para esquivarlas y aunar todas sus fuerzas para usar shunpo y alcanzar el claro.

Justo antes de poner sus pies en lo que prometía ser zona segura, una de las armas de Saladino perforó su talón, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Tuvo que arrastrarse unos metros para asegurar su vida. Sintió como el reiatsu de Saladino se alejaba.

"Ha dejado que lo sintiese… Ese hijo de puta…" – Ichigo miró entonces a su talón y supo que lo que tenía que hacer ahora no sería de su agrado, por suerte, con sus conocimientos de medicina, no moriría.

Las jabalinas que Saladino había usado eran de madera fina, probablemente pensadas para que Ichigo no sufriese una herida mortal; no le fue difícil partirla para sacarla, aunque no pudo decir lo mismo del propio proceso de extracción. Si alguien hubiese entrado en esos momentos, hubiese podido escuchar los desgarradores gritos del shinigami substituto. Intentó pensar en Rukia mientras lo hacía, seguro de que su dolor sería considerablemente menor.

Estaba demasiado lejos del Seireitei para que alguien sintiese su reiatsu y si no conseguía parar la hemorragia, moriría allí mismo; su instinto de supervivencia le hizo actuar, y con nada más que fuerza de voluntad, se las arregló para recoger algunos palos y hierba seca y hacer una fogata. Desenvainó a Zangetsu y la colocó sobre el fuego hasta que adquirió un tono rojizo, respiró profundamente y una vez más, pensó en la ojivioleta, en sus profundos y oscuros ojos; entonces, apretó la espada contra su herida para así cerrarla.

El volumen de su alarido fue tal, que los pájaros cercanos huyeron y el bosque entero pareció estremecerse. Al terminar, se acurrucó junto al fuego y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agotamiento tomase posesión de su cuerpo. La luna iluminaba el lugar y de entre las sombras surgió una figura femenina, escondiendo su reiatsu y utilizando pasos sutiles se acercó al chico para examinarlo.

"Ese maldito Saladino no te lo ha puesto fácil, ¿eh, Ichigo?" – Miró su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y cortes, sentía la presencia de un débil veneno y el débil susurro de su reiatsu.

Delicadamente, le envolvió en su manto curativo y poco a poco, devolvió el cuerpo del muchacho a su estado original; la herida en su talón la impresionó.

"Eres increíble, niño" – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la capitana, al comprobar que no se equivocaba sobre él, usó un poco más de poder para curar completamente el maltrecho talón del chico.

El aumento de reiatsu hizo que el pelinaranja se despertase asustado, creyendo que Saladino le atacaba de nuevo. Sin fijarse en la figura a su lado, desenvainó su espada y la apuntó contra ella.

Shh, tranquilo Ichigo, soy yo. – Dijo amablemente la capitana, iluminando su rostro con kidoh.

¿U-Unohana? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ichigo guardó su espada, sentándose al lado de la mujer.

He venido a ver qué tal iba tu prueba.

Estarás decepcionada entonces, ese Saladino me ha dado una auténtica paliza.

¿Decepcionada? Todo lo contrario, estoy impresionada con tu valor al cauterizarte la herida. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al pelinaranja.

Habría muerto si no, y no voy a morir aquí, no sin derrotar a Aizen.

Entonces volvamos, Ichigo, en cuanto termine de curarte…

No. – Le interrumpió. – Acepté tu desafío por una sola razón, no me importa lo grandes que sean tus heridas, quiero ayudarte.

Los ojos de Unohana se abrieron de par en par, el chico había vuelto a impresionarla.

"Con esas heridas, con lo que has sufrido y aún quieres… ayudarme… Tienes la fuerza de ese hombre y un corazón tremendamente bondadoso." – La capitana sintió una calidez en su interior que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. - ¿Estás seguro Ichigo?

Sí, no voy a morir, no puedo hacerlo.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo y terminó de curar al joven, mientras recordaba todos sus pecados, y como nunca podría pagar por ellos.

"Ojalá puedas ayudarme… Querido Ichigo" – Pensó antes de que el chico se desplomase, dejando descansar su cabeza en las piernas recogidas de la capitana.

Ella acarició levemente su cabello, y cuando comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido, volvió al Seireitei, esa noche hubo dos pelinegras de cuya mente no salía la fresa.

"Ichigo… ¿dónde estás?..." – La habitación de la pequeña shinigami se llenó de suspiros y el sonido de la cama crujiendo por sus movimientos resonaba entre esas cuatro paredes.

A pesar de las palabras de Ukitake, que le prometieron que Ichigo estaría bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse, no podía evitar pensar dónde estaría y cómo estaría. Había algo sobre la misión de Unohana que no le gustaba, y su mal presentimiento no se había ido; más bien se había incrementado al comprobar que no estaba en su cuarto y nadie parecía haberle visto en todo el día. Ni siquiera podía sentir su reiatsu. Decidió salir a dar un paseo para aliviar su mente, llena de pensamientos negativos.

Al mismo tiempo, Unohana meditaba mientras se dirigía a las instalaciones de su división. Cómo era posible que un mocoso como él la hiciese sentir así, con su edad, su experiencia y su negativa a aceptar hombres más que para calmar sus necesidades naturales. Le turbaban sus sentimientos, pues sabía que el chico solo tenía ojos para Kuchiki Rukia; aunque podría deshacerse de ella sin dificultades, no podría hacer que Ichigo mirase a otra mujer nunca más.

Curioso el destino que hizo que ambas mujeres se cruzasen en la oscuridad de la noche en ese momento.

Capitana Unohana. – Saludó con respeto, seriedad y algo de molestia Rukia.

Teniente Kuchiki, ¿Qué hace paseando a estas horas de la noche?

Con todo respeto, podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted. – Su ceño fruncido dejó ver que sus palabras no eran de completa amabilidad.

¿Ocurre algo, teniente? Noto que sus palabras poseen algo de hostilidad.

Rukia dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, lo último que querría sería meterse en problemas con alguien como Unohana, tan respetada e influente en el Seireitei; quien, además, sabía su secreto.

Me gustaría saber qué tipo de misión le ha encomendado a Ichigo, para que haya estado ocupado todo el día y ni siquiera me haya informado de ello a mí. – Rukia cruzó los brazos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina por el atrevimiento de hablarle así a una capitana.

¿Oh? ¿Acaso está celosa, teniente? No se preocupe, aunque he de admitir que la considero afortunada por haber atrapado a alguien como Ichigo, sé que tú serás la única en tener tal fortuna. – Los ojos de Unohana dejaron escapar un pequeño brillo sádico al decir esas palabras y notar como Rukia apretaba los dientes, presa de la ira.

¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Acaso quiere…

Cálmese, teniente. – Interrumpió Unohana, con un tono más serio. – Como he dicho, entiendo que usted es la única afortunada, y por su propia felicidad no intentaré interponerme. Sin embargo, quiero que entienda que Ichigo tiene cierto interés en mí.

¡Ichigo nunca me haría eso! – Espetó la pequeña pelinegra, sintiéndose amenazada.

Le pido que no vuelva a interrumpirme, señorita Kuchiki. – Unohana liberó algo de reiatsu y puso su sonrisa siniestra, lo que hizo que Rukia se estremeciese. – Tiene interés en aliviar mis pesares, el chico me considera importante y quiero probarle; esto es algo totalmente ajeno a usted.

Rukia agachó la cabeza y se sintió asqueada de sus propios celos, sin embargo, su mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Me gustaría añadir, que si en el futuro dispongo de Ichigo para cualquiera sea mis motivos, no volveré a dar explicaciones sobre ello; sea cual sea la razón, incluso si es para… mis propios placeres. – Unohana disfrutaba de la pequeña tortura que realizaba en Rukia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, ella no era alguien que odiase, pero el hecho de que pudiese disfrutar del pelinaranja le enfuriaba.

¡¿Qué? – Rukia no pudo más y estalló, ante la grotesca idea de la capitana obligando a Ichigo a satisfacerla.

Me ha oído perfectamente.

¡Si alguna vez toca a Ichigo, le juro capitana, que no pararé ante nada para vengarme!

Eso encendió una cínica sonrisa en el rostro de Unohana; con shunpo se colocó enfrente de Rukia y le miró desafiantemente.

Me gustaría ver como lo intenta, teniente. – La voz de la capitana no era más que un susurro, lo que provocó aún más miedo en el cuerpo de Rukia.

Sus músculos se sentían pesados y atenazados, el sudor bajaba por su espalda y sus manos temblaban. Fue el orgullo Kuchiki lo que le hizo actuar; rodeando a Unohana con shunpo desenvainó su espada y comenzó a conjurar el primer baile

Tsugi no mai…

De repente, sintió el frío acero de la Zanpakuto de la capitana presionando contra su pecho izquierdo. Rukia fue rápida, habría sorprendido incluso a su propio hermano, pero no era suficiente para vencer a alguien como la capitana de la 4ª división. La cara de Unohana reflejaba cuánto se estaba esforzando por no atravesarla allí mismo.

¿Hay algún problema, capitana Unohana? – Ukitake estaba al lado de las dos féminas, ninguna se había percatado de su presencia hasta que habló.

Unohana apartó la espada y con una fina volvió a envainarla.

Ninguno, capitán Ukitake. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia el interior del Seireitei, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desdén a la pequeña ojivioleta.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena durante varios minutos y solo cuando la figura de la capitana había desaparecido, Rukia dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. La adrenalina desapareció y en su lugar, rabia e impotencia la invadieron.

Golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza mientras sus lágrimas brotaban sin parar; Ukitake quiso reconfortarla y colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Rukia, no sé qué es lo que trama Unohana, pero esta no es la manera de ayudar a Ichigo. Es una capitana, no puedes verte envuelta en un conflicto así con ella, si el capitán comandante se enterase…

Lo sé, capitán Ukitake, me disculpo por mi comportamiento. – Rukia se dignificó y se levantó, limpiando sus lágrimas y encaminándose hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

Su capitán se quedó meditando sobre lo sucedido, era una suerte que hubiese aparecido por allí debido a sus paseos nocturnos que le servían para aliviar su jaqueca. Conocía bien a la capitana y sabía que si hubiese tardado dos segundos más, Rukia estaría probablemente muerta.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Yachiru? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que tu pasado se apodere de tu futuro?" – Ukitake chasqueó la lengua molesto, no quería desconfiar de su compañera, pero lo que a priori parecía una misión común, se había convertido en una pequeña guerra civil entre las dos mujeres.

La sensación del agua fría hizo que Ichigo se despertase de un apacible sueño en el que aparecía, como no, su querida ojivioleta.

¡Buen día chico! ¿Estás listo para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento? – Dijo Saladino, sujetando un cubo de madera que aún goteaba.

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo balanceó su espada con toda la intención de partir al hombre en dos. No tuvo éxito, pues Saladino era mucho más rápido.

¡Wooho! ¿Nos hemos despertado con ganas? Entonces empecemos. – Con shunpo, Saladino se dirigió al interior del bosque, invitando a Ichigo a seguirle.

Durante los primeros compases, nada había cambiado con respecto al día anterior; Saladino hostigaba a Ichigo con sus jabalinas hechas de puro reiatsu y este sólo podía esquivarlas mientras trataba de no pisar las trampas.

¡Ichigo concéntrate! ¡Si no puedes ver lo que te rodea, no podrás vencerme!

"Maldita sea…" - ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarse si el flujo de jabalinas no disminuía y cada paso era como jugar a la ruleta rusa?

Siguió luchando por sobrevivir unos minutos más; de repente, sintió una corriente de aire que le avisó de la dirección de una de las jabalinas, permitiéndole esquivarla rápidamente.

"¿Qué ha sido esa sensación?" – Se repitió una y otra vez, indicándole de dónde venían cada una de las afiladas armas del hombre. – "Un momento… Esto no es aire… es…"

Reiatsu, al fin lo sientes, ahora solo debes refinarlo para encontrarme.

Ichigo se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, podía ver la intención de cada una de las jabalinas y eso le permitía colocarse con antelación en lugar seguro, donde podía concentrarse para localizar las trampas. No tardó mucho en desactivar todas, una vez en terreno seguro, respiró hondo y trató de sincronizarse con su entorno. El viento, los árboles, la fauna que allí habitaba y por supuesto, aquello que era extraño allí, Saladino.

Getsuga… ¡Tensho! – Un estallido de Reiatsu creó un círculo, dejando un solo árbol en pie en el medio, en el que Saladino descansaba en una rama.

Este aplaudió con calma.

Si que eres algo especial chico, dominar una técnica así en tan sólo medio dia… Pero no hemos terminado, aún no me has derrotado.

Saladino descendió de un salto y desenvainó su espada de su espalda, un khopesh egipcio. Este gesto sorprendió a Ichigo, que esperaba que las dos cimitarras que portaba fuesen su primera opción; lo entendió rápidamente, eran para confundir al rival, Saladino luchaba de esa manera.

alqadi , 'anubis– Torres de arena se formaron alrededor de Ichigo, quien adoptó postura defensiva. – ¡easifat ramalia!

Las torres de deshicieron en enormes remolinos que azotaban con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

¡Getsuga Tensho! – Pudo crear el espacio suficiente para escapar con shunpo, pero los remolinos comenzaron a perseguirle.

¡Usa la cabeza chico!

¡Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu! – La velocidad le permitió escapar fácilmente, juntar los tres remolinos en uno y permanecer en su centro.

Me dejas impresionado, pero no hemos hecho más que empezar. – Saladino levantó su espada hacia el cielo. - ¡Bankai! ¡syd duat fi aintizarik , qalbik naqi!

Los remolinos desaparecieron, al igual que la espada de Saladino, fueron sustituidos por una balanza que se le colocó entre ambos. Ichigo se alejó rápidamente, sin saber qué causaría.

Verás Ichigo, mi Bankai es algo… Especial. – Dijo Saladino, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas delante de la balanza.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el pelinaranja aún en actitud defensiva.

No te hará daño, si eres puro.

¿Qué?

Acércate, si has luchado contra mí por razones puras, sobrevivirás.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, pero hizo caso, no podría derrotarle si no. Se sentó enfrente del hombre de tez morena y miró hacia la balanza.

¿Y ahora, qué?

Ahora, vas a asustarte.

¿Asustar… - No le dio tiempo a terminar, pues vio como una mano negra y con garras arrancaba su corazón del pecho. – ¡Aagh!

Vamos, Ichigo, no te ha dolido, ni siquiera sientes que te mueres.

E-es cierto… ¡¿Qué has hecho Saladino?!

Mi Bankai pesará tus acciones, si han sido fruto de avaricia, sadismo o cualquier sentimiento que empobrece el alma, aplastará tu corazón. Si en cambio tus razones para pelear son puras, sobrevivirás.

Ichigo observó anonadado como la mano colocaba su corazón en uno de los platillos y una pluma en el otro; pero quedó aún más impresionado cuando la balanza no se movió, demostrando que su corazón era ligero y puro.

Enhorabuena Ichigo, me has vencido.

Tienes un extraño poder, Saladino. – Dijo antes de levantarse. – Entonces imagino que ahora debo pelear con Roderigo.

Así es, volvamos al Seireitei. Seguro que a Unohana le alegrará saber que has superado la primera prueba.

Fin capítulo 18.


	20. Capítulo 19- Sangre Mezclada

Capítulo 19- Sangre Mezclada.

La oscuridad envolvía la habitación de Rukia y a pesar de las mantas, el frío se había calado en sus huesos.

Despierta, Rukia. – Un calor conocido la reclamaba.

¿I-Ichigo? – Dijo aún adormilada.

Debo decirte algo.

Rukia notó por el tono de su voz que no era algo feliz, no fue hasta que no abrió los ojos que no vio como su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas, algunas algo ensangrentadas.

¡Ichigo! – Se despertó de golpe y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Escúchame, por favor.

La ojivioleta le miró suplicante, sin saber qué pasaba, sin poder darle siquiera un beso después de tanto tiempo sin verle.

Debo irme, si no vuelvo…

*Plaf!*

No sigas.

Ruk…

¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Lárgate!

¡Ni siquiera sabes qué tengo que decirte!

¡Vienes y antes de siquiera una caricia, me dices que te vas y que puede que no vuelvas! ¡¿Qué quieres, que asienta y cierre la boca?! ¡Ichigo Kurosaki, el nuevo héroe del Seireitei al que todos necesitan! – La voz de Rukia sonaba temblorosa y rompió en llanto. – Y la que más te necesita… Debe quedarse sin ti…

Ichigo apretó los puños y los dientes.

Eso no es cierto…

Es otra misión de Unohana, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero…

Vete.

Rukia, por favor.

¡Vete!

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las mantas, imposibilitando cualquier intento de Ichigo de explicarle qué pasaba. El pelinaranja se resignó y se fue en silencio, dejando a una sollozante shinigami en una habitación fría y oscura.

*Unos días atrás*

Dos cuerpos semidesnudos se batían en duelo en una explanada, las briznas de hierba acariciaban sus descalzos pies y la luna iluminaba a los dos shinigamis.

\- ¡Yachiru! – Zangetsu chocaba contra Minazuki, solo se escuchaba el metal y la desquiciada risa de la capitana.

\- ¡Eso es Ichigo! Demuéstrame qué has aprendido, demuéstrame que puedes curarme.

Ichigo había vencido a Roderigo tras mucho esfuerzo y Yachiru había aceptado enfrentarse a él en un duelo.

*Algunas horas antes*

\- Ichigo, ¿estás preparado?

\- Sí, capitana Unohana.

El pelinaranja miró anonadado como la adulta mujer se despojaba de la parte superior de su shikahusho, dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos.

¿!P-p-pero qué hace?!

Debes dejar que tus emociones salgan directamente del corazón, para ello, no debe haber nada que entorpezca su camino.

Con shunpo, la capitana se situó tras él y acarició su cuello y sus hombros mientras deslizaba su shikahusho y lo ataba a su cintura.

Podemos comenzar. – Susurró la mujer.

Ichigo tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse.

Bankai, Minazuki. – Dijo solemne, antes de empaparse en sangre y lanzarse contra Ichigo.

¡Bankai! ¡Tensa Zangetsu! – Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y tras recibir el primer impacto, supo que tendría que usar toda su fuerza.

*Seis horas tras haber empezado*

Unohana no necesitó hablar, con cada impacto contaba su historia, como creció en un barrio en el que debías asesinar para sobrevivir. Como supo aprovechar su sexo y su belleza para salir adelante, como la locura la invadió.

Y con cada golpe que Ichigo devolvía, le hacía sentir esa ternura con la que Rukia se deleitaba cuando estaban a solas. El calor y la protección que le gustaría haber tenido.

Con cada impacto de espada, Yachiru olvidaba las arremetidas de hombres lujuriosos y malvados y dejaba que fuese Ichigo el que la poseyese en el modo más profundo, mediante la batalla. Como sólo lo había hecho un hombre hasta ahora, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Yachiru se abalanzó y chocó su espada con la de Ichigo, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su boca, ambos sentían el aliento del otro. La agitada respiración de la capitana, que parecía fundirse en una sensación aún mas placentera que el orgasmo y la determinación de Ichigo ante semejante bestia, con corazón humano.

Minazuki resbaló y se hundió en el costado del pelinaranja, salpicando la cara de la capitana, quien no pudo retener un profundo suspiro y un gemido. A pesar del dolor Ichigo agarró la nuca de la mujer y la empujó hacia sí mismo, haciendo así que su espada le atravesase. Sostuvo la cabeza de la capitana y a pesar del tremendo dolor, besó su cabello.

La capitana sollozó durante unos míseros segundos, en los que Ichigo sintió como años de dolor desaparecían. Entonces soltó su espada, que se mantuvo en el interior de Ichigo, colocó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Gracias, Ichigo, al fin estoy…Satisfecha… -

¿Yachiru? ¡Yachiru! – Ichigo vio que la sangre de Minazuki se mezclaba con la suya propia y que la capitana desaparecía. - ¡Deshaz tu Bankai! ¡Hazlo!

No, Ichigo… Ahora estoy feliz, ahora estoy bien. – Dijo antes de desplomarse sobre un charco creado por su Bankai.

Ichigo se tumbó sobre ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, con furia en su mirada.

¡Quítate Ichigo! ¡Si te hundes en Minazuki, desaparecerás!

¡Prefiero eso antes que dejar que mueras! ¡Sé lo mucho que has sufrido, ahora lo sé, por eso mismo no voy a dejar que te desvanezcas aquí!

¡No merezco vivir!

¡Pues renace, deja que Yachiru muera definitivamente aquí y ahora! ¡Tienes otra vida, una que no te pertenece solo a ti, eres la capitana Unohana!

La capitana no pudo responder, pues Ichigo la besó durante unos pocos segundos. Yachiru había perdido, su Bankai se había deshecho.

¿Qué…

No me malinterpretes, mis labios son solo de una persona, pero quería que sintieses como es un beso de verdad, de alguien que de verdad te quiere.

¿Eso significa que me amas, Kurosaki Ichigo?

No, en mi corazón solo hay sitio para Rukia. Pero eso no significa que estés cerca de él.

Tras decir esas palabras, Ichigo se desmayó y Yachiru pudo ver por qué. Le había apuñalado con Minazuki y esta se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, cortando por doquier. Él había aguantado el dolor por salvarla.

Vencida por un adolescente, enhorabuena, Kurosaki Ichigo. Me has hecho tuya sin darte cuenta, sin embargo, tú no eres para mí, lo entiendo muy bien. – Yachiru sonrió, al haberse liberado de una gran carga y sentirse aliviada.

Extrajo su espada del costado del chico y procedió a curarle.

*Dos días tras la batalla*

¿Pero qué, dónde estoy? – Ichigo trató de levantarse, pero un dolor punzante hizo que volviese a acostarse. - ¡AGH!

La figura de una mujer con el pelo suelto apareció por la puerta, sujetando una taza humeante.

Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Dijo con una voz suave.

De repente recordó todo, la batalla y su beso. Se enrojeció, provocando la risa de la mujer. Pero de repente reaccionó al ver algo, más bien al no verlo.

Tu cicatriz… Ha desaparecido. – Dijo el chico incorporándose un poco.

He decidido curarla completamente, la quedé como recordatorio de mi pasado, pero ahora tengo una nueva vida, ¿no es así?

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho.

¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó más sereno.

Estás en mi alojamiento privado, resultaste muy herido y has estado durmiendo por dos días.

¡¿Dos días?! ¡Rukia va a matarme!

Shhh… Tranquilo, debes descansar. Además… Debemos hablar.

Yachiru le cedió su taza a Ichigo y se sentó juntó a él, retirándole los vendajes para ponerle unos nuevos.

¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó el pelinaranja intrigado.

Sobre la señorita Kuchiki.

¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! – Dijo sobresaltado, haciendo un movimiento brusco y retorciéndose del dolor por ello.

Cálmate, no es eso, es más bien algo que TÚ le has hecho.

¿Eh?

¿Tus padres no te advirtieron que debías usar protección?

¿Protección? ¿De qué estás….

De repente, Ichigo entendió a lo que Yachiru se refería.

¡¿Está embarazada?!

Sí, hace algunos días me encontré con ella, y noté como vuestro vínculo estaba creando uno nuevo.

Ichigo puso sus manos en la cabeza y empezó a menearla de un lado para otro.

No puede ser… No puede ser…

De hecho, si te concentras y tratas de localizar su reiatsu, podrás sentirlo.

El pelinaranja lo hizo con la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma pesada de la mujer, asique trató de localizar su hilo rojo y lo siguió hasta la conexión con el hilo de Rukia.

¡AAAHH! – Ahí estaba, un nuevo hilo de color carmesí.

¿De qué color es?

E-es rojo.

Sé que eres un hombre y no puedo exigirte más pero, ¿es rojo claro u oscuro?

E-es oscuro.

Lo que me temía…

¡¿Temías?! ¡¿Es peligroso para Rukia?! – Ichigo volvió a moverse, lo que provocó que Yachiru le lanzase un kido de contención.

No directamente, pero quiero que escuches muy atentamente lo que voy a decirte.

Ichigo respiró hondo, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

Un reiatsu oscuro en un no-nato significa extraordinario potencial y fuerza. Al fin y al cabo, ambos sois shinigamis muy poderosos.

¿Eso no es…bueno?

Cállate y déjame terminar. – Dijo seria la capitana, haciendo que Ichigo tragase saliva. – Rukia tiene tres reiatsus en su interior ahora mismo, el tuyo, el suyo y ambos combinados.

Yachiru lavaba ahora las heridas de Ichigo.

Grimmjow regresó hace unos días, Aizen está planeando algo, y creo que tiene que ver con ese no-nato.

¡¿Qué?! ¿!Por qué querría Aizen a mi descendencia?!

Porque solo así podrá conseguir la llave del rey, y vencer al rey espiritual, convirtiéndose él en un dios.

Yachiru sintió como el reiatsu de Ichigo aumentaba sin control.

Cálmate, voy a ayudarte. – Ichigo se levantó de golpe, destrozando el kido de Unohana.

Me voy, sabía que Aizen era una amenaza para todos, pero esto es diferente, voy a matarlo ahora mismo.

Ichigo, si no te sientas en este mismo momento, voy a tener que reducirte a la fuerza. – Dijo seria la capitana, aumentando su propio reiatsu.

¡No voy a quedarme quieto cuando Rukia está en peligro!

¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! ¡Pero quiero que me escuches niñato engreído, tú solo no puedes vencerle, no a él y a todo un ejército!

Ichigo apretó los dientes y se sentó.

No vas a convencerme, termina de curarme y me iré, es todo cuanto voy a concederte.

Unohana agarró del cuello a Ichigo y lo estampó contra la pared.

Entonces te mataré yo misma aquí y ahora, si tampoco te importa tu vida y la de Rukia. Necesitas un ejército, uno que Yamamoto puede darte, tienes un enemigo común con nosotros, que no se te olvide.

Ichigo gruñó, pero pareció aceptarlo.

Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Primero, informar al capitán comandante de vuestro… Accidente. Después, tendrás que encargarte de informar a Byakuya y oficializar vuestra relación.

¿Te refieres a casarnos?

Así es. Así formarás parte del Seireitei oficialmente y Yamamoto podrá acceder a ramas como la de Saladino y Roderigo para ayudarte. Al ser un tema que involucra a un ser que nacerá siendo semi-humano como tú. Esto quiere decir que los tres mundos están implicados y que por tanto, se declara una guerra total.

Tendré que dejar a mi familia humana atrás… Convertirme en un shinigami completo…

Me temo que sí, Ichigo. Pero tendrás tiempo para eso una vez que Aizen sea derrotado.

Demasiados pensamientos asaltaban la mente del pelinaranja, se sentía abrumado y asustado, de repente iba a tener un hijo y debía "morir", dejar todo atrás.

Unohana se quedó hablando con el pelinaranja el resto del día y sólo le dejó solo para descansar, momento que el de los ojos de miel aprovechó para escabullirse.

*De vuelta en el presente*

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó un rubio con tono serio, cosa que no era costumbre en él.

\- Sí, debo detener a Aizen antes de que sea una amenaza para Rukia y para aquello que se forma en su interior.

\- Es tu decisión, Kurosaki-Kun, no puedo detenerte.

Tras esto, se abrió una garganta e Ichigo desapareció.

Menos mal que no tienes autoridad sobre mí, y si puedo ayudarte en contra de tu voluntad. – Dijo un sonriente blondo para sí mismo. – No voy a dejar que mueras, niño impulsivo.

Sniff, snifff. – Nel había entrado en la sala. – Huelo a Itzigo.

Así es Nel, pronto volverás a verle.

Al otro lado de la garganta, el joven cuyo cuerpo estaba aún rodeado de vendas caminaba por las sombrías arenas en dirección a las noches.

Aizen… Espérame en tu asqueroso trono divino, hasta los dioses sangran, hasta los demonios lloran.

Fin capítulo 19.


	21. Capítulo 20- Niño u hombre

Capítulo 20- Niño u hombre.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Ichigo se internó en Hueco Mundo, tres días desde que escuchó de los labios de Unohana una noticia que le aterrorizaría y le haría feliz al mismo tiempo. Rukia estaba embarazada.

Oi, rey, ¿estás acaso huyendo?

No, no voy a permitir que Aizen les haga daño, por eso estoy aquí.

¿Estás seguro? Han pasado tres días en los que sólo has masacrado hollows y arrancars de bajo rango.

Debo acercarme poco a poco.

Vamos, hasta tú sabes que eso no es verdad, deja de ser un puto cobarde.

No soy un cobarde, estoy aquí por ella.

¡Estás aquí por huir de ella! ¡Nada te gustaría más que morir a manos de Aizen para poder decir que lo hiciste por protegerla, cuando en realidad te asusta estar allí!

¡No es cierto! ¡La amo, y por consiguiente amo a su bebé!

¿Oh? ¿Su bebé? ¿No nuestro?

Silencio, un silencio espectral que Ichigo acalló golpeando su acero contra la arena del desierto que rodeaba Las Noches.

¿A quién crees que asustas imbécil?

¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más!

¡No quieres escucharme porque sabes que es cierto! ¡Estás dudando, dudas de si puedes, de si quieres estar ahí!

¡Soy un hombre, no me da miedo estar con Rukia y….

No eres un hombre aún, Ichigo, sólo eres un niño maduro. – La voz de Zangetsu irrumpió en la mente del pelinaranja.

¡Soy un hombre, Rukia me hizo hombre!

¡Entonces vuelve, sabes que no puedes con Aizen solo! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es dejarla sola, cobarde!

De nuevo intentó acallarlo, golpeando varias veces a Zangetsu contra el suelo.

¡He dicho que no asustas a nadie, haz frente a las consecuencias de tus actos!

Ichigo, ¿Quieres convertirte en un hombre de verdad? No lo serás solo por haber procreado con una mujer, ni por haberla fecundado. Solo lo serás cuando tomes las consecuencias de tus actos sin huir, de frente.

El chico apretó con fuerza el mango de Zangetsu y no pudo dejar escapar una lágrima, ante las palabras del viejo y ante los recuerdos que ahora asaltaban su mente.

Recuerda las palabras de Roderigo, Ichigo.

*Dos semanas atrás*

El pelinaranja había acudido al encuentro de Roderigo en los ahora descuidados jardines de la antigua mansión Shiba. El hombre se encontraba sentado con una pierna en triángulo, sobre la que descansaba su antebrazo derecho, a su izquierda, su estoque yacía desenvainado enroscado en la vegetación.

Bienvenido, Ichigo, enhorabuena por vencer a Saladino, eres sin duda meritorio de las alabanzas de Yachiru.

Vamos al grano, Roderigo, no tengo tiempo que perder.

¡Jaja! ¡Eso es muchacho! Pero me temo que esto no va a ser como tú lo quieres.

¿A qué te refieres?

Mi entrenamiento no será de combate.

¿Huh? ¿Entonces para qué quieres el estoque?

Lo sabrás en su debido momento.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua impaciente.

Primera lección, paciencia. Te lanzas al enemigo sin pensar en la situación, sin calcular las posibilidades. Eso te ha servido contra enemigos brutos como los Hollow, pero Aizen te destrozará sin siquiera tocarte.

Eso está por ver.

No, Ichigo, eso está visto. No tienes una sola oportunidad contra alguien así.

¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Quieres probar

¡Silencio!

Una voz atronadora salió del apuesto rostro de Roderigo, con tal fuerza que no parecía que fuese suya.

Bien muchacho, primera regla, guardarás silencio. Veo que también necesitas disciplina.

La disciplina es para los cobardes que no siguen su propia voluntad.

¿Tú crees? Disciplina no es seguir órdenes ciegamente, Ichigo. Es elegir la mejor opción para la mayoría, aunque eso te cueste todo lo que amas. Pensar que puedes hacer solo lo que tú quieras es algo muy infantil y egoísta.

Sé que no puedo conseguir todo lo que quiero.

Sin embargo, lo intentas, a pesar de las consecuencias que ello pueda acarrear.

Ichigo guardó silencio.

Como puedes ver, mi espada está enroscada en esta planta. Lo que quiero es que, usando tu entorno, la desenrosques.

El pelinaranja sonrió burlón, desenvainó su espada y trató de cortar la planta, consiguiendo únicamente doblar su espada.

¡O-Oi! ¿!Qué le ha pasado a Zangetsu?!

Has roto el equilibrio, no has usado el entorno como Saladino te enseñó, ni siquiera podemos empezar con lo que yo quiero enseñarte.

Ichigo entonces recordó la sensación que tuvo en el bosque, se concentró y pudo escuchar una voz.

Shhinigamii shushtitutoo… - Era un susurro apenas audible, entonces Ichigo se concentró con más fuerza. – Shi quieresh romperme…debesh. – Sintió como algo reptaba por su pierna y abrió los ojos asustado.

Una enorme serpiente descansaba sobre ella, despertándose y alzando su cabeza en el momento en que Ichigo abrió sus ojos. Este intentó usar a Zangetsu pero vio como estaba entrelazado entre unas vides.

Tienes prohibido el uso de la fuerza bruta.

¡¿Y cómo me deshago de esta serpiente!? ¿!Piensas dejar que me muerda?!

Si así lo deseas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no lo deseo!

La serpiente es hostil contigo porque tú lo estás siendo con ella, porque quieres que lo sea, así podrás deshacerte de ella mediante la violencia.

¡¿Qué mierda filosófica me estás contando?!

Ichigo, el entorno no reacciona independientemente a ti. En la batalla con Saladino te ayudó, porque tú deseabas que te ayudase. Sin embargo ahora, estás rechazando a la serpiente y ella a su vez, te rechaza a ti.

¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

Toma la ruta difícil, olvida aquello que pueda parecer fácil.

Ichigo meditó sobre las palabras mientras agarraba el cuello de la serpiente que trataba de abalanzarse sobre su rostro.

Suelta a la serpiente, Ichigo.

¡¿Qué?!

Que la sueltes.

¡¿Quieres que me quede sin un ojo?!

No pienses hostilmente hacia ella, ámala. Ella en un principio te hubo amado, pero tú, al creerla una amenaza, proyectaste hostilidad hacia su ser. Recuerda como descansaba en tu pierna, imagina ser la serpiente.

¡¿De qué mierda hablas Roderigo?!

Suelta…a…la puta… serpiente, Ichigo. – Roderigo se situó en una milésima de segundo tras Ichigo y puso una daga en su cuello.

¡¿Qué cojones haces?!

Ahora necesitas su ayuda, si ella no me ataca, tú morirás. Hablo en serio, chico. – Roderigo apretó la daga para hacerle sangrar.

El pánico se apoderó de Ichigo y soltó a la serpiente desesperado, viéndola ya no como una amenaza, si no como su única esperanza. Cerró los ojos esperando que ambos acabasen con su vida a la vez. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿tres segundos? ¿mil años?, así parecía. Finalmente, pudo abrir sus ojos al no sentir nada.

Enhorabuena, chico, no estás muerto.

Roderigo estaba sentado a horcajadas con la serpiente enroscada en su brazo mientras él acariciaba su pequeña testa.

Como ves, mi sentimiento hacia la serpiente no era hostil, y por tanto, ella no lo es conmigo. No deseo hacerle daño, ni que me dé una excusa para librarme de ella. Podría morderme o yo podría apuñalarla, sin embargo, ninguno piensa eso del otro.

¿Me estás diciendo que confíe en una serpiente?

No, Ichigo. Que confíes en lo que te rodea, en que no trata de hacerte daño a no ser que tú lo desees.

Con un movimiento súbito, Roderigo lanzó a la serpiente a Ichigo. Esta se envolvió alrededor del cuello de un aterrado pelinaranja.

Relájate, no te está haciendo daño, no quiere hacértelo. Deja que descanse en tu cuello.

El chico cerró los ojos una vez más y trató de escuchar a su entorno.

Veo que ahora shi me aceptashhh.

¿L-la serpiente?

Puedesh llamarme como quierash, ahora shoy sherpiente, pero puedo sher….

Ichigo sintió como una figura femenina le abrazaba.

Eh, inútil, abrázame de vuelta. – Era la voz de Rukia. Ichigo abrió los ojos aterrado y la miró.

¡¿C´-cómo es posible?!

Es la manifestación de tu universo, Ichigo. Esa mujer está dentro de ti, al igual que hay un Roderigo y una Yachiru. Y al igual que dentro mía hay un Ichigo, es el mundo, al que debes escuchar.

Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que la mano de Rukia guiase la suya hasta la planta que envolvía a Zangetsu, al tocarla, sintió una vibración. No eran palabras, pero sabía qué sentía.

Ahora lo entiendes, chico. No necesitas que las personas, que el mundo hable para entenderles, ¿qué te está pidiendo?

Pide que… comparta… ¿mi ser?

Has aprendido a entender el mundo, ahora deja que él te entienda a ti, y sólo así tú te entenderás.

Sintió una liberación, como si alguien hubiese aliviado su alma. Cuando abrió los ojos, Zangetsu estaba libre y Roderigo recogía su estoque del suelo.

Bien, Ichigo, primera lección aprendida.

Rukia es la serpiente, Ichigo. El bebé es la serpiente. Tú mismo te lo gritas, pero no quieres escucharte, no quieres escuchar al mundo.

No soy hostil hacia Rukia.

Crees que no lo eres, pero la estás abandonando de forma egoísta, deja que ella descanse sobre ti, permite que el mundo te escuche, permítete escucharte.

Ichigo respiró profundamente y trató de calmar el caos en su cabeza. Le asustaba la idea, pero le asustaba aún más no ser digno, no ser tan bueno para Rukia y para su fruto. Sin duda, sería un alivio morir luchando contra Aizen.

Trató de eliminar todos sus pensamientos y escuchar al mundo, pero lo que oyó fue un llanto. El llanto del bebé que se creaba dentro de Rukia, vio a una niña pequeña que reía cuando su padre hacía de caballo, vio a una adolescente que lloraba porque su cita no había ido bien, vio a una mujer que protegería al mundo como sus padres hacían. Entonces vio a Isshin y a Masaki, sujetando orgullosos al joven pelinaranja.

No sabía si realmente podía hacerlo, pero quizá pudiese intentarlo. Esos sentimientos duraron poco sin embargo, sus miedos tomaron posesión de él una vez más.

Recuerda como dominar tus destellos de reiatsu, Ichigo.

*De nuevo en la mansión Shiba, con Roderigo*

Podemos pasar a la segunda lección, entender y manipular a tu oponente.

¿Psicología?

Algo así, ahora que sabes escuchar al mundo, puedes escuchar el de tus adversarios y modificarlo desde el tuyo. Yo serviré al mismo tiempo de examen y examinador.

¿Quieres que te ataque?

No, quiero que identifiques mi estado de ánimo y lo modifiques sin mover un solo músculo. Concéntrate.

Trató de escuchar su entorno, como ya lo había hecho varias veces.

No solo tienes que escuchar, Ichigo, ahora tienes que verme.

El pelinaranja entró en un estado de calma total y pudo ver que el reiatsu de Roderigo se concentraba en un destello blanco.

¿Blanco? ¿Tu reiatsu es blanco?

No, chico. Eso no es reiatsu, deriva de él… El reiatsu es el poder espiritual, y en el espíritu se crean las emociones. Quiero que detectes los cambios que voy a provocar.

El blanco se fue tornando de un ligero color rojo.

Rojo para la ira, no es potente ya que no te odio, pero puedes apreciar el cambio.

De rojo pasó a verde, azul, morado y rosa y finalmente, negro.

El negro es diferente, ¿puedes sentirlo?

Me siento… incómodo, mi cuerpo me pide desenvainar la espada.

El negro representa la pasión más primitiva del hombre, el asesinato. Si detectas negro en tu rival, haz todo lo posible por salir de su alcance.

¿Por qué? ¿No es normal que un enemigo tenga intención de matarme?

Lo es, pero el negro no es la intención, es el ansia de matar, el disfrute y sólo se manifiesta cuando tu rival tiene la oportunidad de completar esa ansia.

Ichigo notó entonces el estoque de Roderigo punzando su pecho.

Tu destello es azul, estás asustado. Huye hasta que el negro desaparezca, contraataca.

Con shunpo se retiró rápidamente y atacó al hombre por un costado, vio como el color negro desaparecía y se transformaba en marrón.

El marrón es la actitud defensiva, no podrás atravesar la guardia de tu enemigo si se manifiesta. Sin embargo, es fácil romper la concentración de tu rival y que abandone esa postura. Puedes enfadarlo, asustarlo, distraerlo… Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

Ichigo hizo entonces una finta fingiendo atacar y golpeando con la empuñadora en la rodilla del veterano, el color se deshizo.

¡Ahora!

El pelinaranja atacó y sintió el propio destello negro dentro de su reiatsu, se detuvo.

Has dominado la lección antes de lo que esperaba, Ichigo. Pero solo puedo enseñarte lo básico, los destellos pueden combinarse y crear sentimientos de ira y miedo en un mismo destello, por ejemplo. Ahora te enseñaré a manipularlos sin moverte. Trata de entrar en una posición de calma.

Ichigo envainó a Zangetsu y entró en un estado Zen. Entonces sintió uno tras otro los sentimientos que Roderigo le había descrito, aunque en un nivel muy superficial.

Quiero que hagas eso mismo conmigo, trata de infundirme ira o tristeza.

¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacerlo?

Descubre la raíz de cada sentimiento y proyéctalo hacia el rival, para esto debes estar escuchando. Para ver, debes oír.

Lo intentó durante horas, sin resultado.

La potencia con la que puedes proyectarlo es aproximadamente la mitad de la fuerza máxima con la que hayas sentido esa emoción en tu vida. Trata de evocar ese momento y proyectarlo.

Ichigo recordó entonces el momento en que su madre murió, ese mismo instante, y como una gran ola, la recibió y redirigió hacia Roderigo, que tuvo problemas para deshacerse de ella.

Eres alguien interesante, muchacho. Sin duda, Yachiru te eligió por un motivo. La lección está completa, pero debes aprender dos últimas cosas.

¿Cuáles?

Aizen es puro destello negro, no podrás saber cuándo tiene oportunidad de asesinarte, porque siempre la tiene. Su punto débil es el destello morado.

¿El orgullo?

Exacto, trata de destruir su orgullo y tendrás una oportunidad contra él.

Está bien, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa?

Te he enseñado a oír y a ver, para que no seas víctima de Kyoka Suigetsu, no puede confundir aquello que se basa en tu espíritu.

Asique tu entrenamiento no es para enfrentarme a Yachiru, si no a Aizen.

No seas estúpido, Yachiru preparó esto para darte una oportunidad contra él, pero si no puedes con ella, todo estará acabado. Además, creo que confía en ti para algo más, aunque no ha querido contárnoslo.

El chico no quiso preguntar qué podría ser, porque muy pronto lo descubriría.

¿Cuál es la tercera lección?

Debes sobrevivir a mi Bankai.

¿Tu Bankai? ¿De qué se trata?

Me permite modificar a placer tus emociones, debes ser tan fuerte como para rechazarlo y que un luchador psicológico como Aizen no pueda jugar contigo.

Creía que habías dicho que no podía confundir aquello que provenía de mi espíritu

Exacto, no puede confundirlo, pero si modificarlo como te he enseñado. Puede proyectar sus emociones hacia ti y dominarte. ¿Estás listo?

Sí.

Suerte, chico. Bankai, "Lucífer, ¿de qué lado estás?"

Las sensaciones suaves que había sentido se transformaron ahora en intensas emociones que cambian el patrón cada pocos segundos, haciéndole imposible acostumbrarse a ellas. Pasaba de la ira a la tristeza, de la tristeza a la negación, de esta a la desesperación.

Pasaron días, creía que se volvería loco. Entonces, pudo ver la raíz de cada sentimiento. No estaba cambiando, eran todos a la vez, unidos en un mismo punto.

¿Qué necesitas para contrarrestarlos todos a la vez, Ichigo?

Calma. – No dudó un solo segundo, solo un sentimiento de paz podría acabar con todos los demás.

Trató de evocarla como tantas veces había hecho, pero nada funcionaba, todo era caos y ruido en su mente. De pronto, todo se acalló y sintió las suaves caricias de una conocida shinigami, la paz, ella era la verdadera paz. Proyectó una alba línea y cortó el origen de un solo tajo.

Eres realmente increíble, Kurosaki Ichigo. No puedo enseñarte más, estás preparado.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, con total calma y soltó una carcajada, no pudo parar de reír por varios minutos. La protegería, a su lado.

A veces soy un completo imbécil.

Sí, rey, eres un gilipollas.

Cierra la boca.

Volvamos a casa, Ichigo.

Sí, volvamos a… ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo abrir un Senkaimon y mucho menos Garganta!

¡¿Cómo cojones me ha dejado ese imbécil de Urahara venir aquí?!

Como si alguien pudiese pararte, eres un hombre realmente cabezón.

¿Acabas de llamarme…

Sí, ahora puedes llamarte a ti mismo hombre.

¡Me refería a cabezón puto albino!

¡O-OI!

Tres figuras observaban al pelinaranja desde la lejanía-

¿Es él? – Dijo una voz grave-

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Dijo otra más suave

Es indispensable para los planes de Aizen-sama. – Replicó una tercera, siendo esta la más suave.

El sonido de unos cascos de caballo resonó por todo el lugar.

¡Ichigoooo! – Nel lo buscaba desesperadamente. – "Dios, ese imbécil, espero que no haya hecho nada estúpido"

Es fuerte, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ya sé que es fuerte, Ulquiorra, pero si Urahara nos ha enviado es porque existe el peligro.

De repente sintieron un gran pico de reiatsu, ambos se miraron por una décima de segundo.

¡Ichigo!

Usaron sonido para llegar al lugar cuanto antes. Se encontraron a un Ichigo sangrante y a tres enemigos envueltos en armaduras negras rodeándole.

Gotas carmesíes regaban la descolorida arena del desierto de Hueco Mundo, un joven se apoyaba en su espada tratando de recobrar el aliento.

¿Q-quienes sois?

Somos Arrancar, al servicio de Aizen-sama. – Contestó la voz más fuerte.

A priori a Ichigo le había parecido que sus armaduras eran idénticas, de un negro brillante con escamas escarlata entrelazadas entre las placas de acero oscurecido. Como yelmo, tres cascos muy ornamentados que finalizaban en un pico de halcón. En sus crestas, una curva a medio colorear de rojo carmesí. A sus espaldas, capas beige rodeadas por ribetes dorados.

Sin embargo, al fijarse mejor pudo ver que no todas tenían las mismas escamas, ni todas tenían el mismo recorrido de la curva coloreada. Al igual, las capas tenían diferentes dibujos bordados en hilo de oro.

¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? – Dijo un jadeante Ichigo, levantando su espada con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

¿Nombre? No tenemos nombre, sólo somos cazadores y tú eres nuestra presa.

Entonces te llamaré gorila, espero que no te ofendas.

No me importa cómo te dirijas a mí, pero si quieres elegir un animal, preferiría halcón.

No, serás gorila.

Como desees, ahora, acompáñanos.

No.

No era una opción, acompáñanos, o morirás. – Se adelantó la voz más suave.

Entonces tendréis que conformaros con mis restos. ¿Halcones? A partir de ahora os llamarán buitres.

El tercero no esperó a su respuesta y alzó su mano para lanzar un cero. Antes de darse cuenta, Ichigo volaba mientras Ulquiorra lo agarraba por las axilas.

¿U-ulquiorra? ¿Qué haces…

No le dio tiempo a terminar, le soltó en el lomo de Nel.

¡¿Y tú quien eres?!

¿Oooooh? ¿No me recuerdas, Itzigo?

¡¿N-Nelliel?!

Te he echado de menos.

Ulquiorra descendió al nivel de Nel.

Debemos darnos prisa en reunirnos con Grimmjow, esos tres no pararán hasta capturarte.

¡Entonces demos la vuelta! ¡Puedo con ellos!

No, Ichigo, no puedes. Ni siquiera entre los tres podríamos, según el informe de Grimmjow esos tres forman parte del cuerpo de élite de los Espada.

¿Cuerpo de élite?

Se hacen llamar los Tercios, y ese precisamente es el grupo de caza.

Las tres figuras se quedaron inmóviles viendo como el grupo escapaba.

¿Deberíamos perseguirles?

No, no hay manera de que se escapen en nuestro territorio. Hagamos la caza… interesante.

Fin capítulo 20.


End file.
